Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix II
by Miranda Flairgold
Summary: AU Harry's rather different fifth year at, well no where, he gets thrown back in time, (not forever) much Voldemort from 30-, finds his soul brother, new powers, pets, foes, friends, dangers, adventures, romance, you'll LOVE IT, So READ & REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is Harry's fifth year, my sixth version of book five. Not all of them are posted. Please read and review! Romance (only a little) dangers, suspense, angst, horror, humor, and (of course) adventure.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ring! Ring! Harry sat upright and tensed as there was a long pause then, "boy get down here!" Harry tucked the quill, parchment, and five toothpicks he'd been working with under his pillow and raced downstairs, people never called wanting to talk to him. This wasn't because people didn't like him it was because no one who knew he existed used a phone. For Harry Potter was a wizard, an underage wizard, but a wizard none the less, and wizards sent messages by owl. Harry took the phone from his uncle "hello?"  
  
"Harry! Hey this is Hermione. Listen Dumbledore gave permission for you to go to Ron's for the last week of vacation. I'm going to, we'll come to get you tomorrow at noon. Be ready, don't worry if the Dursley's say no, we're coming anyway." Hermione, one of Harry's best friends said over the phone. Hermione's parents were non-magic people so she knew how to use a phone and could. His other best friend, Ron Wesely, was from a wizarding family and couldn't even pronounce `telephone'.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at noon then, thanks, these Dursley's are terrible. Bye!" Harry said and quickly put down the phone. His uncle came back into the room.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, Harry sensed a beating coming if he told the truth.  
  
"Wrong person, they were looking for a different Harry." He shrugged and walked back upstairs. Thankfully his uncle believed him. Harry Potter had been living with the Dursley's ever since year one, and they hated him, and he hated them back as a result. Harry sat down on his bed and took out his things again, making sure the door was firmly closed. He place the toothpicks on his dresser He stared hard at two for a few minutes, then the slowly began to turn black and smoke, suddenly one erupted into flames and was gone. Harry sat back startled, it had never done that before! Harry had discovered that he could do magic with out a wand when he wished to, it was hard but satisfying. So far he was best at burning things, though he'd only experimented on toothpicks. Harry turned to one and stared hard, willing it to do his bidding. Soon it rose into the air and began to emit tiny lightning bolts. Harry concentrated more, suddenly a large blast of lightning leaped from the  
toothpick floating in the air and into and electric socket. Harry gasped and slowly lowered the toothpick to the dresser again. Not realizing he was grinning like a maniac Harry concentrated on another one. The was a slight feeling in the room, of hidden power, then a perfect quill lay on the dresser in place of the toothpick. Harry laughed happily and grabbed up his parchment and started recording how he'd done that so he wouldn't forget.  
  
At noon the next day Harry was packed and ready, the Dursley's were hiding in the living room. The door rang at exactly 12:00, Harry opened it, "hey Hermione! Hi ya Ron! Hello Mr. Weasely."  
  
"Hello Harry, good summer?" Ron asked, Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione wrinkled her nose. Harry put his things in the trunk of Mr. Weasely's new car and they were off.  
  
"So Harry, has your scar been hurting? Any dreams?" Mr. Weasely asked as they walking into the Burrow. Harry suppressed a grimace, those words were not Mr. Weasely's, he'd been told to ask. Thankfully Harry knew how to answer without having to explain his dreams. However he didn't have to answer, Mrs. Weasely came bustling in, Fred and George were sitting in a corner doing homework. "Harry! So good to see you." Mrs. Weasely said as she passed. "So Harry?" Mr. Weasely asked again, "my scar has been hurting occasionally, I've only had a few dreams. I told Dumbledore about all of them, and Sirius, you know about him?"  
  
Mr. Weasely nodded, "poor guy," Hermione and Ron were beckoning Harry from the stairway and he slowly made his way over to them and up the stairs. Once in Ron's room they all settled down.  
  
"Hey Harry I had a really great idea, Fred and George are in their last year, so how about we become pranksters? It would be really cool, and Hogwarts needs more laughs this year then ever." Harry grinned at Ron and glanced at Hermione, who, surprisingly, seemed to like the idea.  
  
"Yeah, great, listen you know about the Marauders? Well a new addition of Hogwarts a History just came out, and guess what? There have been seven different groups who called themselves the Marauders since Hogwarts started! In 1880, 1899, 1923, 1940, 1955, 1969, and in1989. And now in 2002. We'll be the eighth!" Hermione looked very excited, though perhaps it was just because a new addition of Hogwarts a History had come out.  
  
"Excellent idea Ron!" Harry said in excitement as he carefully put his trunk in a corner of the room. A sudden explosion from the twin's room made them all jump. "How about some quidditch?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ron woke earlier then usual, looking over at Harry's bed he saw that not only was it empty, but Harry's broom was also missing.  
  
"Must really love flying to be up this early." He muttered, going to the window, but there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Ron dressed, since he was already up, and went downstairs. As he passed Hermione's landing the floor creaked very loudly, a second later Hermione, also dressed, stuck her head out the door of Ginny's room, which they were sharing.  
  
"Hey Ron, isn't it a little early?"  
  
"Clearly not for you."  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Harry seems to have vanished, and his broom is missing. Thought I'd go see if he's playing quidditch."  
  
"I'll come to, I can't turn on a light to read with Ginny still asleep." They both walked downstairs and outside. Still no sign of Harry, Ron yawned as he looked about. It was still about a half-hour till dawn, too early by his usual standards. "Hey Ron! Over there behind those bushes!" Ron looked over where she pointed, they both knelt down and peered around the bushes on hands and knees.  
  
There were two large targets taped to the tree, Harry was dodging about throwing knives at it. Ron blinked twice, the Bludger he'd gotten Harry for his birthday was zooming about trying to get him. Harry nimbly avoided it and tossed another knife. It hit the smaller target dead center, quickly followed by another, then another. Harry ducked under the Bludger and Ron saw him slip a knife out of his shirtsleeve and toss it expertly. Thunk! Harry whirled dodged and flicked a fifth knife at the tree. Thunk! He grabbed the Bludger and put it back in its holder. Harry approached then tree and examined the five knives, each imbedded a close to eachother as possible in the center of the target, two in the smaller target and three in the large. Harry took the knives out, one went into each boot, one in a sheath at his waist, and two hidden in his sleeves. Harry took the knife one knife out and held it ready, with his left hand he set both Bludgers in the box free.  
  
Ron watched in amazement as Harry repeated the same process as before, leaping, rolling, dodging, and ducking away from the Bludgers while peppering the two targets with his five knives. Once he was finally done and had the Bludgers secured Harry knelt down on one side of the box. He slid out a hidden drawer and lifted from it a sword. Nothing fancy with slightly blunted edges, obviously a practice sword with a plain single pearl in the metal where it joined with a slightly curved copper crosspiece. Then Harry released one Bludger, it shot at him, and Harry flicked his sword and it nearly collided with the Bludger. The Bludger bounced away about a millimeter from the blade, probably so that the sound of metal on metal wouldn't wake anyone. Harry fought with the Bludger for nearly a half-hour; the sun was just coming up when he stopped. He had both Bludgers out at this point and was sweating slightly and panting. He put one Bludger away and let the other go, pressing a button on it as he did, putting the sword away he began to fight the Bludger unarmed. The Bludger twisted and became a figure that appeared to be made from green plastic. Like with the sword the Bludger/robot opponent never came into contact with his feet of fists. However if it could it would land a strong punch on him wherever it could. Finally he finished, tapped the button turning the figure back into a Bludger and strapping it in its case. He shut the box and put away his sword before turning towards the small spring-fed icy cold pond that lay on the edge of the Weasely's property. As he reached the water's edge he muttered something under his breath, his robes transformed into a muggle wet suit and he dove in.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat back behind the bushes and watched their friend swim a score of laps before climbing out. They both ducked back out of his way as he went to get the box.  
  
"Ron! He'll know we saw him if we're not inside when he gets back!" Hermione gasped in his ear, they both turned simultaneously and ran back to the house.  
  
Harry picked up the box and his broom lying hidden behind it. So they thought they could get back before him hmm? They thought he hadn't seen them? He wasn't that unobservant. Harry climbed onto his broom and took what appeared to be a gold bracelet from his pocket, he slipped it onto the broom handle. On the surface facing him was a small compass, below it were five buttons, Harry pressed the one with the tiny ruby and he broom, and him, became invisible. He took off towards the house, flying just above his friend's heads. Sirius's birthday present definitely had its uses.  
  
Harry had finished putting his broom and the box away when Ron came charging in, did a double take at the sight of Harry and nearly fell over.  
  
"How did you get back so fast?" Were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"I flew, invisibly, and yes I know you were watching me. Since you didn't say anything and obviously wanted to remain hidden I didn't say anything." Ron just gaped, then left the room again; Harry followed him down to the living room where Hermione was.  
  
"Harry, where did you learn all that?" Hermione asked once Harry had explained again how he'd gotten back so fast.  
  
"I taught myself from books and from the martial arts gym that opened behind the Dursely's house. Of course I wasn't supposed to be watching through the open window, but the Dursely's never found out. I spent most of the summer outside to get away, there's a small piece of unused land next to the park half a block down, I practiced there."  
  
"Is it really hard? I'd like to learn." Ron said eagerly, looking at Harry anxiously.  
  
"Okay, it is hard to learn, and you have to work to keep in good shape. But yeah I'll teach you, it's useful stuff." Harry replied, and turned to Hermione questioningly.  
  
"I guess I'll give it a try too, wouldn't it be nice to beat Malfoy up?" Ron gawked at her, Harry grinned and stood as voices told him the rest of the family was coming downstairs.  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" Ron asked him, straining to hear whatever Harry had heard.  
  
"Everyone else is coming down." Ron and Hermione traded looks and listened, after nearly a minute they heard footsteps and then louder ones as Fred and George came down followed by Mrs. Weasely, Mr. Weasely and Ginny.  
  
"Hello everyone! My you're up early." Harry felt his hair lightly making sure it was dry to give no indication of his morning swim. Mrs. Weasely bustled about preparing breakfast, Harry, sitting on the couch with Ron and Hermione, suddenly felt completely at home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The weeks past quickly, and all to soon they were once again on board the Hogwarts express heading for Hogwarts. The day was clear and warm, the trio found a compartment and rolled down the windows to let the warm breeze in.  
  
"So, who do you think is teaching Defense?" Ron asked once they were off.  
  
"Perhaps Snape…"  
  
"Don't even think that Hermione!"  
  
"Harry's right, that'd just ruin the entire year."  
  
"But if he was a death eater he'd know so much about it." She persisted, Ron rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"About using the dark arts. Besides he's better at Potions. What about Lupin, Harry?"  
  
"Perhaps, I doubt it. But we can always hope."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood, the Weasel, and Scar face." Draco Malfoy had entered the compartment followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glanced up, traded exasperated looks, and ignored him. "Listen Mudblood, the Dark Lord is back, and you're kind will be the first to go."  
  
"Nice to have your opinion ugly, good bye." Harry said, kicking Ron to stop him from strangling Malfoy.  
  
"You're another goner scar face." Malfoy strode forward, drawing his wand. The trio leaped to their feet.  
  
"Beat it dung brain, or don't you remember what happened last time?" Ron snarled angrily, Harry reached behind him and picked up one of their prankster inventions. He felt it with his hand, good, a laughing bomb. Round and orange with a small green button, the bombs looked just like oranges, once the button was pressed it took twenty seconds to go off. His finger found the button and pressed it as he spoke.  
  
"He's right Malfoy, you'd better leave, now." He said firmly, trying to kill Malfoy with an enraged glare.  
  
"No, I don't think we will." Malfoy said, raising his wand, Harry signaled Ron and Hermione not to draw theirs. He stepped back and tossed the Laughing Orange at Malfoy before jerking Ron and Hermione back. Whoom! Pale orange smoke exploded from it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their mouths and noses and waited for the smoke to clear before breathing again. The smoke thinned and out stumbled Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing helplessly.  
  
It was really very amusing, Malfoy tried to glare at them, but couldn't stop laugh, Crabbe and Goyle ran for the door, still half doubled up with laughter. Malfoy followed them quickly while the trio sat back down and gave eachother high fives. The door slammed the sound of the receding laughter as the three ran through the compartments could be heard for some time. Then the door opened again and Prof. Lupin entered a huge black dog at his side. He shut the door before turning and smiling at them, Sirius jumped into the seat beside Harry and Lupin took an empty seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hello professor! Are you teaching again this year?" Ron asked, Prof. Lupin nodded and Sirius yipped.  
  
"Yes, as Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Harry was immediately worried.  
  
"What about Hagrid? Or his he still off with the giants?" Ron and Hermione stared at him, Harry had told them nothing about Hagrid's assignment.  
  
"How did you know about that? Never mind, yes, he's still out of the country. What's with Draco?" Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, should they tell a teacher about their pranks? Well he had been a Marauder…  
  
"Just a little invention of ours," Harry said innocently, Ron jumped in,  
  
"Thought they needed a little cheering up."  
  
"They're always so glum and mean, hardly ever laugh."  
  
"You can't have a good life without laughter."  
  
"So we decided to be nice for a change."  
  
"Though they were threatening us at the time."  
  
"Practically invited us to set off a Laughing Orange on them."  
  
"Sure did, maybe they'll even thank us." They all sat back smiling, Sirius and Lupin's heads had been going back and forth as they looked at each of the three as they spoke their lines. Sirius made a sound a little like a laugh but more of a wheeze and Lupin chuckled outright.  
  
"Decided to become prankster's huh? Don't get into too much trouble or break to many rules." He advised them, Sirius snorted through his nose.  
  
"But professor the only reason there are rules in the first place is so people will break them. We're only doing what is obviously expected of Hogwarts students, breaking the rules!" Harry said, struggling to keep a straight face. Lupin opened his mouth to answer but Sirius shook his head and gave them all a doggy smile.  
  
"Do you have any idea who the new DADA teacher is?" Hermione asked to break the silence.  
  
"Yes, you already know her Harry, she's an auror. Or was, until Voldemort's downfall she worked with them, but Fudge denies Voldemort's return and she believes it. The Aurors are caught, they can't really disobey Fudge, but it may come to that. Anyhow she's agreed to teach, for however long she lasts in that post." Harry thought carefully, a DADA teacher he knew, a retired auror.  
  
"Not, Mrs. Figg? Arabella Figg I think her name is?" He gasped in astonishment, his old babysitter, and an auror! Wouldn't the Dursley's have a fit if they knew!  
  
"Yes, exactly. It should be an interesting year." Lupin said with a smile, Ron and Hermione looked very confused.  
  
They spent the train ride playing exploding snap and thinking up evil pranks to play on Snape. Ignoring Lupin's comment that they shouldn't be talking like that in front of a teacher. Finally the train slowed to a halt as Hogwarts came into view across the lake.  
  
"Hogwarts! I'm so glad to be back!" Hermione said excitedly as they climbed into a carriage and started up towards the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
The great hall was glowing with small candles floating over the tables, the trio took seats at their table and Lupin and Sirius continued up to the staff table where the teachers were waiting for the students.  
  
"Harry, listen, lets put some fireworks over at the Slytherin table! You know, the ones that form a picture." Ron whispered, Harry dug through a hidden pocket until he found two dozen small fireworks.  
  
"Alright, what picture?" He asked, counting out fourteen and putting the rest away again.  
  
"The one with the Gryffindor lion biting the head off the Slytherin snake." Hermione responded, pulling out her wand she tapped each firework and muttered "Picarus Lion killing Serpent." Harry banished them to the Slytherin table and they all turned as the first years were led in. McGonagal placed the sorting hat on its stool and it opened its mouth.  
  
(AN: for lack of skill I'm not writing a song.)  
  
They all clapped and waited for the first years to be sorted.  
  
"It says in the daily prophet that parents are sending their children to Hogwarts instead of private magic schools this year. They believe that Voldemort's back. Two private schools have closed, so the students will be transferring to other schools, maybe we'll get some." Ron whispered excitedly in Harry's ear. Harry nodded, there were a lot more first years then usual. Gryffindor got 15 new students instead of its average 10. Slytherin got 7, Ravenclaw 14, and Hufflepuff 12. Then Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"Now we have some new students this year who have transferred to Hogwarts do to their old schools closing. Their parents, believing Hogwarts is the safest school if not building in the country, sent them here, please welcome them kindly. They will be sorted like the first-years are." He and everyone else applauded as over two score of students, 12-17, came in. They were sorted like the first years, again Gryffindor got the most of all the houses.  
  
Gryffindor: Slytherin: Ravenclaw: Hufflepuff:  
  
2nd year: 2 2nd year: 0 2nd year: 2 2nd year: 1  
  
3rd year: 3 3rd year: 2 3rd year: 3 3rd year: 0  
  
4th year: 4 4th year: 0 4th year: 0 4th year: 2  
  
5th year: 5 5th year: 1 5th year: 2 5th year: 2  
  
6th year: 2 6th year: 0 6th year: 3 6th year: 3  
  
7th year: 1 7th year: 2 7th year: 2 7th year: 2  
  
"Now, extra rooms will be added on to those years, genders, and houses that need them. I have a few announcements before we begin, teaching Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Lupin, don't worry about his being a Werewolf, he's taking a potion that makes him harmless. Many parents and students complained about his leaving and in light of Voldemort's return I thought it wise to accept him back. Teaching Defense is Professor Figg." They both stood up and waved to everyone too much applause and Sirius barking loudly. "Ah yes, Professor Lupin's magical dog will be around as well. Now first years and all new students the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Quidditch tryouts will be held next Saturday and team captains elected. Due to a small mix up prefects didn't receive their badges this year, they'll be notified by their head of house. Now lets eat!" He sat down and food appeared on the plates.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry and these are Hermione, Parvarti, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Your fellow fifth years." The five new fifth years took their seats, gazing around the hall in wonder.  
  
"Hello then, I'm Tanya." A girl with very long straight brown hair introduced herself and sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Alexis, nice to meet you all. Does each house have a quidditch team? I'm a Keeper." The short blonde asked.  
  
"Absolutely, and we need a new Keeper, tryouts are in a week." Harry said, happy that they finally had a keeper.  
  
"Cassandra, call me Cass, this dolt is my twin brother Sam." The twins both had brown hair stripped with orange and bowed to the others, their only difference was hair length and eye color. Cassandra's eyes were brown while Sam's were blue.  
  
"Hey, I'm Eldin, din not dim, call me El if you want, I don't care." The tall boy with thick blonde curls said, sitting down on Harry's left.  
  
Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione and winked, they both winked back. He flicked his wand under the table and muttered the trigger charm. Bam! Fourteen sparkling fireworks flew up simultaneously and exploded, forming a picture of the Hogwarts Crest high in the air. There was silence then loud applause.  
  
"Harry! That wasn't the picture we agreed upon!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I know, I changed my mind. I don't want to make enemies of the new Slytherins, or any of the old ones. With Voldemort back I'd rather have them as friends." He replied, ignoring many people wincing at the name.  
  
"Hey! You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Eldin said excitedly. Harry bit back a sarcastic reply, being famous sucked.  
  
"Atleast that was my name the last time I checked." He answered, all other conversation with the new pupils had stopped and they were all staring at him.  
  
"Is, is it true that you can talk to snakes? And that he-who-must-not-be- named is back?" Tanya asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I am a Parseltounge, not that I like it mind you. And yes, Voldemort is back, call him by his name will you? There's no harm in saying a name."  
  
"And, you're Hermione, are you two really, well…" Eldin trailed off at Hermione's snort of disgust.  
  
"No, I just happened to get on the bad side of that b**ch Rita Skeeter. We're best friends, but nothing more." She explained, Harry made a mental note to ask what exactly had happened to Rita Skeeter.  
  
Cass had been humming constantly and Ron was getting annoyed.  
  
"Would you stop that?" He finally snapped at her angrily. She calmly picked up a slice of turkey and threw it at him. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, instantly sensing a food fight coming tossed various things back at her. Soon all down the Gryffindor table people were throwing food.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred Weasely yelled, and the fight was on. Harry and Ron began coating the Slytherins with whipped cream and jelly while Hermione, Cass, and Tanya joined forces with several Hufflepuffs to pepper the Ravenclaws with fruit. Screams and laughter rang out and soon the entire hall was in chaos, Harry took advantage of the opportunity to enchant and entire chocolate cream pie with watery blue icing to fly straight in Snape's face. The laughter double and the potions master spluttered angrily, Ron clapped Harry on the back and sent a similar pie at Prof. Lupin, hitting him on the side of the head. Ravenclaw started an all out war with Slytherin, copying Harry and Ron by coating them with cheese and ice cream.  
  
"I think we've been a bad influence on the school Ron." Harry said with false meekness.  
  
"Since when have we ever not been a bad influence on it?" Ron asked with mounting delight. Harry laughed and hurled a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes at the headmaster, it got him right between the eyes.  
  
Slytherin was fighting back, but losing as they tried to turn their fight on every house at once. Harry emptied a bowl of fruit salad down Fred's back and lobbed a spoonful of ice-cream at George before enchanting all the food the Slytherins threw at anyone to fly right back at them.  
  
"GET THE TEACHERS!" Harry and Ron bellowed as one, instantly the fight turned on the staff. Harry smashed a cake on McGonagal and someone bounced an orange off Prof. Trelwany while others hit her with a slice of fruitcake and a huge gob of ice-cream. Professor Sprout got splattered with custard and Vector got smashed a treacle tart while Sinastra got a large slice of pumpkin pie in her hair and grapes bounced off her head. Finally Dumbledore managed to fight his way through the food to his feet. Harry conjured up a bowl full of eggs and enchanted it to dump itself on his head. When he'd finally wiped his eyes out he looked straight at Harry. His mouth twitched as he fought not to smile, Harry grinned and emptied a pudding on Prof. Snape.  
  
"I'll never have my robes clean again." Hermione complained as the food spattered students made their way up to Gryffindor.  
  
"That was so much fun! The Marauders are back and causing havoc!" Ron said joyfully, Harry grinned and pointed at the Slytherins headed towards their dungeon.  
  
"Malfoy the pumpkin head!" Malfoy had tons of pumpkin juices, seeds, and junk in his hair. They all laughed at the sight and continued up to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
  
The next day Harry woke early, all the fifth year boys, now seven in all went down to breakfast together. McGonagal came along handing out schedules and prefect badges. Harry and Ron were astonished when they were both chosen as prefects, so was Hermione but that was no surprise.  
  
"So what's first?" Eldin asked, "what are the, um, Potions, History, and Defense teachers like?"  
  
"Potions is Snape, Slimeball, Slimy, Greasy, and whatever other word that can help define despicable. Horrid to Gryffindors, he really favors Slytherin. History is a ghost, Prof. Binns, he's turned boring into an art form. Defense, well, Hogwarts hasn't had a teacher that lasted more then a year for nine years, this year we've got Prof. Figg, she's pretty nice I think. It should be interesting." Harry informed the new students, noting that Sirius hadn't come to breakfast with Lupin today.  
  
"I am a prefect? Me? And you to Harry? After all the trouble we gotten into, counting yesterday. There's goes most of our prank playing. I'm in shock." Ron looked like he was in shock, but he was grinning joyfully, Hermione was already polishing her badge like Percy used to.  
  
"So the tryouts for Quidditch are Saturday right?" Tanya sat down across from Ron.  
  
"Yep, think I should try out Harry? I've been saving for a broom, and Fred and George will help pay." Ron asked, Harry.  
  
"You can, I personally think you'd be a better Beater then Keeper, but you should try I think." Ron thought nervously, then shrugged as the mail arrived.  
  
"Who's captain?" Tanya asked them.  
  
"Don't have one anymore, Wood graduated last year, we'll vote on a new one, we don't have a reserve team either. We need one, remember first year Ron? We need a reserve Seeker, and we'll need to start training Beaters and Chasers for next year when all of them leave. Gryffindor really needs a constant program to train players for when the ones on the team graduate, one that will last for decades and become really good, perfected." Harry said, trying to envision just what such an organization would work like, maybe if he were captain...  
  
"You ought to be captain, you'd be great at it." Dean said enthusiastically, "I'm trying out for Keeper myself, my Pa's sending in my broom from home for me to use, it's not very good, Nimbus 1900, came out three years before the Nimbus 2000s." Ron, Dean, and Tanya started a conversation on broom types. Harry put down his food and tried not to wince as sudden pain erupted in his scar. It subsided again but was still aching ten minutes later on the way to Potions.  
  
Professor Snape greeted everyone with his usual arrogance and meanness, including the new students who were rather shocked when he took 5 points from Alexis for sneezing too loudly, on purpose of disrupting the class.  
  
"Today we are brewing the cure for the flu, it takes only five minutes to work and is useful to have around. It's rather simple, though I doubt some of you," pointed glare at the Gryffindors especially Neville, "are up to it. A very simple potion if you can read directions. Turn to page three and begin." He then proceeded to stalk around like an over-grown vampire bat looking for juicy victims, Gryffindors. "Potter it's to watery!" He suddenly spat at Harry. Harry glared venomously at him.  
  
"Professor, isn't that um, impossible? All I have in my caldron is water." Professor Snape snarled at this, though he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, which were very angry and a shimmering emerald green.  
  
"Ten points off for back talking a Professor!" He snapped angrily, Harry gave him a cool look that conveyed intense disgust, the same look he might give to a flobberworm. Snape strode off to his office.  
  
"How do you do that?" Cass asked as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Do what?" Harry replied, measuring out his ingredients.  
  
"Just, stare him down like that, your eyes turn to this burning emerald, kinda freaky. And he wouldn't look at you in the eyes, is he scared of you?" The other Gryffindors were listening closely; any help on dealing with their horrid potion master would be welcome.  
  
"I'm not sure, I am definitely not scared of him, just glare at him in the eye and don't act like a terrified, subdued, scared student. He really doesn't like that, stand up to him." Harry shrugged, at that moment Snape returned and all conversation ceased.  
  
"Potter! I heard you talking! Five p-  
  
"I was just asking Cass to get my quill, it fell under her caldron." Harry protested, waving his quill and writing his name on a small bottle, Cass nodded.  
  
"Two points for interrupting a Professor and three for talking!" He started to go up to his desk.  
  
"Would you rather I use sign language?" Harry asked softly, so Snape could barely hear him. Snape stiffened and looked over his shoulder, Harry met his eyes angrily, Snape chose to ignore that comment and didn't speak to Harry again for the rest of the class.  
  
"Great! Snape must really hate you Harry, I bet Gryffindor's in the negatives." Tanya commented as they walked to History.  
  
"Na, I'll make them up and more later this week." Harry responded, thinking of ways to gain points in all of his classes.  
  
Soon it was time for defense, the class was all-eager to meet the new Professor.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual three seats in the front and waited.  
  
"Hello class, I'm Professor Figg, today we'll start with the Fire curse. But first I'll take attendance, Mr. Malfoy you're late, three points from Slytherin." Malfoy blinked in surprise, then sat down in the back. Professor Figg too attendance then sat on her desk.  
  
"Now the fire curse takes a lot of power and control, it burns whatever you aim at, but you must have control over it! The spell is Pyrocatem, please take down these notes." They spent most of the class taking notes, then the Professor told them to put away their books. "Now we are going to practice this curse, we're going outside where I have targets set up at different distances and sizes. No using this spell on another person or animal! The student who does will be expelled!" The class went outside to the field, ten round bushes were placed on the field. The lined up single-file behind a short red line painted on the grass. The person in front could clearly see all ten targets, placed at different distances and directions around the field. Harry was first in line.  
  
"Now, on my signal aim for the target farthest to your left, perform the spell and go on to the next target. When you have finished with all ten I'll judge how well they were burned and take or award points accordingly. Don't harm the grass if you can help it. Go ahead."  
  
Harry flicked his wand at the target farthest left "Pyrocatem!" As he moved his wand it swept across the entire field, every single bush all the way to the edge of the forest (about a hundred) erupted into flames that burned merrily for about ten seconds then went out. The heat had been so intense that the bushes had been vaporized into nothingness in ten seconds, the grass was untouched. "Oops." Harry said sheepishly, the class and Professor Figg looked stunned. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
  
"Oh my, oh my, how…how?" Professor Figg whispered in shock into the deathly silence. "They were just vaporized, the grass not even touched, oh my." She turned to stare at Harry.  
  
"The grass is unharmed and the bushes burned, I guess I made the heat a little intense, sorry." He said, not understanding why she was so shocked.  
  
"But, your first try at it? How? Potter have you done this spell before?" She asked, starting to recover, Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, but they looked shocked too.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well this is just amazing! Most wizards and witches can barely get it spark, those bushes, all of them, barely flamed, the heat was too intense. That was quite good Harry, twenty points to Gryffindor, would you please do that again? Try to lower the heat on some bushes and raise it on others." Harry shrugged professor Figg conjured up some new bushes and he tried again.  
  
"Pyrocatem!" The first bush burned very slowly, the second didn't even burn, it was simply vaporized instantly by the heat. Harry flicked his wand and said the incantation for each bush in turn, making the burn slower or faster, hotter or cooler. The grass remained unharmed even when he used the spell as hot as he could. The heat was so intense that time that everyone felt it and the bush was gone before the spell was within ten feet of it. Harry got another five points for Gryffindor and spent the rest of the lesson practicing curses on a mouse since he obviously had no trouble with this spell. He was the only one who actually managed to burn his bushes at all, never mind harming the grass.  
  
"Don't be disappointed class, this is a very difficult spell, it takes even some of the best witches and wizards months to learn it perfectly and get it under control. Harry you obviously have a gift with this spell so you can start researching and learning whatever curses, hexes, or jinxes you want to for the next two weeks, just tell me before you start working on them. For homework find some time to go outside and practice on the bushes, they'll be set up on the lawn all week. Please write a short essay on your success or lack thereof. Due next Monday, dismissed."  
  
"Great job Harry, that much control over fire is supposed to be really hard." Hermione said as they left the class, "Professor Figg seems like a nice teacher, I hope she lasts more then a year." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning the great hall was very quiet, last night a large group of death eaters had tortured and murdered a family of four, the dark mark had been above the house. It had been in the papers, the Graths had been a well- known and well-liked family, their two remaining children were in Durmstrang school. Also last night fourteen muggles had gone mysteriously missing from party, ten of the corpses were found in the basement of the house, tortured and dead, the other four were no where to be found, again the dark mark had been hovering in the sky. The wizarding world was in shock and even the reporters were rather stunned, none of them had been brave enough to go close enough to the dead to describe the tortures. They had just repeated the aurors and hit wizards told them. The Ministry's all over the world were in an uproar, the muggle killings had all happened in Brazil, the others in England. A weeklong meeting with the Ministry's of all countries represented was happening. During the same week in the same building would be a Gathering of Warlocks and Sorcerers to aid the Ministry in their decisions about what to do. Dumbledore had already left for the meetings as had professor Figg, Lupin was teaching defense. Harry had put a silencing spell around his bed that night so no one would here his screams.  
  
Just after returning to his dormitory Harry had felt a burning pain in his scar that quickly escalated to almost unbearable levels, realizing what was happening he'd put up the charm and a do not disturb, I'm not feeling well sign on the curtains around his bed. He'd spent all night not able to sleep, visions flashing across his eyes, he had seen and felt everything that had happened to the Graths family, seen the muggle tortures and felt some of them too.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron that morning at breakfast.  
  
"Don't know, there's a do not disturb sign on the his bed curtains, it says he's not feeling well. He didn't respond to my calling and the curtains wouldn't open. Do you think it's his scar?" Ron asked, eyes filled with worry for his friend.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't think of that, he must be in so much pain, poor guy. Should we take some breakfast up to him?" She asked, trying to imagine what Harry might be going through and failing.  
  
"Yeah, lets not disturb him though, what about professor Snape in Potions? What do we tell him is wrong with Harry?"  
  
"We'll write him a note and get there early to give it to him, we can tell him what's wrong, remember he's a spy among the death eaters. We'll just tell everyone else he's in the hospital wing, sick. Let's not make a big deal out of it, get to every class early and explain before everyone else arrives?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
In fact Harry was at that time still in agony, Voldemort had caught Kakaroff and was currently torturing him. Under the Cruciatus curse, as he had been almost all night, Harry clamped his jaws shut and refused to scream all he could see was covered in blood, blood was everywhere. He'd heard Ron calling his name, saying it was time to get up, how long ago had that been? How long had he been like this? He couldn't remember, he just wanted the pain to end. The four muggles had been put into cells in Voldemort's castle, they weren't being hurt anymore, yet. Just as he couldn't take it anymore Kakaroff died and Harry blacked out.  
  
Ron and Hermione arrived in potions early, professor Snape was at his desk organizing their lesson.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"What Granger?"  
  
"Um, well Harry won't be coming to class today." She said, Ron nodded in agreement. Professor Snape looked up quickly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It, it's, well we don't know. There's a do not disturb sign on his bed curtains and he isn't answering. We think it may be his scar, you know it hurts when Voldemort is around? Well, we think it might be the murders last night." They both waited, aware of how stupid this sounded. Professor Snape sneered at this.  
  
"I doubt that, now go sit down." However by the end of class Harry hadn't turned up, Snape was glancing at the door from time to time and the Gryffindors were asking eachother what was up. The class ended and they continued to Transfiguration.  
  
"Professor? Harry didn't come to potions class and I don't think he's coming to transfiguration. We think his scar may be causing him trouble, you know with all the recent murders." Ron said quickly, Professor McGonagal looked worried.  
  
"If anything is wrong he should go to the hospital wing, did he tell you what was wrong?"  
  
"Well no, but what could Madam Pomfrey do? He's got a do not disturb I'm not feeling well sign on his bed curtains and we haven't seen him since las night, and he won't answer us." Then the rest of the class came in and they hurried to their seats.  
  
Harry didn't go to divination, nor did he appear at dinner and he didn't eat the food Ron and Hermione had brought him at breakfast. By now all the Gryffindors and most of the staff were getting very worried, this why Ron and Hermione were so happy to see him the next morning when he came down to breakfast, but their happiness was short lived. 


	8. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
Harry woke with a moan and raised a hand to shield his eyes from an annoying streak of early morning sunlight streaming through a small gap in the curtains. It was dawn, the night was over, and he felt like shit. He reached up and felt his scar in a disoriented sort of way, it felt odd, he pulled the curtains back and glanced in the tiny mirror beside his bed and gasped. His forehead was covered with dried blood, Harry grabbed his wand and quickly cleaned it off. He saw the dinner Ron and Hermione had left him, such good friends, I must remember to thank them Glancing at the time he got dressed and went into the bathroom and winced as he saw himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and the eyes themselves were lifeless, no spark left in their pale green depths, his skin was paler then usual and his hair messier. He looked completely exhausted and decidedly ill. Harry made some attempt to look like a human being again before giving up and hurrying down to the common room where Ron and Hermione greeted him joyfully.  
  
"Harry! You're back! Oh my, what happened?" Hermione said quickly, Ron was giving Harry and odd look, like he expected him to fall over at any moment. Harry thought he might, what he needed was another eight hours of dreamless sleep. Harry started towards the portrait hole, earning many worried and anxious looks from the other Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione kept close beside him, giving the others no chance to question him. They found seats and the table before both of them turned to him expectantly.  
  
"When Voldemort attacked," Harry was not surprised at the hoarseness of his voice, his throat hurt as if he'd been screaming for hours. Then again, after the first four or so he hadn't been able to stop, thank goodness he'd put a silencing charm up. "I felt the murders of the Graths, and some of the muggles, it was terrible. Voldemort got Kakaroff, tortured him for hours, I had to feel that too. It wasn't much fun." He considered the rest of his story, it wasn't pleasant, and "Kakaroff is dead." He finally said as the food appeared. Harry didn't eat anything, he wouldn't be able to keep any food down until dinner.  
  
In potions class Snape kept looking at Harry oddly, near the end of class he motioned for Harry to stay after. Harry was relieved, Snape hadn't said a word to him all class, good, he wasn't up to that.  
  
"Potter, Weasely and Granger told me why you weren't here yesterday, is that true?" He asked, to Harry's astonishment he looked a little worried.  
  
"Yes." Snape didn't say anything, but as Harry left he could have sworn the look on the potion master's face was one of pity.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked as they went to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"He just asked if you had told him the truth." Harry replied, all the other teachers asked him similar questions after every class. Apparently they had all heard about it, Harry took some comfort in the fact that he knew that if he showed any signs of being in pain or his scar started glowing he wouldn't have to answer too many questions right away. Harry was exhausted, his scar throbbed constantly, in Transfiguration he was the only one in the class who managed to transfigure his hand into a paw. But he didn't take any pride in it, he was just to tired. He slept through History, and even Professor Binns seemed worried about him. Harry was finally able to eat again at dinner and fell asleep immediately that night and sunk into dreams.  
  
"I'm sure of it, his scar is hurting him constantly. It's probably akin to the Cruciatus curse." Harry's vision cleared a little and he could see the entire staff gathered around and circular table at a meeting.  
  
"Should he stop taking classes?" McGonagal asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"No, he probably wouldn't want to anyway. But if something new happens that may be a good idea." Harry's vision blurred again, then cleared, he sighed and tried to close his eyes, but he was already asleep so that didn't work, death eaters. They stood in a circle near Voldemort who sat on a throne of black rock. And he was smiling, Harry could have sworn his hideous red eyes twinkled with delight. Fifteen people were kneeling on the ground in chains. Harry recognized Snape among the death eaters, the torturing began. The death eaters seemed to enjoy burnings and using the Cruciatus Curse, Harry's scar burned and blood clouded his vision. He gritted his teeth and kept quiet, aware he was shaking like a rag in a gale. Finally there were only eight left, Harry knew that they were the ones with magic. They were terrified and begging for mercy, Harry looked away as Voldemort pulled out a sword, he let his death eaters torture each of them for a half hour before decapitating four of them. The remaining four had giant hooks sunk into their ankles and were left hanging from streetlamps outside the New Zealand Ministry of Magic. Harry scar felt like it was on fire and his whole body ached from the curses, there was a flash of blinding light and a voice chanting, but Harry couldn't hear the words, more pain and he woke, biting back a scream, his face covered in blood again.  
  
The next morning Harry shook as he walked down the stairs, refusing to tell Ron or Hermione what was wrong. Most of the school had noticed and gave him some space, and sympathetic looks. Harry looked twice as bad as the day before, and he couldn't eat again, he felt to sick. The papers came in, Harry didn't even look at his as a shocked silence swept the hall. Then McGonagal stood to speak.  
  
"Students, most of you may have already found out, last night fifteen more people were murdered by Voldemort, bringing the total to twenty nine. All Hogsmead visits have been cancelled, quidditch will continue, please tell a Professor immediately if you see any hooded and masked figures around the school, thank you." She sat down, glancing at Harry with worry, Harry didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Harry, did you see and feel this too?" Hermione asked softly, Harry shuddered and nodded, Ron looked sick.  
  
"You should go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"What could she do Ron? Dreamless sleep potions don't work for this." Harry said, utterly exhausted and looking even worse then yesterday. The professors were all giving him sympathetic looks. Once again that night he dreamed, two more murders. Harry gave up not watching, it didn't help, he got worse and worse as the days went on, his throat hurt from screaming and he was drained from the effort to keep the silencing charms up and from his class work.  
  
"Albus I'm really worried, it's killing him. He's got a week or so left, then he'll go into a coma." Madam Pomfrey and the staff were at a meeting with Dumbledore who had just returned.  
  
"The Ministry's now believes that Voldemort is back, but Fudge doesn't, or he doesn't want to do anything about it. The day after tomorrow I'll talk to Harry, he'll have to drop classes until we can find a cure."  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Snape asked them, there was silence.  
  
"Yes, he knows, and he's known since the beginning what was happening, and he knows that there is no cure." Dumbledore said, he looked tired and very old, McGonagal gasped and Sprout's eyes glittered with unshed tears. Harry was swept away from that dream and, for the first time since school began two weeks ago, had a half-night of dreamless sleep.  
  
Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Chapter 9  
  
The next day at breakfast all the fifth years were told to stay after everyone else left.  
  
"Wonder what it's about?" Hermione said, as the teachers called the students into a semi-circle before them.  
  
"Students you will not speak of what is about to happen to you to any students in the years lower then you. This is an annual trial that all fifth year students in every magic school go through. You won't find it in any books so don't look." Hermione looked very putout at McGonagal's message. "You will be divided into teams that cannot be people all from one house or of one gender. Each team will be given a list of instructions and things they need to do or get. Then you will all go into the forest and not come out until either you have everything done or you get into major trouble. We have gone to extraordinary lengths with the help of the Ministry and the aurors to make sure that no death eaters interfere. If you do stupid things you could get into life threatening situations, it will be your job to get out again. Only two students in the past century have died during this test. You will learn to live and work as a team on a mission and to learn from eachother. The staff and hit wizards will be monitoring your groups every move for your safety. Now, we'll draw names out of a hat for team captains." She pulled a piece of paper from a hat, "Ronald Weasely, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Millicent Bulstrode, Dorothy Moon, Andy Perks." The seven hurried forwards and stood facing their classmates. "Now each of you will take a turn picking someone, Weasely you first."  
  
Ron looked around, Harry made a tiny gesture to Hermione. "Hermione." She wet and stood beside him, then they went down the row, each person choosing, then back to Ron, "Harry." Then down the row again, finally there were only seven people left, on Ron's team was Hermione, Harry, Neville, Cassandra, Jemima (Ravenclaw), Justin (Hufflepuff), and Ron. Harry examined the seven left then leaned over to Ron.  
  
"Pick Malfoy, he may hate us but he's pretty good, and if we need to sacrifice anyone, well…" Ron nodded, and Hermione frowned at Harry.  
  
"Draco." The students were stunned, the most notorious enemies, choosing to be on the same team? Malfoy went pale, paler then usual, but he joined them.  
  
"Now, we'll give you your lists, a half hour to pack for a week, and off you go." They were handed their lists.  
  
1) Pack  
  
2) Get a Spidren hair  
  
3) Find some Trumpet Moss  
  
4) Find some Devil's Snare  
  
5) Get some Giant Trentracula Thorns  
  
6) Get a Unicorn tail hair  
  
7) Wood nymph's hair  
  
8) Wolfsbane  
  
9) Find some Cage Thorns, get one.  
  
10) One Royal Anaconda scale (they live in water)  
  
11) Return to the castle as soon as you have all of these and give them to a professor with your team names  
  
"Send us out to do the impossible do they?" Ron said in horror and dismay.  
  
"No Ron! This isn't so bad, we need a list." Harry conjured up a parchment and quill. "If you have a broom you'll need it, muggle clothes. Yes Ron I said muggle clothes, they're far better for woods then robes, but I bet none of us have the right gear, I'll get us some. Two tents, some food, rain jackets, boots and hiking shoes, a good strong box with ten separate compartments, we can just shrink it, wands, tooth brush etc. Let's get to it!" Harry then gave them directions to a secret chamber just off the entrance hall where they'd meet. He then went to work conjuring up what they'd need. Harry, weak and tired after many nights f sleepless agony wasn't in good shape, magically, mentally, or physically, and the effort to conjure out their things left him feeling drained and sick. Into a trunk he put food, water, rain gear, tents, a box for their objects, sleeping bags and pillows. Everyone then got their own box for their personal things, once everything was ready he shut and shrunk the trunk, put it in his pocket and they left, wanting to get ahead start. Harry, Malfoy, and Cassandra flying on their brooms above the forest. Harry working on a spell to help them locate the animals they needed. They flew above the others, looking around carefully for danger while the ground crew searched.  
  
Harry relaxed as the feeling of flying soothed his head ache and tiredness, these days he could barely manage to finish the day awake, yet quidditch practice never tired him. Flying was his one way to escape, and he was more then happy to fly forever, soon he was feeling better then he had in days.  
  
That evening they set up a base camp in a small glade, so far they had their Wolfsbane and Trumpet Moss.  
  
"Alright, a good first day. Tomorrow I, and whoever wants to come, will go find the Anaconda scale and what ever else we come across. Everyone will meet back here at base before the sun has set. Even if we don't have what we need."  
  
"I'll come, are the Anaconda's dangerous?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes, very, but I doubt they'll hurt us." Harry replied, Jemima looked a little confused.  
  
"I'll come too, but why won't they hurt us?"  
  
"I'm a Parseltounge Jemima, once I start up a conversation with it we'll be safe. However I'll need you two to watch my back, when I'm speaking Parseltounge I don't see anything but the snake so I won't notice if we get attacked until it's too late." Jemima and Neville nodded and started eating, now they both looked nervous.  
  
"Just remember to tell the snakes not to give any scales to anyone else, that might be a big help for our win." Malfoy said, it was the first he had spoken all day.  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell them that others might be interested in catching them and to be doubly alert."  
  
The next morning they ate in silence, none of them being morning people, Harry debated with himself over not doing his morning practice, but decided against it. He was just too tired, the night before he'd gotten a half- nights rest without any dreams, but hat really wasn't enough, and to make things worse, his appetite was dropping off. As it turned out the some Devil's Snare, Giant Trentracula thorns, and Cage thorns all lay n the same direction as the lake they sighted in the middle of the forest so they all went. Harry knelt beside the water, unsure of what to do. The others departed leaving Neville and Jemima standing on the bank. Harry dunked his head into the lake, Parseltounge, unlike any human language, carries a long away underwater and can be heard very clearly. Hello? He asked, there was a long silence, then a small green water snake swam through the murky river.  
  
Speaker. You called? Said a high wavering voice, the snake sounded nervous.  
  
Yes, please, are there any Royal Anacondas in this lake? I need to speak with them.  
  
Yes, I'll tell them you are here, speaker…?  
  
Harry.  
  
The true speaker! Oh my, I never thought I'd actually meet you lord. The snake looked like it might go into shock.  
  
Please, just call me Harry. What do you mean by true speaker?. Harry asked, he was running out of breath.  
  
The dark speaker, your enemy, he is a false speaker, he became a Parseltounge not through worthiness, but by killing hundreds of snakes in experiments trying to become a speaker. He succeeded, but only 2% of all snakes are loyal to him, the rest of us have chosen you, you are the true speaker. It is an honor to meet you, I will go get Asmodeus now. The snake vanished into the depths without a trace, Harry lifted his head out of the water to find Neville and Jemima watching him closely.  
  
"Well? What did it say? We could only see a small snake." Jemima asked.  
  
"It went to fetch a Royal Anaconda called Asmodeus." Harry said, breathing deeply and waiting for ripples to announce the snake's return.  
  
Five minutes passed, then Harry noticed something huge coming towards them under the water, he ducked back under and stifled a gasp of shock. Asmodeus was gigantic, beautifully patterned in green, green-turquoise, and black with golden hypnotic eyes and a white scar running across his face. Harry estimated his full length at nearly seventy feet as great coils churned through the water. The snake's huge head swung around and its eyes focused on Harry, then it lifted its head above the water and Harry did the same.  
  
Greetings speaker Harry, I am Asmodeus, Serpent Lord of this lake. You wish to speak with me?  
  
Nice to meet you Asmodeus, I have ever seen such a large snake, you are truly amazing. Harry seemed to have greatly complimented the Serpent Lord, for he blinked and swished his coils, Harry could have sworn he was preening and giving Harry a good look at his tremendous size.  
  
Thank you speaker, among my species size is of great significance, I am, to my knowledge, the largest Royal Anaconda ever. How may I help you?  
  
Asmodeus, might I have just one of your scales? Harry held his breath, hoping the snake would say yes.  
  
Yes, actually your timing is perfect. I have an injury, a bite from some creature that caught me while I was half out of the water. One of its teeth is stuck in the wound and I cannot remove it. The scales around it are splintered a bit, in order to re-grow them perfectly so as not to damage my looks, they need to be removed along with the fang. The snake twisted about and a coil came to the surface close to Harry. The wound was nasty, a long bloody rip, Harry could see some animal's snapped off fang in the scales and could see the splintered and mangled scales about it. He took out his wand and went to work, ignoring pain that suddenly flashed through him damn it Voldemort, can't you stop killing people for a while?  
  
Half an hour later Harry was exhausted, but he had three scales, the tooth was removed, and the wound had enough healing charms on it so that it would be better in two days.  
  
Thank you speaker Harry, please call if you ever need anything. the great serpent of the lake vanished into the depths with a swish of his tail.  
  
Early the next morning Harry woke before everyone, including the sun, shaking and sweating from another horrible dream, Voldemort had caught five more muggles and a wizard. He didn't bother going back to sleep, instead he opened his tent and crept out without waking anyone else, and stopped just outside the tent in surprise.  
  
A herd of unicorns, eight of them, were grazing on the grass beside the lake where they had camped for the night. None of them had noticed Harry, Harry counted seven adults and three foals, all grazing peacefully. He kept in the shadows and went around behind a tree and made his way forward until he was about twenty feet away. He sat down on the grass and watched them, unicorn tail hair was still on his list of things to find. He only had to wait a little bit. The foals were playful and running about, one of them nearly ran right over Harry before it saw him. It stopped with a snorted and darted back a bit to the other two, soon curiosity overcame them and they moved cautiously forward. Harry slowly raised a hand and held it out to them. The middle one, larger and older then the others, stepped forward and sniffed, they had never seen a human before and quickly decided that he would be a great play-mate. It banged its head against him and nearly knocked him over, Harry rubbed it a bit and soon all three of them were around him, snorting and watching him closely.  
  
Ten minutes later an adult unicorn came over to see what the foals had found that was so interesting, it saw Harry and snorted an alarm tot he others. Soon the whole herd was there, but the foals were still about Harry and refusing to answer their mother's calls. One of them was even lying on the ground beside him, enjoying Harry's petting. Harry looked at the one whom he assumed, from the position it took in front of the others, was the herd stallion and held out his hand as he had done with the foals. Not breaking eye contact it edged forward and sniffed him, Harry waited, the unicorns obviously sensed little or no threat from him or they'd be gone already. Finally he saw it relax and he rubbed the side of its face gently while holding out his other hand to another unicorn.  
  
The other students woke two hours later to an astonishing sight. Harry had gained the trust and friendship of the entire herd by removing some troublesome burrs from their manes and tails, and by helping with a particularly annoying lock of hair that kept falling in front of the stallions eyes, impairing his vision. He was walking alongside one of them while the herd grazed about him, occasionally munching on early apples he knocked out of a tree for them, and in his hand he held two tail hairs.  
  
That day they found all the rest of their ingredients except a Spidren hair. Malfoy, Cassandra, and Ron, using advanced detection spells normally not taught until seventh year, had located a wood nymphs hair hanging on the bark of a tree. They were now for Aragog, hoping to find the giant Spidren before he found them. Harry and Malfoy were in the air, watching from their brooms.  
  
Harry, circling above the forest, caught sight of a large black thing moving below.  
  
"Draco! Over to your left, that's him!" They both swept around and came up from behind the Spidren. Dodging through the trees they saw that they were too late, Hermione, Neville, and Justin were caught in a gigantic yellow- green web. The others were trying frantically to fight off the Spidren long enough to get them free. Like Harry's spells in the Third Task of the Tri Wizard tournament it was deflecting their spells.  
  
"Draco, you get them out of the web, use the fire spell to burn it away. I'll take care of that Spidren!" Harry flew off without waiting for an answer, he came in above them all, and drew his wand. Malfoy landed and started burning the ropes off, the others rushed to help, the Spidren charged them, and Harry dodged in the way "Nanavim Freezius!" The first curse removed any shield of magic the Spidren could possibly have, it was the advanced shield removal spell and would take the magic shield off any magical creature. The second spell caught the Spidren in the eyes and froze him instantly. Harry landed beside it and snapped off a few frozen hairs.  
  
"Yes! We're done!"  
  
"Way to go Harry!" Harry grinned as Ron slapped him on the back, then a truly terrifying sight materialized from the forest. Spidrens, atleast thirty of them, to many to fight. The students were shocked into silence, but not Harry or Ron. Harry put up a high wall and Ron began giving orders.  
  
"We've got to get out of here, got, into the trees to the right!" They needed no encouragement and fled. Harry finished his wall and flew after them, behind him he could hear the Spidrens scrambling up it while he imagined others running around the sides. Casting a glance back over his shoulder he saw he was right, they were still coming, a sudden burst of pain made him gasp. Soon blood from his scar obscured his vision, he dodged a tree and used a spell to stop the blood and clean it off. Ahead he saw the others had reached a clearing and stopped to see if the Spidrens were coming.  
  
"Go run!" He shouted, they turned and ran on, and vanished.  
  
Harry nearly fell out of the air, as one by one they all ran on, and when they reached the center of the clearing they vanished, he tried to stop but he was too close and going too fast. He hurtled into whatever was in the clearing. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all who reviewed! I just love input from readers! Thank you all, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry suddenly found him self in a dark, eerily silent forest. He stopped and turned around, everyone else was behind him, in a small clearing. He landed and walked back to them.  
  
"Where are we?" Neville asked plaintively.  
  
"I don't know, does anyone?" Hermione asked, the eerie silence was getting to all of them.  
  
"Look, the ground!" Malfoy said suddenly, and they all glanced down, in the dirt was a large rune, and they stood in the center.  
  
"Um, guys? I, I think I know where we are. We're in the Ways." Harry said, remembering a book he had read in the library just before school ended while looking for information on a famous time traveler.  
  
"The what?" Ron asked, even Hermione looked blank.  
  
"The Ways, they're, well, a transportation system, thousands of years old. Not much is known about them, supposedly they're a forest, where nothing but trees live and there is very little wind. In random places around the world there are entrances and exits to the Ways, all of them are clearings, usually in forests. If you step in the center of one of those clearings you are transported to, well, the Ways, a place between worlds, time doesn't exist here. In the Ways you can walk around, and enter a different clearing from the one you came, if you do you'll be transported to another place, maybe in your own time, maybe in the past, but definitely a different place. This clearing we're in, the rune must represent the dark forest, so lets remember it. Every clearing in here leads to somewhere, somewhen, and each is marked with a rune. Animals too can be sucked into the Ways, they all die eventually if they don't manage to escape through a clearing, there is no water here, no lakes or rivers. All they have is millions of the same exact type of tree, which are inedible to any lifeform, so they only have eachother to prey upon. All the trees are of an unknown species, and nothing can eat them without dying. So we should be watchful, many of the creatures we may see are extinct in our time, or don't even come from the same side of world." His memory, strained by his illness, couldn't remember any more, Harry took out some paper and drew the rune on which they stood, beside it he wrote Dark Forest, Sept 20, 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry watched the others digest this new information, plans brewing in his mind. Finally Malfoy spoke.  
  
"How do we get back to the Forest?" Harry suppressed a wince as a quick burning fire in his scar told him Voldemort had just called his death eaters.  
  
"I don't know, I believe that we have to visit another place first, leave that clearing, then go back in, then come back to this one." Harry said uncertainly, the book hadn't said anything about this.  
  
"Um, Harry? Do you think that, entrance, was meant to be there?" Ron asked, Harry didn't follow his thinking, but Ron looked scared.  
  
"Well yes, sure, why not?" He said, confused.  
  
"Could it be another of You Know Who's plots to kill people? Hoping some of the students would stumble upon it or chased there by the spiders?" There was a collection of gasps from the rest, Harry thought, Ron did have a point there.  
  
"No, it might be, but if it is Voldemort isn't here right now, if he was I'd feel it." Hermione turned to Harry quickly.  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
"No more then the usual these days, feels like someone's pressing a brand to my forehead." He replied, not looking at their astonished faces.  
  
"That's usual? I don't want to know what it's like when he is around or torturing people!" Neville said, shivering. Harry shrugged then suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled around. Some huge beast was sneaking through the forest towards them.  
  
"Wands out, get ready for an attack." Harry whispered softly, a rustle told him they had all followed his instructions.  
  
Harry had seen quiet a few odd creatures, but none so terrifying as the thing that suddenly came charging out of the forest. It was huge, a roar shook the earth and it came crashing through the trees. It came on two legs, with dark green skin and yellow eyes, two smaller arms halfway up its body hung uselessly, Harry recognized it immediately. "A Tyrannosaur! Run!" No one needed any urging, the huge head came swinging down at them as they fled, Harry cast a stunning spell at it, to his astonishment the beats didn't even flinch. He ducked as the jaws snapped an inch above his head.  
  
"What's that?" Ron gasped, they leaped over a steep hill and landed at the bottom before running on.  
  
"A Tyrannosaur, a dinosaur, a huge predator, very dangerous and this ones starving in here, not much food in the Ways." They both turned and cast stunning spells, no effect.  
  
Their panicked flight continued Harry took the lead and began a weaving course through the trees designed to lead them back to their clearing so they could return, hopefully the T-rex wouldn't follow. Unfortunately it caught on and cut him off, they ducked and dodged about, the jaws snapping just above them, the T-rex could go faster, but it was hampered by the trees more then they were, but it was catching up and they were tiring. It would be useless to fly, it would bite them out of the air, Harry was the only one with enough skill to dodge it and have a chance at getting free, and who knew what flying monsters might be about? These were the thoughts that flashed through Harry's mind, he was becoming short of breath. Normally a run like this would be incredibly easy for him, but he was very weak from so long without real sleep and the constant pain, to make matter worse his car was starting to act up, red hot pain came sweeping over his senses, including his vision. Harry realized that if this continued he'd probably start having visions, soon the all-too-familiar pain of the Cruciatus Curse hit him and he stumbled, before regaining his feet, biting his lip till it nearly bled he ran on. Finally a small clearing emerged ahead.  
  
"Jump through!" Harry shouted, they all dashed into it and vanished, behind them a confused Tyrannosaur roared and stamped, unable to understand where its prey had gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank everyone for reviewing! I really like reading your reviews!  
  
Just a comment, I'm done with Harry Potter and the Dark Year so I won't be updating it, unless I write a sequel, but first I want to finish this one and World of War. I realize all my stories are sort of the same, but this one is going to be very different very soon! (in chapter 12) Thank you again for reviewing!  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
Smack! Harry landed hard, face down, on a rock. He raised his head and rubbed his nose, relieved it wasn't broken. A quick look about told him that everyone else was in much the same state. Slowly he sat up, there was no sign of the Tyrannosaur, he breathed a sigh of relief that had been too close!  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we?" Demanded what sounded like a very pissed off and terrified Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Away form that creature for one thing. That's good enough for me." Neville said, rubbing the side of his face, which was turning purple. Harry held his wand flat on his palm.  
  
"Arcimus Location & Date." He said, concentrating, the wand turned blue, then words appeared ENGLAND, 2002. "Well, we're in the right country and time, just not place."  
  
"It looks like the side of a mountain, and these trees are huge. And look! We must be about three hundred feet up the side of this mountain!" Hermione said, standing up and pointing through the trees. Harry stood and looked, it was an amazing view, but not a house or any sign of human life in sight. Then he saw something that made his stomach turn and flop. Three huge shapes were flying towards them, hidden until now behind a rocky outcropping they were now clearly visible, and too close for comfort, Dragons.  
  
"Oh my god, what do we do?" Cassandra gasped in breathless panic, turning to run.  
  
"Don't! They've already seen us." Harry said quickly, reaching out a hand to stop her. "Oh no, they're starting an attack." The three huge beasts, one red and black, another turquoise and the other silver, gray, and white we getting ready to dive. "When they dive put up an anti-fire shield-" Harry was cut off as the dragons dove, flaming, straight for them. Their hasty shield flickered under the onslaught, but held. Then the dragons landed and attacked with their claws and tails.  
  
Harry ducked as the silver, gray and white, which he recognized as a Storm Breather, lashed out with its tail. Justin was caught by the tail of the Turquoise Tropic and smashed into the wall. Harry shot a sleep charm into its right eye, making it blink and tear. The red and black English Destroyer clawed huge boulders from the mountainside, and a rockslide started. Harry was knocked flying, the paper with the Dark forest's rune on it ripped form his hand. He shot out a spell without thinking, a golden dome surrounded them, keeping the rocks back until the Storm Breather unleashed its deadliest weapon, a waved of knife-like ice particles. Harry gasped and nearly dropped his wand as one cut his fingers to the bone and another slashed in his side, pain blossomed on his lower right leg and the right side of his neck. He wavered momentarily, his strength nearly gone, and the shield vanished. A dragon's foot kicked him up and he hit a large boulder hard, blacking out momentarily. Shaking away the impending darkness he saw, through a haze of exhausted pain coming form his injuries, scar, and total exhaustion, his friends fighting wildly, and losing.  
  
"Get…back…through…portal…into the Ways…get back to…Hogwarts!" he managed to get out, Ron and Hermione both heard him, Hermione grabbed the paper he'd dropped and ran to get Neville, Cassandra, and Justin, who were hiding in a rock crevice. Ron and Draco ran towards Harry, as the other six met near the portal the English Destroyer landed in front of Harry, stopping them from reaching him. Harry stood and ran around its legs as fast as he could, the Tropic launched itself at the group near the portal.  
  
"GO! Back to Hogwarts, don't worry about me!" Harry shouted, the Tropic was almost on them, he jumped, changing his wand into a sword as he did. He landed and swung, the blade came into contact with the Tropic, nearly taking its head off, harry leaned back and knelt, then he stood, ramming the sword up through the Tropic's jaw and into its brain. It fell heavily, straight towards his friends, they jumped through the portal. As the Tropic thrashed its life out Harry changed his sword back to a wand and shot a curse after the other two as they leaped into the air and flew off. Harry leaned against the wall for nearly a half-hour before he could summon the strength to move the dead dragon and step into the portal.  
  
In the Ways again Harry looked around, there was no one there. He memorized the rune of the clearing he was now in before stepping off and walking along the path, lost. As he past another clearing a loud roar startled him, a huge clawed foot hit the ground, Harry leaped aside and tripped, and fell into the clearing and through the portal.  
  
Harry jerked around in panic, winds roared around him and thunder boomed, with a huge ripping and crashing the tree beside him fell, Harry had time for one terrified scream before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please! Or I'll unleash those dragons on YOU! Next chapter coming shortly (like two-four days.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneak peak summary of chapter 12! (what I've got done so far)  
  
Harry wake sup, he's gone back in time, meets a very famous and important hero. Joins a tribe of magicfolks living with them in their "harsh" home and learning from them. Harry's lost his memory, oh no! But things are better in 1002 AD then they were in 2002 AD and he likes it. 


	12. Chapter 12 The Lazue Tribe

1 AN: Thank you all soooo much for reviewing! I just LOVE reading reviews! I go to FF.net and read them every day! Sorry about the last chapter, it was kinda short, I didn't have much time and I didn't want to keep people waiting.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 12  
  
Blackness, and golden light swirling through it, rising from the center then spiraling outwards. Then the darkness returned and there was nothing, then a song filled the air. A Phoenix rose from the darkness, a flaming red and gold sight, a lion's roar suddenly broke through the silence followed by the crackling of lightning. A blast of thunder rumbled and a singsong chant started, too far away to hear. Then louder and louder until it finally became clear.  
  
Two minds, two bodies, one soul,  
  
Two lives with all their glories,  
  
Long foretold,  
  
A tale of two brothers,  
  
Born a thousand years apart.  
  
The first, a lion was he,  
  
True knight of the old code of chivalry,  
  
Great teacher and wizard to be,  
  
The lion knight stood strong.  
  
The second was a war mage,  
  
With magic and fire running through his veins,  
  
With raging powers completely untamed,  
  
The lightning knight stood strong.  
  
Destined for sorrow, pain, and glory,  
  
These brothers fought,  
  
Just a few feet,  
  
Or a thousand years apart,  
  
Together they beat back the darkness,  
  
And protected those of the light,  
  
For who could conquer the Phoenix Lords?  
  
With mercy and kindness shining bright,  
  
The evil ones dying at their swords,  
  
These brothers two stood true for all,  
  
Destined to rise and never to fall.  
  
For who could conquer the Phoenix Lords?  
  
The chanting faded away, but the words were burned into his mind. Golden light appeared everywhere in a blast of gold flames, then a humanoid shadow filled the light.  
  
"He's waking up!" A distant voice, soft and tiny, the shadows vanished.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open with a start and he tried to sit, someone's hands on his shoulders kept him down.  
  
"No, no, stay down, relax, you're okay." Harry looked around in shock, he was in some sort of wooden hut, golden sunlight filtered through an opening in the ceiling where a square section of the roof hung downwards from hinges. A tall woman in a blue dress with long white hair that was tied back was standing beside him. She released his shoulders and watched as Harry's eyes swam in and out of focus.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" She asked softly, Harry finally got his eyes to focus.  
  
"Yes thank you, where am I?" He asked, glancing around but making sure not to try and sit again. A light rain was falling, but none was coming in despite the open roof, Harry immediately recognized the water-repelling spell. Three boys and two girls sat on the bed beside him, playing some board game. They had all stopped and were watching him closely.  
  
"You in the Healers Center, you can sit up if you feel okay." The woman replied before moving away towards a long shelf packed with herbs and potions. Harry carefully sat up and leaned against the wall. The five playing the board game, all of whom looked to be about his age, came over and sat down around the bed.  
  
"What's your name? And where are you from?" Asked a sandy haired boy with eyes so black you couldn't tell where the pupil ended and iris began on Harry's left asked.  
  
"Were not supposed to ask, remember? Mauve says he's lost most of his memory." Said a tall girl with waist length wavy black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"I think she's right. I can't remember much." Harry said suddenly, feeling the beginnings of panic, where was he? Where had he come form? What was going on? Images and voices swirled around in his mind, none of them making sense. Then it all started to settle down a bit and he remembered. Deciding not to mention the Ways, or his friends, he just gave his name, my name is Harry…Potter, I'm from England, and I can't remember much else." An image suddenly sharpened in his mind, "I remember being hit by a falling tree, during a thunderstorm. Where am I? Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"We are the Lazue Tribe, I have never heard of this England before. This is our winter home, the North Village we call it. Thankfully for you it's spring or that would have been a blizzard and you'd have frozen. I'm Godric." Said a tall boy with black wavy hair and turquoise eyes, something in that name jolted Harry's memory, but he couldn't tell what. "This is my twin sister Cleatris," he gestured to the girl with the blue eyes and long black hair, they did look alike. "That," he nodded to the blonde boy with black eyes "is Relmar. She's Shenya," he pointed to a girl with curly brown hair and gray/green eyes. "He's Kal," the blonde boy with brown eyes at the end of the bed waved. "And he's Arbit, but prefers to be called Ar." The boy with brown hair and goldish/brown eyes nodded, shaking a long lock of hair out of his face. "Are you sure you can't remember anything else? Are you a wizard?"  
  
"Yes, hey, where's my wand?" Harry asked, glancing about.  
  
"Under your pillow dear, drink this, then you can go. And you five, don't be tiring him or asking him to many questions, he'll get a headache." Mauve replied, handing him a cup of steaming liquid, Harry drank it quickly, it tasted awful. He pulled out his wand and began examining it inch by inch. When he was satisfied it was fine he put it away and carefully stood up.  
  
Harry followed the others outside, shading his eyes from the bright sun that suddenly appeared as the rain stopped. There were people moving about, a huge wooden building crowned a small hill at one end of the village. The entire village appeared to be a huge ring of wooden structures, Harry counted seven large ones, including the Healers Center, and twenty-two smaller ones. The big buildings stood in a cemi-circle with the largest one on the hill in the middle of the line. The smaller ones formed the other half of the circle, standing in two ragged rows, one behind the other. While the area at the foot of the hill in the village center was bare the rest was spotted with trees that grew more and more numerous until they became a forest that stretched on across the snow capped mountains. The air was cool and crisp, and slightly damp from the light rain, small flowers were starting to open in a huge meadow visible down a trail. In the meadow horses pranced and ran. Harry noticed that none of the tribe wore robes, they all wore long pants and short-sleeved shirts with sleeveless vests a few of them were wearing buckskin leggings and sleeveless jackets, these people also wore a variety of arms, swords, draggers, and longbows. The buckskin often had beaded designs on it, Harry was quick to notice that each warrior had his own animal, beaded onto each pant leg just above the knee, over their heart, and on the front of the two pockets on the jacket. He even saw three people polishing armor on the steps in front of one of the houses.  
  
"This is nice, you said it was just your winter home?" He asked, it was very picturesque and peaceful.  
  
"Yep, the summer home is down where the river meets the ocean in a small inlet, ten days ride down through the mountains. We'll be headed down there in two weeks." Godric said, Harry then noticed that the sun was setting and everyone was heading up towards the building on the hill. "Come on, dinner time and it's time for you to meet the tribe counsel. It's been three days since you arrived, and since you don't have a home around here you're welcome to stay with the tribe, we're always looking for new members." He started up the hill, Harry followed, mending a rip in his robes and charming the wrinkles out of them. He noticed that when he didn't have any of the pins he remembered wearing, he hadn't had them on when they'd entered the Ways.  
  
Inside the meeting hall was lit from torches on the walls, and tons of candles floating in the air, it reminded Harry strangely of Hogwarts at meal times. There were tables all along the walls, but everyone sat on huge soft cushions on a deep red carpet around a gigantic hearth. There were a few gigantic sofas, but they were only a few inches off the floor, the meal was buffet style and the food very good, if different. Most of the children ate with their families but those fourteen to eighteen ate together in two large clusters, one on each side of the huge fire place that was set into the wall in gray stone. Harry noticed that every stone had a different animal melted into it in gold, some had more then one.  
  
"What are those?" Harry asked, Godric looked up at the stones and began to explain. Harry listened closely, sensing it was important to the tribe.  
  
"Those are the animals of the knights of the tribe, the dead and the living, when you're knighted you choose an animal for your shield and put it up. Often people will choose an animal that has been used before. There's a good reason for it too, if the spirit(s) of the knight(s) whose animal you have chosen finds you acceptable they'll visit you in your dreams to give advice, or just to chat. No, don't look like that, it does really happen. My mother is the fifth Falcon, and four of the others have visited her." Godric informed him, they sat down to the right of the fire and started eating. After the meal no one left, many of them were looking at Harry, or at the seven men and women who wore gold-fringed green shirts. Harry looked at them and waited, he'd realized that they were the tribe counsel, the elder and tribe leaders. His eyes wandered over them, seeking the leader. All of them wore the same clothing, except one, finally the man with short silver hair and a shirt that was darker green then the other's put down his plate and fixed his aqua eyes on Harry. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Council

I've updated some new stuff, thanks all for reviewing!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Harry watched the man for a moment, waiting for the other to begin the conversation. Finally, when everyone's attention was fixed on Harry and the man who appeared to be the head of the tribe council, he spoke.  
  
"Young man you are lucky to be alive after being hit by a falling tree, how do you feel?" Harry, keeping his face perfectly calm smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks to your excellent healer I feel fine, and I am very grateful for the aid." Apparently this had been a correct response, for everyone relaxed considerably.  
  
"What is your name? And from where do you come?"  
  
"My name is Harry Potter and I come from a country called England, I can remember no more of my origin."  
  
"Mauve tells me you have lost most of your memory, is this so?"  
  
"Yes, I can remember some things, I am a wizard and remember most of the magic I know. I'm not entirely sure how much I will not be able to recover." There was a murmur of sympathy from the crowd, Harry ignored it and kept his eyes locked with the council head's.  
  
"Young Harry do you know anything of the fighting arts?"  
  
"Yes, I can knife fight, shoot a long bow, throw a knife, I know staff and sword play, and I know some of the martial arts." There was a soft hum of approval and the headman smiled a little.  
  
"Do you have any other abilities?" Harry stiffened and the crowd grew very quiet while he thought. Harry sensed the tension running through the crowd, he couldn't remember everything, but when he tried pieces snapped into place.  
  
"Yes, I can do some wandless magic, I can call lightning, fire, and freeze water-but I don't remember any more, I can track running prey, ski, swim, and I am immune to snake poisons." These announcements were greeted with an uproar of hushed talking among the tribe, Harry remained utterly calm and forced himself to wait while the talk died down and stopped.  
  
"As you know we are the Lazue Tribe and this is our winter village. We are often attacked by raiders so our lifestyle is harsh and demanding. We travel on horseback, in the winter we hunt and in the summer at our other home we farm, fish, and trade. Any and all of the tribal communities feel fortunate if they can persuade travelers to join their tribe. Anyone bringing knowledge, and skill and some ability on horseback is of great value, if you wish to do so we would pleased if you would join our tribe." Godric looked at Harry hopefully and Harry realized that these tribe peoples didn't get travelers often, especially not young ones. It would be nice to stay with these people until he figured out where he came from, and something about Godric jerked his memory, but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
"I would be honored to join your tribe." Harry said respectfully, the response was instantaneous, there were great cheers and smiles broke out all around. The tall black haired woman on the left of the chief raised a hand for silence. Harry noticed that she looked remarkably like Godric and Cleatris.  
  
"This is wonderful, we rarely get new members. You are 15? Yes, so you will bunk with the 14-16 year old boys and join them in their schooling. Godric? Would you show our new around tomorrow? Good, now it's late so off to bed." Everyone 16 and under stood and left the hall.  
  
"This is great, we don't see travelers much and it has been seventeen years since we had a new member from the outside." Relmar said excitedly as he led the way to one of the large buildings while the girls went to another.  
  
"The 14-16 year olds get the front of the loft as our room. It's really cool." Godric explained as they entered the building and walked down a long hallway to a staircase. Off to the sides Harry saw large dorms, each with many beds, each having a shelf beside it, curtains around it, and an open space under the bed. There was one for 8,9,and 10 year olds, 11,12, and 13 year olds, then up the staircase and onto a small hallway and into a door on the right. Inside were the 14-16 year olds. There were 14 beds along the walls. The fifteens were in the back, there was a curtain that blocked off the fifteens from the rest. There was an empty bed beside the window that Harry sat on while Godric went to his on the other side of the window. The other three boys sat down on their beds and watched Harry.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll take you to get some other clothes. Those you're wearing are good but they're ripped and you only have them. You'll need the buckskin and some warmer things, and waterproof." Arbit said, "did you have anything with you like a pack?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't with me when the tree hit me, I don't think." Harry said and pulled out his wand, he took out a sleeping bag, change of clothes, his five knives, sword, five pouches tied to a string and a small brown leather bag of chocolates, "want some?" The others were astonished and explained that the only time they got chocolate was when they managed to get some from traders that came to the summer home, which was apparently a castle and surrounding grounds where a river met the ocean. He kept his broom hidden and refused to take off the long gold necklace he always wore, it had been a present from Fred and George for his birthday.  
  
"What's in those?" Kal asked, gesturing to the pouches. Harry picked up the first, which was tied tightly shut with an orange strip of leather charmed not to untie for anyone but Harry.  
  
This one's got powdered basilisk tooth and powdered unicorn hoof. The basilisk tooth can be used to magically hide your trail from any one chasing you, even if it's through plain white snow, they just won't see your tracks, but everyone but that person(s) will. The unicorn hoof hides your scent and can stimulate plant growth." He picked up the next one, which was tied with a green strip of leather, also charmed. "This one," he pulled out three small bottles, "has fire-vine juice, basilisk poison, and wood nymph tears."  
  
"What on earth are those for? I mean I know basilisk venom is the world's second most deadly poison, but what about the others?" Godric asked curiously.  
  
"Well fire-vine juice is a disinfectant for wounds but it also, if it hits your eyes, causes temporary loss of sight and smell. If it gets in your ears it will deafen you for life, but if it can be used to preserve food in for months. Just rub a few drops on something it will be preserved exactly as it is for three months. The wood nymph tears are useful in healing, polishing stones and metals, and counteract 86% of all poisons." He held up the next one and took out a cloak clasp and a small charm to go on a necklace or bracelet. The cloak clasp had a bolt of pale gold lightning down it and was surrounded by a ring of flames made from rubies with gold filigree. "This is just a cloak clasp with a built in warning device, if there's someone you really can not trust at all around is owner will feel it go cold when they look at that person. This charm has a symbol on it that will gain you safe passage through the territory of any basilisk, hippogriff, sea serpent, troll, or  
giant."  
  
He opened the next pouch, which was tied with a purple piece of leather and took out some more charms. "This one," he held up one carved with an odd rune, "will show any elf, fairy, merperson, or pixie, that you are peaceful." He held up the next with a rune made of emeralds on it, "this, if worn around your neck, will grow hot when there's someone around who can read your mind. This, "he held up one with a rune of sapphires, "tells any unicorn, griffin, gargoyle, Pegasus, hippocampi, octagfeatherus (I've only heard of it twice but it's an feathered octopus.) or centaur that you mean them no harm. And this, "he held up the last with a rune of silver, "gives healing powers, which is probably why I'm not worse than I am after that tree hit me." Harry opened that last pouch, inside was a tiny broom case with his broom in it, but he wasn't going to show them that. Instead he took out a large flask of powder. "This is a potion made from sphinx siliva, unicorn tears, juice from  
crushed snap-dragon flowers, juice from the roots of the colorshifting aquilo water lily, and the juice from leprechaun clover boiled in water, the potion is boiled for two days then dried and powdered. It scares away muggles when scattered in the air, is an excellent truth potion when dissolved in water, can be used as invisible ink when combined with your blood that only those you trust can read, or it can heighten magical powers when tossed into a spell. I carry them with me everywhere. But they're useless, the charms were built correctly, but they don't have any magic powers in them yet. In order to make them work for only me and those I trust I need to be the one to put the power in them to make them work. Back at my home, wherever that was, I remember a book that had all the spells in them I needed. The problem with charms like these is that they're not always reliable and not many wizards can do the spells, I left before I tried those spells so these charms don't  
work."  
  
"That's cool." Relmar said, but Godric looked thoughtful, Harry, who could guess along what lines Godric was thinking, locked eyes with him and waited until the other had finished his thought.  
  
"Harry, you must have been through a awful lot, to make you carry those things a round." He finally said, none of the other boys, who talking about where they'd like to travel to, saw Harry's slow, small nod and the flick of his eyes that asked Godric not to question why he had these charms around the others. Godric understood and nodded, rolled over, and went to bed. Harry put his things away and lay down and was soon asleep.  
  
**  
  
Harry wasn't allowed to join the others in their fighting or riding lessons for five days, Mauve had done some spells on him while healing him and found out how ill Harry really was.  
  
"Harry Mauve says you haven't slept in like three weeks, that you haven't been eating or drinking, you're suffering from exhaustion and your nerve system shows signs of being under such heavy concentrations of pain that it's a wonder you're alive. She says you can join us in our other lessons, but you need to rest a lot." Godric told him the next morning after breakfast, Harry nodded and didn't answer the unspoken question of how he'd gotten to be in such a state. The others showed him to another of the large buildings that functioned as a school for all the children 5-19, beside it was another smaller building where the tribe's weapons were kept and where they had their fighting and riding lessons on rainy days. This second building was beside the horse's field and held riding equipment.  
  
Everyone 14-16 had their lessons together in one room, there were 27 students in their class. Instead of desks there were long tables in a cemi-circle, each row of tables was higher up then the one before it, the lowest table was on level with the teachers desk and the main floor. They had two teachers, Fidyea who taught cruses, jinxes, hexes, potions, and transfiguration. And her husband Shargul who taught charms, history, divination, and astronomy. They had Fidyea from 7:30am - 10: 30 noon on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Shargul from 7:30am - 10:30 noon on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. In the afternoons on Monday to Saturday from 1:30 to 5:00 they had fighting lessons. Their fighting lessons were taught by teacher/knights of the tribe. Beatrice the Porcupine taught archery, darts, and slingshot. Faron the Eagle taught staff, sword, and spear. Fiona the Fox taught knife, and unarmed fighting. Every day from 11:00 to 1:10 they were in the pasture riding horses.  
  
In their classes Harry was slow to remember things, but once he did he always remembered them. He was ahead of everyone in curses, jinxes, hexes, transfiguration, and charms. His studying over the summer before school had paid off, by the time he had returned to Hogwarts Harry had been doing sixth year and seventh year level work. In their first class Fidyea decided to get a complete idea of what he knew.  
  
"Alright, how about you try the fire spell Harry?" Harry shrugged and raised his wand, memory came rushing back and suddenly he knew just what he was capable of with fire.  
  
"Pyrocatem!" The first feather burned slowly, "Pyrocatem," the second vanished from the intense heat that washed over everyone.  
  
"H-Harry? The second feather?" Fidyea stopped, then regained her confidence and continued. "I'm going to give you a list of 200 spells Harry, try all of them and use whatever extreme or easy abilities you have." She didn't seem nearly so shocked as, as, as, Harry just couldn't find a name. Lockhart, a feeling of revulsion filled him, and images flashed back, Harry, exercising what mind control he remembered well enough pushed them aside for latter. No, not Lockhart, Lupin, more images to be pushed away, no, Quirrel, a feeling of intense hatred and a wealth of images, no, Professor, Figg, that was it. She had been astounded by his ability, but these people saw odd things every day and were so used to it that it wasn't too astonishing, especially from a visitor. He glanced at the parchment, he knew all of these easy. The entire class spent the rest of the day watching Harry go through all the spells without a problem. He was tied when he was finally done, and class was over.  
His mind and powers, exhausted and over-used from weeks of trying to maintain his constant control against his wasting away, just weren't up for all that yet. Apparently Fidyea had tested him on all the spells he needed to be tested on because Shargul looked at the sheet of paper and nodded, when ever he got to something that showed especially strong powers or talent he hmmmed or raised an eyebrow or nodded. He then gave them all a lesson on the transfiguration of small objects and all the minute details, Harry got it all perfectly.  
  
"You're really good, not even Godric got al of that right, and he's usually the best." Said a 14 year old named Stilgar in awe. Harry quickly learned that Godric, Relmar, Cleatris and Cleatris's friend Shenya were the best at everything, and now Harry had joined the ranks of the powerful. But he also noticed that everyone, everyone, 8-19, came to those four and now him for help in anything they needed help in, magic, riding, a fight with a friend, anything and everything. Harry had a little trouble, plagued by swirling, blurred images, vivid memories of Voldemort, friends, dead family, and none of it in any sort of order, was having trouble. By the end of the schooling half of the day was over his head was whirling, sights, sounds, smells, even the tastes of his favorite foods, all had to be re-learned, re-memorized, and it was giving him a headache. After lunch, today there was no riding for some reason, they had fighting, and Harry was on good ground. He brought his own  
knife, but he didn't have any of his other weapons, but he felt good, fighting was where he was on HIS terrain, here or in the sky, those were Harry's world. None of his fighting ability had been lost and he felt relaxed and clamed by the absence of the now-familiar swirling images. He was ready to show exactly how good he was. 


	14. Chapter 14 Who am I inside? Where did my...

Thanks all for reviewing!  
  
This one might be a bit confusing, read carefully! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kal showed Harry to the armory, there all kinds of weapons hung from racks along the walls. Harry already had five knives, he picked out a practice sword, shield, spear, long bow and arrows, and darts. These would be his equipment and it was his job to keep them in good condition. Everyone made their own sword when they were15, at the summer home. So all of the 15s had a few lessons on making weapons as well as their usual training. For the next five days Harry watched while the others went about their practices. The instructors were nice enough but the training was brutal. Harry used this free time to work out his memories and to practice with the weapons he could use. When Beatrice, who taught archery, found out that Harry could use a bow, and had perfect aim she was delighted, and made him practice his stance for an hour. Fiona was ecstatic with his knife throwing abilities, and made him do stretches meant to make him more flexible for an hour. Faron was pleased with  
Harry's fencing, at which he was just as good as Godric, who was the best of the class, and had him practice falling, for an hour. Harry was exhausted by the time the day was over, Mauve said he'd regain his endurance and get into better shape, but it would take a while. Harry was just starting to realize just how close to death he'd come. Here with the Lazue tribe Harry found that he'd gone so long without much sleep that his body didn't need it anymore, he only needed about our hours a night. Harry knew he'd heal faster if he made him self spend the whole eight hours they were given asleep, but he just couldn't. He'd become too used too little sleep. He knew that extra four hours of rest would be used by his body to get him back in shape in no time, so he forced himself to sleep the whole night. And he healed, It didn't take Harry long to realize it, the workouts every afternoon, a good healthy diet, and plenty of sleep was working. Except for Sundays, when they rode from  
12:00 to 5:30 and rested during the morning the Lazue tribe led a harsh life, they hunted during the winter and farmed during the summer, and their harsh lifestyle showed. Harry quickly gained muscle and the use of flexibility exercises became apparent when he joined the others on Saturday for their lesson, which on Thursdays and Saturdays included gymnastics. He could turn cartwheels, do handstands, backbends, summersaults both ways, and he found that he had a thing for flips. Flips were Harry's specialty, he was a natural, five forwards flips across the practice court, five backflips back again. He managed a difficult routine that started with a cartwheel, then a round-off, then two backflips. Three front flips, then a full 360 in the air without touching the ground. He just liked to do flips, and the instructors loved it, flips, they told him, could be done in battle so long as you knew what you were doing. Harry learned all kinds of gymnastics without hurting himself on  
his sword, or knife.  
  
A week passed, Harry had settled into the tribe's routine, and then it changed. One night at dinner the council got up to make an announcement.  
  
"People of the Lazue tribe, we have spent many month here in our winter home, and now it is time to leave. The spring comes and we must go to the summer home. We leave in one week."  
  
The schedules changed, now they spent time packing, reviewing the languages of the peoples the tribe traded with down by the ocean, learning as much fighting as they could incase the tribe was attacked while they traveled, learning to make swords, and a huge amount of time was spent with the horses. 15 was the age at which everyone got their own horse, and so all the 15s spent a large amount of time down in the meadow. It was a tough decision, there were many to choose from, but none of them knew how to match personality with personality, except Harry, Cleatris, and Godric. The three of them watched while the others tried and tried to figure it out. Finally the day came, and the Mistress of Horses, Jaylem of the Horses as she was called, told everyone to gather all the horses they could choose from in a pasture, then they all met at the barn.  
  
"I've been watching you try to find the right horse, and none of you seem to be having any luck. But I have seen three of you, always watching, each of you three as showed a remarkable ability to choose the right horse for a person. So, Godric, harry, Cleatris, if your year-mates agree, would you choose their horses for them?" The threesome, who had been standing off to one side, were startled and just stared at her. "A show of hands, how many of you trust them enough to help you choose your horse?" Every hand in the room went up, and Harry felt his eyes burn, in just two weeks he'd gained the trust of all of them, and he finally stopped feeling like an outsider. Godric had never again asked why Harry carried five knives and al those charms and potions, nor had he ever asked how Harry had ended up half dead in the middle of the woods. Godric and Cleatris were the only two who had never questioned him, they knew he would tell them in his own time, and so they were the ones he  
had thought of as friends, but some how all the others counted him as a friend, even though they hardly knew him.  
  
"If that's the vote, we'll be honored to help choose their horses." Cleatris said, there was around of cheers, everyone lined up along the fence while the threesome went into the pasture.  
  
"Relmar's first, do you see that dark-red, with the black mane and tail?" Godric said, the other two agreed, they singled out the horse and brought him over to the fence. Relmar was pleased, and the horse nosed his ear, making him yelp. Slowly the threesome worked their way through everyone, finding each parson a horse, finally Shenya, the last, moved off with hers and they were left with the problem of choosing their own. There were six horses left, an all black mare that bore a white scar on her shoulder from a wolf attack, she'd killed the wolf and had a strong hatred of them. Another black mare, bigger, and with white socks on all four feet. An all brown stallion that was very fast and had a playful nature, then there were two who stood out. Twins, both gigantic for their age, as both were only two years old. The two giant stallions were black and white paints. Both with black heads and shoulders, their manes both black on the upper half and white lower. Both had odd  
gold eyes, their black and white areas were spaced almost exactly the same, and the white and black was splashed so that they had the look of fighters. Their manes and tails were very long and whipped out behind them like black and white fire when they ran. They were bigger then any other horses the tribe owned, heavily muscled with amazing speed and endurance, both could jump high and turn on a dime, and it was these two that Harry and Godric chose. These two twin stallions had tried to kill anyone who rode them, but when Harry and Godric saddled them they remained still and calm.  
  
"They'll do, what are you going to call yours?" Harry asked Godric as they mounted up and rode out to where the others were waiting.  
  
"I'm not sure, Flame I think, see that patch of white along both his hind legs that looks like fire? Yes, I'll call him Flame. What about you?"  
  
"I'm calling him Diablo. Let's go see which one Cleatris chose." Harry said, he gave Diablo a light nudge and Diablo trotted out into the pasture. Cleatris had chosen the large black mare with the white socks, a pretty horse with a very long mane and a tail so long it had to be cut to keep it from sweeping along on the ground, which was very unusual as horses tails weren't normally that long. She had named her Midnight. Jaylem agreed with all the horses and complemented the three on their choosing.  
  
From then on if you couldn't find Cleatris, Godric, and Harry in school, practicing fighting, on guard duty, practicing magic in a clearing off in the woods that was rimmed with two fallen trees that made good benches, you were sure to find them down in the meadows with their horses. They trained their horses and themselves together, and formed a close fighting unit. They outdid all their instructors' expectations during the week before the journey to the sea. They practiced magics that were supposed to be far beyond their level during their free time, or rode at a gallop through the woods, playing a game where one would try to find the others and hit them and their horse with a freezing charm. They all became very adept in dodging, Midnight, Diablo, and Flame learned to dodge and turn during a magical battle, avoiding the spells flying everywhere. Cleatris and Godric never questioned Harry, and he was grateful for it, he told them everything he could remember, like spells,  
fighting techniques, jokes, games, and his pet owl, but that was it. He could only remember parts of the rest of it, and they weren't nice.  
  
The same day the tribe was to leave Harry woke very early from a dream, feeling like knowledge had been forcibly shoved into his mind overnight. He took out his wand and put it in his palm.  
  
"Arcimus Date." Words appeared, 1002 AD. Harry gasped, his old home, a name came to mind, Hogwarts, had been in 2002 AD. He'd gone back in time? But how?  
  
A memory of a dark, silent forest came to mind, images whirled, a Tyrannosaur, the dragons, the Ways. His friends, where were they now? Had they gotten home okay? How long had it really been since he'd left into the Forbidden forest with them? An image sharpened, three weeks, but what if there was some sort of distinction between the passage of time here, and there? How long had it been at Hogwarts? Two years? One minute? Memories flashed through his mind, but they were blurred, he saw a flash of green light and heard screams, a body lying on the ground, a name came forth, Cedric. His whole life was out there, in his mind, but it was too blurred and far away to reclaim. How long will it take? Harry asked himself, before I know who I am again? When will I be able to look in a mirror and see me, and know what I am looking at? He concentrated, calling up the training he'd given himself, training that was, one day, supposed to help me read minds. Endless hours of training over  
the summer, I stayed in my room and trained all the time, expect during my workouts and morning run. Slowly his training came back to him, he reached back into his mind for some memory to latch onto, a friend maybe? Ron, yes, Ron and Hermione, that's their names. Images swirled up from his memory, he watched as an observer, all that they gone through, all their years at Hogwarts, and now they're gone, are they alive? What happened to them that day in the Ways? Where did they go? Harry was jolted awake suddenly by the sound of a bell ringing, and found his cheeks wet with tears. 


	15. Chapter 15 The Right to Kill

Chapter 15 The Right to Kill  
  
The bell tolled again, all the boys woke, their bags were packed and ready, no time must be wasted packing. As they floated their things down to the pasture and called in the horses Harry reviewed the trip.  
  
The winter home was at a low elevation, lower then the summer home's by the sea even, it was in a valley between four mountains. To get out they had to ride halfway up one of the mountains and over a low ridge into the mountain pass. They would camp just on the other side of the ridge. Built there was a huge round complex that included a stable. The horses stayed in the area inside the buildings, and therefore sheltered from the worst of the wind. The entire structure was just a huge circle, one almost continues wall, and jutting inward from this wall was a ten-foot wide roof. The front, facing the center of the circle, was open except for beams supporting the roof every five feet. They would spend the night in this shelter.  
  
The second day they would ride through the pass, according to Cleatris the winter home was a huge valley in the middle of gigantic mountain range. There were only five other valleys with an elevation under 4,000 feet for one hundred and seventy miles round. Most of the mountains were well above 10,000 and the highest reached 22,000. The winter home was at an elevation of 500 feet and at the base of the sixth tallest mountain. From the first campsite they'd have a wonderful view of the rugged landscape that they had to travel through. The second night they'd camp in a cave system at 4,200 feet, halfway up mount Hippocampus.  
  
On the third day they'd ride until they reached the tallest mountain and camp along its side at their highest campsite at 7,400 feet. This shelter was another circle, but all of it was covered, even the area where the horses stayed.  
  
The fourth day they'd enter a long pass that ran throughout the entire mountain range that all travelers used. Since there were six tribes throughout the entire mountain range they might meet up the Fraquinos, or the Marachim, or the Gadwir, or the Lampinos, or the Haderach, as these were the names of the other tribes. The tribes functioned in much the same way, animal knights with the same basic training, but each tribe had a specialty. The Lazue tribe's was fencing and martial arts. All the tribes spent the summer along the ocean, the Lazue lived on one side of the Lazri river in the lagoon where the river broke up into many small streams. These all either flowed off a cliff into the ocean or now a sharp hill that had, over time, been worn into a long steep, smooth channel that made perfect waterslides.  
  
On the pass through the mountains they'd ride for days 4-7, camping at way stations set up and maintained by the tribes. Each time you use don you had to leave emergency food, blankets, clothing, wood for fires, and food for the horses. Traders would also use these sometimes, but all of them were hidden from muggles.  
  
On the eighth day the long pass would end and they'd take a shortcut over a small mountain, at only 8,000 feet and camp on the other side in another cave system. On the ninth day they'd start the descent out of the mountains. On the tenth, eleventh and twelfth days they'd work their way down from the mountain range and onto the grassy hills. They'd reach the river late on the twelfth evening, they'd follow the river and reach the sea on the fourteenth day. It was a long and harsh trip, and there were bands of raiders, bandits, and thieves. The passes were by no means safe in any way, there were the great Mountain Silverback Dragons, White Blizzard Dragons who's presence heralded a coming storm, but they also ate any living creature they could kill. Alpine Albino Spidren, the great Glacial Basilisks, packs of Dire Wolves, the magical Fire Lions who ruled the lower parts of the mountain range and the hills, an Elf kingdom to the far west. The elves didn't venture this far east  
very often, and when they did it was usually for peaceful reasons, but thrice there had been wars in the elf kingdom, and then it had been dangerous to travel anywhere. There were Yeti to be avoided at all costs, for these creatures were highly magical and loved human meat. There were Snow Birds, omnivores that lived on the cliffs near mountain tops, if they got hungry they'd attack anything with their eight inch long talons, sharp beaks, and they had a wingspan of, on average, twenty five feet. No, it was not a safe journey.  
  
The tribe set out, the knights surrounding the old, young, and injured. Since everyone in the Lazue tribe went through training as a knight they spread out along the trail. The best knights riding along, sometimes doubling back to make sure everything was going fine. All the trainees, 15-18, rode along in groups of threes infront, behind and to the sides of the tribe. Harry, Godirc, and Cleatris were one such group, they rode up front, just behind Relmar, Shenya, and Gamina. Out infront of the tribe rode the Bear, the Eagle, the Hare, and the Elk.  
  
Diablo seemed ot sense something was going on, he kept his head high and alert, moving at a quick walk, Harry rubbed his neck and apologized for making him get up and going so early. Diablo shook his head and snorted. Everyone kept their weapons close at hand and watched the surrounding mountainsides. The land was beautiful, a light snow had fallen, winters last, and covered everything with five inches of frosted white. Higher up at the tree line the snow never left and was many feet thick. In places where avalanches had covered the trail they moved through snow sometimes two feet deep, the horses breaking through the deep drifts with their chests.  
  
The threesome rode in silence, savoring the beauty of the wilderness around them and just listening to the breeze, birdcalls, the yelp of an animal, the laughter and chatter of the tribe, and the occasional thud of snow falling from a tree. Harry, riding in the middle, sensed a sort of tension between his two friends. He waited for them to speak first, realizing that they had something on their minds. Finally Cleatris broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, Godric and I have been wondering, who are your parents?" Harry called up walls of calmness against his shock, without the slightest change of expression he replied.  
  
"I don't know, my father looked like me, except for my eyes, those are my mother's. My mother had red hair and green eyes like mine, I don't know anything more, except, except that they're dead." Godric looked at Harry sharply, but didn't say anything. They joked and talked as they rode for the rest of the day, Godric and Cleatris occasionally questioning Harry on his life before coming to the tribe, to see what he'd remember. Harry, who normally could remember nothing new, was worried, should he tell them everything he remembered? But something held him back, 1002 AD. What if he said something and it changed history somehow. Any tiny thing he did could change history. If Diablo reared, the tribe would stop until he was under control, which could delay their reaching the pass and first way station by just a few critical moments. Or what if they stopped while Diablo reared and, because some bandits saw Diablo, they attacked the tribe and killed people? People whose decedents  
would one day have changed history? Finally he just decided to tell only small things.  
  
"I remember a large, very large, stone building, a castle maybe. There were a lot of other people there." He said when Cleatris asked him about any buildings that cam to mind. Godric and Cleatris, who were learning to spot the minute details that might help Harry regain more of his memory became excited and started hurling questions. How large? How many people? What age people? What climate? Friends? Family? Enemies? What types of magic? Water nearby? Mountains? Rivers? Animals? Plants? Harry answered only the questions that could lead to only a few more questions, thereby decreasing the amount of information he gave them concerning Hogwarts, and he made sure to be relatively vague.  
  
Just after midday Harry spotted figures moving on a treeless slope, he pointed them out to the Eagle. Twang! The song of a bowstring and an arrow stood out from the Elk's shoulder. Twang, twang! Two more arrows, the Blue jay fell from her saddle, an arrow in her throat and blood spurted everywhere, the second arrow clipped Harry's ear.  
  
"Knights charge! The rest of you head into the forest! 15-18s, come on! The knights formed a huge W and attacked with war cries. Harry wheeled Diablo about and gave him a kick, the giant horse leaped the bushes and into the trees.  
  
Diablo thundered along, Harry nearly standing in the saddle, they wove about through the trees, up ahead Harry could see the bowman who'd killed the Blue Jay. He hurled his knife, the man went down with a cry, the blade standing out between his shoulders.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Harry and Diablo whirled and raced off in the direction of the cry. A man clad in black leaped from a tree onto Harry's back, Harry found on of his hidden knives and twisted, stabbing his attacker in the side twice before the man fell off. He pulled out his sword as a warrior on a horse attacked him. There was a clash and sparks as their swords met, Harry ducked the other blade and passed a signal to Diablo with his knees. Diablo reared, lashing out with his hooves, crushing the skull of a third attacker. Harry leaned around and ducked, hanging half off his saddle he twisted around and swung, twisting he blade about the other's he stabbed the man through the heart. He urged Diablo on, they broke through the trees and Diablo came to a halt, rearing high at the edge of a cliff. Twelve feet away, across a narrow ravine, Harry could see Shenya on her horse Grath in combat with six mounted attackers.  
  
"Go Diablo!" Harry gave him and small kick and the horse leaped, from a standing start horses aren't good jumpers, but Diablo leaped into the air as though he had wings. Harry swung his wand down and shouted a spell, blasting on the men off his horse and down into the ravine. Diablo landed in a spray of snow and Harry lashed out with his sword in his left hand, wand in right. Light flashed off seven blades and they fought, and magic from the ends of seven wands, for their attackers were wizards, blazed. Soon the hill was blasted apart and the nearby trees ablaze. An arrow flew in, Harry, without pausing to think, snatched it from the air, stopping it only inches from Wertemon's eye as the burly 17 year old came charging in on his palomino Leprechaun. Harry dispatched the bowman with a spell and faced off against two more horsemen who'd followed Wertemon. He locked swords with one and literally fried the other with a well-placed fire spell. The first one had a shield of magic  
around him. Harry almost contemptuously blasted it apart with lightning and lashed out, Diablo reared again and struck out, hitting the other horse a hard blow to the side and the two passed eachother and whirled, Harry's blade never stopped moving. He leaped off Diablo and onto the other horse, and with one stroke cut off the enemy's head. He jumped back to Diablo and dodged a spell. As they turned back to the others harry came face to face with Wertemon, just as a spear sprouted from the other's neck and he fell into the ravine. "NO," Harry shouted, he leaned forwards, the spear went in one side of Wertemon's neck and out the other, Harry grabbed, but the other tumbled off and down the hill. Harry felt frozen, Wertemon had been a friend, it had been Wertemon who'd taught Harry the basics of staff fighting, then a scream from behind him made him turn back tot he battle. Shenya had blood pouring from a bad gash down her arm. Harry whirled Diablo and charged. In a blind fury  
horse and rider became one, if Harry`s blade or spells didn't kill the attacker Diablo knocked them and their horse off the ledge. The giant paint knew how to throw his weight about, and he had vicious kicking techniques. Harry fought and fought, then, too late, he saw the arrow slicing through the air, he turned to follow its path, and saw it hit Shenya, right between the eyes. She fell without a sound, Harry, almost in slow motion, raised his knife and flung it. Then everything started moving at a normal speed again, the knife cut the bowman's head half off. Harry and Diablo attacked the remaining four with renewed fury, one died with he upper body vaporized by a spell, two more died on Harry's blade, the remaining one took a flying lesson off the ledge, courtesy of Diablo's hooves. Harry glanced around, then he heard the sounds of combat, and Diablo and he charge doff into the woods.  
  
Later Harry remembered very little of the rest of the fight, the Squirrel told him he'd come just in time to save him from an attacker after he'd lost his sword to another. And Godric had seen him and Diablo running through the treacherous woods at break-neck speed. According to the Eagle he'd chased three attackers onto a long thin ridge that was almost impassable to a horse, but not to a human. The ridge had been solid ice, only a two feet wide. Harry did remember cutting down all three, then urging Diablo into a suicide leap OFF the ridge and down nearly fifteen feet to a ledge where he'd apparently killed another two. All told the death count for the attackers was 52, a huge force, the like rarely seen by anyone in living memory. But the loss had been bad, the Blue Jay, Wertemon, Shenya, Sandra, Kintri, the Swan, the Hawk, and Zirch a healer-in-training. Eight valuable tribe members.  
  
They buried those they could find in a graveyard behind the first way station. Harry was in a subdued mood, Shenya had been his age, Wertemon a year older, Sandra three years older, Kintri just ten. He knew he'd fought well, his final count came to sixteen dead by his hand. And that earned him high praise from everyone. The tribes, all of them, lost people to things like this frequently, but rarely in such a large number. In general there was little mourning, past the first twenty-four hours, but everyone was twice as watchful.  
  
On the fourth day they entered the long pass, on the sixth they saw three dragons over head, and Harry grew very uneasy, and he remembered that he'd fought with three dragons before, though he wasn't sure where.  
  
On the ninth day they met up with the Haderach, who numbered 73, smaller then the Lazue's 82. The Haderach were very sorry to hear about the attack, since all the bandits had apparently joined and attacked the Lazue the Haderach had seen none. But they had had trouble with a Glacial Basilisk, losing two knights to it.  
  
Harry met the Haderach tribe members of his age group, 14-16, that evening. Since all the boys were staying in the same room he met Will, Augustus, Roald and Roland the twins, and Orrel. They were very interested in Harry, the Haderach tribe hadn't had any travelers stay with them permanently for twenty-nine years, and they were very jealous of the Lazue. They stayed up late joking and talking, and, in Roland and Roald's case, teasing Orrel, who apparently fancied Trikima, one of the fifteens in the Lazue tribe and a close friend of Cleatris's.  
  
The next morning Harry met the rest of the Haderach tribe, who were just as interested in Harry as the others had been. Why had he not ended up with their tribe? They asked, and were astonished and pitying when they heard about Harry's memory loss.  
  
The rest of the trip was peaceful enough, even if an Alpine Albino Spidren attacked them. Harry got to know the Haderach tribe and when they reached the river was pleased to learn that the Lazue tribe lived on one side of one of the Lazri river branches and the Haderach on the opposite side. Cleatris explained that the Lazri river ran straight, then, as it neared the sea, it broke up into many small rivers that all flowed into the sea. Each of the six tribes had a small castle where one of these small rivers met the sea, on the opposite bank was another castle where the river met the sea and behind them a few miles was another castle on the banks of another small river where it met the sea, and across that other river from that castle...and so on. The Lazue tribe had on of the best castles, along the largest of the small rivers, right near the waterfalls and slides. Harry couldn't wait to see it.  
  
AN: please review.  
  
Should I pair Harry with Cleatris? ( a good sword fighter, knife fighter, swimmer, and archer. With long black hair and deep blue eyes who likes to joke and is Godric's twin and Harry's friend already?)  
  
OR Liandra? (good with horses, archery, and gymnastics. Has gray eyes and short blonde hair?)  
  
OR Ralinda? ( good at staff, sword, and swimming, black hair and brown eyes?)  
  
Please review! Tell me which one you vote for and tell me what you think of my plot.  
  
Oh forget it! Just REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16 The Summer Home & Welcome the...

Chapter 16 The Summer Home.  
  
The summer home was set along a palm-lined beach and a field on the riverside. The river looped around the Lazue castle so that the land the castle was on stuck out directly into the area where the river met the ocean. Across the river sat the Haderach castle, also on its own small peninsula. Because of the twin peninsulas river actually hit ocean water just beyond the castles and the river on the landward side was wider, a small basin really, to accommodate all the water that had to be forced through the small space between the two castles. The river where the two castles were situated was only thirty feet wide and just beside the castles, on the edge of the tiny peninsulas and on the side of the castles closest to the basin was a bridge built of a white stone. The castle wasn't really a castle; its walls were only twelve feet high, with a great oak door facing the ocean. On the other three sides, facing the river on two and the fields on the other, the walls were really  
just a series of huge arches whose tops connected into a wall. There were no doors here, the arches opened onto the grass. Inside the castle was spread out, the stables were in a stone wing built off behind the castle along the peninsula. Inside there were rooms, the boys slept in dormitories, and each age group had its own large, spacious room. There was an entrance hall, a dining room, healers wing, carpenters wing, weavers wing, armory, a kitchen, a ballroom, a library, store rooms, a cellar, the council members had their own section of the castle, married couples each had their own suite. Outside there was a training area, inside the castle walls or outside. Behind the castle and two and a half miles down the beach was castle Gadwir, situated on the banks of another small river, and across the river from it sat castle Marachim. The fields were wide and open, with a jungle-like forest starting just beyond them, and creeping forward all the way to the castles on the river  
banks, while a wall of palms and exotic trees and flowering plants covered the area between ocean beach and castle, and Harry loved it. Down the beach a bit huge cliffs rose and formed a lagoon, an underground stream burst forth from the rock walls and cut into the stone, forming water slides and tiny waterfalls. A mile and a half out into the ocean was a small island, between it and the shore was a huge reef teeming with bright coral and fish. It was a paradise.  
  
Harry fell into the routine at the castle, he found that he liked the hard work on the fields where magic wasn't used much and the farming was mostly done the muggle way. After a few days of sunburn his skin tanned and turned a dark brown, the waters of the river and ocean were great for swimming. On the Haderach side of the river the beaches were perfect for surfing, and on the Lazue side was the lagoon and calmer waters good for boogie boarding and finding sand dollars. They sailed or rowed out to the reef some days and used snorkels made of a plastic-like substance that could be made from the fibers of the turtle vine and hardened in the sun. If placed in sheets the fibers hardened like plastic and could be bent into almost any shape in the heat. It was the first "plastic" ever to be used by humans, though wizarding kind discovered it and never actually shared the discovery.  
  
Swimming was, however, dangerous, there were many fish that could bite, poison, or sting. There were reef sharks and water snakes to be avoided and large crabs that would clamp onto your feet. Because of this no one ever went swimming without first putting on spells to protect them, anyone who forgot might never get out of the water again.  
  
At the summer home Harry learned to fish, he learned to climb trees like a monkey to get fruits, to harvest pearls, and to farm. He learned to surf on flat smooth boards made from blue palm wood, so named for its blue tint. When the huge sea turtles, dolphins, and giant manta rays were on the reef he learned to ride on them. Riding manta rays was very difficult; if you messed up they could hurt you. Harry especially came to like a huge manta ray that was entirely black and resided mostly in a small lagoon or on the reef just beyond the large lagoon where they swam. This particular manta ray was the largest one any of the tribe members had ever seen, and no one knew where it had came from. Most of the rays who lived around there and been born there, but not this one. It was different, for starters it was easily the biggest, it was entirely black, and its eyes were a pale purple. It was easy to ride because of its size, but it knew every trick in the book for throwing its  
rider off into the water. In fact it seemed to like trying to throw the human off and made a game of it. After a few weeks only Harry, Godric, and Cleatris could stay on it, everyone loved it and named it Stormy for its dark coloring, and the fact that it would always seem to disappear just before a storm came. The tribe learned to rely on Stormy to always know the coming weather and to vanish a day or maybe two before a large storm hit. Though they searched long and hard and covered nearly the entire reef and every lagoon Harry, Godric, and Cleatris couldn't find to where it vanished. Then, one day, Stormy disappeared completely.  
  
They had been at the summer home for a month, one afternoon some of the younger children, who had been out on the reef with a few adults, came running into the castle where everyone else was taking the afternoon siesta.  
  
"Stormy! He's gone!"  
  
"He just vanished."  
  
"Just went down and never came up!"  
  
"Can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"Calm down everyone." Said the Eagle, by this time everyone was staring at the children. "What happened?" He asked the Fox, who had been out on the reef as well.  
  
"We were just swimming, Stormy had been out and about, letting people ride on him and throwing them off, then he suddenly stopped moving, just stopped moving. For a moment I was sure he'd just fallen asleep, he wasn't twitching, then he suddenly raised most of his body up out of the water, and went splashing down. We could see him swimming off down the side of the reef, the side farther out, then he vanished. We thought he might be about to do one of his leaps, you know where he leaps up almost completely out of the water? He has to go down deep to do that. But he didn't, he didn't come up anywhere. The sea was calm so we could see all around, but he was gone. We waited for nearly three hours, no sign of him." She explained, not that this was so unusual, manta rays don't need to come tot he surface to breathe. So everyone just shrugged it off and went about their lives normally. Except for Harry, Godric, and Cleatris.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Cleatris asked as they sat in a boat out over the reef the next day. Watching for the ten-year-olds they were helping to supervise.  
  
"Maybe there's a killer storm coming?" Godric suggested, "what do you think Harry? Harry?" Harry was peering over the side of the boat, frowning. Suddenly one of the ten-year-olds, Malaysia, surfaced.  
  
"Hey, Malaysia? Are there a lot of large fish down there today?" Harry asked. Malaysia thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Now that you mention it no, tons of small fish though, because the bigger ones aren't here right now all the pretty little ones came out of the coral." And she vanished again, Harry turned to another girl, Freyma.  
  
"Are there any sharks about? Or any manta rays? Sea turtles?" He asked, she shook her head.  
  
"Haven't seen anything, saw a small water snake a half hour ago, but that's it." Harry nodded and thanked her before turning back to his friends.  
  
"Nothing big, all the large creatures are gone. There are only three reasons for that. A Volcano erupting underwater, a coming tsunami, or a very large shark, or school of sharks." He said gravely.  
  
"So? What shark could possibly be large enough to make even Stormy run and hide?" Cleatris said skeptically. Harry thought, a his memory seemed to jump back to life, or part of it.  
  
"A Great White, a very large one. Or a huge school of Hammerheads, they swarm in the hundreds sometimes you know. Or a sea serpent." They all stared at eachother, then they were all on their feet, shouting for the children to get out of the water, as were the adults who had been following their conversation. Hearing their shouts all the youngsters started swimming towards them. Harry and Godric set up shields out just beyond the farthest child to stop anything bigger then a clown fish from coming in closer. Harry used a levitation spell to move himself out far away, over the ocean, searching with eyes and magic for any sign of an approaching predator. He could see nothing, yet the radar-like sensing spell he was using kept registering on fish, all of them moving towards the reef at a great speed. *Seeking shelter* Harry thought in horror as a reef shark flew by. *What could possibly scare a reef shark that much?* He thought, feeling a little sick and sure he wanted to know.  
He watched the semi-transparent parchment-like screen the spell formed, showing him all that lived beneath the sea, finally something huge registered on it, something alive. *What hellish thing could be that big? And that fast?* Harry nearly lost control of his spells as it showed up as a gigantic shark, he turned back and went as fast as he could back to the boat. He landed with a thump.  
  
"It's a shark! Over thirty five feet long!" He looked out over the waters, four children left to come in, then a huge fin broke through the surface, then went down, but everyone had seen it, even though it was still a third of a mile away. Standing on tiptoe Harry thought he could see a dark shape heading straight for them under the water. The last four children were pulled into the boat and everyone sat down, the spells were started and the anchor hurriedly brought up, they practically flew off through the waters towards the land. Harry looked back over his shoulder in time to see the huge fin rise again, then dip down. "Hold on everyone! It's going to try to flip-" he was cut off as something huge erupted form the water under them and sent everyone spilling out of the boat as the boat itself was sent hurtling through the air. 


	17. Chapter 17 Demons of the Deep

Thank you all so much for reviewing! (wipes away tears) and now for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 17 The Demons of the Deep  
  
When we don't know what to do, or are immobilized with fear, we often revert and react like our distant ancestors would have, on instinct. The mind itself works on two levels, the first being conscious thought and action, the second being analyzing and reacting. When you smell you can recognize the scent and what it is, if you have smelled it before, your inner mind spits out the information the outer mind requires for you to make a decision. But when the outer mind is jammed the inner one takes over. This inner mind possesses very little rationality and you have no command over it. Wild animals rely on this inner mind all the time, but we humans don't. To jar the inner mind into action a problem must arise to which the outer mind is not capable of answering. It is this inner mind working with the outer which enables us to do things lie catch a ball. The inner mind is told that you want to catch that object, and it puts you in the right place at the right time, hopefully.  
But if the outer mind a ceased to function the inner will have to take over, the failing of the outer mind is what causes people, when faced with a fast moving object headed directly for the bridge of their nose, to seem to freeze, then duck or dodge. The outer mind gets overwhelmed and stops functioning. In life threatening situations we fall back upon this inner mind to save us. It will react to our problem with whatever is at hand, whatever it is possible for the person to do, and it does it without the person's conscious consent. And so it was with Harry. His brain processed the thought that the boat would flip, that there was a shark in the water, and even as the boat was being flipped he arched into a dive so that he hit the water with hardly a splash and swam down. Harry had spells on him to keep salt water away from his eyes, they all did, once away from the boat he looked up, and his outer mind ceased to function completely.  
  
The shark was gigantic, his original estimate had been wrong, this shark was a true monster, even for its kind. Lengths more like forty five to fifty five feet jumped into his head. Having overturned the boat the great animal ducked beneath the surface and shot at a group of petrified children, and Harry reacted unthinkingly. Before he knew what he was doing his wand was out and he had fired a strong stunning spell at it, and got to watch in shock as the spell hit, and was absorbed, the shark felt the spell though, and turned away. Harry swam towards the surface. For he needed breath. He gasped in a lungful and swam back down a bit, the shark was circling, and coming in for a second attack. People were everywhere near the surface and screams vibrated through the water. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the shark changed its course and dove down a bit, ramming into the coral. Harry saw Cleatris above him a bit signaling frantically, what did she mean? A thought suddenly shot  
through his mind. *Help! * What was that? Another frantic cry in his mind, it sounded like Godric, Harry looked back at the shark, and then he understood. The reef was covered with small caves and depressions into the reef, and Godric was in one, and the shark was after him. Harry swam forwards, a mental map of the reef appearing in his mind, below him now was a tiny opening in the reef, about three feet long and a foot high. The shark was now biting huge chunks from the reef, Harry blasted away the reef into the shark's face. Blood ran from its lips and nose as the sharp coral cut it. Harry fired an impediment spell straight at it as a human form shot past, Godric swam up and they both turned away as fast as they could swim while the shark spat out chunks of coral.  
  
The reached the surface, someone had uprighted the boat and everyone was piling in.  
  
"No! Get out!" Harry yelled, they all stared as if he were crazy. "It'll just flip it over again!" Everyone was blinking at him, enraged by this Harry lifted his wand at the same time as the shark erupted from the water beside them and came down hard on the boat. Harry was hit hard by one of its side fins and pushed back under. Panic filled him as the sleek body thrashed about while its fin slapped him around, then, above him, a cloud of dark blood appeared in the water, tinting it black around them. Harry broke free and swam out a bit before turning in time to see the shark shredding a human form in its jaws. Anger filled him and flared from his wand in a blast of boiling water. The shark reeled from the sudden pain and dove below the surface, sending huge waves rippling about, spreading the blood. Harry swam up again as it shot past him, the water whipping him about form its speed.  
  
On the surface there was a terrible silence as everyone waited to see what had happened, many had lost or broken their wands and were helpless, many hadn't brought their wands with them at all. They had about two-seconds before Harry saw the shark returning fast. He lifted the boat out the water, Godric, sensing Harry's plan, fixed it and Harry dropped everyone in. Suddenly something hit his leg and he found himself and Godric lifted out of the water and thrown up in the air. They hit the water in dives and went down, the shark twisted and followed them, knocking the boat around, but not flipping it, with its tail.  
  
They had reached the edge of the reef and were starring down the side into the dark depths when Harry saw the shark come up behind Godric out of the corner of his eye. Godric reacted in time and grabbed its nose as the shark bit. Harry ducked as the huge body thrashed madly, trying to bite Godric off its nose. Then it turned and went up, Harry, knocked silly by a blow to the head from its tail, found himself looking down, at a shipwreck. The mast caught his eye, he summoned it and swam up, using a spell to propel himself through he water. The shark and Harry broke the surface at the same time. The shark reared up and flicked its head before hitting the water, Godric lost his grip and fell, catching himself on its lip. The shark tossed its head about wildly, Harry grabbed the side of its jaw and so long was its head that he pulled himself completely free of the water before reaching Godric. Harry slammed the mast into the sharks gaping jaws just as Godric fell in. The shark  
was prevented form closing its mouth by the pole, Harry grabbed Godric's hand and leaped off, pulling Godric with him. They hit the water hard, the shark snapped the mast and rammed its head down at them. Godric fired a spell that sent the boat flying away across the waters just before it hit. Harry and Godric swam down, deeper and deeper, thankful of the advanced magic they'd practiced, using spells to enable them to breathe water and swim much faster. Then it occurred to them that shark was no longer after them, it had followed the boat, they both looked back, and people were in the water, could it have turned the boat again? They reversed direction quickly.  
  
When they surfaced there was no sign of the boat, and a mass of red blood filled the water. Cleatris bobbed up next to them, sobbing.  
  
"It's got Angie and Malaysia! They're dead! It ATE THEM!" A fin appeared nearby the shark wasn't done yet.  
  
The shark wasted no time, the fin cut a huge wake as it raced towards them, and Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Avada keda- the shark's entire body shot up horizontally across the water so that it seemed to be flying as it hit. The very end of its nose hit Harry, and he felt his ribs shatter, he kicked it in the eye, hard, and ducked away, reeling with pain. His entire side was crushed by the impact, he was aware of Godric and Cleatris shooting spells at the monster, it brushed off most of them, then finally a gash appeared along its side and more blood filled the water. Godric and Cleatris dragged Harry to the surface, he gasped and was riddled with excruciating pain immediately. He stopped the pain with a pain blocking spell, it wasn't really a spell though, really just an old litany.  
  
Pain is a thing of the mind, therefore there is no need to feel unwanted pain, pain is not real, pain is not real, pain is not real, pain is not real, pain is just a thing of the mind, pain is not real, pain is not real... It worked, his mind trained reasserted itself and the pain subsided to a manageable level. He gasped a few times and dove, and met the shark almost face on. It had been lurking just underwater, waiting to snatch its next victim. It surged upwards three feet away at the legs of someone, the person's leg was ripped open by a tooth, but the shark missed. Whoever it was slipped below the water, Jan, a ten year-old boy, his eyes wide with pain, though the cut was not bad. The shark returned, the Fox swam down beside them, Jan struggled over, and soon most of the people had gathered, a bad idea. The shark appeared from the water that was no longer clear but hazy with blood. It shot at them, jaws agape. Harry knocked Godric and Cleatris out of the way as it hit,  
he twisted, seal-like, and slipped out of its jaws as they closed, on nothing. Long trails of firedown his back told him that he hadn't escape unscathed, and Godric's arm had been slashed, but they were all alive. But now they were spread out, thrown and tossed about like toys by the monster's attack and the waves it created. They broke the surface, and saw the giant triangular fin slicing the water as it prepared for another attack.  
  
Harry sent up a wall, the shark broke through, Godric and Cleatris both gave it a try, same result, the shark would stop and thrash at the wall, ad it would give way. It was coming closer, and this time there would be no escape, the shark was smarter now, it would open its jaws and simply engulf whomever it chose. Harry kicked and came up out of the water, suddenly lightning shot form his hand and hit the shark hard. The creature made a sound, rather like a roar, and turned, it was shaking form the shock but so big, and in water, it just wasn't enough. Harry blasted it again, but it still kept coming. Then another fin, just as large if not large cut the water, there were two of them! The second came around behind the threesome and both lunged.  
  
Harry was sent spinning by the flow of water that came with the rush and smacked into the side of one, Jan, Godric, and Cleatris weren't so lucky. Godric's shirt caught on the new shark's tooth, as the jaws closed he wasn't hurt, but the cloth was made not to rip, and it didn't. He was dragged under, dangling helplessly from its jaw. Cleatris was pushed up by the nose of one shark onto the other's back as the two mat and one dove while the other rose up out of the water. Jan was smashed between and roughly rubbed around until he fell free. Harry grabbed the new shark and swung up onto its back and smashed up against the dorsal fin. Cleatris wrapped her arms around the fin behind him and their shark dove.  
  
Down down down, Harry's ears began to pop, thankful of the spells so he could breathe he hung on, determined not to let it get away with Godric. He opened his eyes wide, the shark's head was a ways away, but if he could get there, if he could blind the shark, injure it... He turned his wand into a large knife and enlarged the one he always had hanging around his neck from a long thick gold chain so that it looked like a small charm or ornament. He rammed each knife into the shark's back and began to haul himself along the shark. The other shark, sensing its mates pain, swam by, then hit at Cleatris, she was swept off above the attacking shark. Harry could see her swimming up, he shot a curse at the other shark, preventing it from following her. It turned on Harry. He ducked as it swam by and inched up a bit further. It tried to scrape him off, but he loosed one knife and stabbed it thrice before it twisted away.  
  
Finally Harry reached the sharks head at the same moment as it broke the surface, as it came up and clamped his tightly against its head and lifted both arms and proceeded t stab at it eyes. The shark writhed in agony, Harry used a quick few spells to keep himself on and kept on stabbing. Finally he leaned over and turned one of the knives into a long, huge, spear, squinting he planted it directly in the center of the shark's eye and drove it in a full four and a half feet. Blood erupted everywhere, Harry sliced Godric's shirt, freeing his friend. The second shark attacked and Harry was finally thrown off as it hit his broken ribs. He hit the water hard and agony slashed through his side. The second shark hurtled past,  
  
"Suspendus! Harry shouted, the shark brushed off the spell, but was slowed to the point where it was in slow motion, Harry raised a hand and concentrated, a huge bolt of lightning rippled forth and smashed into the shark, ripping and frying it. "Decapitacio!" The shark flopped over, dead, its skin charred and burnt, it's head ripped off. Blood filled the water. The shark with the spear in its head wasn't swimming straight, the spear had penetrated its brain. Harry concentrated and another bolt of lightning hit, the shark thrashed, most of its body charred the demon from the deep fought on. Harry flicked his wand twice, this shark had been the first to attack, it was larger and stronger then the other.  
  
"Pyrocatem!" He and Godric said at the same time. Flames erupted all over it and in seconds all that was left was a charred lump, vaguely shark-like. The last flop of the tail hit Harry hard as the shark died and its tail, raised high in the water, dropped. Harry blacked out. 


	18. Chapter 18 The War Mage

Chapter 18 The War Mage  
  
Harry twisted about, there, the shark was behind him, he tried to turn but something held him still, the shark was coming! He struggled frantically towards the surface, trying to shake off whatever had him. Something was digging into his back, it felt like a knife. Harry! Wake up! What was that? Someone speaking inside his head? His eyes flew open, the shark was gone and Mauve's assistant Kamala was holding him still. Harry relaxed, he was in the healer's wing of the castle. Mauve was working on extracting something from his back, he had bandages around his ribs and he could feel the healing spells all over him.  
  
"Ow! He gasped, Mauve straightened, holding a large chunk of shark tooth in her hand.  
  
"Awake hmm? You were pretty badly hurt young man, no more wrestling with sharks okay?" Harry nodded, trying to breath lightly because of the pain from his ribs. Mauve bent down again and went to work on another part of his back. Harry shivered and gripped the rail at the edge of the bed as she removed another sliver of tooth.  
  
"That's all, four broken ribs, one punctured lung, and some horrible gashes all over your back and side. You'll scars in the shape of a huge shark bite mark on your back for the rest of your life." Harry turned to look at her, there was a pan on the shelf, in it were pieces of shark tooth, and one whole tooth had been dried off and lay beside his pillow. It was over a foot long, Harry looked away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cleatris asked, sitting down on the end of his bed, her right hand and wrist were in a bandage. Harry glanced at the bed next to his, Godric grinned at him and waved, his arm covered with thick bandages almost all the way from wrist to shoulder.  
  
"Okay, considering my injuries, what happened to you?" He asked her.  
  
"Sprained wrist and broken little finger, not much."  
  
"Godric? You okay? What about the sharks?" Harry asked, Godric, he now noticed, was unusually pale and looked very tired.  
  
"I, I'll l-live, lost nearly a-all the blood in my body," he said, Harry was astonished how quiet and shaky his friends voice was.  
  
"He nearly bled to death." Cleatris whispered, Mauve gave Godric a glass of something blue, he drank it was fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"The sharks are dead, the council wants to give you one of the jaws, the one from the 52-footer. The other's going up in the dining room." Cleatris added, she put a small shark's jaw, it had obviously been shrunk quite a bit, beside him with the huge tooth. "That tooth was stuck nearly all the way into your back you know." She said softly, "your lucky to be alive, do you do such things often?" This was said with a rather baffled look.  
  
"Not that often, once a year or so. Nothing as bad as this though, how long have I been out?" Harry asked, picking up the tooth and angrily ignoring the pain caused when the torn muscles of his lower arm and side moved.  
  
"Four days, we thought you might be dead, and Godric too. I've never been so scared, we had funerals for Malaysia and Angie two days ago. Jan, he's going to have a slightly limp for the rest of his life. He's lucky he didn't loose the leg.  
  
"Fortunately such sharks are not common so we shouldn't see anymore for many many years, if ever." Came a voice from the doorway, Kal poked his head around the open door, followed by Relmar and the tribe chieftain Shaargul.  
  
"Harry, you didn't tell us you were a war mage." He said, pulling up a chair beside the bed.  
  
"A what?" Harry asked in surprise, he'd never heard of a war mage."  
  
"A war mage, a sorcerer with a large ability for wand less magic, they're usually very nice, but none dare face them in battle, they are too powerful and skilled." Shaargul replied, looking surprised that Harry didn't know about them. Harry thought for a moment, and then memory stirred. A paragraph from a book in the restricted section, *the last war mage died over 400 years ago, thousands of years ago they were more common, but the breed has died out. There hasn't been anyone even close to a war mage since that last one.* Then memory came rushing back a sit was wont to do. *The war mage is a kind person, very brave and powerful. They spend long hours meditating, seeking their powers and training mentally for the day when they will be called upon to fight for the defenseless, those they are loyal to, and those they care about. A war mage never turns to the dark arts, for they are pure and strong. The clothes of a war mage are black and gold all gems or ornaments they wear are the same color as their eyes, whatever that may be. For a war mage will always have a mother with the Eye Power, the ability to see truth from lie and occasionally read minds with her eyes, and the war mage shall inherit this ability. Females are more likely to be war mage's then males, the reason for this has yet to be discovered, it is supposed to have something to do with how much of the mother's genetics are passed on to her war mage offspring. *  
  
"Yes, I have heard about them, but I don't remember much…perhaps if I try for a while I might remember more." Harry said, more to himself then to anyone else, and they could see his eyes unfocus and his breathing slowly level out.  
  
"A war mage alright, for them meditation is not relaxation at all, for they think constantly on some level, it is merely a search through themselves for their power and for answers." Shaargul said to the three astonished youngsters who were staring at Harry. "Now how about we leave them," he signaled to Godric, Harry, and Jan in the bed beyond them, "to rest and regain their strength." 


	19. Chapter 19 A Summer of Wonder

So sorry this took so long, please don't be mad. I'll update as soon as I can Thanks all who reviewed. Remember to review!  
  
Chapter 19 A Summer of Wonder  
  
The summer continued, the ocean was safe now, Stormy came back the morning after the killing of the two sharks, everyone had feared the worst for their huge dark friend but he seemed unharmed. Because of their injuries neither Harry nor Godric was able to attended the lessons on weapon making in the forge rooms where the smiths worked away making everything metal the tribe needed that couldn't be made by magic. Weapon making is a delicate business and metals do not take well to being shaped by magic, and magic fires weren't the best for heating the metal. Once made the weapons were bound to their owners by magic and blood so that, should their owner call with his or her mind, they would come, but until then no magic touched them. Fifteen was the year that everyone made their own sword, dirk, dagger, longbow, spear, axe, bolas, etc. Harry and Godric were neither strong enough nor stable enough to make theirs that year, so they decided to make theirs at the winter home at midwinter instead of midsummer. Both had been severally weakened by their injuries, and had to build their strength back gradually. Harry was awarded the jaws of the 52-foot shark, while the other jaws were huge on the wall in the Lazue tribe's dining hall. The knowledge of Harry's being a war mage didn't seep out to anyone other then the chieftain Shaargul, Cleatris, Kal, Relmar, and Godric once he woke up. Harry kept his jaws and the shark's tooth shrunk and in a small box, he finally gave up on some of his rune-charms ever working and put the box in the pouch they had once been in.  
  
Harry's killing of the sharks and his fight with them for his friend's lives had become quite a legend among the tribes. The story spread to all the tribes that inhabited the region, but unlike stories and legends in modern times there was no embellishment, the truth was far better than any lie, and for this Harry was grateful. He had an unexplainable aversion to being a hero and to being famous, though he strongly suspected it had its roots buried in his past.  
  
The long summer days dragged on, Harry's injuries healed until only scars remained, vicious looking white things all down his side and back, each a huge slash of skin that refused to tan or burn, and all in the curve of a shark's jaw. But they healed, leaving no permanent maiming and Harry regained his strength, before long he forgot the scars completely, except before a huge storm, then they always ached. Jan's leg healed, but he limped about, and would forever. Godric's arm was slow to heal and slow to regrow the lost muscle and it was never quite as good as the other, but it too healed and soon the fight with the monstrous sharks was just a lost memory.  
  
After the shark attack Harry, Godric, and Cleatris became closer then ever, they spent the evenings on the beach watching crabs come out of their burrows and dolphins pods splashing in the surf. Their days were spent fishing, training, riding, or farming. They developed a tradition of waking up very early for a morning ride on the beach, or a swim in the lagoon, Harry felt more relaxed and happy then he had ever felt at… wherever it was he came from.  
  
And that was Harry's only problem, his memory. He knew now when he came from, what country he came from, who his parents were and of their deaths at the hands of a murderer, his friends, enemies, acquaintances, pet owl, and that he had been at school when he'd some how ended up here. But he knew not how, nor why this place and time, he remembered nothing of the t- rex, he didn't know his own birthday, of being famous, of his fights with Voldemort he only remembered that one when he was a year old. He remembered nothing of quidditch, and very little of what muggle and wizarding life was like in his time, none of it. And the idea that this was not stuff to tell his friends continued. If they knew…the course of history would change forever with drastic consequences.  
  
But he could avoid this loss, it wasn't necessary to remember, he had no need to. Yet Harry was unable to explain why it was important, why he wanted to know, and he devoted two hours each day, normally after lunch, to meditation, searching himself for his past.  
  
Of the voice Harry had now heard twice in his mind he thought very little. He remembered something calling out to him underwater, shouting for help, a cry blasting through his mind, and he remembered the same voice in his mind again, just before he'd woken up in the healer's wing. The same voice both times, but only a few words, he knew that voice, but he wasn't quite sure who, for some reason it sounded like Godric, but how could that happen? And so he ignored it, but the feeling of a strange connection in his mind persisted and one evening he found an answer.  
  
The tribes had gathered for a huge party, there were only three more months of summer, then they would have to leave before the fierce storms that rendered the summer home inhabitable came. Harry had been watching two members of the Gadwir tribe, to girls, both ten years old, who seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts. One would turn a little to the other, both their eyes would unfocus, then one would say something that had nothing to do with their former conversation.  
  
"Godric, those two girls, are they telepathic?"  
  
"Hmm? No, well not really, they're soul sisters you see."  
  
"They're what?"  
  
"Soul sisters." From the look on Godric's face Harry should know what that meant, but he had no idea.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"They're united in soul, two bodies one soul, sort of, they can communicate telepathically to each other. They're both good at basically the same things, they like and dislike the same things, and people, therefore they probably won't get married, or at least not both of them. It's great for fighting I hear, they fight like one person, they just let their minds take over, since they're so connected they know exactly what the other is doing. When one is in trouble they can call for help telepathically to the other, or if something is wrong…" He trailed off suddenly, looking at Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry…are you… telepathic?"  
  
"No." then he suddenly remembered hearing Godric's voice when the shark had attacked Godric, and again when he'd been in that place between a coma and waking after the attack. Are you?"  
  
"No, but…I heard your voice in my head… during that shark attack…telling me to swim out of that hole in the reef once you'd blasted it away…" he trailed off again as Harry blinked in astonishment.  
  
"Zeesh, I could hear you in my mind calling for help…and again in the healers wing…just before I woke up…when I might have slipped back into a coma…" Abruptly he got an idea and stopped talking out loud.  
  
Why are you asking this? Do you think that we are soul brothers? Godric jumped.  
  
"H-Harry? Oh my god, don't scare me like that! Then out loud, "wait a sec, did we just communicate telepathically?"  
  
Yes. Cool huh?  
  
Looks like Cleatris is clairvoyant, she told me we were alike enough to be soul brothers a month after you came.  
  
Shall we go tell her?  
  
Alright. Both of them turned, Cleatris had been standing back a bit tying her shoe, they both sat down next to her.  
  
You tell her Godric.  
  
Fine.  
  
  
  
**  
  
With all the spare time they had while Harry and Godric were healing they quickly would have gotten bored, but for those still in training injury was no excuse to stop learning. After careful discussion they decided to get ahead in one area of learning that would-be warriors didn't start until they were 16, hypnotism and music. They spent hours learning from the specialists in those fields, and with this private tutoring they learned faster and better than they would have otherwise. Both boys discovered a bit of a talent for hypnotizing people with their eyes, and both were naturals at the guitar. A for-runner of the modern day guitar from the times Harry came from this one had nine strings of white horse hair and was made from either a rosy colored wood or dragon bone. Dragon bone was the best for, if your guitar was dragon bone, you could enchant it so that using this one guitar you could sound like an entire orchestra, all the instruments playing at once if you were skillful enough at it. Harry and Godric agreed to find some dragon bone to make their own guitars out of.  
  
**  
  
Two weeks after the shark attacks the first traders began to arrive from over seas. These wizards came from everywhere in the world to trade with the tribes along the ocean. Ships from China, Japan, India, even ones from the kingdoms of Africa came to trade during these months. For these were the only months that the seas just beyond the horizon were calm enough to sail. Normally huge storms raged and gigantic whirlpools sometimes hundreds of yards across spun through the water, instant death for any ship caught in them. And so for one and a half months each summer the ships came. The tribes were famous world wide for their weapons, which were nearly unbreakable and expertly forged. They came for cloth, the only waterproof cloth anywhere in the world, made from the fibers of the Toothed Flower Vine, so called for the sharp teeth-like edges to the flowers. They came for the sheets of plastic-like substance made from Turtle Vine, for the "exotic" plants for royal gardens for the kings and emperors of countries hundreds of miles away. They came for the fruits, a special type of coconut that grew nowhere else whose juice was tangy and slightly lemon like and whose inner shell, a pale green sour stuff, could be chewed to make your teeth stay healthy. They came for the horses, for the tribes horses were faster than any other and whose endurance was even stronger than their close cousins the Arabians and who grew thick shaggy fur in winter which could protect them from event he storms of the Himalayas. This same fur could be brushed off when it was shed in spring and woven into strong rope and warm clothes, these horses were also good for crossing deserts, for they needed very little water and could eat nearly any type of plant. They came for the amethyst and emerald, mined from the mountains. They came even for the bright green seaweed which when dried was very pale and as good as paper for writing and when wet its juices preserved foods for voyages. They came also for the dragon bone flutes, harmonicas and especially the guitars. In return the tribes got gold, diamond, sapphire, melons, silks, cotton cloth, iron, apples, peaches, strawberries, raspberries, furs, medicines, many different kinds of meat, and a huge variety of nuts like almonds, peanuts, and cashews. The traders and merchants ships docked on any of the six huge docks that were erected each year just for their coming. They lived in houses up just past the sand made of stone. These houses were in groups just beyond the beach above the docks. The houses were arranged on both sides of a stone street that was in a large circle, both ends coming out just where the sand met the grass, from here a board walk continued down to the dock. Harry learned a lot about ships and grew to love watching the newest come in to see where these people were from and what they had to trade. The youngsters worked the docks under the supervision of a few adults, tying up the ships and helping load and unload cargo. Harry was even lucky enough to be there when a giant of a ship from Egypt came in, bearing, of all people, the Pharaoh's son, daughter, and was captained by the Pharaoh's younger brother. The royal twins turned out to be very nice and hugely interested in the tribes and their lands. Harry, Godric, and Cleatris got the task of showing their royal guests around the tribe's summer home. Harry enjoyed the task immensely, the two reminded him of another par of twins, after much work he placed their names as Fred and George, like the royal twins they had joked around a lot and been very funny.  
  
In all Harry was sad to hear that summer was over and soon the tribe would be headed back to their valley for winter. 


	20. Chapter 20 Danger Approaches

Hello, I re-write part of the last chapter, please go read it again!  
  
Got the next chapter, more action to come! Please review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The valley was a dark green, the ground covered in snow, atop a high ledge sticking out from a cliff face stood a tall man, about six feet tall. He was dressed in black boots with gold buckles and gold and silver trim, long thick black pants, again with gold and silver trim, a heavy black long- sleeved shirt under an open black jacket that was rimmed with black fur, both jacket and shirt had gold and silver trim. From one shoulder hung a horn made of black dragons' bone; this horn had gold and silver inlays that were decorated with tiny bright emeralds. From and gold, silver and black belt hung a long sword in its black sheath which had gold filigree about it. Though not visible a short knife was tucked into each boot while under the toe of each boot was a sharp, thin metal disk that could be thrown with great destructive power, as it was coated with poison. Around his neck hung a long thin chain of alternating gold and silver links; each link had a tiny emerald, about the size of the large end of a pin, on each side. His hair was long and hung down for about three inches past his ears, his face was hard and looked as if it had been chiseled from pale gold/tan stone, brilliantly green emerald eyes shone from his face as he scanned the valley, searching. Finally he found what he was looking for, with a small smile he raised the horn to his lips and blew a single long note that slowly rose in pitch until it was almost painful, then he lowered the horn and waved down at someone in the trees below. This was Harry, back in the valley with the Lazue tribe for the winter. Midwinter had passed almost a month before, but it would be another four months before the snows departed.  
  
Moving through the trees came a hunting party, twelve in all, from sturdy branches carried across their shoulders hung three huge creatures, these creatures looked like a mix between dear and elk, with an elks size and antlers, but with a dears skin. One of the women, tall girl with thick long black hair looked up and waved back.  
  
On his lookout post Harry straightened and relaxed, scanning the mountains for signs of a coming storm. The green eyes unfocused briefly as his mind went out, searching for his soul brother. He found Godric in the training yard, fencing with Relmar. Harry waited until the duel was over before speaking.  
  
Godric you sister returns.  
  
I heard your horn, success huh? (If the hunt had not been successful the call would have gotten lower not higher)  
  
Indeed, three great deer. All hunters alive and accounted for. They will need help with the butchering.  
  
Why couldn't I be on watch duty today? I hate butchering!  
  
Squeamish.  
  
I am not!  
  
Are too.  
  
Am not.  
  
Yes you are, and you know it, but practice will help. If you feel like vomiting just attach to my mind. Remember? That should calm your mind, so long as I am not feeling sick as well.  
  
Yes yes, see you later brother.  
  
Harry's eyes refocused, amusement stirring in them as he went back to scanning the valley.  
  
**  
  
Running with a long loping gait Harry ran into the village, he was getting better, he'd done the two-mile run and was barely breathing hard. As he passed the Meeting Hal he slowed, the doors were tightly shut with a green ribbon tied around a handle, which meant that the council was meeting and didn't want to be disturbed. His path would have to take him around the back of the Hall, because he wanted to stop by the weavers, he had another load of rabbit fur to bring them from the snares. Rabbit fur was used to line hoods, jackets, and the buckskin boots that everyone wore. The trainees had to make their own clothes while they were 16-17. Harry, now a sixteen, had made his out of the skin of a black buck, which he'd hunted for four days before killing. The fur of his jacket, boots, and gloves was black rabbit fur caught in his snares. But everyone contributed to the supply of furs, horsehair, and different skins that was kept in a huge shed just behind the weaver's hall. The horses the Lazue tribe, and al the tribes, rode had three layers of hair, a very short one, each hair about a centimeter long, and a slightly longer one, each hair about an inch and a half long. These two stayed on year round, then there was a third, a heavy thick coat they grew in winter, this hair was about a foot long. This made riding hard in the winter, and most rode bareback while this coat was still on, but it was necessary if the horses were to survive the harsh winters. In the spring this long fur was shed and collected by brushing twice a day and woven into clothing.  
  
As he passed the Hall Harry slowed to a slow walk and leaned towards it. There were a few tiny cracks in the building and he could hear through them clearly.  
  
"But if it does come the valley could be destroyed, the whole mountain range could!"  
  
"The ground shook yesterday!"  
  
"We must be prepared."  
  
"The shock yesterday, it could have closed the pass… we might be trapped come spring."  
  
"We ought to send someone to find out if anything has happened."  
  
"Send the sixteens, they haven't done anything yet this winter.  
  
"What about the seventeens and eighteens, they'd be better.  
  
"Seventeens are on a journey around the valley rim remember?"  
  
"Eighteens…"  
  
"Are going through their tests of knighthood. That cannot be delayed.  
  
"Why not some of the warriors?"  
  
"Send the Tiger, the Snake, and the Snowshoe Hare with them."  
  
"We'll announce it tonight."  
  
"I hope nothing happens, nothing like this as ever happened before!"  
  
"I just hope the pass is open, and that the mountains around us don't collapse."  
  
"If they do they'll collapse right into the valley, kill us all they will."  
  
"Perhaps we should set up another encampment somewhere safe."  
  
"What if the entire mountain rage is leveled? No one would survive that. Remember this continent is almost entirely mountains. All that rubble, weather changes, starving animals, and don't forget that Mt. Phoenix, the biggest? It has that magma chamber down near its base, its still a volcano, even if it hasn't erupted in three hundred years."  
  
"Yes, it erupted while our ancestors were just moving in, that's when the mountains were built. Remember the legend, the earthquakes from it's eruption lifted the mountain tot heir present heights."  
  
"But we aren't talking about an eruption, we're talking about the biggest earthquake the world has ever seen! The traders say that it shook the Caribbean, leveled everything, all the volcanoes erupted, huge gaps in the rock, all we felt here yesterday was a tiny piece of it."  
  
"That had better be all we get!"  
  
"Let us go, everyone will be wondering what we are discussing and will get worried if we stay in here to long."  
  
Harry pulled away and sprinted to the shed, deposited the furs, and ran around the back way to the boy's dorms.  
  
Godric you've got to hear this! 


	21. Chapter 21 Disaster Strikes!

Chapter 21  
  
Harry found Godric and some other trainee warriors just finishing the butchering, reaching out he sensed Godric's mind was in a bad state of nausea and calmed his soul-brothers mind a bit. Godric looked up and sent him a feeling of gratitude.  
  
What has you so excited? Harry quickly told him everything he had heard from the council. Harry that's called eavesdropping.   
  
So? You were the one listening in on their last meeting! Where is Cleatris?   
  
It's the ladies turn to use the bathhouse today. Are they going to announce this patrol tonight?  
  
Yes.  
  
I hope the pass is still unblocked- He was cut off as a slight tremor ran through the ground, everyone went still and silent, it passed and slowly everyone went back to work. Fifteen minutes later a bell sounded, calling the tribe to dinner.  
  
That evening after everyone had finished eating the council stood up facing the tribe and told them of the possible giant quake.  
  
"There's been huge quakes all over the world, so far we've only had little bits of those, according to the traders when we left the summer home every land but ours had had these quakes, now it may be our turn. The results of a major quake would be catastrophic. Tomorrow the 16s, Tiger, Snake, and Snow Shoe Hare will accompany them to find out if 1: the pass is still open, 2: if the mountains have undergone any changes due to the small quakes we've had, and 3: to check if Mt. Phoenix is showing signs of a coming eruption. Last time it erupted the quakes were so powerful they built most of this mountain range. All of you go and prepare, good luck, you'll leave at dawn tomorrow." The sixteens exited the hall with the three warriors in silence, this was no training patrol, it was the real thing. Mountains during an earthquake are very dangerous; rockslides, avalanches, and Mt. Phoenix's possible eruption could kill them all easily.  
  
Before dawn all of them were up and packed. They had their horses saddled and ready. At first light the started off towards the pass.  
  
They rode single file and in silence, scanning the terrain. They had packed light, only the essentials and nothing more. Everything they would need had been shrunk and put into saddlebags. There was no such thing as earthquake detection spells so they watched and monitored their horses for signs of a coming quake. They got to the valley rim around noon and continued on. So far the pass appeared to be open.  
  
**  
  
Two days later they had traveled through part of the pass and it was only about a half-day's ride to the base of Mt. Phoenix. They had ridden hard the whole way and everyone was tired. Harry, Godric, and Cleatris got the first watch. They chose three ledges all in a row, all facing a different way jutting out from the cliffs. It was near the end of their watch when suddenly a scream broke the quiet. Harry leaped to his feet and sensed Godric, ten feet away on his ledge, do the same. A few seconds later everyone had assembled.  
  
"Where's Cleatris?" Godric asked as Harry joined them.  
  
"She's not at her post, there's yeti prints on the ground and some blood." Harry replied.  
  
"Break camp and split into groups of two, we'll search the surrounding hills, yeti aren't that fast." The Tiger said.  
  
Harry and Godric rode back to where the prints were and began to track the yeti. The prints were fresh, but from the different sizes there was more than one yeti. They trailed them to where the yeti had split up, here the Snake, Relmar and Tanya went after one group, Harry and Godric followed the other.  
  
The mountains were jagged and covered in sharp boulders and ice blocks. Little grew here, a few hardy bushes and shrubs, and lots of low vines. It was very pretty in the spring when everything bloomed and a little grass grew, but for the rest of the year it was cold and harsh. It was still three hours to dawn when Harry and Godric rounded a pile of ice-covered rocks to find Cleatris lying among some rocks and vines. She was unconscious and blood seeped from huge gashes on her left shoulder. Yeti claws were not long, but they were blunt and strong. The yeti that inhabited the mountains also had a few magical abilities, which they sometimes used to sharpen their claws. The two leaped off their horses and made sure Cleatris was still alive, she was. Harry pulled some bandages and medicines from a saddle bag and began to clean the wound while Godric kept watch.  
  
Harry sat back, he'd doe the best he could, as he turned he saw a dark shaggy figure for a second before something hit him hard from behind. Harry rolled with the impact, biting his lip against the sudden pain in his back. Suddenly the area came alive with the huge dark furry shapes. He felt a tremor shake the ground. Harry jumped to his feet as another quake shook the earth. He turned, just in time to see Godric get struck by a yeti and fall, rolling down the mountainside until he came to rest against a boulder. Another yeti tossed Cleatris after him, Harry pulled out his sword and jumped to the center of the small level clearing, yeti hemmed him in, getting between him and his friends. Harry shouted and struck out, he fought his way to them and stood in front of them. They yeti regrouped and attacked, Harry sent a few spells flying at them before they were upon him. The first one fell roaring; his fur aflame, Harry took the second's head off and drenched the third with acid. A blasting spell knocked another into the air where he fell down quite a ways before impacting on the mountainside. Harry hurled a block of ice from his sword (which had his wand inside it, enabling him to use both at once) before driving his sword through another yeti's head. Suddenly the ground shook even more violently, the yeti ran, one of them with its fur still smoking. Godric struggled to his feet behind Harry. There was a great rumbling sound, and the creak and snap of ice breaking loose. Both of them turn to look up in horror, the huge sheet of ice near the mountain top had broken off and was falling down the mountain, driving a wave of rocks and ice before it. Harry levitated Cleatris up and they ran. The horses had already taken off in fright.  
  
Down the winding trail, between boulders and blocks of ice and rock jutting up from the ground they ran. Behind them the avalanche came down, destroying everything in its path. They reached an open stretch of ground, the ground tilted up and over, a small hill, but high enough to stop the avalanche. They ran up it, at the top they could see the others, just on the other side, beckoning to them, Tanya held their horses reins in one hand. As they sprinted forwards the ground abruptly opened up before them as the earth rocked. A steep wall of rock rose up, on all the mountains around them Harry could see similar things happening. Their mountain suddenly began to rise, huge sections of it pushing out while others vanished down great rifts that appeared from nowhere. They were knocked off their feet and slammed down, behind them the avalanche had caught up, but them the ground behind them broke away and fell down. The mountain rose higher, the sides falling away in some places, bending out or rising with it in others. The spot where they had camped rose until it was level with them, then broke apart, some of it falling their way, showing them with rock and ice fragments, while the rest twisted out away from them in a tall straight pillar of rock that remain for a second, before falling into the side of the adjacent mountain, exploding off its sides and causing half of the mountain to break apart and fall away. On three sides Harry was shaken and sent rolling by a sudden rise in the center of the small ledge they were on, he stopped himself just inches from the edge. On three sides he could see open air, and the ground well over two hundred feet below. He turned and rolled back, behind them was the mountainside. They were on a tiny thin ledge, sticking out into the air. A sound like an explosion came and the side of the mountain to their left broke off and moved away until the mountain was split down the center, then the two sides smashed together again with the thunderous roar. Far off to the east the sun could be seen as on of the mountains collapsed into an abyss. Harry could see three dragons to the east rising skywards as their home shook apart. Smoke appeared, clouding the sky he looked west. Mt. Phoenix stood high, nearly twice as high as they were, and it was rising higher. Smoke poured from the top and was sprouting from a spot on its side. A huge cloud of ash rose above it and with a deafening blast the top thirty cubic meters or so blew off. Huge avalanches tumbled down it sides, Harry could see nearly a hundred phoenixes rising from their roosts on its sides which had always been kept warm geothermal. They tried to fly to safety, but the falling ash and debris smothered them. A few of the fastest made it away, but them the mountain to Harry's right exploded, the whole thing just blasted away, magma spurted out as the whole thing just dissolved in molten rock. Something hit Harry hard, he grabbed it, it was a phoenix, a very young one, covered in gray ash. Harry rolled back to his friends, Cleatris was awake and staring, Godric was lying beside her, he tried to speak but Harry could hear him.  
  
Is that phoenix alive?  
  
Yes. LOOK! Behind you! Harry pointed frantically, not far behind their mountain had been the grassy steppes and rolling hills that gave way to plains near the shore. Now those were being pushed up into mountains. A wave of rising earth came at them, the earth rose on the giant quake that came through the ground like a wave does through water. Behind it the ground dropped down to normal height. Now the wave was cresting, pushing the acres and acres of hills up into mountains and flinging them against the already existing ones. They could see a small heard of deer rise up on what once had been low hills and be flung against the mountain not far below them. In this same manner the Fire Lions who had been hunting them were thrown. The great cats, deer, and even, Harry had a fleeting look at a large fish that moments before had been swimming happily in its river, along with that river and tons of earth hit the four on the ledge. Harry heard the cats screaming with terror as they were thrown up against the mountain. Something hit him across the head and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no! Are they gonna die? Please review! 


	22. Chapter 22 The War Mage's Guild

Chapter 22  
  
Darkness, the smell of cold earth, slight dampness, very cold…Harry swam up from the depths, suddenly memory flashed back and he tried to sit up, the soil holding him down. Harry gritted his teeth as sudden pain nearly made him gasp, which would have cause him to swallow dirt. At least one of his ribs was cracked. He couldn't find his wand, Harry concentrated hard, a sudden blast from above blew the earth off him, lightning crackled about, clearing the ledge until he could get up. He looked down at a sound by his ankle, the baby phoenix was alive. Harry scooped it up and picked up his wand from where it lay a few feet away, he healed it and his ribs then began to search for his friends.  
  
Godric? Nothing, the other was alive…Harry followed his mind to a pile of dirt, with a wave of his wand he cleared it off his friend.  
  
"Enervate." Godric's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Harry looked around, a foot poking out from the soil, he cleared it away, Cleatris was lying there, alive. Harry woke her too.  
  
"What? We're alive?" Cleatris muttered, carefully standing and making sure she was uninjured.  
  
"WE were lucky, I wonder about the others." Harry said, helping Godric to his feet, Godric's left wrist was broken, Harry put a few healing spells on it while Cleatris managed to find her's and Godric's wands.  
  
"Harry what's that?" Godric asked, indicating to the feathered blob of red and gold in Harry's palm.  
  
"Oh, I found him just before that wave of dirt hit us, look out!" He pushed Godric aside as something tumbled down the slope and nearly hit them. Growls and muffled snarls could be heard.  
  
"What is that?" Cleatris asked, approaching cautiously, her wand pointed at it. Whatever it was gave itself a good shake and dirt flew everywhere, when it was done a filthy, injured, young Mountain Lion was glaring at them.  
  
"It's hurt." Godric commented, stating the obvious as the creature was limping of three legs and covered in dried blood. He crouched down and began to apply healing spells. "It young too, it might make a good pet." Harry slowly shook his head, Godric was crazy…then again…why not a lion for a pet? When Godric was finished the lion, which was actually very young, seemed to be starting to like him, it followed them as they picked their way down the mountainside into a valley that sure hadn't been there yesterday. Suddenly a horses scream broke the silence, all three whirled as the sound of pounding hooves echoed all around. From a small gorge horses emerged, leading the way was a pair of giant painted stallions, just on their heels was Cleatris's mare. All three were scraped and bruised, but very happy to see their owners. Right after them came the Snake, Ar, Tanya, Klayr (Clair), Relmar, Kal, and the Tiger on horseback, the was no sign of the Snow Shoe Hare or Edema, one of the other 16s.  
  
"You're alive!" Kal gasped in shock, the threesome smiled at him, then ground shivered again and they all tensed, but it died away to nothingness. Harry ran to Diablo and threw his arms around his horse's neck, the painted horse nuzzled him gently. Harry stepped back and healed Diablo's bruises and cuts before jumping on. He quickly fashioned a small pouch on the side of his jacket to carry the phoenix. Godric and Cleatris mounted up, the horses giving the lion wary looks.  
  
"I see you have acquired some new pets? Come on, we had best head back…um…" There was silence, with the mountains so changed they had no idea where to go. A sudden rumbled warned them and they took off at a gallop out of the valley as a massive rockslide filled it, everything was still unstable.  
  
**  
  
Shh, quiet Sinjin! Enough boy, go to sleep." Harry opened one eye, Godric was talking to his lion, who he had named Sinjin. Harry looked towards his new phoenix. The young bird was looking upright and alert, eyes searching the shadows.  
  
Godric our pets have picked up on something just on the camp fringes  
  
I know, but maybe whoever it is won't know we know if they keep quiet  
  
Fat chance of that, are you sure it is human?  
  
Well no…  
  
What people would be out here? Someone from another tribe?   
  
It's a possibility isn't it   
  
Yes actually, are the horses acting odd?   
  
Yes, I can see Flame form here, he's looking at something, doesn't seem to worried though. Should we attack?   
  
If it were predatory, an animal, the horses would be worried. It must be human.   
  
Should we attack?   
  
Has it harmed us?   
  
But should we attack Harry!?  
  
Patience brother, it…they…don't know that we know, which gives us the advantage. They must be good to have survived; they know the ways of the mountains and creatures. Go to sleep, let the animals keep watch.   
  
What if they attack?   
  
Then the animals will wake us.   
  
Shouldn't one of us stay awake?   
  
No, they'll be able to tell we're awake if we do, just go to sleep. Harry listened as Godric settled down, then he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning they all woke and started to get ready fro the ride back. Godric and Harry made some unspoken plans, Both of them slipped off into the woods and different time, but only Godric returned. Then Godric set up a planned problem with the horses and a discussion on what effect Sinjin was having on them. Harry meanwhile walked silently through the trees, searching for the watcher. He went wide around and came up, he noticed a cloaked figure watching the camp and stalked up behind them. Just as everyone was mounting up he stepped forward, sword in hand, and grabbed the person by his or her shoulder and slipped the sword across his or her throat.  
  
"Don't move!" The others heard and came over to investigate. Harry was about to start heading into the camp clearing when the prisoner snaked a foot out and tried to yank his fee tout from under him. Harry pivoted and slammed a fist into the prisoner's ribs and sent them crashing to the ground and into the clearing with a rough kick and push.  
  
Slam! Harry jumped forwards; the person leaped up and drew a long sword. Even as they lashed out at the Snake who was closest Harry saw the hand moving in a strange sign and drew back his hand. He sent a lightning bolt smashing into the hooded figure who screamed and toppled over. Harry jumped forwards and disarmed him, another quick move and hastily drawn wand was sent flying and the captive was pinned to the ground, Harry's sword once again at his throat and six others pointed at him. Harry yanked back the hood.  
  
Gary hawk-like eyes glared at him from under dark thick eyebrows. Long blonde hair fell out in waves down to her shoulders. There was a short silence then Snake knelt down and spoke, Harry saw his knife, long and wavy like the snake he was named for glinting in the man's fist.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Let me up and maybe I'll tell you." They let her sit up a bit and Kal placed the tip of his sword at the back of her neck.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Yalia, I am a recruiting agent for the War Mage's Guild. I was searching out the mountain tribes to check among them for possible war mage's when the earthquake happened." She turned to Harry, "you are skilled in the ways of the mountains, I should have sensed your approach, war mage."  
  
"You were not supposed to sense me so you did not." Harry said shortly.  
  
"However you are not very cautious, I could kill you in a second."  
  
"You are welcome to try." Harry replied, he smiled as she jolted and snapped her wrist, nothing, he held up two knives. A shield appeared around her, Harry casually snapped his fingers, a lightning bolt slammed right through her shield just before it was completed, knocking Yalia out cold.  
  
**  
  
Harry watched as Yalia slowly woke. They were all sitting in a semi-circle around a fire, Yalia was off to one side just within the circle. Behind her were their horses, and as all war horses they were trained to attack on command.  
  
"You've been out for nearly an hour." The Snake commented, Yalia scowled at Harry who shrugged.  
  
"You asked for it." He responded calmly, not even looking up from his task of helping his phoenix clean the dirt from his feathers.  
  
"My fellow agents will be here shortly. Do you have any idea where you are? You are on our land, therefore I suppose I should offer our hospitality. The Guild's City is just beyond that mountain." She gestured to Mt. Phoenix, which looked to be about a mile higher, though it had stopped smoking. The Snake looked around.  
  
"Shall we agree?" There was a general agreement, Harry and Godric made no sound, they were watching Harry's phoenix, it was looking into the trees, Sinjin growled. Three more hooded people came out of the trees, the others jumped, Harry and Godric watched calmly. Slowly the newcomers lowered their hoods.  
  
"I'm Baesh, which of the tribes do you come from?" Asked a tall man with graying hair and fierce green/brown eyes. The hilt of a long sword showed over his shoulder, starburst in white was his only mark, carved into the white pommel of the sword and sewn onto his jacket.  
  
"We are of the Lazue tribe and mean you know harm. We came here to see if Mt. Phoenix looked like it might erupt and as a training patrol for our sixteen year olds, we were caught out here by the earth quakes." The Tiger replied, he signaled them and they released Yalia who stood up and brushed the snow off her, Harry handed her back her weapons.  
  
"Baesh it took you long enough."  
  
"We were delayed," he turned back to them, "our domain is just beyond Mt. Phoenix, would you please come with us and stay a while? We do not have much contact with outsiders and would like to know what has been going on beyond the mountains." The Snake sheathed his knife, the others did the same with their swords.  
  
"We would be honored, we have heard of the city of the War Mage's." The War Mages called their horses from where they had been hidden in the trees and everyone mounted up and rode off, Baesh leading the way, talking with the Tiger. 


	23. Chapter 23 City of the War Mage's

Chapter 23  
  
The City of the War Mages, Harry thought, was probably the most beautiful, luxurious, and menacing city he had ever seen. The entire place was carved out of solid glistening pale tan/gold rock. It wasn't exactly huge, but it was easily twice the size of Hogwarts in terms of area. From the pass leading to it they could see pools, practice courts, and pastures, all inside thirty-foot high white rock walls. In the center was a gigantic tower. Long arched bridges that reached everywhere connected everything. The city was situated so that the forest grew almost up to the walls, beautiful huge golden trees, with rustling leaves.  
  
Huge stone doors swung slowly open for them as they came in, atop the wall Harry could see four guards only, two on each side of the door. They rode inside and off to the right. They left their horses at the stables in the care of three apprentice war mages, who wore tan, white, or pale green. They were then led to the guest wing. Here they were led to a set of rooms, at the center was a large lounge-like room, coming off of it were individual rooms for each of them.  
  
"Here is where we leave you, the masters will be here soon to meet with you." Baesh said, bowed, and left, his group following him.  
  
Harry, can you sense the power about this place? Harry knew exactly what Godric was talking about, the air hummed with power. Yes, it feels great. Can the others sense it? Godric turned to Cleatris.  
  
"This place is amazing, you can almost feel the power about it." Everyone stared as if he were crazy, Harry and Godric exchanged confused looks, but Cleatris nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's everywhere."  
  
"What /are/ you talking about?" Relmar asked.  
  
"Can't you sense it? It's almost visible, the power flowing through the entire city, the whole palace just reeks of it."  
  
"Harry are you feeling okay?"  
  
I guess they can't sense it. Harry, you're a war mage, you can sense it, but then how come Cleatris and I can as well?  
  
Oh Brother really! Are you telling me you didn't even guess that you might be a war mage as well? And Cleatris since she's your twin? No? That's just sad, of course you're a war mage! Godric looked at Harry like Harry had just grown two heads, then he thought a bit and nodded. Just then the door opened and a bunch of men and women, dressed in a war mages clothes, black and gold, entered. All of them stood, Harry secretly glad that he wasn't wearing his black, gold, and silver clothes, they might have taken offense. Instead he and Godric were dressed in dark green and a little gold.  
  
"Sit sit, you must be tired, that earthquake was something." Said one woman with a bow and arrow on a pin, a few drops of red blood falling from the arrow. They all sat and the newcomers conjure dup chairs for themselves.  
  
"So you are from the Lazue tribe? We haven't met with any of your tribe members in nearly two decades, our apologies, usually we meet with each tribe once very four years to search among them for war mages. How has your tribe been doing? Oh my name is Tyra by the way." Said another woman with a stooping hawk on her pin.  
  
"Juts fine thank you, we were coming to see if Mt. Phoenix looked like it would erupt when it did. We are lucky to be alive.we lost one of our warriors and a trainee to the quake." Tiger replied, the loss weighed heavily on all of them.  
  
"Ahh, I am sorry. And how are some of the others?"  
  
"Doing great, I hope they were not too decimated by the earthquake, as it is we are anxious to get home soon to make sure our tribe is safe."  
  
"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. When you return would you mind if some of the Mages went with you to check among your youngsters for war mages? Though I doubt we shall find many, since they seem to have come to us." With this she turned and looked straight at Godric, Harry, and Cleatris. Cleatris was shocked, Godric's eyes widened a little, but he wasn't too surprised, Harry inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.  
  
"The three of you show signs of being likely mages, if you wish to find out if you are, we'd be only too happy to give you the tests to find out and, if you are, have you stay here for training. I am Harun." Said the man across the room from them, his pin was covered with pearls.  
  
"We have long known that Harry is a war mage." Said the Snake, nodding to Harry who nodded again, "but he was not born to our tribe but joined us, under rather unusual circumstances." Now all the Master War Mage's were looking at Harry with great interest.  
  
"I have no memory of my parents, where I come from, or what my life was like. I was struck by a falling tree and lost most of my memory, I have regained most of it, except for the stuff about my past." He said with a rueful shrug.  
  
"Interesting indeed, yes I can sense the power about you." Somewhere far above a bell began to toll. "Come now, it's time to eat, after dinner you may decide if you wish to take the tests or not. If you are War Mage's you will have to stay here, untrained war mages can cause havoc and death without meaning too, if you are not you will return with your clan. I am the Knife Master, Aramano." Said the rather short, war mage with a scar down the left side of his face, on his pin was a knife. They all rose and followed him out.  
  
They entered a huge cavernous space, the ceiling was high and arched, the walls were white with gold torch brackets, tables with gold table clothes, and polished wooden chairs with gold inlays. The torches burned brightly and the dying sun was visible through the huge windows. One end of the hall had a huge fireplace, over this, wide wings sweeping out along the walls, was a carved dragon. Every scale perfectly carved, the fire at its belly. Fire burned in its carved out eyes and mouth and smoke ran form its nostrils. They ate at one huge long table, the masters at the high table, the regular war mages on the middle, the middle table was shaped like a T but the top bar was a huge arch. The trainees were seated at a table like that of the war mages, shaped like a T with an arched top bar, they were farthest back and, Harry gathered from listening to them, usually everyone did not eat together. There these huge gatherings on special occasions and once a week, otherwise they ate when they wanted to, except for the trainees who were not so free.  
  
The Lazue tribe was given places of high honor, the two warriors, the Tiger and the Snake, were seated at the high table, while the others were seated at the table with the regular warriors just below them.  
  
The food was excellent, while the warriors talked with the masters the others talked with the war mages.  
  
"Uncle Hiram!" Relmar yelped, hugging a burly gray haired war mage with a missing ear.  
  
"Relmar! Nice to see you again, what brings you tot his neck of the woods?" Relmar turned to the others.  
  
"Guys this is my uncle Hiram, you won't remember him, last time he visited the village was when we were all three." To his uncle he replied. "You ought to visit more often, we don't get to see you enough." He then introduced them, when he got to Harry Harry noticed Hiram's eyes widen a little, his gaze locked with Harry's, Harry felt a strong force looking /through/ him and gave a tiny nod that only Godric noticed, Hiram relaxed and smiled.  
  
They can sense you brother.   
  
Yes, and I can sense them, most interesting, can you sense them?   
  
I have not practiced at these art the way you have been working on them since that shark attack, but yes, I do get a feeling form them. 


	24. Chapter 24 Test of Power

Chapter 24  
  
That evening an apprentice came to get each of the 16s and led them off. All of them were going to be tested for war mage ability. And if not war mage than one of the other divisions of fighters or such that existed in the city. The pyromancers, watermancers, airmancers, earthmancers, each of them having the ability to control one of the elements. Harry followed his guide, who seemed to be about eighteen, to a small chamber somewhere in the city, underground he was sure, and other than that he had no idea. He tried to talk, but the strange boy just shook his head and indicated that he wasn't allowed to talk to Harry.  
  
Inside the chamber it was dark, there was nothing, he heard the door shut behind him. Harry stood still letting his eyes get used to the light, but they didn't it was pitch-black. With a sigh he held up his hand (their wands had been taken away) and called up fire, gold and purple flames filled his hand, he tossed balls of fire away from him to light up the room. In the center of the room was a ten by thirty foot pool of water, against the far wall on a table sat a block of glittering white stone. The room was huge, he guessed it was about eighty meters long and fifty wide. Five-foot high walls were everywhere; it looked…like a maze, or an obstacle course. Blue lettering appeared in the air.  
  
Go through the entire course as fast possible. Your objective is to collect all of the red flags, which will be hidden throughout the course. At each obstacle certain spells will work and other will not. Speed is also essential and magical ability. When you reach the end place your right hand, palm down, in the handprint upon the rock. Do not remove your hand until the stone stops glowing, if you do you will die.  
  
Harry took off at a steady run; he ran a full lap of the room, spiraling inwards, before he encountered the first obstacle. It was a pit of lava; a small sign said you must levitate yourself across. Harry raised his arms a little and lifted himself off the ground, he concentrated hard on staying air born until he was completely across, and then he ran on. The path was now filled with rough rocks everywhere and no path through them, he had to jump and dodge off of them. Of to his right he saw a flash of red, he twisted in midair and landed beside a box on one of the walls, a red flag was inside, he snatched the flag. The box was on a timer, it had been slowly closing, meaning that if he didn't get there fats enough he couldn't get it.  
  
The next obstacle was a inside a rock tunnel, it was a pit, no magic could be used. Harry braced one arm on each of the walls on either side. He carefully braced himself and crossed by moving his hands along both sides. On the other side he saw a flag at the top of a metal pole, the pole was greased, a short length of rope was tied to the pole near the top, the rope dangled only a foot down the pole. The entire pole was about eight feet high. Harry wrapped his arms around the pole and began to climb.  
  
Harry got the flag, and the next, which was hidden inside a stretch of the track that was quagmire with pools made fifty feet deep and very little solid ground.  
  
He was running along, then he came upon a huge snake coiled on a rock in the center of the track, there wasn't room to go around. The snake was looking at his and it raised its head threateningly. It was huge, maybe twenty feet long.  
  
Please let me pass, I mean you no harm Harry hissed at it, the snake's eyes bulged, then it nodded and coiled up again, Harry slipped past it and ran on.  
  
Finally Harry went through a door and emerged into a square room, a minute later Godric came out of the blue door to his right. Harry had come from a dark red door. The room was a huge cavern, the walls straight black rock, the ground slightly uneven, but not bad fighting ground for those who had been trained to fight on thin mountain ridges with hundred foot sharply angled mountainsides around them and boulders and ice all over the terrain. Godric's light touch slipped into Harry's mind.  
  
Harry? What's going on?  
  
No idea.  
  
Just then four people appeared form nowhere and attacked with jinxes and curses, one throwing fire and one archer. The two boys attacked.  
  
Harry fought and found his inner calm and called up lightning, long whips of it coiled around his arm, he lashed out with it on his left arm while hurling spells from midair. The archer pulled back the bowstring.  
  
Godric cover me He saw the archer release and leaped, snatching the arrow from the air. Godric hurled a shield around him and froze one of the attackers feet to the floor.  
  
Oh my god! I-I'm a war mage?!  
  
DUH! Harry's lightning whips flailed, he conjured up fire balls and a sword, removing the whips he attacked, Godric made a sword and joined him. Both went into attack positions and fought, moving as one so none could get to them.  
  
CRASH! A huge lightning bolt shattered the air and took out the archer. Godric grabbed his bow and shot an arrow, hitting the pyromancers in the arm. There was a brief pause as they faced off. One of their attacker snapped his fingers, their swords vanished, both did quick back flips and planted their hands on the ground.  
  
NOW! The ground split open and shifted, the war mage was thrown off his feet, Harry leaped up and snapped his fingers and pointed at the mage, slowly he began to squeeze an imaginary throat, the other began choking and writhing about. A spear hurled itself out of nowhere; Godric kicked it from the air. Harry held the war mage still, Godric ran forwards, dodging a curse thrown by one of the others. The war mage hurled a club a Godric, Godric grabbed it and rapped him none to gently on the temple, and the war mage slumped to the ground.  
  
Harry entered a fight with one of the trainee war mages who had attacked them, throwing curses and fireballs and lightning bolts. Godric came to help with a cage of fire to trap the other, Harry stunned him. Harry and Godric went back t back as the remaining two attacked, the injured Pyromancer sending waves of flame and setting them on fire, since this couldn't be blocked they decided to take him out first. The Pyromancer unfroze his companion's feet and both attacked.  
  
Godric we've got to do something fast.  
  
Like what?  
  
Water.  
  
WHAT?  
  
Harry demonstrated, taking a deep breath he began to pull at the air, taking water from it, he duplicated the water form the air, slowly he could feel the humidity growing, Godric caught on and made the growing ball of water above their heads invisible.  
  
I'm starting to tire, this is difficult.  
  
You haven't been practicing a lot, try using easier things.  
  
Finally Godric released the invisibility spell with a tired sigh, Harry let the water drop, the Pyromancer never knew what hit him. One minute he was throwing fire, the next something huge and very heavy slammed him flat, a stunning spell was all it took, he lost consciousness.  
  
The remaining wizard was another trainee war mage, he didn't last very long, his shields were strong but together they broke them and knocked him out. Lights came on, a pair of door appeared across the room, one red one blue, the two stopped for a moment.  
  
Good luck soul brother.  
  
You too Harry.  
  
Both turned and entered the next stage of the tests. 


	25. Chapter 25 The Phoenix Lords

Chapter 25  
  
After parting with Godric Harry hurried on, eager to finish. Harry levitated himself across a pool of lava, swam through an underwater cave, fenced with an opponent, showed his archery skill, fought off two spidrens, and figured his way through a maze, and collected four more red flags. Finally he saw a door ahead, it opened as he neared it, and he found himself in a pitch-dark room…or cavern.  
  
Thud! Something was in there; it landed about ten yards away to his right. Harry held up his palm, light flared as he called it. He gasped at the sight, the largest whitest dragon he'd ever seen reared before him and attacked. Fire whooshed by his head as he ducked away, the thing was enormous! Harry snapped his fingers and concentrated, lightning formed a cage around the beast and exploded, the dragon roared in pain. Harry called up his sword and attacked, running around to the dragon's right he leaped up and grabbed one of the barbed spikes along its wing and swung himself onto its back. The dragon turned it neck, Harry threw up a shield, the fire exploded off it, the tail came flailing at him. Harry hurled a bolt of lightning at it, the dragon roared and took flight, Harry ducked low and crawled up to its neck. The dragon bit at him, Harry's sword took off the point of one of its teeth. The dragon scraped against the ceiling, Harry rolled to the side and hid in a fold of its neck. The dragon rolled, Harry stabbed his sword in between the scales and levitated himself along side, when it righted itself again Harry stood along its neck as if he were surfing and swung the sword down hard. The blow bit deep into its neck, right between the hard scales, the sword blade, made by Godric for Harry just as Harry had made Godric's sword, was made from the metal of a meteorite. Harry called lightning to aid it and the blade glowed and crackled with it. So sharp and strong that it could break any other metal, it sank in and blue blood flowed, Harry swung and swung, they were landing, he swung again, the dragon crumpled and Harry was sent flying as it crashed, Harry rolled to his feet and assumed the guard position, the dragon was dead, its head neatly severed.  
  
Something moved in the shadows, Harry's sword vanished, suddenly a figure leaped out and attacked, the air went cold, long sharp slivers of ice leaped out of the air and flew at him. Harry blasted them apart with lightning, the floor caved in around him until he was at the bottom of a pit, which rapidly began to sink, the ceiling covering over with rock. Harry concentrated, then hurled a ball of fire at the ceiling, slowly it spread out over it, Harry gritted his teeth in anger, nothing happened, then the ground rocked and shook, the earth split open, the floor rose and lightning blasted the roof away. Phoenix song roared in his ears as Harry leaped out, conjuring a net into his hand he swept it over the astonished war mage. The earth trembled and the other sunk until he was in a small pit, Harry's lightning whips returned and he lashed out…but the war mage transformed into a hippogriff and flew out of the pit, shredding the net. It flew off, Harry could sense it preparing to dive and got ready, it dove. Harry dodged at the last second, claws scraped against rock and the hippogriff screamed, he need to be able to fly, to fight it in the air. He tried lightning, the hippogriff dodged, only one small bolt hit and that didn't seem to hurt it much. The phoenix song was growing louder in his ears, Harry clenched his hands, suddenly he began to change, in second he was beating huge scarlet wings and was ten feet off the ground. His mouth opened to gasp, and phoenix song came out, he had transformed into a phoenix.  
  
Two minds, two bodies, one soul,  
  
Two lives with all their glories,  
  
Long foretold,  
  
A tale of two brothers,  
  
Born ten thousand years apart.  
  
The first, a lion was he,  
  
True knight of the old code of chivalry,  
  
Great teacher and wizard to be,  
  
The lion knight stood strong.  
  
The second was a war mage,  
  
With magic and fire running through his veins,  
  
With raging powers completely untamed,  
  
The lightning knight stood strong.  
  
Destined for sorrow, pain, and glory,  
  
These brothers fought,  
  
Just a few feet,  
  
Or ten thousand years apart,  
  
Together they beat back the darkness,  
  
And protected those of the light,  
  
For who could conquer the Phoenix Lords?  
  
With mercy and kindness shining bright,  
  
The evil ones dying at their swords,  
  
These brothers two stood true for all,  
  
Destined to rise and never to fall.  
  
For who could conquer the Phoenix Lords?  
  
The old chant…he'd heard it before just as he was wakening after coming to the Lazue tribe. Only now it was no mystery, Godric the lion knight, Harry the lightning knight. The Phoenix Lords. *Does this mean we both can transform into phoenixes? Well it is right, Godric has been raised to be a true knight by the Lazue tribe…and it was the tribes that started the code of chivalry…Godric's great great great grandfather to be exact…hmm. And my powers are rather untamed. * Harry wheeled around and flew up to the hippogriff, it stared in shock. Harry winged about it, trailing fire around it, but the fire didn't vanish, it stayed, forming a cage. Harry left off this attacked and flew away a bit while the hippogriff lunged at the fire, attempting to get free or influence it, but Harry held strong against the other mage, abruptly he turned and called lightning, the hippogriff screamed as it struck, and fell. Harry swooped in to catch it and landed lightly, dumping the hippogriff onto the floor, where it transformed into an unconscious war mage.  
  
Harry landed and transformed back into human form with a last long note of phoenix song. He then hurried through the door at the other end of the room and emerged into another room. This one was also pitch black…except for a design of golden light on the floor. The designs had a large circle with four points coming out of it, around it were lines, coming from between the points, he could also make out squares, octagons, a yin-yang, the sun and the moon, and other odd runes. In the center was a blank circle. Writing appeared in the air.  
  
If you wish to become a War Mage kneel in the center of the circle, further instructions will not be necessary, follow your gut instinct.  
  
Harry paced around the outside of the symbol until he returned to his previous spot. Then he stepped forwards and knelt in the center. Instantly the light glowed brighter, the floor shook, ahead against the wall the floor opened up and an object rose up, shimmering white. It was a large white skull carved out of…some type of brilliantly glittering white rock. It stopped when it reached waist height; instinctively Harry stood and walked over to it. The vague outline of a handprint was on the skull's forehead, a symbol shimmered into existence in the center of the handprint. Harry hesitated, then raised his right hand a planted it firmly onto the skull.  
  
It was pain, pain beyond belief, worse than the cruciatus curse by far. Harry opened his mouth to scream, and clamped it shut, forcing the pain to recede. He fought with the skull mentally, it was very powerful, beating at him, trying to subdue him, but you don't just subdue a phoenix. Harry fought back angrily, fought and won, slowly the skull's powers gave way until Harry was firmly in control, another blaze of pain, then slowly he drew his bleeding palm back from the statue. He looked at it, then, acting on instinct, wiped the blood off. The skin had healed on his palm was a beautiful scarlet and gold phoenix, but unlike any other phoenix it had tuft of red and gold, but mostly gold, feathers coming off the back of its head, where on other phoenixes this tuft was red. Harry examined it, the suddenly the ceiling of the room began to glow.  
  
Harry looked up, the ceiling was glowing a faint blue, then, slowly, it began to dissipate, Harry gasped at the realization that the ceiling was not only an illusion, he'd never left the room he'd started in, it had all been a wondrous illusion. Now he stood in the center of a huge stadium, straight walls rose ten feet on all sides, above them were five rows of seats, in which sat the war mages and the two knights of the Lazue tribe. The Tiger and the Snake. Everyone was clapping and cheering, Harry grinned, slowly the ground rose until he was level with everyone else, he climbed off and went over to the two knights.  
  
"Well done Harry, knew you'd do it!" The Tiger, Sigra, exclaimed, Harry smiled, then the floor went down again and he sat with the others.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor of the Lazue tribe." Someone announced, through a blue door came Godric, Harry nodded, of course, it couldn't all be in this one chamber, this was just the last one. He watched as Godric battled…and transformed into a phoenix just as the hippogriff was about to bite his head off. There were astonished gasps all around, Harry smiled. The hippogriff and all the opponents were really just excellent illusions, so no one but the would-be war mage could get hurt.  
  
"You shook the whole building you know." The Snake, Drefan, said to Harry.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"The war mage's were very impressed, and your lightning nearly broke down the illusions." Harry blinked in astonishment, then the ground shuddered slightly, Godric had just caused a small earthquake. "Not as bad as your, people were falling out of their seats and the floor splitting open." Drefan continued, Harry's eyes went wide, he hadn't meant to do that. *Untamed powers all right*  
  
**  
  
Harry? Godric's test had ended, and he'd decided to be a war mage. He sounded confused, tired, and worried.  
  
I am here brother.  
  
That…was different.  
  
The understatement of the year. I hope Cleatris is okay.  
  
She'll be fine, does this mean we'll be leaving the tribe and living here to train?  
  
Yes. What is the symbol on your palm?  
  
A…A phoenix, but it's got a gold tuft of feathers, not a red one…yours?  
  
The same.  
  
Weird.  
  
Not really, not for the Phoenix Lords. Harry waited as Godric sorted it out, Godric had mentioned hearing that same chant when he'd nearly been killed by the shark, though he'd only told Harry.  
  
Ah, I get it. long pause. That skull was something, I could barely beat it, took me nearly fifteen minutes. Harry turned to the Snake.  
  
"How long was I at battling the skull?"  
  
"Twelve and a half minutes, the Master War Mages were astonished, jaws nearly dropped off, no one has every beaten it before, Godric did too."  
  
"Yes." It took me twelve and a half minutes…no one but us has every beaten it before soul brother, or is it fellow Phoenix Lord now? Or Lion Knight? Ser Lion Knight? Ser Godric?  
  
Harry. Harry sent back a chuckle, Godric joined him and they sat to watch the other 16s come through.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Sorry I messed up before, Harry's gone back in time ten thousand years not one thousand. One thousand didn't seem to be long enough. Please review tell me what you think, thanks. 


	26. Chapter 26 the Glaz'rahan

Chapter 26  
  
Of the 16s only Harry, Godric, and Cleatris were war mages. No real surprise. What they were surprised to learn was that if they didn't learn to control their powers their powers would kill them. They all decided to stay with the war mages and learn as much as they could. That evening the group ate dinner with the older war mages, they would meet their fellow apprentices tomorrow. However the threesome quickly tired of listening to the adults and slipped away to walk along the battlements of the palace.  
  
"That skull sure was something, seemed like it took forever to beat it." Godric murmured quietly.  
  
"Huh, I didn't beat it." Cleatris said, they walked in silence for a time, enjoying each other's company. "I hope everyone at home wasn't hurt in the earth quake." Cleatris finally said, both boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"The masters say we have a choice of how we want to go about learning the war age arts." Harry said, he hadn't wasted a minute since the test and had spent all his time talking with the masters.  
  
"And these choices would be?" Cleatris asked.  
  
"Well there's the ordinary training program, then another. It is called the Sha'ahrak Xiph'asis Ma'zak rah Phoenix, but it's called the Glaz'rahan for short. It means, in High K'haril, that's the language of the war mages, Sword Masters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's only one or two years of training, but it's twenty-four seven without a break all year. It's rigorous to the extreme, 1/3 of the students who enter it die." He paused to let his friends ponder this, and then reached out to Godric.  
  
We both know what we must do this came from Godric; it sounded very firm, not a hint of indecision.  
  
Yes, we two will not be here long. I must return to my own time and my people…once I find out how  
  
And Cleatris?   
  
I don't know brother. What do you See for her future?   
  
The same thing you do, that she will remain here and become a great war mage.  
  
A Grand Master.   
  
Yes.   
  
Basically the only way to do that is through the Glaz'rahan  
  
Then there lies our path.   
  
"I think I'll take the Glaz'rahan. You?" Cleatris asked, startling them, both boys nodded in agreement. Godric knew about Harry's being form another time, he knew just about everything about Harry. When you share another's mind there are no secrets, it just doesn't work.  
  
**  
  
Early the next morning they said goodbye to their friends and watched them ride off into the distance, led by three war mages who would escort them back to the tribe. Then the three turned to find twelve apprentices watching them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Vegad." The one who appeared to be the oldest introduced himself, Vegad was a rather short nineteen year old with curly brown hair, his nose looked as if it had been broken once or twice. "Which training program are you entering?"  
  
"We're all going into the Glaz'rahan." Godric replied, eyebrows rose all around and the others shifted to let a three young people through.  
  
"Looks like we'll be having classes together then, I'm Merzela, this is Nimsu and Tibbar." Said a pretty girl with short black hair and a bad scar along the right side of her jaw. Unlike the others their fellow students of the Glaz'rahan were all armed and scarred, they looked alert, yet weary. They had an air of suppressed power and nervousness that seemed to follow them. Nimsu was a tall girl was shoulder length blonde hair; her left hand was a mass of scars, as if it had been badly burned. The other Tibbar had a scar running from his ear to the left side of his mouth so that he looked as if he was always grinning. He smiled and bowed with a showman's flair.  
  
"I hope you're ready to WORK your butts off, it's tough, to stay alive. We had one apprentice killed just last week, didn't make it through an all terrain course." He seemed slightly sad; Harry had a feeling that the students of the Glaz'rahan hung out together and helped ecahother. Merzela, appeared to be nineteen, or so, Nimsu looked to be about eighteen and Tibbar appeared to be their age.  
  
**  
  
After lunch the six went to the armory, here eight tough looking instructors met them. They shouted at all of them to get their things and hurry about it. Harry grinned and whipped out his sword as one attacked him, the two fought for a few minutes, taking turns attacking and defending, learning the other's strengths and weaknesses.  
  
"You'll do kid. You've got a good blade there too, and you're not half bad with it." At this the three stared at their instructor, Harry, Godric, and Cleatris would soon learn that praise of any kind was almost never heard from their instructors, on the other hand students of the Glaz'rahan had a huge vocabulary of insults. Harry stepped back and sheathed his sword, then he noticed that two instructors were missing, tow were fighting with Godric and Cleatris, while the other four were standing about watching. He relaxed back, touching the knife sheathed on his upper right arm and waited, he saw out of the corner of his eye and shadow moving up behind him. Harry shifted lightly, then suddenly whirled, his fist slammed in and he ducked low, slipped the knife free and out from under a fake sleeve and leaped up. The instructor dodged the first blow and punched too high, Harry lurched, as if he'd fallen off balance, then rolled over backwards and leaped up in one lightning fast motion, he and the instructor faced each other across the ground, then the instructor stood and relaxed.  
  
"Think you're pretty alert huh? Pha! Not hardly you little brat, not fast enough, do better next time. Harry merely nodded and sheathed his knife. Somehow he doubted he'd ever be perfect, but he could always try.  
  
**  
  
The next week was spent in brutal obstacle courses. Monkey bars over gorges, escaping avalanches, swimming in the freezing lake and fighting off a horde of young kraken. And fighting, they fought continuously, they had to lock their rooms and set up all the elaborate enchantments they could to keep the instructors from attacking them in their sleep. At any time an instructor could leap out of nowhere and attack. And while the instructors wouldn't kill them they would bruise you or give you a light slash with a weapon or stick a tranquilizing dart in you. You'd probably wake up two miles underground in a cave system filled with dangerous creatures, filling with water, caving it, or just a horrendous maze. One day Merzela wasn't quite fast enough and ended up in one of the caves for three hours, she came back with ice hanging form her hair, soaked, with a broken finger.  
  
Harry and Godric and Cleatris managed to do very well that week. Cleatris got pounded by fifty snowballs thrown form nowhere in her room before she undid the spell, but Harry and Godric worked out such an elaborate system of spells that the instructors were constantly baffled as to how to get through them while the boys slept. In time the other students asked them for help and so by the end of the week the instructors were in very bad moods, they hadn't been able to douse anyone with flesh eating mice, ice water, poison, or get at them at all while they slept for days. In fact Harry and Godric, getting angry with one of the instructors named Drefan, enchanted a cloud to follow him around hailing on him nonstop, not only that but the hail left purple spots where it hit. With that all out war was declared between pupils and trainers. Pranks and weapons all were brought into play. Drefan got revenge with a bullwhip and managed to get Godric's back and Harry's legs. Merzela joined in and hurled three poisoned darts at him. Two instructors attacked her with clubs, Tibbar and Godric got there on horseback while Harry lashed out with lightning whips at the remaining instructors who in turn opened the earth to swallow him. To their surprise Harry preformed a quick levitating charm and floated above it, then Cleatris, who had been mucking out the stalls, hurled a pitchfork at them followed by some thirty pounds of manure. The last instructor leaped down form the loft and attacked her, slamming her about with both fists and feet. Nimsu kicked his butt, literally, and chained him to a wall. Then she and Cleatris went out t help the others.  
  
By midday the area near the stables and training grounds was trashed, completely, the students went to bath, not forgetting to put up the protective enchantments, and the instructors went to plot. By the end nearly all the trainees and instructors had gotten involved, and fighting between the Glaz'rahan students and their instructors had gotten very violent. Harry had a bad gash on his right leg and Cleatris had burns on her left side, Tibbar had two black eyes and Merzela was black and blue all over, Nimsu was unconscious from taking nearly a score of knockout darts and Godric had a broken rib. As Glaz'rahan students they had to heal themselves. Because of this all the students learned different healing spells, potions, and methods so between them someone would know what to do with any injury that might popup.  
  
After this they went to the library for a bit to read up on new spells or fighting methods, they were expected to learn as much as possible, whenever they got the chance. Harry was exhausted, but he didn't mind, he was really learning now in a way the Hogwarts could never teach, the rough way, and he loved it. 


	27. Chapter 27 Training

Chapter 27  
  
Blood, he could smell it on the wind now, he inhaled deeply, sorting out the scents that came to him on the frigid breeze. Blood, yeti blood, and, overpowering it by far, human.  
  
A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he urged his black and white stallion into a gallop, the horse took off, running and dodging up the steep rocky path with the surefootedness of a mountain goat. Snow covered the frozen landscape, not too far away mt. Phoenix smoked by night as by day. The mage's brought in words of small tremors, but no more giant earthquakes. He slowed as they rounded a corner and leaped off, tracking his quarry on foot, reading the signs left in the snow. A broken twig here, some crushed snow there, a low branch with no snow on it, signifying that someone or something had knocked it off. A few dark yeti hairs, spots of blood, trampled snow, he was getting closer. He smiled, eager for the impending fight, Diablo bobbed his head, almost as if he'd heard his master's thoughts.  
  
Harry carefully slid up behind a boulder and edged forwards to look around, Diablo moved almost catlike behind him, making almost no noise, an incredible feat for a horse, especially one of his size. He peered around the edge and spotted the figure lying face down on the ground, blood covered the ground, there was no sign of the yeti. Then again there had never been a yeti in the first place. Smirking he leaped up soundlessly onto Diablo and they charged in at a full gallop.  
  
A thud behind him, Harry whirled and hurled a knife, it sank through his illusionary foe's face, another jumped down behind him, and tow more in front. He clapped his hands, a shield flew up around the injured person, a wave of his hand and the ground shuddered, splitting open then fixing itself, sealing the two illusions in a rocky tomb.  
  
The other attacker hurled a spear at him, then a fireball, Harry grabbed the spear form the air, ducked the fireball, and impaled the man on hi own spear. Another attacker leaped down and landed on his back, this one was real, a bull whip snaked out at him from his right, he twisted and sent his attacker flying off his back. The person impacted with the rock wall and went down, and stayed down, the whip missed and glanced off a previously built shield on the horse. Suddenly the ledge gave way, the horse leaped up onto the rock face the body floated in midair. Three whips sang, Harry wrapped one around his wrist and pulled, the other was forced to let go, he sent a lightning bolt crackling, melting one whip to nothing, suddenly a hailstorm appeared and crushed his attackers against the mountain side. Suddenly they combined powers to break his shields and attack through his storm. Harry reached out and grimly gripped an imaginary throat in his hand. Suddenly one of the men began to struggle and choke as Harry tightened his grip. He sent a wave of sharp rocks at the other two. He then out a short term blinding spell on one, he tripped and fell off the cliff, Harry broke his levitation spells and smashed him onto a boulder strewn ground below. The man he was choking began to turn blue and fainted. The last attacker leaped at him, whip lashing out, it laid open Harry's face right across the outer edge of his left eye.  
  
Partially blinded by blood he held up both hands, a golden ball of fire formed, he hurled it at his attacker, it exploded. When the golden flare had faded he moved everyone off the mountain face to another ledge thirty feet below. Here he checked them all for injuries; slowly they began to get up.  
  
"Good Potter, do better next time." Harry nodded and frowned at the dummy they had used.  
  
"Score?" They all huddled for a moment to talk.  
  
"Fifteen to of fifteen." Harry smiled at this, "don't look so proud you miserable maggot, you're sweeping the great hall tomorrow." Harry just nodded, no matter how hard they tried or how well they did the students were always punished, and he didn't really mind. The Code of the War Mages said, "any students who harm an instructor must be punished," yet it also said "students need to be able to defeat their instructors to gain maximum points. Unless they have completely defeated the instructors maximum points may not be awarded."  
  
It had been six months since he had become a student of the Glaz'rahan, and Harry loved it. He and Godric had flourished under the incredibly grueling Glaz'rahan training. They loved nearly every minute of it, even if they lost. They, Harry, Godric and Cleatris, all bore many scars of their training, but they were the best students ever, all the masters said so when they thought that the Triumvirate, as the trio had come to be called, wasn't listening. All three and muscled up greatly and become much tougher, they had to be to survive the rough condition they were thrown against. The instructors brought nature and attackers into play against their students, but the Triumvirate had responded by establishing a secret network of spies and informers around the palace. All the apprentices were in on it, though none of them knew that the others were part of it. They just gathered information and sent it to LP, which was the mysterious person running the whole thing. It stood for Lord Phoenix, Godric. In return they got advice and help with lessons, and spells, again form the otherwise anonymous LP. In these six months Merzela had died, and Godric had gotten a phoenix.  
  
Harry's phoenix he had gotten by chance during the great earthquake. Godric had gotten his young lion at the same time, three weeks ago Godric had found an injured phoenix after the second eruption of mt. Phoenix. He had taken the little bird and cared for it until it had healed, at which point it had chosen to stay with him.  
  
Harry mounted and turned Diablo back towards the city, he'd been out all day and all of last night trailing a human who had murdered someone. The War mage's often aided in finding and ridding the world of such people a swell as keeping the number of bandits in the mountains at a minimum. But since the great earthquake very few bandits had been seen, few had survived the quake.  
  
The apprentices shared the upper floor of one wing of the palace. The rooms were so arranged so that all could easily get to a communal swimming pool, hot tubes, sauna, and workout room. Harry made sure Diablo was comfortable before changing and heading down to the 8x10 foot hot tub and the adjoining swimming pool.  
  
Harry, how'd it go?  
  
Fifteen out of fifteen.  
  
Same here, come on down, Cleatris, and I are planning a prank on the masters. Harry quickened his face, a devilish grin breaking out, he entered the room and turned to put up fifteen enchantments to keep out the instructors. The other apprentices always complained about having to share facilities with the students of the Glaz'rahan, not because they weren't nice people but because of the instructor's tendency to attack at any time, including while the students were swimming. But since Harry and Godric had arrived and put their creative genius to work the instructors had only thrice been able t attack the Glaz'rahan students off guard. It had been decided that each time one of the entered the room they'd put up ten to fifteen wards. With Cleatris, Tibbar, Godric and Harry all in the rec rooms there was basically no way anyone who they didn't want in was getting in. Even the Grand Masters had great difficulty getting past the wards. Not three days ago Harry and Godric had creative a new type of ward that could not only be attuned to certain people so it only detected them (the instructors in this case) but it also blinded them for a half hour. It first appeared to the instructors as a wall of red light blocking their path. It had been told to allow anyone except the instructors to pass, when they realized it wasn't solid they stepped through. Though the got past it they were blind, for a full half hour. In which time the students had transported them to the wall top, form here they'd been dropped into a huge manure pile all the students had created while mucking out the stalls that day. The war mage's still laughed over that one whenever it was brought up at dinner. Harry and Godric, the terrible (brilliant) duo, the whole palace knew of their pranks and power. When the war mage's ate each evening at dinner it had become a tradition for one of the grand masters to ask the instructors what the Triumvirate had done that day, while the entire hall listened in.  
  
Harry turned back to the hot tubs; there were three, each with a different level of heat. In the hottest were his two friends, laughing over something Cleatris had said. Harry slipped in beside Cleatris, grimacing at the hot water.  
  
"Okay, so what did you have in mind?"  
  
"We were thinking creating illusion tulips that would grow out of the instructors heads at diner tomorrow when the grand masters ask them what went on." Godric said, out loud of the other's.  
  
"Great, will do, if I don't fall asleep in this water and drown that is." Harry replied, closing his eyes and leaning back.  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	28. Chapter 28 Eruption of Mt. Phoenix

Chapter 28  
  
Oomph! Harry landed hard and rolled quickly to avoid the blast of fire that shot after him. Suddenly the ground shook, Harry leaped over to a fallen tree and crawled out on it through the underbrush, the tree had been huge and stuck far out over a rocky ledge on the cliff wall. He gasped in shock, the sky was dark with falling ash. Harry leaped off the tree and fell fifteen feet, leaping and climbing dangerously quickly down the cliff he found the trail and whistled for Diablo. His faithful horse came running up in seconds, Harry leaped on and took off back to the base camp. The ash thickened, he could smell smoke, he looked back, and up above him the summit of Mt. Phoenix was smoking, as he watched a huge burst of lava leaped out. *Oh holy shit! * He thought. Diablo needed no urging as they raced off, his huge hooves pounding furiously on the trail, Harry directed him to a short cut. The fastest way off the mountain always had to be the most dangerous!  
  
Godric the mountain's going to blow!  
  
I know, meet you back at base?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Harry leaned down and almost seemed to merge with the horse becoming streamlined and speedy the two turned a sharp turn and Diablo bounced, almost stiff legged like an impala across a six foot crevice, dust was falling all around, a fine white ash. Harry and Diablo leaned in the run as one and twisted in and out of the blurring trees as one beast, up ahead the ground suddenly dropped away as the mountain shook. Diablo screamed, but Harry knew it was a fierce cry of raging power as the horse lunged forwards off the cliff without urging. Together they leaped off the cliff, ten thousand feet up off the cliff/trail as it broke away and into thin air and fell, twisting cat-like as one Diablo landed light footed on the ledge nearly fifteen feet below and raced on without pause. If the situation hadn't been so bad Harry would have let out a whoop of joy, this was the kind of riding he loved.  
  
Coming into the base camp at a gallop Harry was sure they set a new land speed record. Diablo reared to a halt, snow spraying up and whirling about his flailing hooves and Harry leaped off and ran over to the patrol.  
  
"Damn Harry that was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Cleatris exclaimed, Harry noticed the entire group goggling at him and Diablo.  
  
"Where's the rest?" Even as he asked it Harry knew from Godric and their faces. Tibbar, and apprentices Marina, Faron and Nerilka, and Grand Master War Mage Gladius had all been at the second camp, three thousand feet below the summit… which was now blasting away.  
  
"They're trapped, no word form them, and we can't get to them." War Mage Hesroso said softly, there was a long silence, four apprentices, one of them of the Glaz'rahan, and a War Mage lost.  
  
"No, we can't just leave them." Harry and Godric spoke at the same time.  
  
"How can you hope to get them down if a full War Mage can't?" Both boys traded quick looks, they were the only ones ever to over come the skull in the tests, they and they alone bore the Phoenix mark on their palms, not the war mage mark. Godric was the Phoenix Lord of this time and Harry the Phoenix Lord of his. They had two phoenixes, and two twin horses, they were soul brothers, they were nearly finished with their Glaz'rahan training, they'd passed all previous records by such huge gaps it was no comparison. They could walk where others feared to tread, little did the master's know it but they had all the apprentices working for them spying on the master's meetings, though the masters didn't know it. They wouldn't give up this easily.  
  
"We'll go, end of discussion." Godric said firmly, Harry felt Hesroso begin to speak, "no, we are going, that is it." Harry felt Godric twist power itself into his words, Hesroso's mind was complying with the order before he knew what was happening.  
  
Godric I thought we weren't going to show anyone that! Harry said, this ability with mixing power and words was done only by Grand Master War Mage's, it could only be done in High K'haril but it was very effective. However they weren't supposed to be able to do it yet, not until they passed the tests…well it was only three weeks away…  
  
To bad, let's go! They ran out of the tent and jumped up onto their horses and took off, above a pair of phoenixes came flying in.  
  
Lava had begun to cascade over the lip of the volcanoes, huge bouts of it spraying out along with huge amounts of ash, white and a dark gray, noxious clouds of gasses were billowing about. The huge plum of ash being thrown up filled the air.  
  
They're camp is over by the plateau. Harry sent telepathically, two horses and two riders simultaneously leaned into the turn, Diablo and Harry on the outside speeding up to keep steady with Godric and Flame. Mentally Harry directed Godric and himself over to the camp.  
  
When they arrived it was in ruins, someone's charred body was melted into what must have been lava, the tent was melted into a heap, equipment was everywhere. Ash covered everything.  
  
"HELLO!" Harry shouted, he heard a faint reply, Godric went off on Flame to find the person, Harry looked around, suddenly something up the slope moved, Diablo and Harry leaped forwards and scrabble dup the steep rock face.  
  
It was Nerilka, kneeling beside a dying Gladius. Harry dismounted and knelt beside her. Gladius was laying on his back, his legs melted away, his ribcage crushed by heavy rocks that had been removed.  
  
"Harry? Harry why did you come?" He whispered, Harry directed Nerilka to find her horse.  
  
"For you five. Tibbar is dead." Gladius's eyes widened, then he gave a tiny whisper of a sigh. The grand Master War Mage had been beaten, by the very mountain that guarded the war mages.  
  
"Can you help me? I just want to sleep, to escape." Godric came up beside with Faron and Marina.  
  
Godric…you heard him.  
  
I don't know if I can. Godric replied, staring sadly at Gladius, Harry sensed uncertainty, and nearly panicked. Without him there Godric would be leading the Order of the Phoenix alone, he had to start some time. Godric had to be their wise leader, he could, he just had to find it in him. Harry had it, now he had to teach Godric. And there wasn't time to be nice.  
  
Phoenix Lord you'll have to learn, he is one of YOUR ORDER! You owe him this.  
  
Harry?  
  
Listen to me! They look to you, to death and beyond as the oath says. Watch them and feel what they feel, show them the way, his way is death now. Harry turned and sent the other two to get ready to go. We'll show him the marks. Both knelt down and held out their right hands, palm facing Gladius. Gladius gasped in shock, pain nearly forgotten, then he looked up to Godric pleadingly.  
  
"Lord Phoenix please, just kill me." Godric frowned, Harry nearly growled, but then he smiled in a comforting way and placed his palm on Gladius's forehead and, looking Gladius straight in the eyes, drew his life away.  
  
"Now we must go." Godric looked up and nodded, both mounted and went down to the camp.  
  
The fast ride down the mountain was tough, the trails had been taken out, they had ot pick their way. A lava flow washed down not far behind and was turned aside just in time by a shield. Suddenly the ground shook, with a huge roar and whipping winds that knocked them all over, including the horses, the entire top three or four hundred feet of the mountain blew away, lava, rock, ash, steam, and gasses came frothing out at an impossibly fats pace. Harry and Godric threw up a huge shield, the ground rocked as the mountainside fifteen feet away broke off, millions of tons of snow, trees and rubble surged down the mountain. Faron tripped and fell outside the shield, Harry leaped after him and caught him as the ground beneath them was washed away, Harry conjured quickly, a rope with a sharp hook came to hand. He twirled it calmly and threw, it wrapped tight around a tree on a sturdy outcropping and held. Harry tied it around him and reached out for Faron, who was clinging to a huge boulder that hadn't moved yet. He caught his hand Harry pulled them both back, just as they reached the shield a spray of magma split the rope, thankfully both were on firm ground, Harry's eyes went up to the air above instinctively, another shower of magma was falling fast at them. He dove and knocked Faron off his feet, and screamed in agony as the falling magma hit his left hand melted away his fingers. Another splash hit his back and the back of his right calf. Screaming, blood pouring form his hand, back, and leg, Harry threw them both into a roll, tumbling down the mountain he called up a strong wall, they hit it and rolled back under the shield. The other stopped beside him, Harry, biting back overwhelming pain shook his head and leaped up on Diablo. The dash continued.  
  
Finally they reached the base camp, the others were waiting for them.  
  
"You got them! Where are Tibbar and Gladius?"  
  
"Dead, come on, there's a huge mud flow coming fast, and lava flows along the south side of the mountain." Godric said, soon they were gone down the trial.  
  
The trail was ragged and broken, strewn with chunks of molten lava and boulders, coated in five inches of ash. The air was nearly too hot to breathe, and thick with ash. Harry's hand had slowly stopped bleeding with some magic help but it throbbed painfully, Harry didn't look at it, he had to concentrate on the terrain.  
  
The horses were tough, very tough, else they would never have gotten down, and Harry and Godric and War Mage Hesroso were strong, their spells kept up the bridge over the gorge even when it was covered in lava, removed that lava, kept back most of the ahs so they could breathe, and kept the lava off. But they couldn't do it forever. A half hour later they were exhausted, above them the mountain was getting ready for another major blow, Harry and Godric could feel it on the edge of their senses and the others relied on them.  
  
Slowly the tremors started, then came a huge quake and heat, scorching heat all about them, they were knocked flying all about the snow covered cliff/mountain side they were crossing. Faron, Bettra, Nimsu, Alan, Whendren, Deirdre and Marina tumbled away with their horses towards the huge ten-foot high mass of lava that suddenly was upon and engulfed them; Faron, Bettra, Alan, Whendren, and Deirdre's screams burned themselves into the survivors minds. Nimsu made a valiant fight for it, her powers flying about, but she was overwhelmed just seconds before Godric and Cleatris's spell reached her, Marina had rolled close enough that she manage dot get back, and her horse was okay. Harry and Godric were the only ones who remained mounted. There were seven left, Harry, Godric, Cleatris, Hesroso, Riana, Gahero, and Cersie.  
  
They came racing in the valley, war mages lined the palace walls, their powers removing the tons of ruble and lava and poisons gas that were sweeping down just behind the fleeing patrol. The gates opened and they were inside. Healers came running forwards, Harry just got off Diablo before he started to collapse, but he managed to stay on his feet until he reached the healer's wing.  
  
**  
  
"So once the training is over you'll return to your own time then?" Godric asked, the three were riding side by side on a wide mountain trail. It had been three weeks, Harry's injuries were healed, though his left ring finger had been completely melted right off and hid left thumb and index finger had been melted together, they'd been surgically separated. He had a scar on his back that closely resembled a ancient (even in this time) rune for phoenix and some terrible scarring on the back of his right calf.  
  
"Yes, but the Gate that I used to come here from the Ways is only open for one month a year, I'll have to wait until then I guess." Harry explained, idly scratching Diablo's shoulder, brushing away some dirt. They had come to the War Mages in the early spring, a year and eight months had past, making it early winter, by the mountain season this meant that the snow was well back, having started falling in October. Their training was almost over now, this evening they would graduate the training and become Grand Master War Mages. Harry's memory was back, completely, and he was now explaining it all to his friends, and why he had to leave. "If I don't leave I might change things, that would offset all history, I may have already irreparably changed things. I hope not though."  
  
"And we have to stay here." Cleatris said softly, tears running down her cheek, they had both known for nearly a year that Harry was leaving, but still it wasn't that same thing. Harry hade calculated exactly when the Gate would reopen, he had three weeks.  
  
"I'm also leaving this summer." Godric said suddenly, "I don't want to stay here, I'd like to start a school for magic children somewhere, so they can learn. Not just the spells known to a tribe or group of wizards, but all that exist." Harry nodded slowly, Cleatris looked shocked, but she finally nodded.  
  
"You know you've been saying that since we were ten. I think I'll stay here, I like the War Mages, I just feel so at home here." The two boys nodded, suddenly they rounded a rocky outcropping and the whole valley just seemed to appear. Beautiful and pristine, the lake glowing and shimmering, the forested mountainsides covered in snow. The ruble and hardened lava had been ground up and used to pave trails of just removed or thrown down the pit/caldron inside Mt. Phoenix. Which had stopped erupting after nearly thirty six straight hours.  
  
"Come on, we're supposed to get ready for the ceremony." Harry said, and they hurried down the mountain at a quick trot. 


	29. Chapter 29 The Grand Master War Mage

Much thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"From now on you shall be called Heron Rah Xa'hazik, Zifaratol Sha'ahrak War Mage." Announced Talira, the queen of the war mages to the crowd seated around the room. Harry stood up from where he'd been kneeling and went over to where his friends sat amidst roars of approval and thunderous applause. He'd done it, he was a grand master war mage, he was a survivor of the toughest training program ever. He sat down, placing his staff beside him where it stood upright on its own. The last challenge of the tests was for the trainee to create their own staff; all the grand master's had one. Finally the applause stopped and food appeared on the table.  
  
"Lucky, my name doesn't have a translation in High K'haril. Godric said, Harry smiled. When they got their mastery the new war mage also earned the right o call themselves by their name, as translated into High K'haril. For most their name didn't have a translation, or at least not a pronounceable one, Harry's however had been easy. What he was even more pleased about was the "Rah" part. Normally it was tacked on after the last name, only the very best could place it between their last name and their first name. (no one in this time had a middle name) He looked up to where Talira sat.  
  
When is she going to announce it?  
  
After the meal. Godric replied, Harry was referring to when Talira would tell everyone that he and Godric were both marked with the phoenix. However dinner was likely to take all night, it was tradition for everyone to stay up until midnight or so whenever a new war mage was initiated, but for three, and Grand Master War Mages at that, the party would probably go on until dawn.  
  
As dinner vanished Talira stood for silence as desert appeared, silence fell along the tables.  
  
"Now this is a very important announcement but feel free to eat during the explanation. Tonight we initiated three new Grand Master War Mages. However two of them were not what they seemed. At the beginning of their training both of them did something unheard of before, during the last challenge they beat the skull. When that happened they, like everyone else were given a mark upon their palm, but they beat the skull, and therefore it was not the War Mage mark they got. All of us here, except for them, have the death's head mark (a skull with a rune on it's forehead for power and righteousness) they got a different mark." She stooped, both of them stood and held up their right palms, clearly visible on both was a perfect red and gold phoenix. But unlike regular phoenixes every feather had small glints of gold in it, the wings were edged with gold and red flames while the body was outlined in pale gold flames, and from the back of it s head, where regular phoenixes had a long red feather their phoenixes had a long gold tuft. Both closed their palms, then opened them again, the phoenix was gone, and in its place was a deep gold rune for Lord Phoenix. Gasps and cries of shock circulated around the room, the other masters were gaping in astonishment. Every Grand Master War Mage was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but the Order had been without a leader since the founding of the War Mages. No they had not one but TWO?  
  
Harry I think we'd better explain.  
  
Agreed, I will.  
  
"Quiet please," Harry said as everyone started asking questions. Slowly silence fell, "in order to explain this I will have to give you a little of my past. I was not born to any of the mountain tribes; in fact I wasn't born anywhere near here. When I was one my parents were killed by a serial killer. I survived and lived with my aunt and uncle. When I was old enough I went to school, in my fifth year at this school all of the 15 year old students are given a challenge, they must go into an enchanted forest and gather certain items, sort of like a treasure hunt. Only much more dangerous because of the creatures that lurked in the forest. While I was in there my group and I somehow ended up in the forest center, unknown to anyone the center of the forest was a link between past and present. We were transported to another forest, only nothing lived there; there was no breeze, no sounds besides our own, nothing. In different clearings all around us were runes carved into the ground. Suddenly a monstrous creature appeared from nowhere beside us, to escape we went into the nearest clearing, which turned out to be another Gate." Harry spent a full hour explaining about the Ways to them and what had happened, he also explained that he came form the future, one thousand years in the future.  
  
"Godric here is the Phoenix Lord of this time, and I am of mine. In two weeks I will be returning to my time and my people, they are in the middle of a great magical war and I must do what I can to help them." There was a long silence, and then Talira spoke.  
  
"Alright, before you leave I have a message for the War Mages of your time, they must have been pretty sloppy not to have picked you out before." Harry shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, there aren't any War Mages in my time. I am the only one." This was greeted with shock, no War Mages? And he was going back? War Mages by nature were pack creatures, they needed other war mages, simply because they tended to be so different from the rest of humanity, they needed others like them. To be alone, without their fellows was a war mage's worst fear. They were like wolves in that way, and a common saying was " a war mage who fights alone can never be happy, the pain of such sorrow will drive the lone war mage to their death." And then there was the fact that Harry would not only be leaving the war mages, he would be leaving his soul brother, and unheard of act. They knew that he couldn't stay; there was too much chance of his changing history. But to leave might kill them both, they wouldn't be able to talk, since in Harry's time Godric was long dead, after having someone else inside your head for so long the loneliness was terrible, it was as if half your mind had been cut away. And he would be leaving Cleatris his girlfriend. Little did the rest know that Harry, Godric, and Cleatris had no intention of letting anything keep them apart. They had not wasted a year and now nine months access to the best library of the magic arts ever. Together they had created probably the most complex enchantment ever. It was one of the bonuses of having a soul brother; two minds could be turned to the same problem with twice the mental capability. It's planning had taken thousands of hours, but it had worked, so long as nothing really unexpected happened it would work. Humans are hard to connect and transport across time, but magical animals are easy. Because of this the plan rested entirely on the fact that Harry and Godric could turn into phoenixes (and some other animals) and Cleatris could turn into a Griffin (and some other animals) Nothing was going to stop them, for who could stop the Phoenix Lords?  
  
The rest of the evening everyone partied, but the party was rather subdued, Harry would be leaving soon, and no one knew if he and Godric would survive, and they would be loosing one of the Phoenix Lords.  
  
**  
  
The news came in the form on an exhausted pyromancers messenger, gray with exhaustion and his horse half dead. It was Cleatris who found him and got hi back to the palace alive. There he told them the urgent message he brought from the Haderach tribe. A dark wizard who had risen to power off to the far east had slaughtered the entire Fraquinos tribe. He'd been slowly conquering everything in the mountains. He was currently only a day's ride form the Haderach; already he'd given them the rules of surrender. All adults would be killed and the children brought up by his followers to become his followers themselves. He'd been visiting the Haderach tribe searching for future War Mages or Elements.  
  
The Order stood as Harry and Godric entered the room, Godric gestured to them to sit down and went to his seat while Harry went around the table to the window, ignoring his seat, to greet his phoenix Xenrose as she flew in with some charts, he perched on the windowsill to examine them while Xenrose landed on his shoulder with a rustle of feathers.  
  
"Alright, the war lord's army contains one thousand one hundred and twenty wizards and witches and sixty giants. In all the war mage's are 572, including trainees. With the giants counting for two each we have half their number. But we're also better fighters. The roads form our side to the Haderach valley are clear while the roads on the other side are filed with snow. Halley what's your team been up to?" Halley looked up from a map she was studying.  
  
"We've created six hundred pits, covered by frail ice and snow, nineteen avalanches to get them with, twenty five rockslides, three basilisks trapped in caves that can be released just by pulling a rope. They should be hungry by the time his army arrives."  
  
"Could use some of that lava form Mt. Phoenix now." Harry murmured quietly, everyone looked at him, "where one of the mountains collapsed inwards during the great earthquake a large amount of lava, position at the former mountain top, would slide down and right onto them, without endangering any one on our side."  
  
Great one Harry  
  
"Transportation would be difficult, but is we started in a half hour it could be ready by midnight." Godric agreed.  
  
"I'll take a team up there." Harry responded and left the room. Much as he enjoyed planning tricks to play on the enemy he liked the fighting more.  
  
**  
  
Daybreak came, the war mages had just reached the valley, and the warlord's army, about a hundred and eighty smaller, was already headed down into it. 500 war mages started to trot down their slope, slowly going into a gallop as they began a millennia old war song.  
  
In and around the valley the effects of the song were felt quickly, power seemed to hum in the air and start to gather near the war mages, all the animals fell silent and hid, the air began to vibrate as the song steadily grew to a roar, power filled words rushing out over the snow. With terrifying war cries they broke through the last band of trees and charged across the snow, the warlord's army shouted challenges and rushed to meet them. Godric and Harry rode side by side at the head of the war mages on their twin stallion, tow phoenixes swooping over head, Harry and Diablo twisted aside and race doff around the valley to attack with Cleatris from the back. Their job was to contain the fight within the valley's center. Godric shouted orders and the crowd broke up a bit, forming a pitchfork shape that encompassed half the valley.  
  
The two sides met with huge explosions and screams, like to waves breaking they surged upwards against each other and then fell out into battle. Harry heard Godric in his head start a rhythmic slow chant that steadily grew in volume, suddenly it stopped as the phoenix powers exploded from Godric's palms in the form of a huge phoenix made entirely out of raw power. It flung itself at the enemy, burning and screaming, blinding them with its brightness and power.  
  
Harry ducked under a low branch and hurled a lightning bolt, ahead he heard a scream and a satisfying thump as the giant he'd been fighting and was now chasing fell down the mountainside in an unstoppable slide, and right over a cliff. The battle had been going on for hours now…Harry looked around and caught sight of Cleatris as she stabbed a spear all the way through an opponents back. She whirled her horse and galloped over.  
  
Godric Cleatris and I will join you in a minute or so.  
  
Okay, hurry will you? Harry frowned with worry at the exhausted tone in Godric's voice. They had all agreed that, so as not to change history, Harry wouldn't spend the entire time in the center of the fight. They had no way of knowing what his participation would do to change history in his time, if anything at all.  
  
"Godric's okay right?" Cleatris asked him, seeing his frown.  
  
"Yes he's fine, come on, let's go join the rest." The two galloped off down the winding trail to the main battle.  
  
Harry locked blades with an enemy, then twisted in the saddle and hurled a knife, the enemy screamed in response and clutched the knife handle which stood out of his throat and topple off his horse. Two curses came flying his way, he parried and sent both back at their owners. A stunning spell jumped form a wand to his right, it was absorbed into his shield and vanished. Diablo reared, flailing his hooves and screaming, bashing in another wizards head just as he raised his wand. It was night now, everyone was tiring, suddenly a blast that shook the ground and a war cry echoed through the night, Godric had found the war lord.  
  
Harry! Harry wheeled Diablo and they pushed through the seething mass and ran over to where the two stood, locked in a battle of magic fifteen feet apart.  
  
Godric's red and gold was battling madly with the others black. Harry put up a shield to stop anyone from the warlords' side from entering, his shield was quickly back by another as Cleatris arrived. The warlord had stayed in the back all day, not fighting, while Godric was tired form a full day of it. His phoenix Ranahal flew down and uttered a few notes of song, Godric immediately perked up a bit. Harry called his lightning a hurled it at the war lord who stumbled, leaving Godric an opening. Godric got him with three curses designed to slough the flesh right off his bones. Screaming the warlord fell and rolled, but he pulled a knife from a hidden sheath and plunged in into Godric's side, then pulled out a necklace and whispered an incantation. It glowed and his wounds healed somewhat.  
  
Godric and the warlord hurled curses at each other, Harry fought near them while Cleatris kept up the shield, occasionally trading places with her. Soon the ground around them was littered knee deep with death bodies. Finally Harry and Godric joined minds for a final spell.  
  
Now brother. Both shouted the incantation, silence fell as power just seemed to seep out of everything, then the warlord countered, their spell began to shatter, Harry dodged a club swing and had to turn to defend himself from a giant, the warlord's spell began to shatter theirs.  
  
Harry I'm going to use that-  
  
go ahead, I'll try to stop the effect before the reach anyone else. And Godric whispered the last part of the spell, Harry threw up three layers of shields, each to shield against a different part of the spell. Behind him the area where Godric and the warlord had been standing blew up. Cries of fear and shock echoed around, Harry shuddered under the explosion, trying to keep the shields intact. Finally it began to die away. Ten minutes later it was over.  
  
The pit in which they found Godric was twenty feet deep; the warlord had been blow to bits no bigger than a fingernail. Harry got his unconscious soul brother out, trying not to panic, Godric had been hurt by flying rock, he had a hugs mass of gashes on his back and on the back of his right calf, a cut ran down the right side of his face and his ear was torn, his right arm was broken and his left hand had been so badly bashed up that the healers thought some of his fingers might have to be amputated. In the aftermath of the battle the valley was in ruins, the war mages fixed it up a bit before returning home, Harry, Diablo, and Flame leading the way, Harry levitating Godric alongside.  
  
**  
  
Now Godric if you don't wake up I'll pour ice water on you. Harry smiled as Godric's eyes flew open.  
  
Harry! Harry chuckled through their link.  
  
"Awake hmm? You've been out for three days. Well done with the spell, yes the shields worked." Godric relaxed in relief.  
  
How am I?  
  
I'll give you three guesses as to your lasting injuries, and the first two don't count.  
  
Ahh, scars on my back in the shape of the phoenix rune?  
  
1 of 4, go on.  
  
Er…missing fourth finger on left hand?  
  
Yep doing good.  
  
Hmm, and bad scarring on the back of my right calf?  
  
75% nearly there, now for the million dollar question, what is the last injury. Hint, I've told you about it, I was fourteen when I got it.  
  
Ah, gash in the crook of my right arm?  
  
Are you reading my mind brother?  
  
Of course I am.  
  
Grrr. Kay ice water time!  
  
No!  
  
Hehehe, just joking. Come on Lord Phoenix, the Order has been worried sick about you. Harry left to go find Cleatris and tell her Godric was up, as he left the Order came in, looking much relieved.  
  
**  
  
The wind was blowing lightly, atop the hill stood two men, both with long black hair tied back, each with a huge fierce looking black and white stallion beside them, each with a phoenix on the right shoulder, each with a staff in the right hand. The staffs were made of the same colored wood, topped with smooth balls of diamond held by claws, the staff base ended in what looked like a bird's talons, like the claws gripping the diamond. No words needed to be spoken, just thought. Finally the one with blue eyes turn and mounted his horse before riding down the hill. The other mounted and waited until the other stopped to look back as he reached the top of the next lower hill. The figure on the hilltop with blazing green eyes raised his staff, there was a bright flash of light, then an answering blaze of light from below, and then he turned and rode off into the woods. As he reached a certain spot a rune could be seen, faintly drawn on the ground, next to it lay a he fallen tree, the figure on his horse, with a phoenix on his shoulder stopped, looked at the tree, then urged the horse forwards into the center of the clearing, and they vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There! Done! Did think I'd just send Harry home without one last battle did you? Part two coming up…I'm not sure when. Remember this is still Harry's fifth year! 


	30. Chapter 30 Return to the Present

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Reading reviews is the highlight of my day.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The dark lord snarled and flicked his wand, releasing the writhing screaming form at his feet from the cruciatus curse. With a tiny last whimper the death eater slumped to the floor, gasping and shaking in a heap. The death eaters watched silently, if any felt sympathy for the man now lying on the ground shivering they dared not voice it. Fear of Voldemort ran twice as deep as loyalty, except for some, the death eater 'inner circle', who enjoyed seeing their master torture people as much as they loved to torture their victims themselves. Merciless blood red eyes slited enough to make a snake go green with envy gazed down upon the messenger of bad news. It was said that one of the worst crimes a death eater could commit when he wasn't in Voldemort's good graces was to look him in the eye, and none did, that was a privilege reserved for the inner circle. In the shadows a huge furry black dog watched silently. Voldemort had never learned not to torture messengers who couldn't help what their news was. At Voldemort's side cowered Peter Pettigrew, his ever-faithful servant, the dog suppressed a growl.  
  
"The results of the next attempt had better be good." The twisted psychotic being once known as Tom Riddle hissed, the figure at his feet shuddered as the wand twitched, as if looking for someone to hex.  
  
"Yes maste-"  
  
"Avery take my message to them, and I have a letter I want you to give to them." Voldemort said, cutting off the still shivering figure. The death eater known as Avery, his hood up so his face was hidden, stepped forwards and bowed low. Voldemort handed him a scroll, the messenger took it and turned to leave. "Avery." He turned back.  
  
"I will know if you read that."  
  
"Master, I would not dare!"  
  
"I should hope not." Avery bowed one last time and walked off. Voldemort turned his eyes again to the figure still lying at his feet, having known better than to leave without Voldemort's permission.  
  
"Get up! And be thankful I'm in a forgiving mood." The huddle figure rolled to its knees and kissed the hem of his robes before shakily standing and going to stand in his spot in the circle. Had he been human the dog would have sighed; it was a good thing he'd brought that potion to relieve the after affects of the curse.  
  
**  
  
Harry walked quietly through the woods, humming a song often sung by the war mages after a battle, Diablo was walking a pace behind, watching everything with interest, taking the sights and sounds of this new place. Xenrose was sitting on Harry's shoulder, alert and wary. Harry had spent a two weeks in the Ways, after entering it had occurred to him to use them for travel, and he'd had some interest in what they could do. And some impulse…he didn't now what, told him that he must travel around them. He'd visited Merlin's time, and in fact saved five-year-old Merlin from a fire, and sparked his interest in magic's. He'd watched from a mountaintop while the elves and the giants worked out a treaty following the great elven and giant war. He'd visited the original werewolf pack on their island, before the island had connected to the mainland by receding oceans, making it possible for them to travel around the earth. He had met the original Mr. Olivander, and assisted him in making wands for a time while his arm was badly broken and slow to heal from a dragon bite. He'd met with his Potter ancestors three thousand years back and many other things besides, but he had never ever visited the Valley of the War Mages. They would sense him, the Lord Phoenix's presence. He knew that he had probably visited the time when, whatever it was that had caused them to vanish, had occurred, though he thought it might just have been a die off in war mages with no new ones coming in. Now he was back, the horrible agony of the initial parting with his soul brother diminished to a constant and unrelenting ache in his soul.  
  
Ahead Harry could dimly hear some strange sounds, he stopped humming to listen, soon he identified them as the sounds of fighting. He looked about, off to his left was a wide trail, he could see hoof prints of horses on it, Harry hurried over, leaving Diablo and Xenrose at a tree he walked onto the path, it twisted off into the woods in both directions. It was evening and the suns golden rays were filtering through the leafy trees. The fight must be just around the bend. Harry knelt to study the hoof prints; none of the horses wore shoes, he could tell by the prints that it must be a riding party of some importance, for they seemed to ride in formation. He sat back on his heel and closed his eyes, quickly sinking into meditation. Finally everything faded into oblivion, then Harry began to listen, his hearing had become very acute after living the mountains and forests where every sound told a story, he could here the sounds of battle, curses being fired, English, and another language. Harry paused on that searching his mind, it wasn't a human language…elf, there were elves ahead, being attacked by death eaters? Harry reached out further with magic, ah that black essence that plagued his life, Voldemort, but it was barely there, just a little of it, so Voldemort himself was not there. That was good, but the blackness remained, his death eaters then. Coming to a decision Harry stood and returned to his horse and phoenix. The Glaz'rahan training had put a lot of emphasis on disguise, now that would be useful. Harry opened one of the pouches tied to his belt and searched through it for a moment. Finally he found the diamond shaped ruby he was looking for a took it out. He picked up his staff from where he'd left it leaning against a tree. On the staff were various marks, symbols cut into the wood in shapes like diamonds and octagons and weird runes. Harry held the staff away from himself and carefully placed the ruby into its cut in the staff. The orb on the top glowed red; Harry whispered the shape changing incantation. In a few second of red light he felt himself change. Now the man who was holding the staff had waist length black hair tied back tightly into a braid, his clothes were buckskin pants and vest with a black fringe running down the pants and across the front of the vest. His eyes were black, the lightning bolt scar was gone, replaced by one that ran down across right eye and halfway down his cheek. A small gold ring with a black bead on it hung in his left ear, he looked to be about twenty, tall and powerfully built. Harry turned to Diablo, who snorted, looking highly displeased, he knew what was coming. With a wave of the staff the packs had shrunk and flew into Harry's pocket. A second later Diablo was no longer a paint, but a large black stallion.  
  
"Xenrose you'll have to stay here okay? Follow us at a safe distance until I'm away from them again, don't let anyone see you." The phoenix gave a soft trill and flew back into the forest. Harry leaped up onto Diablo and they took off.  
  
They rounded the bend at a gallop, Diablo reared and screamed, Harry smiled grimly, he'd been right, a group of eight elves were being attacked by tend death eaters. It seemed to be going badly for the elves, two of the eight were down, they had obviously been ambushed. But elves were excellent fighters and giving a good account of themselves. Harry set off a loud explosion and everything stopped. All of them turned to stay at the newcomer on his horse.  
  
"Who in hell's name are you?" Snapped the death eater who appeared to be the leader.  
  
"Your worst nightmare if you don't get out of here." Harry growled back. The death eater stared at him, them grinned.  
  
"Attack!" Instantly the death eaters began to hurl curses at Harry, Harry leaped off Diablo; the horse ran to stand by the sidelines, knowing he'd only hinder his master. The staff vanished and Harry hurled himself into the battle with a terrifying intensity. Flipping about with astonishing speed he put all his martial arts training into the fight. Lightning bolts crackled down, in less than a minute only three death eaters remained standing. Harry drew back and his staff appeared again. The death eaters attack, throwing killing curses at him, Harry danced away almost contemptuously, a death eater not far away suddenly leaped form hiding and flung a rotting curse at one of the elves, Harry dashed it away with a spell, then he slammed down the staff and shouted three words, there was a blinding flash of light, and all four death eaters were lying on the ground tied up.  
  
The elves slowly came forwards, Harry had counted eight with two injured, but there were also three more. Harry waited until the elf he'd saved from the curse came over to him, surrounded by five warriors. The elves stopped in astonishment as Harry, recognizing the elf king, bowed in perfect elven fashion.  
  
"Greetings king Darun val Hasidra." Harry said in the elf language, remembering one of the few things he'd learned in history class, the current elf king's name. Now the elves were shocked, there were only four humans who could speak their language, the three human ambassadors to the elves and Albus Dumbledore. And they had enchantments on them making it physically impossible for them to teach the language to anyone else.  
  
"I see you know my name, and our language and customs. May I ask how you came about this knowledge? And who you are?" The king asked Harry, who leaned lightly on his staff and fixed the group with a powerful look.  
  
"How I learned and where is not of your concern, and you need not worry of my teaching anyone else. My name is Heron Rah Xa'hazik, just call me Heron. You will be taking these death eaters to the English Ministry of Magic will you not? They are not on your lands, though I suppose you could keep them in your prisons, as the human one is not especially safe anymore, and they did attack you, as to that, what are you doing out of the elven lands? You must have known Voldemort would send his people to attack you?"  
  
"The prison of the humans is unsafe?" The king asked.  
  
"The guards are disloyal and will join Voldemort as soon as he asks them too."  
  
"Ah, well then we shall keep them, with a trial of course, though it really isn't necessary. As to why we're off our lands, we sensed a disturbance along this border, Voldemort was trying to cross. My patrol and I were riding between the outposts getting status reports. Thank you for your help."  
  
"Anytime good king. Will you report Voldemort's attempts to cross to the Ministry? I must warn you the Minister does not believe that Voldemort has returned and will likely ignore you."  
  
"Does not believe it? With what now six killings? And that Potter boy missing for four months? And Albus Dumbledore's assurance that he has indeed returned? Not to mention the dozen muggle disappearance's? He's out of his mind!"  
  
"Yes I quite agree, all the more reason to send him a reprimand for not trying to control Voldemort more."  
  
"You don't like the Minister do you?"  
  
"Not one bit, but now I must be going."  
  
"No, no, come with us, our nearest outpost is not far, it has been a long time since we have been visited by a human who can speak with us, please come." Harry watched the elf king for a moment, and then he leaped up onto Diablo and bowed.  
  
"Lead on good king." Evidently this had been the correct response, with laughs the elves mounted their horses and fell in around him and the king.  
  
"You certainly are an excellent fighter, it's ahs been a long time since I have seen such talent." Darun commented to him.  
  
"Thank you, I have spent years training."  
  
"Tell me what were you doing around that area of the forest, when it was clearly not safe? Though I can see why you have little reason to fear the death eaters.  
  
"I was there because of the death eaters. Attempting to gather information on their movements and such, finding their secrets."  
  
"Hmm, the ambassadors told us of Albus Dumbledore's offer of friendship and aid in an attack, he believes that the dark lord will attack us."  
  
"Please, call him Voldemort, there is nothing to fear in a name. As to the attack, he certainly will. Voldemort will not allow anything to go unconquered. Fortunately he isn't yet so sure of victory and such as to reveal the magical world to the muggles. I doubt he will, but it would be the ultimate blow to the ministries."  
  
"I hope not! That'd shake up everything just grand."  
  
"It is sad, in the years gone by muggles knew of us, at least a little, but even in the time of the war mages the magical world had broken away."  
  
"The elven kingdom has always been separate though."  
  
"I fear I must disagree, it was not always so. The elves were nearly wiped out in a war with the giants about ten thousand years ago, before that the muggles knew of you and all magical beings, giants, trolls, hags, and what have you, but after that, after the elves and giants made peace, they both just seemed to vanish. Soon after the others, and then the wizards, followed them into secrecy. The muggles would not and were not accepting their existence, and the muggles outnumbered them at about 50 to one."  
  
"You know a lot about this."  
  
"Have you heard of the Ways?" At this gasps rang all around, the elf king nearly fell off his horse.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Human, some call me the Keeper of the Gates, others the Master of the Ways. Either or I travel them, though not frequently, it is not enjoyable, only sad."  
  
"You…you don't come from this time then sir?"  
  
"Yes I do, I am merely returning home after a long trip when I stumbled across the Voldemort's foul stench in the forest and came to investigate."  
  
"Lucky for us you did…will you be returning to…the Ways?"  
  
"No, maybe never, in the Ways there is too much chance of my changing history. I merely went in so that they would adapt to me…so Voldemort's plans to use them would fail, he cannot enter them, nor can his followers."  
  
"That is good news, the Fort is just across the river, this marks the boundary between our lands the yours, you may feel some sort of wall, but it will not keep you from crossing if you are with us." The elf king said to his guest, who nodded and rode calmly through. He had to admit he'd never met a human such as this one before, this human was not like the others. He was harsh and cold, but not overly distant, he radiated power and knowledge, and sadness. Darun wondered what could make one so strong and cold as this one feel such loss. Elves were very acute to magic and the feelings that flowed along it. But this one didn't feel like the others, his magic was different, ancient and powerful…and deadly.  
  
**  
  
"Dismissed!" To Severus Snape those words couldn't have come sooner. As the others vanished he leaned against a tree for a moment, Voldemort left with Pettigrew his servant in a flash of light, the others drifted off, none staying to talk to him. The Potions Master, though favored by Voldemort for his abilities and brains, was not friendly with any of them, though they respected him as one of the best death eaters. In a notch in the tree Severus felt a small bottle, he took it out and almost sighed in relief at the familiar pale purple glow of the potion. A shadow moved and vanished, so that's where the mutt had been. Much as he disliked having to work with Black the other was excellent at almost anything it seemed. He drank the potion and relaxed as the last dregs of the curse left him. He stood and apparated out.  
  
He reappeared just outside the house where he, Black, and Lupin had been staying over the winter vacation, which had just started today. Their mission: Remus was working on trying to get the werewolves to join them, or at least be neutral, he was also working on an alliance with the Fairies and finding more enchantments to use of Hogwarts to detect dark magic, he and Sirius were also gathering support for the anti-Voldemort movement. He Severus was spying on Voldemort, and Sirius…he was helping both of them, and he had to be there to prove his innocence to the old crowd, and he was very good at getting information from death eaters and ministry officials alike while disguised, Severus suspected that Dumbledore had asked Sirius to try and protect both Severus and Remus, knowing Sirius was the best fighter of the three, and Sirius was keeping up the search for Harry. Severus walked into the house and into the living room. Remus was reading some old book; Sirius in dog form was stretched out in front of the fire, head on paws, gazing into the flames. Severus sat down and began to draft a report to Dumbledore, it seemed that Voldemort had not yet called the dementors, or if he did few death eaters knew about it, so no news there could be good news. His attempts with the werewolves had failed so far, though he hadn't really talked with them, and the fools he'd sent to do so were not doing well. The dog gave a soft whine, barely audible, Severus looked up in annoyance.  
  
"I'm sure he's still alive Sirius, Harry's tough." Remus said, looking sadly into the fire. Potter again, after his disappearance the wizarding world had waited in shock for news, but none came. After about two weeks even the papers stopped as no new leads were found, and everyone began to accept his death. It wasn't hard, they'd only heard about him in papers and books, he came, killed Voldemort, maintained the peace at the risk of his own life, and then died trying to save his friends, from dragons. The terrified teenagers had told their story over and over again, for weeks the forest had been searched, but the Gate that had once been in the center of the forest was gone. Four months, a lot could happen in that time, but if the only book on these Ways was to be believed no time passed in the Ways themselves while time passage in the places the Ways could take you too was different than in the place you left behind. Only minutes, or hundreds of years could have already passed for Harry, very unsettling knowledge. Unfortunately the book was brief and short, it mentioned only what Harry had told his friends, and nothing more. The dog's ears drooped and the fire crackled, Severus knew that neither Sirius nor Remus had given up hope on Harry, nor had his friends, most of the Hogwarts students in fact still believed him to be alive. Apparently Harry had been…no was, very well liked, even by many Slytherins though they'd never say anything. Severus himself was quiet sure Harry was still alive, he'd survived Voldemort however many times, he could handle this. In fact Severus wouldn't be surprised if Harry twisted heaven and hell into one with will power alone to get back. Never before had he had a student who actually stood up to him like that, Harry was too damn tough to die. Anyone who'd witnessed the sight of him flying about an enraged Horntail, twisting about its breath and tail, daring it to try and get him at the Tri Wizard Tournament, couldn't believe that Harry would let a bunch of dragons, of all things, kill him. But where was he?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! More to come soon, think you can stand the dramatic irony? 


	31. Danger of Home

Chapter 31  
  
"Damn!" Severus and Remus looked up from dinner as Sirius slammed the paper down on the table, his face a mask of fury. Remus picked it up and held it so they could both read.  
  
Five Muggles Found Dead, Death Eater Impersonators Suspected  
  
This morning shopkeepers opened their shops and the early customers started to arrive in Diagon Alley. But they were horrified to find five dead bodies, hanging by nooses around their necks, from lampposts, their eyes cruelly gouged out. Above each hovered a small dark mark. The aurors and hit wizards were called in, but the culprits were long gone. All five were muggles that had vanished from various places around England during the past two days. Extensive spell work revealed that all had been subjugated to a number of curses and spells including the cruciatus curse and a variety of other torture spells. The Minister himself believes that this was the work of the death eater impersonators that have been the culprits of other murders so far this year. However many do not agree, preferring to believe Albus Dumbledore that Voldemort has indeed returned. Indeed we have to ask, if these are impersonators why are they not afraid to use the dark mark? For surely the old death eaters and Voldemort himself would hunt them down for it? Investigations have been called off since there is no evidence to go on.  
  
"More like Lucius Malfoy called them off to protect his friends." Remus growled in disgust, "something has to be done about the Minister." The usually calm and relatively docile werewolf looked quite angry, Sirius looked positively furious. Severus suddenly hissed in pain and clamped a hand on his arm.  
  
"He's calling again. Probably wants to read us the paper and we can all have a jolly session laughing over the Ministry's stupidity." He got up and summoned his mask, looking rather unhappy about the upcoming party. Sirius had to agree; death eater parties like this consisted of torturing muggles with hideous enchantments and laughing as they screamed. Or laughed at their shock with fear as the death eaters explained about the magical world to them and explaining a number of horrid curses before using them on the muggles, or tearing them apart or using the imperius curse to make them stand on their heads, drown themselves, beat each other up, etc.  
  
"Good luck, I have to go, I should be back before the meeting is over incase you need help." Sirius said, remembering that he had an assignment; Snape would just have to handle the meeting on his own, he transformed a went out the door at a slow run, it was a long way to the Burrow and he couldn't apparate because of the wards and the floo network was down for a few days for some reason or other. Severus grabbed the paper and strode out, looking very much the overgrown bat. Remus continued looking through the paper.  
  
**  
  
"Oh very nice! Bravo!" Darun roared, clapping as Harry flipped his hand, sending all the knives spinning to land point down in a row on the table. Harry put away his knives and bowed with a showman's flair, pleased that the elves had enjoyed his seven knives juggling. Instead of sitting down he caught the elf king's eye and flicked his towards the door. Harry left the hall, saying he needed some fresh air; two elves came up with some instruments and began to play. Harry left the door slightly open and walked along the battlements of the fort/outpost a ways. A few minutes later the elf king joined him.  
  
"That was quiet a performance Heron." Harry smiled and nodded, they strolled along the battlements in silence, finally Harry spoke, slowly, thinking everything out carefully.  
  
"Darun the war with Voldemort is close at hand. He will leave no land or people unchallenged in his quest for power. He has spent nearly a lifetime striving for immortality just so he can conquer the world. He has reached it, in a way. Now he need not fear anyone really. Perhaps there is a way to kill him still, I hope there is, if not, and if there is no way to capture and contain him, the world shall eventually fall under his rule. But before he goes into battle he will first try to win through alliances. Why kill his soldiers when he could gain the same lands in other ways? One day, probably soon, he will send messengers here to your kingdom, asking for your unconditional surrender. What will you say then?" the king paused in thought for a moment.  
  
"You speak the truth, Heron, he will send us a message. And when it comes I will send back his messengers, with their hands and ears cut off. The elves will all die before we will ever join him." Harry smiled at the king's plan for the messengers, excellent.  
  
"You have the same attitude as your great ancestor, Arimal, Darun, it must run in the family. Thank you, I would not want to have you and yours as my enemies." Darun stared at him in shock, Arimal, his great, great, great, grandfather had been dead for nearly one thousand years.  
  
"Same here Heron, same here." He said quietly with respect to the powerful wizard standing beside him, quietly watching the stars.  
  
They walked back inside in silence, Harry sat back down and relaxed in his chair, searching the air and feeling the elve's power flowing through it, yes they would make wonderful allies in battle.  
  
** Early the next morning the king and a group of guards rode with Harry to the border of their lands. He refused to tell them his destination, but hinted that it might be Hogwarts. Finally he felt a strong wall of magic not far ahead, indicating the boundary. When they reached it they stopped, Harry turned Diablo back towards the elves. They watche dhim with interest, he was a strange human who came out of nowhere and saved their lives, he spoke their language and knew their customs backwards and forwards, he radiated power and calm, and rode a horse who fought like a rabid animal, he was the master of the Ways, but despite all this they really didn't know anything about him.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, if I find out about any plans to attack your lands I'll send you a letter, or messenger."  
  
"That would be very nice of you." then the elf king stopped, considering, and then asked in a soft whisper, "who are you really?" A wide smile crossed Harry's face.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally ask, your powers were certainly strong enough to see through this disguise." A wall of golden light surrounded himself and the king. Darun stared in astonishment as Heron snapped his fingers and a staff appeared in one hand. Carved along were twisting phoenixes, griffins, dragons, and unicorns and odd runes. Spaced out between them in places were small shapes carved into the staff, in one of these was a diamond shaped ruby. Heron held the staff and closed his eyes for a moment, then all his features blurred and changed, in seconds they stabilized again. Now he wore pale tan shirt and pants of a material Darun didn't recognize. Over that he wore long open black robes with a hood, black boots and gloves, a black belt with a gold phoenix buckle with several small pouches hanging form it. His only ornament was a long gold chain around his neck, mostly hidden under the shirt and robes. His clothing was of a strange style that was neither threatening nor plain, but spoke of tremendous power, a long sword was strapped across his back under the robes, the hood of the robes and collar were worn in such a way that drawing the sword wouldn't cut them, across his chest the strap that held the sword also held a knife in a black and gold sheath, from what Darun could see the sword was in a matching sheath. His hair was black and hung to his ears about his face and a little longer in the back, his eyes were a blazing unnatural green. His face was very hard, as if carved form rock, he looked cold, then he smiled and some of the coldness went away. He looked to be about sixteen, and very powerful, Darun also sensed a hardness that spoke of freezing ice-covered mountains and a rugged harshness that was unforgiving on those who chose to live in it. It offset his youth, making him seem twice his age. As he shifted his hair move din the breeze and Darun clearly saw and lightning bolt scar above his right eye, the color of dull gold.  
  
"Y-you're Harry Potter? How?" Darun was too startled to think clearly.  
  
"You know what supposedly happened to me? Well it did, after killing the dragons I went back to try and return, but I was attacked and ended up in another time, one thousand years in the past. Time passes differently in the ways; it has been four months here, six years for me. However when I did manage to return I found myself in my old body, very odd. I spent a year a half living with a tribe of magical people in a now nonexistent mountain range, and five with the War Mages." He paused until Darun, having taken it all in, nodded, "I am now a Grand Master War Mage." Darun gasped and stared at him in shock. Then he remembered himself and bowed from his saddle, legends of the war mages were still very common among the elves, for they had known the war mages well. And a Grand Master War Mage was one of the most powerful there were.  
  
"It is good to have you back in the right time Mr. Potter, and it is wonderful to know that the War Mages may yet return." Harry nodded to him, then changed again into his disguise and lowered the golden shield. He started off, then stopped and looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"Be careful of Voldemort and his minions Darun, be wary, good luck." He urged Diablo into a gallop and they were gone in seconds.  
  
** Severus nearly fell over as he tried to stand. The meeting had just ended, everyone else was gone. Only one or two had gotten away without having the cruciatus curse used on them, but Severus had once again had to bring in bad news from the messengers to the werewolves, and it had been much worse than last time. Damn that dark lord. *I have to tell Dumbledore* Severus managed to stand, it was few more minutes before he was able to apparate himself as close to Hogwarts as he could. He still wore his death eater robes and mask, so he couldn't go by Hogsmead. His exhaustion and pain messed up the apparition attempt; he was slammed into the ground well beyond the wards, like a dozen miles miles beyond, in the mountains behind Hogwarts. Infact he couldn't even see Hogwarts from here. *Dman it! Dumbledore's got to know about the dementors!* he struggled to his feet, but realized quickly that he was too exhausted to perform even most of the simplest spells. Severus looked about, finally he spotted a familiar landmark, a pair of twin rock columns, looking oddly like a gateway, rising eight thousand feet high each, separated by a long thin wooded valley with a stream running through it. He staggered closer to the valley's rim and looked down, that stream flowed into the lake, he just had to follow it. He made his way, slipping and tumbling over rocks, down the valley and started to follow the stream along it.  
  
** Sirius arrived at the death eater-meeting place, but it was deserted, a single sniff told him that they had been there. He located Snape's scent and wrinkled his nose at the odor of the cruciatus curse that was mingled with it. The cruciatus curse's smell, undetectable to humans, hurt his nose. He sighed and hid behind a bush and transformed, first he cast a spell to locate what magic had been used, once he knew that Snape had apparated out, and not to Remus's, he attempted to trace it. Sirius frowned, Snape must be in really bad shape, the spell he'd used was an unconcentrated mess. But Sirius patiently followed it until a pair of rock pillars formed in his mind. Okay Snape was even worse than he'd thought if he was that far off. With an annoyed growl Sirius apparated to the pillars, it seemed he would be getting back to Hogwarts sooner than planned.  
  
Sirius followed Snape's trail down into the valley, *the poor slimy must be really out of it,* his trail was shaky and he had fallen often. From there Sirius ran along the bank, at the slow speed Snape was going and his large head start, he would probably catch up to him halfway down the mountainside to the Hogwarts lake.  
  
Sirius leaped over the rocks as he heard someone falling down the slope, and crashing rocks. Snape was lying at the bottom of a short slope, only two miles from Hogwarts, which was just over the next rise. Snape was barely conscious, and his left arm looked to be broken. His eyes were just flickering open when Sirius reached him.  
  
"W-what took you s-so long?"  
  
"Trouble in the Ministry, Arthur needed me to spy on a meeting of Lucius's. Why did the meeting end sooner than planned?"  
  
"S-sooner? Black what the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"It only lasted two hours."  
  
"Most of us s-spent the m-majority of it screaming." Snape growled, struggling to rise, he gasped as he tried to roll and felt pain wash up his arm. "Damn."  
  
"Indeed-what was that?" They both listened, not far off they could hear sounds of a large number for people coming, sneaking through the dark. "They'll be here in a few minutes." Sirius turned into a dog and ran over to a large boulder, he managed to push it aside, revealing the small overhang of earth where it had been; here he began to dig until a tiny cave developed. Finally he stopped and went back to where Snape was trying to get up.  
  
"Why not just use a spell?"  
  
"What if they're using magic detecting spells? Sirius asked back, he helped Snape up and into the cave, then he pushed the rock back until it was nearly back where it had been. Then he became a dog and went up to hide in a patch of thick thorn bushes.  
  
"We'll spread out along the side, the house is just outside the town. We can be in the back door and out again in a flash. It's eight forty? We'll wait until we attack, stay here until nine thirty; we'll attack at ten. Sirius listened as the death eaters, for that was what they obviously were, moved about, watching the lights of Hogsmead about a mile away. Thunder rumbled and he grimaced, he didn't really want to get wet, and Severus was in no shape to, he'd probably catch hypothermia. Up above a crash of lightning made the dog shudder.  
  
** Miles away a tall young man whipped around, stopping his painted horse. Black hair swirled about his face in the breeze, alert green eyes narrowed at the sound of distant thunder. Them he smiled as a large red and gold phoenix swooped down to land on his shoulder.  
  
"Having fun investigating your new home Xenrose?" He asked, stroking the phoenix's back lightly, a happy trill answered him. "There's a storm coming, a real killer, but we should get there before it hits." He closed his eyes and concentrated, sending out his senses, Hogwarts was just a few miles ahead.suddenly the emerald eyes snapped open again, anger burning in their mesmeric depths. "Death eaters, near the ridge. Did you spot them when you flew over girl?" The phoenix gave a short affirmative note of song. Harry sighed, he'd hoped not to see two groups of death eaters in three days, Voldemort's activities must be increasing. A tiny burning touch of pain across his scar, *not again!* He'd left this place in such bad condition, form that same scar, that he'd been only a week or so away from death. But the pain was gone quickly; Harry concentrated and slowly formed a mental block against its return. Then he looked up at his phoenix "Is there anyone else who is near enough to be in danger?" Again the affirmative, with a annoyed sigh Harry turned Diablo onto a different path up the hill.  
  
** Sirius snuck back to where Severus was hidden, thunder rumbled again.  
  
"They've got out spells to detect any magic used, don't want anyone sneaking up onto them."  
  
"Damn, we ought to continue on to Hogwarts." Severus said, thinking quickly for a solution. With the magic detecting spells, his own current state of health from the cruciatus curse, his broken arm and an ankle that felt sprained, Black's inability to go to the nearby town for help, the fact that the death eaters would likely spot him.it seemed rather hopeless.  
  
"You'd never make it." Sirius commented, looking at the way Snape held his broken arm, for some reason he didn't seem worried at all, in fact he appeared perfectly calm, and it annoyed Snape.  
  
"Do you have a better idea Black?" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Yes, they're obviously getting ready to murder someone, I'll go on to Hogwarts and contact Dumbledore. We should get back here with help before they attack or you're discovered." Severus thought about this for a moment, who knew he wouldn't be able to move fats in this state, or fight. Finally he nodded, there wasn't any other way out. In an instant Black was gone, a huge dog sneaking off into the bushes towards Hogwarts. 


	32. Chapter 32 Home Coming

Chapter 32 Home Coming  
  
Sirius raced across the grass lawn and up to the great door of Hogwarts. He barked three times and pushed it open. The huge entrance hall was deserted, all the students but four had gone home for Christmas. He ran along the corridors, scaring Mrs. Norris terribly, and up to the gargoyle. He transformed and said the password before re-transforming and running up. Dumbledore opened the door just as he got there, Sirius hurried inside and transformed.  
  
He quickly explained what was happening to Dumbledore, the headmaster's eyes got more and more worried.  
  
"Alright, I'll get the staff, we don't have time to call for the aurors. How many?"  
  
"Not sure, heard eight different voices, probably another ten or so besides them."  
  
"Not impossible odds, lets go."  
  
**  
  
Severus listened quietly, the death eaters weren't making much noise, he heard something move not far away, a small animal maybe. Suddenly he heard someone cast a human detection spell. They were searching for anyone who might be nearby. Severus panicked as he felt it hit him, everything around him turn a dull red.  
  
"Look over there!" Severus pushed the boulder aside and ran. His ankle hurt, he tripped but caught himself; behind him someone shouted a spell. He dodged and ducked as it whizzed overhead. The running banged his arm about, sending stabbing pains through it and up to his shoulder. He knew he had almost no chance at all of escaping but was determined to try. Behind him he could hear his pursuers closing in, he jumped from the path and through the trees, emerging on a dirt path that twisted through the trees up to the grassy lawn the sloped high up to Hogwarts on its cliff. Breathing raggedly he began to run, a crashing noise from behind him alerter him to the death eaters following his trail down the hill. A cruciatus curse from behind hit him and fells creaming, suddenly the curse vanished and a bright flash of light filled the woods. Severus rolled over painfully and looked up. Five figures were running down the path from the opposite direction. Behind him he heard curses being fired, but not at him. The death eaters attacked, the Hogwarts professors, for that was who they were, were fighting back. Curses and shouts filled the air, Severus rolled to avoid a cruse rebounding off a shield. A sudden deafening explosion made everything quiet, Dumbledore had blasted two of the death eaters clean out of existence, then the death eaters attacked again.  
  
"How's the arm slimy?" Severus looked up, Black was standing near by trading curses with two death eaters, Professor Sprout dodged out from behind him.  
  
"Come on, lets get you out of here." Severus rolled painfully to his knees and struggled to stand, suddenly Sprout toppled over with a cry, blood flowing heavily from a long slash all the way form her shoulder to wrist. Eight more death eaters were running down the hill behind the professors to help the six already fighting. McGonagal and Dumbledore turned to hold them off, Black and Arabella Figg took the other side. For a while the battle continued, neither side backing off, but the Professors were outnumbered. McGonagal cook a cruciatus curse and fell, Dumbledore turned to take it off here, suddenly an arrow sliced through the air and hit his shoulder. The old headmaster stumbled with a grunt of pain, the second arrow suddenly seemed to sprout out of his side. Figg took the curse off McGonagal, Black took out another of the death eaters. Figg pulled out a knife and hurled it savagely, with a scream one of the death eaters wheeled away from the fight, clutching his side. Black sent a burning curse after him. Another arrow thrummed through the air, hitting Dumbledore hard along his collar bone, quickly followed by a killing curse, Dumbledore threw himself flat and the curse blasted a hole in the ground behind him. Black deflected the following contortion curse back at the attacker, who fell from his tree and landed with a dull thud, and didn't get up. Two whiplash curses came from behind and caught Black across the back and along the back of his neck, Figg deflected the next one but fell screaming under a cruciatus curse. McGonagal pulled herself to her feet from where a blasting hex had hurled her, Black stood, his back soaked with blood and took the curse off Figg, the three faced off against the remaining nine death eaters, wands were lifted, but before the first curse could be thrown a horses shrill scream of fury echoed trough the woods. The professors and death eaters alike looked up as a gigantic white and black horse, screaming and flailing wildly with it hooves, leaped off a ledge of the hillside above and came smashing through the trees onto the battle ground. Its rider rode bareback, long black and gold robes flapping about him.  
  
"Hey-" the death eater was cut off as the horses rider knocked him senseless with a heavy blow from a staff topped with a orb made from diamond. The rider extended his arms skyward, thunder boomed, he rider swept a hand out towards the death eaters, a whip of lighting lashed form his palm and wrapped itself around one man's head before dissipating, leaving him lying on the ground. The death eaters attacked, the horse kicked a man flying with his hooves, rider brushed off two cruciatus cruses like he would a fly, one man went up in flames as the rider tilted his staff towards him. Like a fiend out of hell the rider and horse dodged among them the ground shook and a freezing cold wind whipped through the trees as the rider hurled a few fireballs and a storm of sharp jagged chunks of ice, curses leaped form his palms and death eaters fell screaming, their robes flaming. A lightning bolt form his other hand took out another death eater. The rider pulled a throwing star from somewhere in his robes, another death eater fell. A single curse leaped form the staff and hit two death eaters, they were thrown nearly fifteen feet high and twenty feet down the path before landing with two thuds.  
  
The remaining death eater ran, the rider made a sweeping motion with both arms, as the staff leveled down to point at the fleeing back a gigantic boom was heard, the ground shook, the man arched his back, screaming horribly before crumpling onto the path in a heap.  
  
**  
  
The rider turned his horse back to the professors and walked towards them. They flinched back as the horse made a sound like a snarl, but quieted under his rider's hand. In one movement the rider dismounted beside Professor Sprout and knelt, laying his staff down beside him. He picked up her arm and examined it, then ran one finger along the wound, professor Sprout gasped in pain, then in astonishment as the wound glowed blue and suddenly started to heal, in minutes only a long thin scar remained. The others watched in silence. The man stood and picked up his staff in his left hand, raising his right he made a motion, the fifteen death eaters lifted up and floated, two feet off the ground, in a row along the path. The an walked among them until he found the person he was looking for, then he took a letter out of the fold of his gladiator-like black and gold robes and placed it on the mans chest, ropes appeared form nowhere and bound the death eater tightly, then with a snap he was gone. Sirius had shrunk back and transformed just as the man was finishing off the last death eater, now he was sitting off to the side beside McGonagal.  
  
"Where did he go?" Figg asked softly. The hooded figure turned back to them, but didn't answer. He snapped his fingers, the headmaster gasped in pain as all three arrows vanished and reappeared in the mans hand. He examined each before tossing them aside; they landed on the death eater who had shot them. Another wave of his hand and lightning crackled about the three wounds, Dumbledore grimaced in pain, but then the lightning was gone and all three wounds healed cleanly, then their mysterious savior turned to Snape and knelt beside him, there was a long silence.  
  
"Voldemort really did a number on you didn't he?" The voice was calm, but filled with a cold harsh power. The man stood again and tilted his staff, a odd golden light covered Severus, when it was gone he felt much better, an cast of glowing gold was around his arm, as he stood it vanished, leaving his arm healed, but aching. The pained horse snorted and stamped, the rider turned. The horse was standing beside the death eater, suddenly he reared, raising his hooves, ready to come slamming down on the death eaters, killing them, at his master's command.  
  
"No Diablo, you may not." The horse dropped back down and shook its head and long mane, giving a tiny whiny of disappointment.  
  
"Would he have really killed them?"  
  
"He's named Diablo for a reason, that horse is a demon incarnate. Voldemort will be sending a follow up squad to see what has happened to his attack force. Would you like to remain until they arrive?"  
  
"No, no, please come with us will you?" The man hesitated, then inclined his head in agreement. "There should be a auror patrol at the castle to take the death eaters." Dumbledore, turned back towards the castle.  
  
"Not until after I have interrogated them." Dumbledore frowned at this.  
  
"The aurors are perfectly capable of interrogating them."  
  
"And they may, after I have asked them a few questions of my own."  
  
"Are you sure? The auror interrogators are the best there are…" Dumbledore trailed off as the man gave an laugh, that, for all the amusement in it, reminded them all of a mountain blizzard. They started on the walk back to the castle, the death eater floating along behind them. The painted horse walking along off to the side, keeping an eye on his master who walked with the others. They got the impression that should they raise a finger against the rider the horse would have killed them in seconds.  
  
"Who did you send that other death eater too?" McGonagal asked.  
  
"Darun val Hasidra, the Elf King, has a personal vendetta against him, I thought I would spare the king the trouble of hunting him down."  
  
"You are friends with the elves?" Dumbledore asked quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are not one of the ambassadors, I know them all."  
  
"Correct." Dumbledore paused, unsure, for the other didn't appear to be in any mood to answer questions. They were nearing the edge of the woods, suddenly three of the death eaters floated up along side them. The teachers and dog watched in interest as the strange wizard woke one of them.  
  
"So tell me, Nott, where is Voldemort planning to attack next?" Nott reached up a sleeve, but found his knife gone. "Resistance is useless, now answer me." This didn't really seem to work, the figure extended one hand, then slowly his hand formed, as if her were gripping something. Nott's fingers clawed at his throat as he choked, the wizard tightened his grip, Nott began to make frantic choking noises, finally they heard tiny bit s of words, the wizard relaxed his hold.  
  
"H-he…plans…hang muggles…o-outside…m-ministry." Nott fell back down gasping and was instantly stunned as the wizard released him.  
  
This continued on the entire walk up to the castle, by the time they reached it the mysterious wizard had found out that Voldemort was planning to kidnap ten muggles from a hotel in London. Torture them for twenty-four hours, then hang them all by metal hooks driven through their ankles from the tops of the pillars outside the entrance to the ministry. He had discovered that the entire patrol had been captured, all fifteen of them, he had learned all their names, age, and origin, he learned that another patrol had vanished from the border of the elf lands a few days before. The Professors strongly suspected that their guest had something to do with that. He learned that currently Voldemort didn't have any prisoners, but that he had been planning to have a family of three in Hogsmead killed that very night. All of this was written down on a parchment floating alongside the wizard, while each death eater received a piece of parchment suck to them with information about each on it. The parchment containing everything was copied, the wizard kept one copy and left the other lying one of the death eaters with a short explanation. The professors and their guest went inside and up to Dumbledore's office while Figg explained what had happened to the aurors.  
  
Finally Fig joined them and they all sat, their guest hadn't taken his hood off yet, his horse had gone down to the lake for a drink. Strange wizard were quite sure that the horse could take care of itself, and the professors were inclined to agree.  
  
"Thank you very much for saving us, your arrival could not have been better timed." Dumbledore started off with.  
  
"You're welcome, though I doubt it would have been a bad thing had I arrived earlier."  
  
"How did you know we were there?"  
  
"I could sense the death eater's presence, I came after them."  
  
"How could you sense them-…sorry I don't know your name yet?" Their visitor chuckled softly at this.  
  
"Oh you know me." With that he let go of the staff, which remained upright, and drew back his hood. 


	33. Chapter 33 Surprise

Chapter 33 Surprise!  
  
Thud! Sirius transformed into human from shock as the hood fell back to reveal a young man with black hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders, shorter bangs fell around his face, not concealing the dull gold trademark lightning bolt scar. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, but his face was hard, as if it had been carved from stone, brilliant emerald green eyes sparkled with an inner flame that gave them a powerful mesmeric glitter.  
  
"H-Harry?" McGonagal asked in a whisper. A small smile curled the corner of Harry's mouth, amusement shone in his eyes.  
  
"At least that was my name the last time I checked." There was a brief silence, then Sirius jumped up with a happy cry and hugged Harry, followed by excited questions form the staff. "Sirius you're breaking my ribs." Harry said calmly, not returning to hug. Sirius let him go and sat down in the remaining chair. Silence fell again.  
  
"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That could take hours to explain."  
  
"I don't think any of us are going anywhere Potter." Snape responded, as if to prove his point the others settled down for a long talk.  
  
"Alright then, first, what did the rest of my group tell you?"  
  
"They told us that you were all chased by spidrens into the center of the forest, as they ran across a small open section of ground they suddenly appeared in a strange forest." Dumbledore went on, relating everything that had happened up to the point where the rest of Harry's team had left him with the dragons and gone back into the Ways. From there they had used his drawing f the rune to find the correct clearing/gate that would take them back to the Forbidden Forest. Once there they had come immediately to Hogwarts.  
  
"After they left I was attack by all three dragons, I killed one of them, after which the other flew off. It took me nearly a half hour to move the dragon so I could go back into the Ways." Harry started.  
  
"Why a half hour wait?" Sprout asked him.  
  
"If you remember when that trial started I was not in the.best of shape." Harry paused with a tiny shiver then continued. "When I reentered the Ways I was attacked by that creature, and fell into another clearing. I was transported to some place that was in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm. Lightning struck the tree next to me and it fell on me just as I came out of the Ways. It struck me over the head and knocked me out. I was found by a tribe of local magic folk, but I had lost all memory of who I was or where I had come from, everything." Harry continued with his tale for a good three hours. He told them about his training with the War Mages, but he left out huge parts, including what he had done in the Ways on his way back. They didn't need to know about his visit to Merlin, what he had done to make sure the Giants and Elves stopped their war, his visit to the original werewolves, his visit with the original Mr. Olivander, or the one with his Potter ancestors. They didn't need to know that, nor did he tell them about some of the things he had done in his training, like his visit with the other trainees to the Elf Kingdom to guard the king when someone was trying to assassinate him. He also left out his visit a few days before with the elf king.  
  
(AN: all of this will be told in another book I'm writing after this one telling of all of Harry's adventures. It was too long to include in this book)  
  
When he had finally finished it was midnight, the teachers all looked not in the least tired though. War Mages could bend the flows of magic in the air about people, and therefore tell wonderful stories. But once he stopped they started to yawn soon. The teachers had been properly shocked and astonished with his tale, demanding to see the jaws of the shark he had killed. Harry had floated the jaws outside the window and enlarged them, since it wouldn't fit indoors. Harry himself wasn't tired at all, the brutal Glaz'rahan training turned you into a bit of an insomniac, and he only needed about four to five hours of sleep a night.  
  
"Well Harry it is wonderful to have you back. The wizarding world went crazy when news of your disappearance reached everyone. The Prophet, every major newspaper, was screaming for answer. There's been fake Harry Potters popping up everywhere. Someone started a rumor of your death; people actually thought you were dead. The Ministry declared you dead, Fudge had the whole country hold a moment of silence, despite that there was no evidence. Everyone will be quite shocked to see you back." Dumbledore said, Harry got the impression that he wasn't too pleased with the Minister.  
  
"That could be interesting. Has the Minister acknowledged Voldemort's return?"  
  
"What do you think Potter?" Snape growled, Harry considered sending Voldemort a letter asking him to visit the Minister, but not to kill anyone.no that didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
"Harry you mentioned that while you are the only War Mage, though there might be others they would have to be very young or they'd be dead, do you think that there might be elemental warriors who just don't know about their powers?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, infact I know there are. Elemental warriors tend to bunch together, they don't even realize it, but events.conspire so that they end up in the same place. And they don't know that they have the power until another elemental warrior or a War Mage tells them. Very few find out on their own." Harry replied.  
  
"Can you.sense.any in this castle?"  
  
"Yes, quite a few actually. But it will take me a while to figure out who they are."  
  
"When you do, will you train them?"  
  
"That is one of my purposes in coming back. If untrained the power often as not kills them eventually. While some can go their whole lives without knowing. When I find them I will train them." Harry said, rotating his staff in his hands, moonlight glitter in the orb. "What has dear Voldie been up to?" Harry asked.  
  
"Killing muggles left and right, thirty or so dead so far, four witches and wizards, but he's concentrating his attacks on Siberia." Dumbledore added thoughtfully.  
  
"Good plan." Everyone looked at Harry in confusion. "Start with the least inhabited places that not many people care about, then move outwards. By the time you start making a fuss where it really counts you've already got a firm foothold elsewhere as your own." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, Harry you should move back into Gryffindor Tower. But it's late, lets get off to bed everyone." Dumbledore said, ending the meeting. Everyone stood and started to leave.  
  
"How many days are there left in the winter vacation?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Three, why?"  
  
"I think I'll head to Siberia for the remainder of it. See if I can't scout out Voldemort's base and wreak some havoc." Harry said, all of the staff stared.  
  
"Harry they'll kill you!"  
  
"Not likely professor. Mountains and cold and snow, that's My terrain. That is where I've been training and living for six years, I know how to use it to my advantage. They will not catch me. Voldemort has chosen a bad place for a base.Siberia.I have the upper hand there. Goodnight." Harry left the room, the professors watched as he went down to the entrance hall and out the door.  
  
"Albus we do not know the extent of what Harry can do. If you don't mind I'll follow him at a discreet distance and watch." Sirius suggested.  
  
"No Sirius, Harry knows what he's doing. I have read about the Glaz'rahan and its pupils, it was the toughest, most unforgiving and brutal training program ever, about half of those who went in died. Harry survived, and he did better than any other student, if there was ever a place where Harry could take on everything Voldemort could throw at him and win, it is a place like Siberia." With that the headmaster went back up to his rooms and the teachers to theirs. Outside a black and white horse thundered off into the forest towards the Gate into the Ways, upon its back rode the Lord Phoenix, the last of the war Mages.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short! Please review! 


	34. Chapter 34 Xenrose the phoenix Rah

Chapter 34  
  
Pale light form the half-moon shimmered off the leaves in the trees, falling through in some places to pool on the snow-frosted forest floor. Making the white snow, only an inch deep, glitter and glisten in the night. Creatures scuttled and hunted in the darkness, a soft thunder of hooves broke the darkness, sending a small spidren scurrying for cover. A white and black horse with a cloaked rider thundered along the trail towards the forest center. Snow flew from under the horses hooves, neither it nor the rider seemed to mind or care about the biting cold and freezing breeze.  
  
In the clearing the center of the forest six centaurs were gathered, watching the stars and chatting quietly. The winter air made the stars seem cleared and brighter, the half-moon created enough light to see by, but not so much as to block out the stars…ideal star-gazing conditions. They all turned as the horse and rider entered and came to a stop a few yard form them, there was a long silence in which no one moved. Then the rider urged the horse forwards a few feet into the moonlight and threw back his hood, his long cloak, attached on both shoulders swirled out behind him in the chilly air.  
  
"Good evening Firenze, Bane." Harry said, nodding to each centaur in turn, fixing each with burning green eyes. The two centaurs stared for a moment.  
  
"Harry Potter! It is so good to see you back. May I introduce Belle, Farilka (my daughter) Agaero and Srawelle?" Firenze said, each centaur nodded to Harry who gave him or her a respectful nod in turn.  
  
"The stars spoke of the return of the Master of the Ways, we should have realized it was you, it is isn't it?" Agaero asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The stars tell truth Agaero, I am the Master of the Ways." Harry said slowly, power ringing in his voice, he tilted his head back to the stars, looking like he was watching them, though he also scented the breeze warily, years of high-tuned alertness would never truly wear off. "A pleasant night for star gazing."  
  
"Indeed it is, ah, I recognize that staff. Are the old legends true then…?" Srawelle, Firenze's mate asked softly, eye the staff, which was fastened across Harry's back, crossing the sword.  
  
"Legends? Of the War Mages? Yes they are true, I am one of their Order." This created a murmur among the centaurs.  
  
"Harry a few nights ago the spars spoke of the return of the Lord Phoenix, one of the Grand Master War Mages…" For once the usually placid Firenze shifted nervously.  
  
"As well they should Firenze, for I have returned. This is Rah Xenrose." Xenrose chose at that moment to come gliding in and rest on Harry's arm, penetrating green eyes carefully watched the centaur's reaction to this. They seemed to have calmed again. "Good night to you all, I must be off." Harry nodded to them once more, then Diablo took off at a gallop into the center of the clearing, Xenrose flying along beside, at the center they vanished, just as Diablo's hooves touched a rune traced into the snow. A few second later it began to pour, but quickly the rain changed to hail, then to fast falling snow as a blizzard swept in. True winter had finally hit Hogwarts, bringing with it the cold raging power of the War Mages.  
  
**  
  
Up high in the castle, in Dumbledore's office, Sirius turned away from the scrying bowl, frowning as it suddenly went blank. Apparently it couldn't see into the Ways. Dumbledore sat back rubbing his palms, scrying always made them itch.  
  
"So Harry has a phoenix." Dumbledore murmured.  
  
"That was no ordinary phoenix was it?" Severus asked, the image of Harry's phoenix was fresh in all their minds. A true mix of gold red, a powerful bird.  
  
"No," Dumbledore got up and went over to a bookshelf, he searched for a moment then picked off a books on phoenixes. He flipped through it until he found what eh was looking for. On the page was the picture of a phoenix, it looked exactly like Harry's. red, but with gold edged feathers and a gold tuft on the back of its head, on the underside of each wing was a rising- sun shape in gold feathers that then gave way again to red, another on the underside of its tail. Dumbledore read aloud form the book.  
  
"In the phoenix hierarchy no bird is more revered and powerful than a Rah phoenix. The Rah is, literally, the king/queen of the phoenixes. More commonly known as Emperor Phoenixes they look different from regular phoenixes and their powers are much stronger. The added gold, longer claws, and greater size are needed, for the Emperor Phoenix will defend other phoenixes form those that would harm them. Only the Rah is capable of going into battle, and in battle they are merciless killers. When an Emperor phoenix goes into battle they turn bright flaming gold and red. Emperor phoenixes do not reproduce so the title is not inherited. The Rah is simply the most powerful and dedicated of its species. Emperor Phoenixes will only choose a human master in one case out of ten; humans who exhibit the qualities and power necessary to tame and befriend such a creature are very rare.  
  
The only people known to have been chosen by an Emperor Phoenix are Grand Master War Mages, and very few of them. A Grand Master War Mage with a Rah phoenix is always the Lord Phoenix of the Order of the Phoenix. (What that is no one is exactly sure, some fighting order created to fight the dark.) most noted of these Lord Phoenix's being Godric Gryffindor and his soul brother (unknown) However an Emperor Phoenix who has chosen a master is completely loyal, in fact the master will be able to ride the phoenix into battle and when fighting they form an incredible fighting team."  
  
"The Lord Phoenix eh? Harry didn't say anything about that." Sirius commented.  
  
"Probably wanted to keep it a secret, after all we don't really need to know, he the ONLY War Mage right now and therefore there is no order of the Phoenix, it isn't necessary to tell us." Dumbledore said, putting the book away.  
  
"Awfully cold and distant isn't he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He's one of the most powerful wizards alive, he recently been torn away from everything he knew…twice, and his soul brother, he's the Lord Phoenix, and a Grand Master War Mage, he spent the last four years or so under the most grueling training program ever, of course he's rather cold." Severus said dryly.  
  
"I wonder how long it takes for him to move through the Ways…do you think he intends to sue them to travel to Siberia?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably, but the storm's interfering now, we'll have to wait until morning to try again." Dumbledore said, putting the scrying bowls away on its shelf.  
  
"Goodnight then," Severus said, leaving, Sirius left in a few minutes, he went down to the room he was staying in and sat there for a long time, watching the snow fall and worrying over his Godson.  
  
**  
  
Harry led Diablo and Xenrose through the Ways and into another clearing, they ended up four hundred years back on a wooded hillside. Here Harry had set up a small cabin, he let Diablo roam around while he went inside. In the back of the empty hut was a rack, upon which was a huge longbow and a quiver of arrows, despite the month or so that had passed (in this place) since his last visit, they were free of dust. The enchantments keeping them safe form everyone and everything. He took down the longbow, made of black dragon bone (half of the dragon species had black) inlaid with white dragon bone (half the dragon species had white) and gold, the white and gold were etched into the black in intricate runes and patterns, the ends were capped with white unicorn horn with gold designs in it. A true work of art the only thing that could possibly damage it was its owner, the arrows flew faster and farther than any normal bow, while the bow itself was specially designed to help the archer sense magical shields and adjust for them. War Mage arrows could penetrate almost any shield, each arrow was expertly made from a red/gold wood, the points were made of metal, carved so they would penetrate deep into bone, with the barbs specially placed so they would hook in and not come out easily, if ever. Fletching was very important among War Mages; all arrows were black, but colored bands showed what type of poison had been used, if it was coated with dried liquid fire, if it had spells on it, or was just a regular arrow. The Phoenix Lords used the same arrows as everyone else, but their arrows had three little phoenixes carved into them between the feathers. Harry went back outside and called his saddle from where it was in a trunk. He saddled Diablo and put the longbow and quiver in their paces attached to the saddle. Harry made sure his seven knives, three throwing stars, long sword, staff, and darts were in their proper places before heading back into the Ways.  
  
Harry searched through the Ways until he found a clearing without a rune in it. He held out one hand over it and slit his palm with a dagger, a few drops of bloods splashed onto the ground. Harry called on the power of the Ways to create a Gate to Siberia, as he did he held the staff in his other palm and searched for Voldemort's base. After nearly an hour he found it, a small dark ruin in a valley. Snow covered the low mountains around; a gorge ran along through the valley beside it. Harry scratched his hand again, this time the blood fell through the Gate and onto the ground on a hilltop not far from the ruin. In a quick burst of silver light the Gate had been created. A relatively simple process, it was still draining, locating the ruin had been no easy task and Harry wasn't feeling in tip-top shape as he stepped through.  
  
The cold struck instantly, Harry conjured, his clothing changed to more suitable winter gear. A heavy cape with a fur lined hood and collar. Thick warm vest over warm long-sleeved shirt, long thick pants and fur lined boots. He found the bite of cold air wonderfully refreshing, reminding him of tracking deer in waist deep snow through mountain forests…he stopped that line of though and leaped up onto Diablo and looked out over the landscape. Not far away was a huge gray castle, a ravine ran along to its right, frozen river winding its way through the mountains crept along below him. He was on a hilltop, partially screened from the castle/ruins by snowy trees. It was early evening, Harry and Diablo found a way down the hill, keeping out of sight of the castle, but Harry could sense its dark presence in his mind. It loomed, ugly and sour, a deep black pit of rot and decay, it made him shiver with disgust. Finally he reached the ravine and relaxed, sending out his mind. The death eaters had been meeting in the ravine, he could sense the tingle of their sour presence. Smiling grimly he dismounted and set to work, calling into play years of ambush training to set up the ravine. Filling it with spells and enchantments, planning out his attack. Finally when there was no more to be done he went back up on the hillside into the trees, here he dug a little cave deep into the hillside and disguised the entrance. All he could do now was wait, and hope that his scar would still tell him whenever the death eaters were meeting.  
  
** 


	35. Chapter 35 New Usage for Dangerous Prank...

Chapter 35 New Usage of Dangerous Pranks  
  
Suddenly a man flickered into being in the silent clearing. He looked around, watching for any sign of another living thing. No one was in sight. He stepped out of the clearing and carefully hurried down the hillside. Placing his feet with expert care he leaped down off rocks and icy fallen trees. His black and dark green clothes making him blend with his surroundings, finally he dropped off a small ledge and landed in front of a huge thorny bush. He waved his hand, drawing a rune in the air, the bush moved aside and he stepped past and into the cave beyond. A smokeless fire crackled, a phoenix was seated on a perch floating in the air.  
  
Harry went to the back of the cave where his supplies lay. He had been back in time in the Ways on an important mission…  
  
**  
  
Albus looked around, his older brother had to be around here somewhere. He jumped as a stick cracked somewhere close by. Shivering he remembered some of the stories the older students told about the creatures that lurked in the Dark Forest.  
  
"Aberforth?"(is that his name?) Nothing, just silence. Albus drew hi cloak tighter about him. He was in detention with his brother, they had been framed for stuffing the Divination professor's chair with dung bombs by three Slytherins. Still the punishment was a bit harsh, he was only twelve! Did anyone actually expect him to be able to survive a detention in the dark forest? Alone?  
  
"Aberforth where are you?" Just silence, then a rustling sound down the path…Albus moved toward it, careful to go wide around bends. Up ahead several hundred yards he saw someone lying on the ground…a gigantic cat lashing its tail sat off to the side. Albus ducked into the shadows and approached. The cat was huge…with, the longest tail he'd ever seen on an animal…and wings folded flat along its sides, barely visible against its black coat. Albus started backwards, suddenly without warning the cat leaped at him, knocking him t the ground with one huge paw. Albus screamed as claws scraped his arm, tearing his robes. The paws sent him flipping into the clearing, he landed hard and lay there, dazed, the cat approached, claws extended, one huge paw swiped down. Crack! A blast of light, the cat reared back, roaring in pain, its paw smoldering, the smell of burned fur was everywhere. Someone leaped into the clearing and landed between the two half-unconscious boys. Albus rolled over, and felt pain wash up his leg; he'd broken his ankle. The man was tall, wearing black pants tucked into black boots, a rather fancy dark blue, dark purple and black jacket and a long cloak with a dark purple back and lighter purple underside. Around the neck where the cloak attached to his shoulders was a odd type of tan fur. Albus could see a silver and black sword sheath at his side, in his hand he held a long thing wooden staff topped with a orb made form diamond held in a set of claws. He slammed the gold-capped base of the staff into the ground and shouted something, light blazed. The cat was thrown back into a boulder. The unknown wizard pointed one hand at the cat, lightning leaped from his fingers, the cat screamed. He whirled the staff around and leveled it straight at the cat, the cat's screams grew in volume and it thrashed wildly. The man raised both arm and made a furious movement, the ground shook as a wave of soil jumped up and slammed into the cat, another movement of the staff and the cat was sent flying thirty feet backwards, it struggled up and took off, limping heavily.  
  
Albus shrank back as the wizard turned and knelt beside him.  
  
"Hey there, close one, lucky I was in the area. Your name?" He asked in a cold…but kind voice.  
  
"Albus…he's my brother…Aberforth." The wizard moved the staff in a circular motion over Albus's ankle, the ankle glowed gold, then the gold vanished and the pain was gone, his ankle had been healed.  
  
"Now, let's get you back to the castle Albus, the Zicat will be back, with others." He helped Albus to his feet, Albus levitated his brother up as the wizard turned back to the dark, suddenly a huge black horse moved forwards, Albus stared, it blended with the shadows perfectly. The moonlight now glittered off the hose, giving it a bluish tint, on the horse was a black saddle over a red tasseled saddle blanket, and behind the saddle was a small pack. The horse's bridal had red tassels and silver buckles, the strap going across the horses chest was black with large silver runes and discs set into it. Albus decided that whoever this man was he must be rather important, maybe a guest at the castle? Though he hadn't known there were any, and the headmaster usually told the students if they had any guests.  
  
The two walked along the path to the edge of the forest. Finally Albus saw the flickering lights of the towers ahead. At the edge of the forest the wizard turned to him.  
  
"I trust you can find your way back safely?" Albus nodded, then blurted out.  
  
"Who are you?" The other mounted his horse and turned the huge animal back towards the forest.  
  
"My name is Heron Rah Xa'hazik, that is all you need to know, tell it to no one Albus." The tone of his voice was cold and powerful, commanding, Albus nodded, the horse gave a snort the thundered off back into the forest, his mysterious rider not giving a backwards glance. Albus turned back to Hogwarts, the professors would of course want his story…slowly he began to work out a good believable lie.  
  
**  
  
Harry smiled and placed the pack down on a stone shelf. Going through it he found his two smallest knives and slipped them into his boots, the sharp throwing discs went under the toe of each boot and a few darts, a lock pick, a short chain and ten feet of thin wire also went, half in each boot. Unstrapping his staff form his back he left it, well hidden, in a safe in the back of the cave wall. Harry strapped his longbow across his back and attached a special harness to the straps, a quiver of arrows on it. Under the quiver was a short scimitar, he check each glove, making sure that the half circle blades that folded down along the palm could be flicked upright and ready to kill in seconds. These were one of the War Mage's best weapons, no other fighting people had ever created anything lie them. The blade actually folded down into a small thin spring loaded case at the base of the palm. All you had to do was drop your finger down along your palm, almost as if you were going to make a fist and push the tiny clip that would release the blade, which then flipped open to create a sharp half circle of metal running from the base of the middle finger down to the base of the palm, paper thing and deadly sharp. Perfect for cutting through an opponent throat. Harry made sure all six knives were easily accessible, his tiny phials of potions all had unbreakable charms on them, and slipped a couple dozen poisoned darts into tiny hidden dart sheaths along his arm and jacket and gloves. His wand was hidden in its sheath behind the sword, a few small pouches hung from his silver and deer hide belt. Then Harry slipped quietly out of the cave.  
  
**  
  
Voldemort sat on his throne, cold shadows of the fire flickered around the room, eight death eaters stood quietly along the walls.  
  
"Severus, is there any news from Hogwarts?" Asked the chilly lifeless voice.  
  
"Lord, Dumbledore is trying to strengthen the defenses even more than they already are, as of yet I do not know if he has succeeded." Voldemort nodded quietly, seeming to accept this.  
  
The watcher observed silently from a high slit of a window.  
  
"And the Ministry, Lucius, McNair."  
  
"Fudge still doesn't believe you're back, fool that he is. He ignores Dumbledore's warning and squashes all rumors as quickly as possible. He's planning on having a banquet in a few weeks…exact date not yet determined, if…"" Lucius trailed off.  
  
"Perhaps, you are looking for a chance to do some of your artwork on the fools Lucius?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"McNair, have you nothing to say?"  
  
"I am sorry my Lord, nothing new."  
  
"Do better in the future."  
  
"Yes my Lord, than-"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Voldemort was on his feet, glaring down one of the passageways leading out of the chamber. "Intruder! Find him!" The death eaters took off, Voldemort stood and followed with the last two, Nagini at his heels.  
  
The watcher widened the window and dropped down into the chamber. With quick efficient wandwork he created tiny holes all along the walls, into each he placed a dart, coated with poison, ready to fly at a command. Then the dark robed figure vanished into the shadows and off down a passage.  
  
Voldemort and his two death eaters stalked the hallways, searching, suddenly ahead they saw a person turn the corner just ahead.  
  
"Get him!" Voldemort shouted, the two death eaters ran forwards, and tripped over a trip wire stretched across the hall. They went sprawling, Voldemort stepped over and kept going, immediately stumbling on another, and falling onto another higher one that bit into his face. The three continued slowly, ducking and tripping and stumbling through the mess until they were on the hallway again. A whizzing sound made them all look around, suddenly a small boomerang with sharp blades along its edges came flying at them, one of the death eaters screamed as it cut through his cheek. The figure had vanished.  
  
Severus Snape was running down a passage, McNair right behind him, suddenly ahead the stones of the floor fell away. Severus stumbled and stooped right at the edge, seeing the stones falling away into darkness far far below. The pit in the hall was ten feet across, Severus and McNair stopped, unsure, then Severus stumbled and fell…onto the hole…but didn't fall through, instead he landed on a huge sheet of glass that had covered the floor, the stones had been below it and when they had fallen away the glass had stayed, a trick. McNair leaped out onto the glass, and collapsed as he tried to walk and found his feet stuck to the glass. They were both glued there. Someone had covered the glass with invisible super glue.  
  
The watcher, standing in the shadows behind them, struggled not to laugh before hurrying off.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was running warily down a hall, two other death eaters with him, suddenly the hallway ahead exploded, then behind them, on both sides the dung bombs went off, the explosions coming closer ad closer…BOOM! All three were sent smashing into walls as the roof started to cave in, the bomb where they had been had been a real muggle bomb strapped to the ceiling.  
  
Three death eaters entered the room; suddenly arrows came whizzing from tiny slots in the walls, death eaters cried out as the poisoned arrows hit them. Soon all of them were lying across the floor, slowly going into potion-induced comas.  
  
The watcher's roars of laughter echoed throughout the castle.  
  
By midnight the entire castle was found to be loaded with all sorts of nasty surprises. Voldemort raged, whomever it was had caught two of his death eaters and broken both their arms. Severus, finally unglued from the fake floor watched in fear. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't move, and don't go down the corridor directly across the room." Then the hand was gone. Suddenly the twang of a bowstring was heard, Voldemort screamed as an arrow sprouted from he throat. Spells racketed about everywhere, figures were seen allover the room. Believing that they were under mass attack the death eaters fought back. But the walls had been enchanted, and every spell shot ricocheted off the walls. Severus stood completely still, firing spells like the rest, but somehow not one hit him.  
  
The watcher silently added more and more spells to the room; soon half the death eaters were burning or screaming in pain. Lucius Malfoy had been turned into half a flobber worm, he was rolling around on the ground, unable to stand. Then the watcher fired another arrow, a streak of blazing purple shot form his bow, a specially enchanted arrow, and hit Voldemort on the back. The dark lord's ear splitting screams rang out above the others. The watcher laughed out loud, his voice echoing around the halls, and leaped down off the windowsill. In an hour that arrow would create a huge gold lightning bolt on Voldemort's back. He would know that Harry had returned, the pain of the branding poison would last for 24 hours.  
  
Early the next afternoon Harry waited on horse back on the hilltop. Finally a mass of dark low flying shapes soared towards him. Ravens, forty-two of them, each carrying a large powerful bomb in its claws. Their calls rang through the crisp mountain air as they flew towards the castle. Harry smiled grimly, it was time to leave, he'd be back when the time was right, but he'd wait, he could be patient until the right opportunity came. He'd get them yet. He conjured up a huge carcass for the ravens as a reward, it would stay fresh for days and no other carnivore would know of its existence, all for the ravens. The castle began to smoke and shudder as the ravens dropped their bombs and soared to safety. Explosions rocked the ground.  
  
While he'd been here Dumbledore had informed the wizarding world of his return. And told them his story, not about his being a Grand Master War Mage though, just about having spent four years back in time, returning to find himself in his fifteen-year-old body. Though Dumbledore had explained about his having trained with the best warriors of the age, and his use of wandless of staff magic. He hadn't said a word about his phoenix, or about his being the Lord Phoenix. No one needed to know yet.  
  
"Lets' head back." Harry said, Xenrose on his shoulder gave a soft trill of agreement, they turned back into the forest and to the Gate, and Hogwarts, school would be starting soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He's BACK Voldie! Please review everyone! 


	36. Chapter 36 Returning to School

Chapter 36 Back to Hogwarts at Last  
  
"Good evening Harry, enjoy bashing the death eaters?" Harry dismounted, with a wave of his staff the saddle and pack were gone, Diablo snorted and trotted down to the lake.  
  
"Yes I certainly did." He replied to the headmaster's question. Dumbledore eyed the longbow and quiver across his back with interest. For a moment Harry thought that he could see a look of recognition, as if Dumbledore was trying to remember something. Harry remembered having the bow with him when he had saved Dumbledore and his brother, many years ago for Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that dragon bone?"  
  
"Yes, both kinds."  
  
"Severus returned with some interesting stories, were those darts of yours poisoned?"  
  
"None of the ones that hit him were." Dumbledore nodded and walked with Harry back up to the castle, Harry continued up to the Gryffindor dormitories, none of the Gryffindors had stayed over the break so he had them all to himself. Which was fine by him, he gave them a thorough inspection, finally deciding that they were safe he created a hole hidden in the wall, here he placed ten miniature crossbows set to fire their arrows as soon as the panel in front of them vanished, which it would only do on his command. Each arrow had barbs so once it was in it wouldn't come out. All were aimed at the portrait hole. Harry arranged his things in the dormitory then went to go see Hedwig, the students would be back tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see their reactions.  
  
**  
  
The next evening the students came streaming into the hall, near the end of the rush Harry slipped in, he had refused to wear the uniform black robes, but instead wore a black long sleeved shirt under a black vest laced up the front. He wore black pants tucked into the tops of black boots, black socks, belt; everything in black, even the strip of leather tying back his hair was black. The gold buckles on his boots were in the shape of a ancient rune for phoenix, as was his belt buckle and the clasps on each shoulder holding his long black cloak that nearly swept the floor, he did not wear the Gryffindor badge, and he carried his staff in one hand. The hall slowly quieted as he walked down and sat down across from Ron and Hermione nodding a greeting to everyone in his house who stared back in shock.  
  
"Christmas gone, and now I have a few announcements. Firstly, as you have noticed, Mr. Potter is back with us again." Here everyone turned to look at Harry, farther away people were standing to get a good look. "Secondly in three weeks Hogwarts will be hosting the Bulgarian national Quidditch team for three days, and four weeks after that the English national Quidditch team." This created a storm of excited whispers. "Lastly, because of increased dark activities Hogsmead visits have been cancelled and security is being tightened. No one is allowed out of their dormitories after 5:00, professor Sprout will be attempting to train some plants to attack only dark wizards and placing them at the entrances. The professors and I will be going over all of the Hogwarts enchantments and making sure all are working at their best. That is all, now lets eat!"  
  
"Harry, it's so great to have you back! Why didn't you owl us when you returned?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was a little busy…don't ask. And after losing my memory and spending four years in a different time it's is going to take me a while to readjust."  
  
"Oh, you really did lose all your memory? How did you get it back?" Hermione asked him curiously.  
  
"Almost all of it, all I remembered was most of the magic I knew and fighting. It slowly came back over the years, and I developed a form of meditation that helped me reorganize it and find the missing pieces. Not exactly fun. So how has Hogwarts been without me?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice a little cold and neutral.  
  
"Not as much fun, um, different, Malfoy's been gloating over your…death." Ron said. Harry raised and eyebrow at that, maybe Malfoy wouldn't be so overjoyed when he saw what Harry had done to his father.  
  
"Harry! Your hand, what happened?!" Dean asked in astonished horror, staring at Harry's left hand, at the missing ring finger.  
  
"Ah that, while on a mission my group and I had the bad luck to on Mt. Phoenix when it erupted. Mt. Phoenix was a volcano, well over 22,000 feet high, after the eruption it was only about 20,000 feet. A large blob of lava hit my hand while I was rescuing a friend, melted my finger right off. And I've got horrible scarring on my back form lava burns." Harry said, watching as they all tried to not stare at the missing finger.  
  
"Hey is it true that you're Godric Gryffindor's soul brother?" Lee called form a few seats down.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, he didn't bother to elaborate, any mention of Godric was still painful, the gaping wound in his soul would never fade. He had allowed this information to be released, he could use it to explain his coldness and how distant he knew he must seem. A War Mage is only at peace when around other war mages.  
  
He really didn't feel at all comfortable, surrounded by all these people who's magic worked nothing like his, who didn't know how to survive on their own in the wilderness, who wouldn't stand together as a unified force, they were weak and would break under even slight pressure. They did not know how to fight, they did not know how to die. Even before he had gone back in time he had already had a mind different from theirs, he understood that now. Their minds pressed in on him, a jumbled mess. It was unusual, after all these years. A war mage's mind is made of ordered controlled fire, these witches and wizards reminded him of tangled balls of yarn after a cat finished with it. Harry frowned and tried to ignore it, knowing it would take time to really grow used to it, and knowing that in their jumbled mess they would never be fully able to understand him. Dumbledore stood up again at the end of the meal to make a few more announcements. Harry nearly sighed in relief as their thought patterns focused and unwound a bit more. In the name of everything good they didn't even THINK the way he did!  
  
"Students because of recent attacks if you see anyone or anything on the school grounds that shouldn't be here please report it to a teacher or Mr. Potter at once. Also Harry asked me to tell you to please leave the horse you might see on the grounds alone. He is a powerful war horse and not particularly friendly to anyone else besides his master. And my last announcement, for those of you who are interested there is a defense club starting. I mean martial arts, fencing, and archery, taught by Mr. Potter, Professor Figg and myself, this club will also include dueling. If you hate physical exercise don't come, we intend to get you in shape for a fight incase you are ever attacked. Those of you who are thinking about possibly becoming aurors should certainly attend. Sign up sheet and descriptions of the class will be posted in the entrance hall. Good night." The students left, chattering excitedly, Dumbledore signaled Harry to stay after which he did. When the last students had left Harry walked over to where the professors were standing.  
  
"Harry in history class I would like to do a unit on the War Mages and that time period.  
  
Could you help?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"Certainly professor."  
  
"How much do you know about the Phoenix Mountains? It was a continent almost the size of Australia that was around then, though it flattened out and joined with Europe to become most of England."  
  
"That is where the Palace of the War Mages was located."  
  
"Do you know about the mountain tribes?"  
  
"I lived with one for nearly two years."  
  
"What about the elves and giants war? I know that was seventy years after you were there…"  
  
"I watched most of the major battles and it was I who arranged things so that they would end up making peace."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Part of my responsibility as Keeper of the Ways is to make sure everything turns out as it was supposed to."  
  
"That is rather confusing…did you change history?"  
  
"No, I had already done it you see, in that time, I just had to go do it again so that history wouldn't change. It is rather difficult to explain but no I have never changed history, merely made it happen the way it was supposed to, in our reality."  
  
"The elves council?"  
  
"I was one of the grand Master War Mages assigned to guard the king of the elves during it, as there was an assassin after him."  
  
"I don't suppose you know anything about Merlin as a child?"  
  
"It was I who saved him from the fire that burned down his home when he was five. And I saved him from a flash flood when he was ten, I know him well and advised him in learning about his powers."  
  
"How come your name has never surfaced before then in the records?"  
  
"It has, I have two names Professor."  
  
"Oh? What are they?"  
  
"The one you know and then it translated into High K'haril, the language of the War Mages. Don't ask what that is."  
  
"Alright then, what about the Dark Wizard that tried to kill everyone at the Sorcerers Council of 1000 AD?"  
  
"I was still in training with the War Mages, the Glaz'rahan students were sent to guard them throughout the three day meeting. I held off his supporters while a friend of mine killed him."  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?"  
  
"That would have changed history."  
  
"How do you know when something will change history?"  
  
"Extra sensory perception, its just a feeling I get."  
  
"Okay then, I'll set up a timetable of when you should come…it will probably mean you'll miss a few other classes. But I think you can keep up." Dumbledore said, professor Binns floated off through the wall, looking very pleased.  
  
"This could get interesting, what do you know about human to inanimate object transfigurations?" Professor McGonagal asked.  
  
"With a wand? Nothing, and I probably can't do it with a wand anyway, wandlessly I can do up to three people at a time, five or six if I use the staff."  
  
"Alright then Potter, do you know anything about the Hearing Correction potion?" Snape asked, clearly hoping Harry wouldn't, Harry let his amusement show a bit.  
  
"Professor my soul brother invented it." Snape looked very put off at this and stalked off. Dumbledore looked at Harry with amusement.  
  
"I think the quality of teaching here is about to take a sharp upward turn." He said, Harry chuckled. "Are you going to be writing any history books?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course, good evening Sirius." He added to the big black dog that had come over to them, McGonagal, Snape, Sprout, Figg and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew about him and the students certainly didn't so he had to stay in dog form most f the time.  
  
"Harry how much do you know about the enchantments surrounding this school?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"I have not gotten a chance to examine them yet, I can do so while meditating. I suspect though that they aren't working at all. I do sense them so they are there, but they are not fully activated." Harry replied, twisting his staff back and forth in his fingers so the crystal glittered as it absorbed light and reflected it out again, he frowned, this was disturbing, and nothing should be able to stop those enchantments. "Once I get the chance I'll get back to you on it." He said, Dumbledore nodded and left, the others followed, Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry, over here." Harry went over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and took the remaining chair.  
  
"Alright, start talking, what happened in the Ways?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"First off I cannot tell you a lot of it." *Especially the War Mages* Harry said and began to relate to them his story, the whole common room, all of Gryffindor, was sitting around listening excitedly. Harry didn't show them the shark jaws, but he did show them the tooth. Leaving out what that power meant, careful to make no mention of the war Mages. By midnight he was only done with his first year with the Lazue tribe. Everyone went to bed, Harry promising to continue the story later.  
  
"Night Harry, don't go vanishing in your sleep, we need you for the next Quidditch match." Ron said as they drifted off, Harry blinked in surprise, he had completely forgotten about Quidditch.  
  
**  
  
Dark blue mists parted before him Voldemort's castle ruins were clearly visible.  
  
Voldemort sat on his throne, watching as three death eaters led in six prisoners. All six had been tortured nearly to insanity.  
  
"Now lets see, Leroy, you haven't gotten to kill anyone lately, you get one. And Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Selul, and Lucius, you each get to kill one of them. They're to be left hanging from street lamps in muggle London.  
  
**  
  
Harry woke, his scar burning angrily. He sighed and closed his eyes, dark blue, then it was a prediction of the future. He rolled over and picked up a piece of parchment, not noticing that it appeared out of thin air. He wrote down a description of the dream, adding that it would take place in the future, then he folded the letter and turned to Hedwig beside his bed. The owl had been so happy to see him; he'd had to strictly tell her not to come down to dinner with him.  
  
"Hey girl can you take this to Dumbledore? Thanks." The owl, suddenly acting all important flew off, Harry went back to sleep. He'd worry about the dream in the morning. The mists hadn't been that dark, the darker the blue mists were the closer the dream was to becoming reality. Red mist meant it was currently happening, and green was the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He's back at Hogwarts, happy now? Updating soon I think, I'm trying to get a certain number of chapter done before I leave on vacation. Please review. 


	37. Chapter 37 Potions

Fanfiction.net is up again! Hooray!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
"Hermione where's Harry?" Ron asked after breakfast as they pushed through the crowded entrance hall to the corridor to the dungeons. Most of the people were busy signing up for the club or reading the descriptions. That morning when everyone awoke they found that Harry had evidently already gotten up and left. And he hadn't come to breakfast.  
  
"Right here." They both whirled around, the entrance door was open and Harry was standing there, for once his staff wasn't with him, he had obviously just come in from outside and despite the fact that it was only about 10 degrees out he wore black shirt with a long laced V collar and black pants made of lightweight fabric that tucked into the tops of black boots, he was wearing the same cloak as the night before and didn't look at all chilled.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Ron asked him.  
  
"No, you get used to it, and I've got a warming charm on me." Harry replied, catching up with the group in a few long strides.  
  
"What about your books? Where were you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I have them, I just shrunk them, makes them easier to carry. I was working out." They turned down the hallway t the dungeons and potions class.  
  
"Where's your staff and wand?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Shrunk, and my wand," Harry flicked his hand and his wand appeared in it, it must have been hidden up his sleeve.  
  
"Well well, scar face is back, mudblood, weasel, you must be happy. Perfect Potter has returned, everyone bow to the most dimwitted wizard of the century. Smart enough to get trapped back in time AND lose his memory all at once! To bad he's back to die, the dark lord will get you all." Said a cold drawling voice. Ron lunged at Malfoy, Harry raised his hand, palm facing Ron, Ron was stopped in midair and simply hung there.  
  
"Nice to see you to Draco." Harry said calmly, as if Malfoy had not just insulted them, he turned his palm, Ron turned with it until he was facing the potion room, then Harry released him and walked coldly past the gaping students and into the classroom.  
  
"Today we are making a potion to cure burns. Turn to page 322 and get started." Snape growled at the class. Harry placed his shrunk books, and ingredients on the table and touched each with the tip of his little finger on his right hand. Instantly they grew to normal size, ignoring the astonished looks he went to work, he knew this potion well, having used it many times while in training.  
  
Harry knew this potion inside out, and he was done very quickly. Having finished he bottled it and began working on another harder potion. He needed some more of Coma Inducing Potion for his darts. He worked quietly, ignoring the looks everyone kept giving him.  
  
"Potter what are you doing?" Snape suddenly snapped from behind Harry, Harry, who had heard him coming, didn't so much as blink never mind pause in cutting up long thin strips of dried Iguana saliva.  
  
"I have finished the potion so I am working on another." Harry replied calmly, Snape sneered at him.  
  
"Done already? Potter it is not possible to finish the potion that quickly and have it work."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Five points form Gryffindor for contradicting a professor who you know is correct!' Snape picked up the bottle of potion, Harry considered letting some of the poisoned darts hit Snape next time.  
  
"It is possible. The way the book says to make it is the slow way. If you add the tentacula juice but not the leaves then you don't have to waste fifteen minutes waiting for them to boil out enough juice to stop the effects of the Fire Salamander slime." Harry said.  
  
"Potter those leaves are nessecary, they absorb the Hippogriff stomach acid so that it mixes correctly with the tentacula juice so that it isn't toxic." Snape growled, a triumphant gleam in his eye.  
  
"The same effect can be achieved by slowly adding the hippogriff stomach acid slowly to the tentacula juice while stirring, and adding a little salt water removes the toxins should anything go wrong. To save time it can easily be done unmonitored while you're making the rest of the potion. This method also makes the potion less painful when it is poured onto the burn." Snape was seething now; Harry could easily imagine steam coming from his ears.  
  
"And what potion are you making now?"  
  
"It's a potion that sends the person into a coma for twenty four hours after which they wake with no harmful effects." Harry said, Snape looked a little confused as to why Harry would make that, then he remembered the darts Harry had used on the death eaters, without another word he went back to his desk. Harry just shrugged and went back to work on the potion. Perhaps Snape had come just a little too close to being hit by some of those darts and was worried about any future attacks on the death eaters that Harry had planned.  
  
** Divination, someone save me." Ron groaned as they headed upstairs, Harry smirked, after the training he knew a whole new variety of horrid deaths to predict.  
  
Of course the Professor had been so happy to see him that she'd predicted his death twice. Harry left the classroom seething, Ron chortling beside him. Harry considered turning Ron into a frog but decided against it, they had defense class.  
  
In defense Harry found that he was way ahead of everyone, they were currently studying werewolves, and Harry already knew how to defeat them.  
  
"Potter, to find out exactly what you know I'm going to quiz you on different defense topics we learned while you were away." Professor Figg said, Harry agreed and they started, it turned out that Harry knew all of it and could probably do most of it better than the teacher.  
  
** "Okay Harry, lets see how much you've forgotten!" Alicia said, releasing the snitch, the team went back to their usual practice, but watched Harry closely. He flew up and went into an elaborate pattern of twists turns loops dives and rolls, finally he rolled down under his broom and cam back up with the snitch in his hand.  
  
"Huh, takes four months off and acts like he spent the whole time training." George muttered. Harry landed beside them.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't too tough, I've got an idea though, you two try to hit me with the bludgers while I catch the snitch." They both stared at him as if he'd just grown wings.  
  
"Harry you could get really hurt!" Fred said.  
  
"Better get hurt now than in a important game." Harry replied.  
  
"I think he's really lost it this time, okay." The twins took off and Harry let go of the snitch, closing his eyes as if flew away. Then he mounted his broom and kicked off, dodging bludgers. This was almost as fun as the bareback daredevil riding he'd done in training! Smiling happily Harry twisted his broom sending a bludger flying away, he chased both down and sent them flying off, then dove, George hit a bludger back at him, Harry let it catch up and started to roll over and over, the bludger following Harry as he rolled round and round his broom. Always careful to keep the broom flying straight, after the glimmer of gold not far ahead, finally he reached out and grabbed it for the air and shot up, a flick of the broom and bludger went hurtling off in another direction.  
  
"Great Harry! Just do that in the next match and we'll set a new record against Ravenclaw!"  
  
** Late that evening, after casting a sleeping enchantment upon his entire dormitory Harry sneaked downstairs and out. He closed the portrait behind him, and pretended not to see the shadow that ducked into a doorway farther along the hall. He knew the teachers were watching him every chance they got, but he was wiling to play that game. He walked silently up a staircase and along a corridor and up to the top of the north tower. Moving silently as a panther stalking its prey, not even bothering to become invisible, they were to interested in where he was going and what he was doing to stop him and lecture him about being out at night.  
  
Thinking himself unseen and unnoticed the observer hurried after the black clad war mage as quietly as he could.  
  
Harry stood atop the tower, staff held out in front of him, his entire being focused on the diamond top which glowed with a sparkling blue light filled with streaks of gold. A slightly brighter blue then the soft snow that covered the grounds, reflecting the moons light, which turned it blue. Even a casual observer could tell that something was going on, he radiated power and glowed faintly, his eyes burning like pits of emerald fire. His cloak swirled, but the observer could not feel even the faintest breeze, the freezing night air was still. Nor did the cold seem to affect Harry in the slightest. He spoke softly, whispering an incantation in a language none of this time could understand. A language that had died with its users, the War Mages. But though he could not understand them the observer could feel the power in the words, and it made him shiver. As the voice, cold and sharp as a blade of ice yet soft as falling snow, spoke, the power grew about him and the diamond shown brighter and brighter.  
  
Deep within the void of night,  
  
Find the pyromancers,  
  
Start their light. Bring the fire, Unleash the flames. Let their power glow bright, So I might know their names.  
  
Of course it was said in High K'haril so that the man watching from the shadows did not understand a word of it. But he could tell it was of great importance, for the effort the wizard was putting into the spell was immense, if only he knew what was being said! Then the diamond started to fill with red orange and gold flames. Realizing that the flames would reveal his presence he hurried down the stairs, silent as a ghost, but not quiet enough. As the diamond glowed even brighter and the spell went into action Heron Rah Xa'hazik's lips curled in a smile, Severus would of course tell the headmaster about this, which was exactly what he wanted, make Dumbledore wonder just what Harry was doing, what he was capable of. The diamond orb glowed like a star, Heron repeated the chant five more times, until he could feel the power running down the staff. It began to glow and change, the carvings vanished, the entire staff shifted, becoming longer, thinner, still topped by the diamond held in the talons, but now the bottom was capped in gold that was carved to look like flames, flickering up the staff until they thinned out about a fourth of the way up. The glow slowly vanished until only the rough cut glittering diamond remained, but it was filled with a faint purple glitter. Heron smiled and leaped off the tower, landing lightly on the broom just outside which floated him down to his dormitory. Now he could begin his search for elemental warriors. Any with pyromancing ability would be surrounded by a thin outline of fire, visible only to him.  
  
** The next day Harry acted completely normal, determined not to give away anything under the professors scrutiny. All of them were watching him closely. The first glimmer of fire came at breakfast; Harry wasn't to startled to see Dumbledore outlined in pale yellow and orange flames. The flames were not very bright, and there was no red, and they weren't very large so he was probably a 3rd class pyromancer.  
  
All the elemental warriors were put into three classes, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. First were very strong in an element, having a huge amount of control over it. With them they sometimes had to learn not how to make it work but how to keep it form working. 3rd class was very small control, they did control the element, but only a little bit, Dumbledore was a 3rd class pyromancer. A person could have more than one element, and Harry guessed that Dumbledore was also another type, a good one. Fire was a very unstable element; normally pyromancers had quick tempers and fought a lot and well. Though some through force of will took control over their powers and were not directed by them. But Dumbledore wasn't like that, except when really angry, so he had to have a large amount of another element, a powerful one to lock down on the fire.  
  
Harry really got a shock when he saw Sirius, Harry had known that Sirius was an elemental warrior, and had guessed form his character that he had fire, but he hadn't thought that Sirius would be a 1st class pyromancer! His dog shaped godfather looked like a living fireball, outlined in brilliant red, orange, yellow and gold flames, it was very odd to see, and annoyingly bright. Thanks to long practice of control Harry didn't show any signs of shock, determined not to let the professors know that anything was up Harry kept himself perfectly calm. However he found it most annoying, whenever he saw the flash of flames out of the corner of his eye, which was often since Sirius seemed to be following him, he had to keep from focusing on it and looking over that way or giving a start of surprise.  
  
Then Harry got his next real shock, though he expected something like it he wasn't prepared, Draco Malfoy was a 2nd class pyromancer, Harry wondered over what Malfoy's reaction to this news might be, and to having Harry train him with the power, not good. Harry thought hard over whether or not to tell Malfoy about it at all, perhaps he should wait, set his other plans into action first. He'd worry about that later. Soon he could start training them, hmm, the headmaster, an escaped convict, a death eater's son and who knew whom else all in the same class, that would be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's a little short! Please review! 


	38. Chapter 38 Trip Through Time

Chapter 38  
  
"Evening Harry, any idea for pranks?" Harry looked up at Ron across the table, noticing that Ron hadn't finished his transfiguration homework, but still wanted to play pranks. He frowned for a moment, wondering if he should tell Ron to finish his work first, and that it did no good to put it off until the last minute.  
  
"You still have homework, you should do that first." He told his friend, carefully putting just enough firm authority in his voice, Ron sat down instantly and started on his work, looking a little unhappy.  
  
"Okay now, about the prank?" Ron asked again twenty minutes later, Harry folded down the page in the book he was reading and sent it shooting up the stair to his dormitory where it hid itself in his trunk. Someone might find it suspicious for him to reading a book on how best to spread and control and activate poison systems throughout the human body, especially if it came from the restricted section and was written in a language no one else knew how to read.  
  
"Yes actually, ever heard of silly string?" He asked, signing his homework and putting it away.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, get Fred, George, Lee and Hermione over here will you?" Ron hurried off, Harry went back up to his room and searched through his trunk for the six cans of silly string he'd bought in muggle London while returning from Siberia. Just because he was a Grand Master War Mage and nineteen mentally didn't mean he couldn't pull pranks. Actually it would be good training to have to sneak around and sue all sorts of enchantments on the school. Then he hurried down stairs to join the others who were waiting for him.  
  
"Cool, grand idea!" Lee said, as Harry handed out the silly string.  
  
"Who we gonna get?" Fred asked.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Malfoy!  
  
"Filch!"  
  
Harry smiled at the suggestions all of them were putting forth to him, since when had he become the leader of the prankster gang?  
  
"Why not all of them?" He responded, "the silly string is a new kind it dyes things the color of the string, it washes off clothing easily, but not skin! Imagine Filch with blue lines all over his face!"  
  
"I get the pink!"  
  
"No I get the pink!" They all turned to the twins who were fighting over the pink string.  
  
"Ah why pink? Who are you planning to use it on? Or is it just you favorite color?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry! I'm hurt!"  
  
"Of course our favorite colors are red and gold!"  
  
"We hate pink!"  
  
"We were just arguing over who gets to cover Snape's classroom with it!" The twins said, speaking alternating lines.  
  
"How about you use the pink and purple and just take turns? Or flip a coin?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh come on lets go!" Ron said impatiently, they headed out the portrait; Harry blinked, they weren't thinking about who might be just outside the portrait and seemed to have forgotten about the Map, he paused and summoned the Marauders Map to him, someone had to keep watch for their targets.  
  
Filch was patrolling the second floor when he heard a door close, running forward he saw two figures ahead. Suddenly something hit him in the back, he whirled with a shout, and orange stuff hit him, spraying all over his robes and face. The other two attacked, Blue and green covered him. Maddened he tried to hit them, he shouted, but a silencing spell made sure no one heard. Then all three were gone.  
  
Snape was sitting in his office grading papers, unaware that outside in the classroom havoc was being wreaked. Thanks to a silencing charm he didn't hear the giggles, never looked up to see two hooded and robed figures running around just outside his door, covering his classroom in pink and purple swirls.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty, all the students in bed, then two figures stole silently into the room, with quick efficiency they covered it in red and yellow lines, the ceiling floor and walls, covered in twisting colored lines. Asleep in their dorms the Slytherins didn't notice when the pranksters entered. No one awoke to shout the alarm as each dorm was given a different pair of colors. In fact they didn't even wake when their hair each got a few spots of color. Blue for first years, green for second, yellow for third, orange for fourth, pink for fifth, red for sixth, and purple for seventh.  
  
Mrs. Norris knew something was up, but was unprepared for what happened, she turned a corner and saw her master covered in shocking colors, wrapped up in long colorful threads. With a squeal she fled.  
  
With Filch in his office, the door magically locked, and Snape unable to hear them because of the charm, the six ran through the halls, writing messages on the floor, or just covering them with patterns.  
  
The figure knelt and took out a small bottle, from it he released a blue mist, a touch of wind power pushed it under the door and into Snape's office, it dissipated, vanishing into thin air, but the effect remained. Slowly feeling wearier and wearier the potions master yawned, then slumped across his desk, asleep. The door opened and two figured came in. In seconds they left again, but the damage was done, Snape was covered in purple and orange.  
  
Laughing with success the six hurried back to their common room, Harry took the empty cans and hid them well, not sure if a search for them would be mounted for them.  
  
The next day was chaos; it is hard to concentrate when your classmates and teachers are covered in neon stripes, zigzags, and swirls. Potions class was enormously popular, if only for a day, students actually hurried to class to see the room and professor for themselves. The Slytherins were very nasty to anyone who came near them, and tended to blame the Gryffindors, Dumbledore had a hard time not laughing when he saw the mess. Filch was outraged. The Marauders were overjoyed.  
  
"And we don't even have potions today!" Ron said gleefully, Harry suddenly dodged down a corridor, the other two followed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him in confusion  
  
"Snape, he was coming." Behind them they could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the corner, obviously Snape was trying to hunt them down to take away points. Harry pointed his wand at a painting of Godric Gryffindor. "Xiph'asis!" It swung open and they all hurried down the passageway.  
  
"I've never seen this one before.it isn't on the map is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, don't ask." Harry said, stemming their questions before they could ask them. They came out another painting, careful to make sure no one saw them, and hurried into transfiguration.  
  
"Okay Harry, how did you know about the passage?" Hermione asked, sitting down across from him, Ron sat down beside her. Both put their books in a wall in front of them so the rest of the common room was cut off.  
  
"That passage was created by Godric, as his soul brother I can feel where he has been and where his magic is." Harry replied though he showed nothing outwardly the mention of anything related to his soul brother hurt terribly, the pit in his soul was still raw and hurting, and would be forever.  
  
Thankfully all of them had a lot of homework so neither of the questioned him further, which Harry was very grateful for.  
  
** Late that evening a figure exited the portrait hole, he hurried down a corridor until he was away from the portrait so no one else exiting the tower could see him. Harry stopped beside a high arched window, suddenly he seemed to change, the emerald eyes he purposely kept dim around other students burned and he seemed to age a few years, the power which enveloped him returned, he had to keep that hidden from other students as well. His staff suddenly appeared in his hand and he hurried along the corridor and up a tower.  
  
The professor who had been watching form the shadows followed him.  
  
The night air was cool and crisp, Harry held out his staff and concentrated on the purple/gold diamond. The first phase of finding the elemental warriors was done. He had located every pyromancer in the castle. As he concentrated his power on the diamond orb the gold flames leaping up it form the base began to flicker as if they were real fire.  
  
Swirling waters of life, Find your warriors, Start their light. Free the water sorcerers, Unleash their might, So they who fight with water, May join those whom I will train.  
  
Once again the words were said in High K'haril so the watcher could not understand a word of it. But once again the powers that seemed to fill the night air was enough to show that something important was going on. Harry repeated the spell, the staff began to glow, the orb turned different shade so blue with flashes of silver, soon the whole staff glowed blue and began to change. The orb blazed white, Harry repeated the lines four more times. When it was done the golden flames were gone, leaving the bottom capped in a blue metal, blue rain drops were all over the staff and blue water dripped form the orb around the top, the staff looked like it had been splashed with water, and that the orb was leaking water all over it. The staff had many different shades of blue; the diamond orb remained filed with blue mists and flashes of silver. Harry smiled and turned, the professor hurried back down the tower stairs. Harry waited until he was sure the professor was down then followed.  
  
** Minerva McGonagal rushed down the corridor to the gargoyle, whispered the password and hurried up to the headmaster's office with the news of what she had just witnessed. Neither noticed the listening spell that had been attached to her.  
  
As Minerva left Severus watched Harry leave the tower and go down to the entrance hall and out the door. He hurried to a large arched window and watched as Harry walked out into the snow. Harry's hand moved and his staff appeared in it, a cold breeze sprung up, whipping his cloak about. Outside Diablo was waiting quietly in the foot deep snow for his master. Harry leaped up onto his back, the huge horse reared, pawing the air for a moment before whirling on his hind legs and coming down, breaking in a gallop the two quickly vanished into the trees, only swirls of snow and a few hoof prints from Diablo's hooves showing that they had ever been. A huge black dog sprung up form where it had been hiding a raced behind them at a discreet distance, but still within sight. Up in the window Severus watched for a moment before leaving for the headmaster's office.  
  
** Harry lay in a ditch outside the POW camp, watching the heavily armed guards stalk about in the evening sun. He had no idea where he was; all he knew was that he was in a place called Dretamia and it was the year 105 AD. He never knew what the Ways would require of him when he entered them and went into the clearing that drew him. They had their own agenda, and he had to follow it, but this worked two ways, and he was willing to do their bidding.  
  
Harry was currently waiting for a sign of what to do, slowly he began to plan a way to free the prisoners, but no feeling came to him from that part of his mind which held the Ways.  
  
Choosing another line of thought he planned to break into the POW camp, now a feeling of rightness emanated from the Ways. Okay, he what he was going to do. Now, once inside what should he do? Harry began a plan to break in and free half of the prisoners, nothing from the Ways.  
  
Harry circled the compound three times before six pm, on his third circuit he stopped by some guards to listen to their conversation, which unfortunately was in a language he didn't know. But it was related to the mix of Egyptian and Portuguese that he had heard traders using while with the Lazue tribe and he was able to understand bits of it. There were 200 prisoners, three of whom were suspected of witchcraft and were going to be burned, soon. Harry completed his circuit and began a locating spell to find any with magical abilities in the camp.  
  
Late that evening the three prisoners were astonished when a man suddenly appeared in the center of the wooden hut they had been kept in. he was holding a long thin polished staff with a blue and silver orb on the top. He was dressed form head to foot in black, silver, and gold. A sword was sheathed at his side and two knives were visible strapped across his chest and another in each boot. He turned to face them and his blazing emerald eyes seemed to look right through them. Instantly he saw recognition in one man's eyes and acknowledged the 1st class Earth Warden with a nod.  
  
"Good evening." He said, with a wave of his staff their chains glowed, then fell to the floor, landing without a sound, so as not to alert their guards. All three nearly feel over at once.  
  
Harry could see that the three were horribly injured, two he could see were regular wizards, the third, and the worst hurt, was the Earth Warden. Harry beckoned them all over to him and began the spell, the Earth Warden recited it as well, for which Harry was thankful, moving people about was tough enough for one, having more made it even harder.  
  
They appeared outside the camp, hidden in some trees. Harry went to work on their injuries, neither of the two wizards was badly hurt, but both had broken limbs and whiplashes and stab wounds.  
  
"Get going, this forest isn't to big, on the other side there's a small village of witches and wizards, they can help you." He told them, the two took off, Harry turned to the Earth Warden, who had collapsed.  
  
Harry went to work on the man's injuries, but stopped when he saw the vicious slash across his throat and the way the man was breathing. His throat had been cut, just far enough for him to slowly bleed to death, and he had broken ribs, a quick check showed that one had punctured a lung, the other had partially crushed one of the chamber of his heart. It was a miracle he had survived as long as he did.  
  
"D-don't bother. I-am already dead, j-just want to rest." Harry nodded quietly, then he thought for a moment. "C-can you e-end it?" he looked into the man's eyes and raised his palm, releasing the phoenix mark, the symbol blazed into existence on his palm, deep gold lines twining into the rune, the Earth Warden's eyes went wide. "L-lord Phoenix."  
  
"Shh, rest now Earth Warden Kavasar." He said softly and placed his palm on Kavasar's forehead, and drew out his life, Kavasar slumped onto the ground. A mass of images rushed into Harry's mind, he directed them to the staff and sealed them there. Every time he did that he would have the person's power and life sent into him. He could store the power, for later use, and the images might help him as well in training other Earth Wardens, as he would have to do.  
  
He could only take a life like this if the other person was an Elemental Warrior or a War Mage. Only if they were dying already and just wanted to end it, and only if they asked him to, it was one of his burden as the Lord Phoenix, to carry these other lives around with him, so that they could somehow be used to aid the War Mages even after their deaths. It was considered a high honor to be so injured in battle, to have your life taken by the Lord Phoenix, Harry hated it. But he could sense the ways, his task was done, he'd have to leave soon or risk messing up the historical time line.  
  
** Harry returned to Hogwarts well after midnight, but well rested. He had hung around in the other time for a few hours and rested before returning, he'd also gathered some plants that he knew Xenrose liked to eat and some more herbs for his healing potions. Diablo seemed to have enjoyed the night ride through the Ways, for he was in high spirits as they came galloping back to the castle. Harry gave his horse a thorough grooming before going back inside to Gryffindor tower, ignoring the ghost whom he knew the professors had told to watch him when he returned. The Bloody Baron thought he was good at hiding, and maybe form anyone else he was, but the alert and trained senses of the War Mage caught him, ghosts did have a faint smell to them, and any War Mage worth his salts could tell where a ghost was. It wasn't to hard to feel for them on the edges of one's senses, a skill that Glaz'rahan students became particularly adept in, especially the Lord Phoenix.  
  
The next day Harry woke up early and went down to breakfast to watch for the water wizards. They would be outlined in blue mists. The first one he saw was.professor Snape? Harry had suspected Snape was some sort of element, but water? Wouldn't a water wizard at least wash his hair? But no, Snape was outlined in many shades of blue mist that glowed brightly. Nor had Harry thought that his nasty professor would be a 1st class water wizard, for a moment he wondered if the spell was functioning right. And Ginny was a 2nd class water witch; she was surrounded lightly in pale blue mist. Well now this was going to be a tough group he had to train! Black and Snape in the same class? He'd be lucky if they didn't tear each other apart in the training exercises!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Review! 


	39. Chapter 39 The Dueling Club & a Prophecy

Chapter 39  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the new Hogwarts dueling club!" Dumbledore said, smiling down at the fifty-six students who were standing in groups throughout the gym. Harry had never known that Hogwarts had had a gym at one time. He'd been delighted when he saw it, it was down under the castle, though not so low as the chamber of secrets, and it was easily twice the size of the great hall. It had a running track around it, a weapons room, locker rooms, a separate room with an archery range, and dueling/fencing courts. He'd spent a long time cleaning it up, building a rock wall, and making practice weapons.  
  
With the new gym Harry was determined to keep in good shape, of course he did know an enchantment that would keep him fit even if he didn't practice, but if he didn't practice he'd never improve, so he didn't use it much. He also planned on using extra help fighting sessions to improve Gryffindor/Slytherin relations, in other words he wanted to keep them from going to Voldemort, and he couldn't think of any other way to do it.  
  
There was a chorus of hellos from the students, most of who appeared to be very nervous. Harry, standing off to the side wrapping the hilt of a throwing dagger with black leather, smiled at their nervousness, he was pleased so many had come, though they'd probably lose quite a few within the first few days. From the doorway he could see professors Snape, McGonagal and Lupin watching, thinking themselves unseen, he smirked, wondering if perhaps he should comment on their presence, then maybe they'd hide themselves better when they tried to follow him around, no, he wanted to know when he was being watched.  
  
"This club is only for those who really truly want to learn the fighting arts. It will not be easy, you'll pull muscles, get bruised, get cursed, perhaps even break bones, though that last is unlikely. You'll be following a rigorous training program set up by the teachers designed to teach you the basics, and more for those who wish to learn. Feel free to drop out at any time, but know that when you return you'll be starting at the same place you left off. You may not skip a section of the training. Now, you will all be divided into three groups. Before you can even start learning dueling with magic we're going to get you into good physical condition and teach you magic-less self defense first. After two weeks of this we'll divide you into different groups depending on ability and how well you've progressed." There was a lot of nervous shifting and muttering. Dumbledore divided them up. Harry called his group over to him, pleased to see that he had Ron and Hermione in it, and then they began running laps.  
  
Harry made his group run a half-mile then had them stretch. After that he took them to the largest fencing court and had them each pick out a wooden practice sword. The swords looked lightweight, but inside they were filled with lead.  
  
"Oh great, wooden swords, steel and wood have such a weight difference, I'm sure we'll be able to make the transition easily." Draco Malfoy's drawling voice came from the crowd who were all sitting on the bleachers that ran along two walls. Harry ignored him for a moment, then he looked Malfoy straight in the eye, pinning him with a stare that seemed to look straight through him, Malfoy shifted nervously and tried to look away.  
  
"Malfoy, it's so nice to see you so enthusiastic to learn, do you have a practice sword yet? No? Come down here then." Malfoy had no choice but to come down, Harry handed him a practice sword, Malfoy reached for it and tried to idly lift it with one hand, but he couldn't. He tried again, then with both hands he managed to lift it.  
  
"Since you all have your practice sword's you'll have noticed that they're not light, inside they're filled with lead. These are not huge heavy blades Malfoy, hold it with one hand!" Malfoy struggled to do so, but could barely get the tip off the ground.  
  
"How are we supposed to learn with something we can't lift Potter?" He snapped furiously.  
  
"Well your opponent won't be able to either now will they? A few classes with these and you'll be in much better shape." Harry unsheathed his sword, it was an excellent weapon, a black wrapped hilt, red pommel stone, silver crosstrees the double edged blade was made form a special metal used only by the war mages, nearly unbreakable, sharp enough to slice titanium, only the immense heat generated by magic could melt it enough to work with. Godric had made it for Harry, just as Harry had made Godric's. Compared to the practice swords they all held it was much heavier, and much larger, a true mountain warrior's weapon.  
  
Harry had them all line up in rows on the floor, first he showed them the proper way to hold a sword, then a few moves with it. He handed out padded armor and had them practice with each other. He sent all of them to watch on the bleachers, then picked out Dean and Zabini to fight.  
  
By the end of the hour and half long lesson all of them had had five practice fights and were exhausted. The teachers told them they could leave, Dumbledore showed them where to put their practice swords. While he was doing that professor Figg and Harry started an unarmed fight. When the students came out again the two of them were in the middle of the gym, Harry executed a neat series of kicks and astonishing speed, in seconds professor Figg was sent smashing into the wall. Harry helped her up and they went at it again.  
  
Many of the students stayed to watch the professors fight. Dumbledore even joined in for a duel with Figg (she lost) and then one with Harry, Harry won after fifteen minutes, not being able to use his full powers he had to use a wand, much to his dislike. After that Harry and Figg fenced for twenty minutes, before leaving. Harry won.  
  
"Everyone, before you leave, feel free to stop by the gym any time to run or climb. There are spells on the climbing wall so if you fall you'll slow down well before you hit the ground. You may not use any of the weapons except when one of the teachers is here. I'll be here in the mornings sometimes and some evenings if anyone wants extra help. Professors Figg and Lupin will also be around now and then." Harry said before they left. Many of the students complaining of pulled and sore muscles  
  
"Neat Harry, are we going to be that good?" Ron asked excitedly as they went back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I don't care if I'm good, I just want my arms to stop aching. Why fifty pound swords Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
"They're lightweight compared to what you'll be using eventually Dean, get used to it. And Ron you'll only be good if you really work at it, class alone won't be enough, it takes years of hard training, a lot more then you'll get in class." Ron looked disappointed, then brightened.  
  
"Well only half that good will do, I can't wait to get Malfoy!" Harry frowned at him.  
  
"Ron we're teaching you this to defend yourself against Voldemort, not to start fights with petty enemies, besides, I doubt you'd win. Malfoy is a bit of natural." Ron looked outraged.  
  
"That slimy git, he's not good at anything!"  
  
"He's got a good fencing posture and quick reaction time." Harry replied calmly, Ron was becoming more and more angry.  
  
"Are you saying he's better than I am?"  
  
"No, look you've only had one class, who can tell? I'm just saying that right now he'd win at fencing. Anyone can be good if they really work hard at it. I've been fencing for about five years now. And my training was 24/7, much more brutal then this."  
  
"How much more brutal can it get? That was terrible! A half-mile?" Ron asked him, "we're learning fencing, not getting on a track team!"  
  
"It can get much more brutal, I'm not allowed to attack you anytime I want day or night, nor am I allowed to seriously injure you then lock you in a freezing cold underground maze that's slowly flooding and expect you to find you own way out. I'm not teaching you how to track animals, how to kill, I'm just teaching you beginners self defense. Harry said remembering the outlandishly brutal Glaz'rahan that he had so enjoyed and trying not to think of what would happen to these people under even regular apprentice war mage training. They REEKED of summer, softies all. "Soon it'll be a two mile run Ron, the running is good for your legs, and we'll be swimming soon too once I finish the pool. It's all good for your muscles, you've got to be fit or you won't get far. Just be glad you've got other subjects to take up your time or I'd insist on having everyone train then as well."  
  
"I'm not weak!" Ron said stiffly, Harry unsheathed his sword and handed it to Ron.  
  
"Okay then, try this." Ron struggled as the other Gryffindors watched, trembling with effort, but he wasn't able to lift the great sword more than a few inches off the ground.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point." He said, handing it back to Harry who carelessly sheathed it easily.  
  
"You also be learning archery, that takes strength as well, and martial arts, and staff fighting, knife fighting not so much but you'll still need it. We'll also be going outside, cold air's good for you, the cold makes you strong, tough, and it gives you strength to fight and survive like nothing else. Training in harsh tough climates is not bad for you, if you're careful. Give it a year and you'll be going through an obstacle course over those mountains!" Harry said, pointing out the window to the mountains beyond Hogwarts. Ron looked horrified. "I'll see you in the morning," Harry said, walking over to the window, he summoned his broom and it came flying down the stairs, he jumped out the window and flew off into the darkness, leaving behind an astonished crowd of students.  
  
Harry flew for nearly an hour, winding his way through the snow encrusted mountains, past a frozen waterfall, up a jagged rocky ravine, past an avalanche site where all the trees had been cracked like toothpicks. Xenrose flew alongside him, happy for a long cold flight over familiar terrain.  
  
"I don't know Xenrose, these people stink of summer, I'm scared of hurting them, or scaring them. But this will help them survive, and if I set up such a program now perhaps at least some portion of wizarding kind will be ready for the war. And after that.winter is coming." This last 'winter is coming' was a war mage motto; it referred to the next ice age, now less than a hundred years in the future. Temperatures had been steadily rising, but this was not to last. And out of the millions alive today Harry alone knew this, knew the truth. The phoenix whistled a few encouraging notes. "Thanks girl." The phoenix bobbed her head and winked at him, Xenrose and he couldn't speak to each other, but they shared a language, of body signs, feelings, and thoughts. Both being empathic and telepathic and sharing a sort of ultra awareness helped a great deal.  
  
Aware that he was being watched by professor Lupin Harry landed beside the lake on a large rock, Xenrose alighted on his shoulder. In a few minutes Diablo trotted up beside them. Harry rested a hand on his horse's shoulder and looked up at the stars. He had long ago learned how to read them with the precision of a centaur. *But a centaur could not read the message the stars hold tonight.* Harry thought, they would not be able to recognize any of it. He could identify the message, he'd seen it before, and he knew what it meant. Diablo move doff to graze, pushing the snow out of his way with movements of his head, Harry sat down, floating a foot off the ground. A small puff of clouds moved aside, Harry gazed up at the chilling message above him, though it did not scare him he felt adrenalin flow though him at the challenge the night sky held. Ignoring the professor entirely he started to whisper the prophecy in a song like chant. In the warm weak summer, Evil begins to stir, For laziness and cowardice, Is a breeding ground for war.  
  
The dark will start to rise, For the good is shaken and weak, Once again they have forgotten the truth, The truth of the powers they seek, The lesson out of time, That we, the war mages once again must teach.  
  
The lesson of loyalty, power and courage, The lesson of strength, unity, and, trust. The lesson we teach, time and again, But they always go onward, It can never end.  
  
The war mages will stand again, bold and true, Warriors who can stand against all, The Phoenix Lords, those brothers two, Destined to rise and never to fall.  
  
Together they will beat back the darkness, And protected those of the light, Teach the lessons of old, And bring those powers back to life For none can stop the Phoenix Lords.  
  
Unite the weak against the cold, Winter is coming, a bitter tale, So long foretold.  
  
The mighty must stand together, Unshaken and unwavering, For winter is coming, And none can stand alone.  
  
Rally your forces, Get ready to fight, The darkness looms ever stronger, Seeking with each breath to destroy the light.  
  
He said it all in High K'haril so of course professor Lupin wouldn't understand a word of it. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back, letting himself fall into the snow, aware that professor Lupin was hurrying inside to Dumbledore. Harry smirked, manipulating them was easy, but now he had to start thinking about ways of teaching them how to use their elemental powers, and he didn't have much time left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! Done! Like? Dislike? Review please! Think of how long it took me to write this, and how long it will take you to review it. 


	40. Chapter 40 The Four Elementals

Chapter 40  
  
"Three rolls of parchment! By Monday! What does she think we are? Work- aholics?" Ron snarled furiously as they left transfiguration class.  
  
"Well...Hermione." Dean began, then stopped at the look Hermione gave him. Harry checked his watch and turned towards the gym, pulling Ron, Hermione, an enraged Dean and Seamus, Lavender, and Neville with him.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The best thing to relieve anger and frustration is a good work-out. And it's good for you, come on." Harry said decisively, ignoring a few protests he led the way down into the gym. About a dozen other students were climbing or running. Harry and his friends ran a few laps, and then the others went to one of dueling courts to practice. It had been decided that students could duel, but only with two other students acting as refs present. Harry ran another mile before beginning a fencing work out. He took one of smallest fencing courts and unsheathed his sword. Then he stood back a step and began, slowly at first his sword flashed through the air, then started speeding up, humming and blurred, his hands flew to keep it in control and his eyes narrowed with concentration. After about five minutes the blade was moving so fast it was barely visible, weaving patterns in the air, light flashing off the metal and it sang. Then he started to move, the sword moved even faster, barely touching his hands as he whirled it expertly, finally he tossed, letting it twist about in the air and sunk point first into the floor. There was a brief pause, and then roars of approval and applause form the score or so of watchers. Harry smiled, he'd been aware that they had been watching, but they weren't an opponent so he paid them no mind.  
  
"Amazing!" Hermione said, staring at him in shock, Harry smiled, pleased.  
  
"I thought you were good.but damn that, that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen." Said professor Figg from the doorway, Harry had not noticed she was there. He bowed and shoed them all out, explaining that he practiced better without an audience. Actually an audience didn't matter at all, he just didn't want them to know just how good at martial arts he was until they studied that in class.  
  
*** "So Potter, showing off in the gym? A sword won't get you far against magic." Malfoy sneered coldly at him at dinner.  
  
"Unless it's a magic sword of course. And I wasn't showing off, everyone has to practice." Harry said coolly as he exited the great hall. Professor McGonagal beckoned to him and he went over to her.  
  
"Harry please come to the staff room this evening at eight." Harry nodded and hurried to the common room to finish his homework before eight.  
  
At eight exactly Harry knocked on the staff room door and entered. Professors Snape and Dumbledore were sitting at a square table on which was set up a game of Sorcerers Chess. A square chess board formed the base, then on two sides, four inches up in the air were two more half/boards. The pieces were the same as in chess, but there was an extra castle, bishop, and two pawns set up on each of the side boards for each player. The pieces could move between the side boards and the main board by landing on any of four red squares, each with a green symbol on it, which would transport the piece to the corresponding square on one of the side boards.  
  
"Checkmate." Dumbledore said with a small smile, Snape stared hard at the board then growled and sat back.  
  
"Some day I'll get to see someone beat you." He said, glaring at Harry who came over and looked at it.  
  
"It's not checkmate yet, just check." Harry commented, both stared at him. "If you move your king behind the bishop." Snape frowned at the board, then his eyes widened a bit as Harry's plan became obvious. Dumbledore would take the bishop; he'd move his king onto the red square and be taken to the corresponding red square up a level. He did as Harry told him and the game continued, Dumbledore frowning at Harry.  
  
"You know how to play?"  
  
"Yes, this game was invented by the war mages originally you know, they got a little tired of regular chess."  
  
"Are you any good at it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know what your standards are, among the war mages I was no master at it." He sat down and watched for a few minutes, finally professor Binns entered.  
  
"Ah Harry! There you are, over here." Harry looked, professor Binns was floating in thin air next to a small table set up near the two playing the chess game. Harry went over to him and sat down on a small, wheeled, green stool beside the professor.  
  
"Hello professor."  
  
"Hello Harry, we're starting a unit on the elemental warriors and I need some help on it. There isn't much known about them." Harry nodded, mentally organizing what he would tell Binns.  
  
"I believe Godric Gryffindor published our book on them." Professor Binns gave him an odd look.  
  
"Our book?"  
  
"He, his sister and I wrote it. We asked him to publish it for public use after he built the school. He did publish it didn't he?" Professor Binns stared for a moment then nodded and handed Harry a copy. Harry flipped through it. "What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Well that book tells about the average training time, how they train, where they live, but not much about their lifestyle."  
  
"I see, very well. During their training elemental warriors are apprenticed to another elemental warrior, one with the same element, usually the same level as the pupil, or above. This person would then teach them everything they needed to know about he element and its uses. Sometimes a teacher would have more than one apprentice, but not often. If there was no other elemental warriors with that element a grand master war mage would teach them all they knew of it and try to help them learn the rest."  
  
"Uh huh, what would their life be like?"  
  
"Difficult, they would be taught the muggle fighting arts as well as how to fight with their element. They would travel with their master occasionally, using their element in any way possible to help others as they did and learning how to use the power wisely. An elemental warrior has to be able to judge when to sue their power and for what, and then they have to know how to use it correctly." He paused while Binns took a few notes.  
  
"Checkmate." This time there was no way out, Snape, frowned at the board. Dumbledore turned to talk to professor McGonagal and Snape shot Harry a look.  
  
"Alright then Potter, lets see how good you are." Harry knew he could beat Snape easily, he'd been watching the other play. He nodded and reset the board.  
  
"What about people with unusual elements?" Harry thought then slowly separated his mind, letting one part play the game while the other spoke to Binns. He moved the pieces wandlessly, watching the game, while he spoke to the professor beside him.  
  
"There were many people with odd abilities. When I was in training there were a pair of twins, one could control metals, while the other could only control rock. *Bishop onto the red square with the diamond on it* There was another who could use ice, snow or hail, frozen water and another who control heat, but not fire." *Pawn forward one space* "They were trained by grand master war mages, though it took a longtime to find out their abilities."  
  
This continued for a half hour, then Harry won the game while Binns paused to take notes.  
  
"Checkmate." Snape glared furiously at the board, upon which the black pieces had formed a six-pointed star as well as checkmating his king.  
  
"Not bad Harry." It was Dumbledore, he had returned to watching the game, Snape looked outraged, Harry was sure he was going to be even worse than usual in potions the next day.  
  
"You play him." He said to the headmaster, who raised an eyebrow at Harry who nodded and reset the game.  
  
While professor Binns flipped through the book on elemental warriors Harry and Dumbledore played. Dumbledore was better than Snape, but Harry knew quickly that he could beat him eventually.  
  
"Harry it mentions in here that elemental warriors never marry, is there a reason for that?" Harry smiled at the question.  
  
"War mages don't either, marriage implies religion, all the war mages and elemental warriors are atheist, huh when I was there they'd never really even heard of it. We have something different, instead of a spouse we have a life-mate." Here he got curious looks from the staff, all of which had been listening for some time.  
  
"Only about forty percent of war mages (and that includes elemental warriors) ever find a life-mate. Divorce is not an option so choosing is difficult. The reason so few find someone is because they can't find anyone who is strong enough to be their weakness." Seeing confusion he explained. "For a war mage the one great weakness would be their life-mate, a few years after choosing each other life-mates start to form a telepathic link, it never gets very strong, but if one is dying the other will feel it. You need someone who is your equal. One life-mate is good at martial arts, archery, and staff fighting. The other would therefore be good at sword, knife, and spear. Magic is completely different and doesn't matter at all. With these skills arranged like that the two can become a superb fighting team, their skills complement each other and the telepathic link allows them to fight better together and anticipate each other. Once they find each other life-mates never really fight, their personalities are attuned to well to each other. The great majority of war mages never find anyone. And once a war mage does they often find it difficult to function and very lonely without the other around, which is why they usually go on missions together."  
  
"But when they do are their children automatically war mages?" Binns asked.  
  
"Nope. Out of ever pair of life-mates less than one percent will ever reproduce. There's only a 0.00003% chance of the children being war mages, a child with regular wizards for parents has a 0.0004% chance. And if the children were not war mages what would life be like growing up among such powerful people when they will only have a fraction of the power? And, even more reason, the parents will often be out on missions, life-mates work so well together that they are usually the ones who are sent out searching for new war mages or to gather news about what's happening in the world. And yet another reason, if one of the pair dies then the other lives only long enough to avenge their life-mates death, then they too die. In that case the child would be left parentless." Professor Binns hurriedly took notes, Harry and Dumbledore kept playing, Harry had his plans already in motion, ten more moves and he'd win.  
  
"How does one find a life-mate?" Sinastra asked, Harry shrugged.  
  
"War mages don't flirt and our idea of a date is to go rafting down class six rapids blindfolded. Normally life-mates take years to figure out who the other is.well actually that depends, if they both go on missions a lot then they probably will only see each other a few times a decade so that could take forever. I suppose it's probably the best example of love at first sight, anyhow the majority of war mages are fine living their lives without one. All one really needs are other war mages about, it's a community feeling, rather like a wolf pack. All alone war mages tend to die quickly, especially if they're around other people." This made them all look sharply at him, Harry ignored it.  
  
"Harry.you are alone, the only one of your kind.and you are around non war mages." Lupin said softly, Harry tensed just slightly, but he knew it was visible.  
  
"And I only have about four and a half years left to live." There was a shocked silence, then nervous shuffling. Dumbledore was giving Harry a thoughtful look.  
  
"Harry who was she?" He finally asked, Harry just smiled quietly as he reached forward and moved his knight.  
  
"Checkmate." Dumbledore stared ta the board, the black pieces had been formed into a smiley face, one eye closed in a wink. Harry turned to professor Snape.  
  
"Are you free Friday evening at nine?"  
  
"Yes why?" Harry ignored him and turned to the headmaster.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"What about you Sirius?" Harry asked his godfather, who had been sitting (in human form) by the fire.  
  
"Sure." Harry stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Meet me up on top of the south tower."  
  
"Why?" Snape spat after him, at the door Harry turned, his eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Well you DO want to learn how to use your elemental abilities don't you?" He asked, with a smirk he turned, his long cloak billowing behind him, and walked out, the door shut with a snap as he left, leaving three astonished men behind him.  
  
** Snape, Sirius, and Dumbledore all arrived at the top of the south tower together. Harry was standing with his back to them, looking out over the forest. A few minutes later another figure came running up the stairs, it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Longbottom what are you doing here?" Snape snarled.  
  
"I told him to come." Harry replied, he turned back to them and signaled for them to sit in a circle on a raised stone bench that ran around the tower top, their backs facing out. When they were seated he sat, putting his staff down beside him. "All of you are elementals. There are others, but they will not be here yet. You four are the only ones capable of achieving 1st class status." This shocked them all.  
  
"What are our elements?" Sirius finally asked. Harry smiled and waved a hand, a small pile of dry sticks and leaves appeared in the center of their circle.  
  
"Sirius try to start this on fire." Sirius frowned at it. "Concentrate and imagine it burning as vividly as you can, try to project this vision to it- " he stopped as the pile went up in flames. "Good. Albus try to blow the smoke away with a small breeze." The headmaster did so, a soft breeze began, and then it became stronger. "Enough. Severus try to put the fire out, with water." The potions master frowned at Harry for calling him by his first name, Harry ignored it. He turned back to the small fire, slowly the sticks became damp, and the humidity went up, the fire started to steam. "Alright." Harry conjured up some dirt and put it in a circle about the fire. "Neville try to make that soil smother the fire." The dirt began to move as Neville concentrated, then slowly move din to cover the fire, smothering it.  
  
"Sirius you are fire, Severus you're water, Albus you're air and Neville you're earth." Harry said with a smile around at them. Then he began their first lesson. 


	41. Chapter 41 Bringing the Order into Being

Chapter 41  
  
At first Harry only taught his four pupils simple things. He taught Sirius how to control the heat or height of a flame, how to burn things so carefully that the person holding the torch was unhurt even as the flame burned around their hand. At first Sirius had a lot of trouble with it, it took five lessons (two hours each) for him to finally get it under control. Since his powers reacted to his temper Harry quickly discovered that it was best to put Snape and Sirius as far apart as possible so they didn't speak to each other.  
  
Snape's control over water was shaky and would change from one lesson to the next, Harry found this amusing, Snape didn't.  
  
"Potter is this considered to be at all normal?" He snarled one evening at Harry, who was having a tough time keeping the amusement off his face. Snape had been trying to freeze the water in large pitcher, instead it had leaped out of the pitcher and all over him, he was soaked. Sirius sniggered, Snape shot him a death glare.  
  
"Yes it is, frozen water is not one of your abilities, therefore that reaction was expected. Neville and Sirius started laughing, Dumbledore worked hard to contain his amusement at the shocked and furious look on the potions teacher's face.  
  
"You EXPECTED this to happen when I tried to freeze it?" He roared, and tried to leap to his feet, Harry raised a hand and he found himself unable to move.  
  
"Yes and there is a reason I didn't warn you-"  
  
"This had better be good." Snape growled, Harry frowned at him.  
  
"Well I didn't think you'd want to pour the water on yourself so this seemed the next best way. Now, try and remove the water from your clothes and put it back into the pitcher. A half hour later a tiny bit of water sloshed around in the bottom of the pitcher, and Snape was still drenched, and shivering from cold.  
  
"I could just ask Sirius to dry you off with his fires." Harry commented absently, Severus looked halfway between horrified and furious, tow minutes later most of the water was back in the pitcher. "Excellent, now for the next part, don't to the lake." Harry said, Snape stared at him.  
  
"The lake?"  
  
"Yes, the lake. Don't be afraid, water wizards can't drown and I've never met one that couldn't swim. Come on." Even Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Snape's face as he grabbed the broom Harry handed him and flew down to the lake.  
  
Neville turned out to be very good at controlling his earth powers. He liked plants and was eager to learn the different powers of each and what they could do for him. Nightshade, for example, when grown by an earth warden its juices form a poison as deadly as basilisk venom and highly flammable. Harry taught Neville to communicate with the earth, it would cover his tracks form hunters if he was running form something, and no wooden house Neville lived in would ever burn down. Dust from dry ground could be used to hide him, while sleeping on piles of dirt and leave left Neville feeling very refreshed and energized.  
  
Albus turned out to be very good at control the intricacies of air. It was one of the hardest, if he made a strong wind that would affect the weather, but if he below the rain about some areas would get much more than they ever needed while other not nearly enough. It was a delicate element, and temperamental. Albus, as he told Harry, had been seeker for England when he was younger, and an excellent flyer. Infact Harry guessed that most of the best flyers had some control over air. Albus, in his long life, had already learned how to harness some of air's powers on his own. He could moved objects around some, he'd always thought it was just wandless spells, infact it was air pushing them. With Harry's teaching he progressed rapidly, his was not a visible element, and so to most it would look like amazing wandless magic ability. He could track people by their scent on the wind, he knew what the weather would be, and he could, with much more practice, fly without a broom, and float on cushions of air.  
  
Harry started them off with two lessons a weak, in between he used an enchantment on them so that they could not use their powers. Actually he doubted if they could use them on their own at all. As he explained to them, during their lessons he used an enchantment to make using their powers easier for them. On their own they probably couldn't do anything.  
  
"Your power lies inside you and to use it you have to find it. It can take weeks of practice to learn to find it. I'm trying to hurry that part of your training along by helping you to find it. Next time we meet I won't. So don't be surprised if you can't do anything. It will most likely take hours of meditation for you to find it. Just remember what it feels like to sue your power, and seek out that same feeling. I've placed an enchantment on all of you so that you can't use your power in-between lessons. You don't have enough control over it yet and each of you is capable of destroying the castle should you lose control, which is very easy to do for 1st class elementals. For now just try to organize your minds and thought process, analyze and plan everything, the more organized your mind is the easier it will be to find your powers."  
  
*** It was Tuesday, three days before the Bulgarian National Quidditch team would arrive at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was eating breakfast, and trying to ignore Pansy who was trying to get his attention with soft giggles and blushes. She was so annoying! Dimwitted, though not as bad as Crabbe and Goyle, and disgustingly stupid and cruel. Suddenly he noticed a letter tucked under his napkin. On the envelope it read.  
  
Do not open this until you are alone.  
  
With a hasty look around he slipped it into a pocket without anyone noticing. After breakfast he left the hall in a hurry and went to his dormitory, after ordering Crabbe and Goyle to go onto class without him. Then he opened the letter.  
  
To Draco Malfoy, It has come to our attention that you are a very powerful student, and an expert at slight of hand and spying. For this we would like to offer you a place in the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was founded eight years ago; it is the underworld of Hogwarts School. We watch everything that happens from staff meetings to house parties. Our goal: to pick and choose the very best of Hogwarts students to join the Order as agents to aid us. Our Purpose: to prepare Hogwarts for the day not so far in the future when the dark lord attacks. Because of this if you join you will be an agent throughout your Hogwarts years and beyond. We have adult witch and wizards working as agents as well. All aurors. You may choose to leave at any time, just look at you palm, call the symbol to show up visibly, and say twice "I wish to leave the Order of the Phoenix" the symbol will vanish and you will remember nothing of being an agent.  
  
Our agents are all kept anonymous to each other, only the Phoenix, as we call our leader, knows who all of us are. Each agent has an ID number, that is their signature among the Order, and it is all they are known by. The Phoenix is simply P. If you join the Order you will be given an ID number, when you complete an assignment for us you will write a report that is then sent to another agent who is higher in the standing then you. All you will know is their ID number. In time as you improve you will go higher in the standing and have other reporting to you. Eventually you may end up as one of the Order Council. The four best that report directly to the Phoenix, one from each house.  
  
Do you want to join the Order of the Phoenix?  
  
If so press your right palm to the symbol below. It will become tattooed onto you, invisible and undetectable to everyone but the Phoenix. (You will be able to make it visible when you want to)  
  
Please note that we understand that you are in Slytherin and the dark lord might seek to recruit you into his death eaters. You may even be forced to join. This will be your choice, if you choose to serve him then the mark will disappear from your palm and you will not remember anything about the Order. If you choose to spy on him for the Order then it will remain and we will be grateful for your help. If you are never asked to join forget you read this it doesn't matter.  
  
If you have questions please write them in the lines below.  
  
Draco considered, staring hard at the symbol, it was unlike any he had ever seen, did he want to join? It would be exciting, of course he would never know the others, and he probably wouldn't know the purpose of his reports until he rose high enough. Of course he would be expected to join the death eaters, being a Malfoy. But if the dark lord attacked Hogwarts sooner, maybe he could show that he didn't want to join. No his father would kill him, but if the dark lord attacked in his seventh year then he could be on the right side. Or he could be a spy, a thrilling thought. With certainty he placed his right palm on the symbol. With was a tingling in his palm, he looked at it and saw the symbol on it, then it vanished. He looked back to the letter.  
  
Thank you for joining Draco. Your services will be appreciated; we are low on agents form Slytherin house. Your ID number is 8. You will be notified by letter what your assignment is. Do not try to trace the letter or send a letter to a fellow agent. How to do that will be explained when you receive your assignment.  
  
P  
  
A highly excited and slightly smug Draco Malfoy walked into Potions class right on time. Wondering what his first assignment would be he almost missed the direction for the potion they were making that day. He knew that the Order was dangerous, but it would be fun, and he'd be doing something good, against the dark lord, and against his father! Contrary to popular belief Draco hated his cold cruel father. Lucius Malfoy ignored his son, except to yell at him and teach him to be cold and nasty. Draco didn't like mudbloods, but he knew that was just because he'd never known one. His parents saw him not as a person but as a tool for the dark lord to use. Giving Voldemort their son would earn them a higher place among the death eaters. He knew how much his father enjoyed hearing muggles scream under the cruciatus curse, he knew how much his father enjoyed telling them about the magic world, just to see their response, before torturing them. His father got a kick out of torturing people, and was a good interrogator, powerful, and loved to practice nasty curses on helpless people. Which was why he'd joined Voldemort. And his mother had a mean streak a mile wide.  
  
But now he was doing something good, to be better than his parents, he was helping with the fight AGAINST the dark lord! Though the smugness wore off quickly when he realized that anyone in the class could be an agent, and he'd never know it.  
  
** Harry watched as Malfoy entered the class, well one more agent, this was starting to work out really well. So far he only had seven agents, but they were all good at what he needed them for. Ginny Weasely, agent 6, was good at listening n on conversations without being noticed and had a good mind for useful charms.  
  
Draco was a good dueler with quick reflexes and a good mind for curses. He knew a lot about the dark arts and he was perfectly poised to be an excellent spy. And now Harry knew that Draco really didn't like his parents, of course he'd always thought that was so, but now he had proof.  
  
Lisa Sarell was a good dueler and there was no way on earth she was going to join Voldemort. She was cunning and ambitious, but not dangerously so. He would eventually add her to the council. In all his list looked like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy: ID# 8 Slytherin 5th Fire second class Ginny Weasely: ID# 6 Gryffindor 4th Water second class Terry Boot: ID# 9 Ravenclaw 5th Earth third class Cho Chang: ID# 7 Ravenclaw 6th Air second class Andrea Lizal: ID# 11 Gryffindor 4th Fire third class Lisa Sarell: ID# 10 Slytherin 6th Air third class Clara Vale: ID# 12 Hufflepuff 5th Water third class  
  
A good group for him to work with, all were elementals. He would of course train them specially whenever he could, they needed to be fighters. Perhaps he could get them to come for extra help? Though that would be difficult without them knowing each other as agents.  
  
** Draco Malfoy carefully looked around the corner, down below in the entrance hall the professors were talking in hushed voices. He tapped his ear and murmured "Soundus," immediately he could hear what they were saying much better.  
  
"It's okay Albus, I will find them. A werewolf knows how to find others of its kind."  
  
"Just ask them not to join Voldemort okay? That would be terrible, and it would be good for werewolf reputation if they were to fight with or remain neutral." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not likely, people will still hate and fear us, unless of course we start fighting death eater sin our natural.human form." Professor Lupin replied.  
  
"Well could you ask them to do that then?" McGonagal asked softly.  
  
"I will try, good night." He closed the door and was gone. Draco ran back to his common room.  
  
Agent 2, The headmaster has sent professor Lupin on a mission over the weekend to find other werewolves and ask them not to join the dark lord. Or better yet to join our side and help fight the death eaters. Professor Lupin seems doubtful of the outcome but said he would try his hardest to convince them. He said that the reason they might join at all is to improve werewolf reputation so people will not be so prejudiced against them. He thought that this was unlikely to happen, but that if they started fighting the death eaters in their human for, not the wolf, then it just might.  
  
Agent 8  
  
He wrote this on a blank piece of parchment with a small phoenix stamped on the right hand corner. It disappeared as soon as he signed it. Appearing on agent 2's paper.  
  
Of course there was no agent 2 yet. Number's 1-5 were Harry's. Harry looked over the report as it appeared in front of him on the paper. He to had watched the professors, just so he would know if Draco was telling the truth, well he was. He wrote back a short thank you note. Then wrote a longer one.  
  
Agent 8, In preparation for the coming battle, which will probably take place a few years from now, it has been suggested to all agents that we start training for the battle. Learning useful spells and such. I have been assigned to take a survey of the other agents.  
  
Which would you be better at: fighting or healing or spying?  
  
Draco immediately circled spying, then after a few seconds he also circled fighting, showing what he was in a position to e best at; it would show up on agent 2's paper.  
  
Do you like to work solo or with another? Or with a group?  
  
Draco circled solo, and then after a moment also circled with another.  
  
Thank you, that is all for now, your next mission will be assigned shortly. The council is still discussing which people to send I believe.  
  
Draco sat back and hid the parchment. Start training huh? He could use that! Then maybe when his father tried to make him become a death eater he could escape if he wanted to, or join. Death eaters would be fighting often as well. Either way, training would be crucial to staying alive, he was in a tough place and really did need the training. He thought it over for a while. Hadn't Potter said that he would be giving extra help if anyone wanted it?  
  
*Alright Draco, first thing to do, try harder in class, Potter's good and he can teach a lot of useful skills you'll need in life, since your life is going to especially tough, second, go for extra help, third, make some good friends to help you if you need them, fourth, practice practice practice.oh no! He was starting to sound like Potter!* With a snarled of disgust he put away his homework and went to bed, Potter had mentioned something about everyone coming to an early morning extra help class, he should probably go to it, much as it rankled to be learning form Potter, the other was too good a teacher and fighter to let the opportunity to learn from him pass.  
  
Just as he fell asleep it occurred to Draco that Potter was probably an agent, probably one of the council, or maybe even the Phoenix himself. 


	42. Chapter 42 The Bulgarian Team

Hi yal, I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been away. I'm leaving again tomorrow so don't expect any more updates for two weeks, sorry, not my fault.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Under Harry's relentless training the students who attended the club gradually improved, and so did his elemental pupils. Harry was an excellent teacher of the fighting arts and he knew just how to push students beyond what they thought they could endure. During the first week his classes were under a lot of scrutiny by the professors, but after they saw how the students improved, and that none of them were ever seriously injured, they let up a little.  
  
"I can't believe I let that dolt win!" Ron said, furious with himself for being beaten by Malfoy.  
  
"You fought well, but you do not try as hard as you could." Harry replied.  
  
"If I tried any harder I'd drop dead." Ron snapped back at him.  
  
"I'm trying to get you all to push yourselves as far as is physically possible for you. Malfoy has been practicing when he thinks no one is watching with a long stick outside, if you want to improve faster come to the extra practices, or practice on your own." Ron stormed away in a fury, Harry sighed and shook his head, Ron had wanted fighting in any form to come naturally to him, and he refused to accept that it wouldn't. The fact that Malfoy was putting a lot of effort into the training and was getting to be one of the best in the class wasn't helping Ron's moral any.  
  
**  
  
"Students I am happy to announce that the Bulgarian national Quidditch team is arriving today!" Dumbledore stopped for the deafening cheers that shook the hall, he smiled down at the enthusiastic students. "They will be staying with us until they leave Monday morning, please extend the utmost courtesy to our guests and make them feel welcome. Ah, and no pranks." At this last Ron scowled, Harry was looking forward to seeing the team though.  
  
"The Bulgarian team would like to meet all the Quidditch players from the house teams, so we're doing something a little different with dinner this evening."  
  
"Now I know Hogwart's takes a lot of pride in its Quidditch teams, we've turned out some of the best players ever, and I know they'll all want a chance to learn from the professionals. So the Bulgarian National Quidditch team has agreed quite readily to play a Quidditch match against a team from Hogwarts." There were roars form the Quidditch teams here and he had to pause before raising a hand for silence. "Madam Hooch and the heads of houses have together selected a team, made up of the best from each house. However we made one rule for fairness that there must be at least one player form each house."  
  
He took a sheet of parchment from professor McGonagal. For Keeper we have, coming from Slytherin, Carol Dataego." There were cheers from the Slytherins and groans from the other keepers. "For Chasers we have, from Ravenclaw Harold Dulan, from Gryffindor Angelina Johnson, from Hufflepuff Sara McWellis." There were cheers and groans from many. "Next, our well- known Beaters will be coming from Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasely." The Gryffindors whooped and cheered. "And finally, for Seeker we have Harry Potter of Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor went wild; they had four of their house on the team! Harry was overjoyed, this was bound to be fun, and he'd get to play Krum.  
  
"These talented players will also be eating with the Bulgarians and the teachers at the staff table this evening, give everyone a chance to meet the opponent." There was another round of cheers. "Oh and, one more thing, captain of the Hogwarts team will be Harry Potter." Harry felt like he went into shock for a moment, him?"  
  
**  
  
That evening the students were all wearing their bets robes, the hall had been cleaned, new torches lit and thousands of candles floated into the air. All of the Hogwarts team had dressed in their very finest, unfortunately for Harry he couldn't go in full war mage regalia, it would be a dead give away.  
  
The Hogwarts team had been told to dress in their very best. Harry had finally decided on basically what he wore when he traveled back in time and wanted to look important. A black dark blue jacket with pale gold and silver threads in it that showed off his powerful body. It looked fancy and eye catching, but not terribly extraordinary. The jacket was long and came down to just past his hips, which made it good for riding. Around it he wore a wide black belt decorated with silver, but he had removed his sword and all his knives, it was a little hard to get use dot not having to go around armed but he knew it would make everyone nervous. He also wore black pants tucked into the tops of almost knee high black boots with shiny black buckles. He also wore a long dark, almost black, purple cloak, with a brighter purple underside and tan colored fur about his shoulders. He left his staff in his dormitory. He looked imposing and powerful, having dropped most of the disguise, which kept him looking normal all the time. Emerald eyes burned in his tan face, surrounded by thick eyelashes and black brows. He left his shoulder length hair down, in war mage fashion, the more normal aspects of him had vanished. His face looked harsh and rugged, slightly cold, he radiated wariness, fearlessness and power. But at the same time he managed to look like he could be nice, if he wanted to. Dumbledore did a quick double take when he saw him, then kept his expression neutral, Harry knew he had recognized what Harry was wearing, Harry looked the same now as he had when he had saved Dumbledore's life as a boy.  
  
The staff table had been set up for the staff, the Hogwarts team, and the eleven players (one reserve for each position) and the two managers. Harry knew that the table had been expanded for this purpose, he'd managed to get a seat across from three empty chairs, and had an empty chair on one side of him, the Ravenclaw captain, Cho, on the other, and the Hufflepuff captain down past her.  
  
The Bulgarians arrived on time, they had been given the third floor corridor that had been out of bounds in Harry's first year all to themselves. Krum immediately spotted Harry and sat down across from him.  
  
"Harry! It iz good to see you again." He said enthusiastically, his English had greatly improved. (I just can't write his accent very well.)  
  
"Hey Victor, how's the world been treating you?" Harry asked, though his eyes were warm he didn't smile. *Calm, cool, almost cold, tightly controlled power, almost expressionless and nearly emotionless, remember your training.* It wasn't so hard, even after playing at being soft for three weeks, to slip back into his war mage body and frame of mind.  
  
"Grand. You are the Seeker for ze Hogwartz team?" Victor asked him with a smile.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore stood and reminded them to treat their guests well and introduced everyone, then he sat back down and the food appeared. "Should be fun." He added.  
  
"I expect so, I've heard Hogwarts has some pretty good players, ah, who are you?" The woman next to Victor, Clarissa something-he-couldn't-pronounce asked, then she spotted his scar. "Oh. I see. Victor said you were an really good flyer?"  
  
"Not nearly as good as him, not yet." He added a small smile to the last one and let his eyes become less harsh, she smiled back and began to eat.  
  
"What position do you two play?" Victor asked Fred and George, who were sitting to Harry right.  
  
"We're beaters, he's Fred and I'm George, don't worry if you can't tell us apart, that's part of the game plan." George said with a wink.  
  
"It is? Since when did it matter?" Harry asked them curiously.  
  
"Tell you after dinner." Fred replied, Harry gave him a wary look, but didn't reply.  
  
"So I hear you're expecting the English Quidditch team as well soon?" Victor asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Supposedly they're coming." Harry said, personally he was quite sure that dark activities would be going on high soon and the English team would not be coming.  
  
"Have you all ever played together before?" Victor asked Harry, gesturing to the Hogwarts team.  
  
"No we haven't." Harry said calmly, not letting his unhappiness at this show, the Bulgarians had a real advantage there. "But I'm sure with such an excellent group of players we'll be able to work efficiently as a team in no time."  
  
"Have you had a chance to work out a game plan yet?" Victor asked, the talk turned to quidditch tactics. Harry refused to give away anything that would help their opponents, the Bulgarians already had too much going for them.  
  
The Hogwarts team met on the grounds that evening, harry got them all started in practicing tram exercises to start, such as catching each other when one person fell from their broom. Then he went into strategies, using every trick in the books.  
  
** Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room in his corner in a not-so-comfortable armchair, glaring into the fire. Potter had been picked for the Hogwarts team, he deserved it more then Potter! But the professors had always favored Potter, their little savior. Suddenly he felt the rune on his palm turn unnaturally warm, telling him that there was a message waiting for him. Draco pulled out the parchment, checked to make sure no one was looking, and unfolded it.  
  
Agent 8  
  
Since the Bulgarian National Quidditch team has come to Hogwarts the Phoenix has decided that they will need careful protection. It would be just like Voldemort to attack them while they are here. It is very likely that they will be attacked during the Quidditch match. The match is to be held on Saturday, early Saturday morning, during breakfast, the Bulgarians brooms will be in their locker room. During this time (at 7:00 exactly, any earlier and you might run into Potter on his morning run, he might get suspicious.) It is your job to go into the locker room and place a hex detection spell on all their brooms. Bring this parchment with you and write down the results for each person. Then you may go to breakfast. We'll have other agents on standby to undo any hexes and we have someone else testing around for curses.  
  
Be stealthy and careful, you must not be seen, we know you can manage it.  
  
Agent 2  
  
Draco erased the message and wrote back his okay before folding up the parchment again and hurrying to the library to read up on hexes and hex detection spells, he wanted to get this done right, a lot seemed to be counting on him.  
  
** Harry smiled inwardly as Draco entered the library and went to look up hexes it he found anything on the Bulgarians brooms Clara Vale and Terry Boot would go in after he'd left and unhex them. Cho hang was testing for curses which she and Lisa Sarell would undo if they found any. Humming to himself he went to a back corner of the library that was strategically positioned so no one could sneak up on him. Here he pulled out a huge book and Quidditch tactics from the 1800s and began to 'read' while actually looking over his list of Agents. He needed to form the council, having others helping to run the show would be a relief. So far he had two new recruits.  
  
Jessica Gabnelli ID 13 Hufflepuff 3rd Air third class Andy Welman ID 14 Slytherin 3rd Water second class  
  
Both would be good additions to the Order.  
  
Harry had never told his 1st class apprentices, and it was in any book, but the Order of the Phoenix had started out as the Lord Phoenix, all 1st class Elemental warriors, and the Grand Master War Mages. It had been changed many times, depending on who the Lord Phoenix wanted to have in the Order. Harry was allowed to pick anyone, so long as they were an Elemental Warrior, a War Mage, a Grand Master War Mage, or even a vampire of werewolf. The only people he couldn't bring into the Order were ordinary witches and wizards, and muggles. With very little people available with the qualities and abilities he needed Harry wasn't being choosy.  
  
** At six a.m. Cho Chang snuck out of the Bulgarian's locker room, none of the brooms had been cursed in any way, in a secret chamber near Gryffindor Tower that was easily accessible from a secret door in the Gryffindor common room Harry looked over her report.  
  
At seven Draco Malfoy went into the locker rooms to check for hexes. His report made Harry's eyes go wide. Every single broom had a hurling hex on it, ready to be activated at the caster's command. Seconds later a report came in from Andrea Lizal saying that the Bludgers had been altered so that once in the air they sprouted long thin needle-like spikes which were coated with deadly poisons, they had another enchantment on them as well, be she didn't know what. Harry would bet his staff it was an enchantment to make the Bludgers attack the Bulgarians.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ginny Weasely snuck down to the kitchens under an invisibility cloak Harry had anonymously lent her and poured an antidote that would counteract the twenty most deadly poisons and slow reaction and weakness potions into the goblets the Bulgarians would be using at breakfast.  
  
At 7:40 all the brooms were unhexed and the Bludgers replaced. Harry himself went down once he was sure his Agents had left and gave everything a quick going over. He took the Bludgers and hid them to show Dumbledore later.  
  
During breakfast the score of aurors Dumbledore had called in on Harry's advice to keep watch on the people coming from Hogsmead and other places to watch the match. Harry was certain that there would be death eaters in the crowd.  
  
Just as breakfast ended each of the Order Agents got a note telling them where to sit during the game, where to patrol during it, and what to watch out for. Harry had set it up so that all of them could watch the game, be he had also been very strict in the note. A score of aurors just wasn't enough.  
  
"Alright team, I won't bother with the long speeches, just play your best, and go Hogwarts!" Harry said to his team who cheered happily. Harry looked outside and scanned the crowd, noticing the Minister himself was there, and so was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch Match! The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team vs. The Hogwarts Team! I'm Lee Jordan, your announcer for the game!" Lee's magnified voice called out, the crowd cheered.  
  
"First we have the Bulgarians, winners of last year's world cup, they'll be a tough team to beat!" Harry tuned out Lee as he sent his mind out, searching, everything felt basically okay, but he could sense at least ten people with the dark mark in the crowd. He came back to reality just in time to hear Lee call his name. He flew out with the team to do a lap and a few acrobatics before the two teams met in the center of the field.  
  
"And they're off!" Harry dove under two other players and went up. Krum flew off to searching for the snitch. Like a pair of hunting hawks they flew above the game, watching carefully for the elusive snitch. 


	43. Chapter 43 The Quidditch Match

Okay I've posted two chapters in less than 24 hours, happy? No of course you're not, well sorry, I'm going away for two weeks.  
  
Please review, I love reading reviews even if you are yelling at me for not updating, it shows you care.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Whoosh! Harry dodged the Bludger then swung himself and his broom about, the tail of his broom connected with the bludger, sending it straight into the stomach of the Bulgarian keeper, Angelina scored. The score was 30-10, Bulgaria in the lead. The stands erupted in cheers as Harry flew high again, suddenly Krum dove. Harry looked down, searching, and gave a grim smile, it was a feint.  
  
Krum pulled out of the feint and looked at Harry, who was speeding towards the base of the Gryffindor goal post. Krum followed him quickly, Harry grabbed the pole and swung around it just as Sara knocked the quaffle from a Bulgarian chaser. He twisted his broom so it bounced off the tail and into Harold's hands.  
  
It was becoming a brutal game, Harry, Fred, and George working as a team managed to keep the Bulgarian keeper busy long enough for the chasers to score again, bruising him up badly in the process. Then the Bulgarians scored twice.  
  
Sara hurled the quaffle at Harry, he slapped it with his broom tail, bouncing it off Krum's head to Angelina. Who threw it back, bouncing it off the handle of Krum's broom, causing him to nearly loose his grip as it hit his fingers hard. Harry bounced it off his own head to George, who hit it with his club to Harold who scored.  
  
A Bludger came at Harry he rolled and tilted his broom, with a crack the Bludger rebounded off his broom and into the side of Krum's head as the other tried to duck. Krum reeled but remained on his broom, Harry zipped past him and hit the Bludger off his broom to Fred, who knocked the club out of Bulgarian beater's hand by hitting it into the muscle of his arm. Krum gave Harry a glare, but Harry was already gone.  
  
Harry leaned forward on his broom, flying fast at the Bulgarian chaser who was going to, in a few moment, be thrown the quaffle, he had recognized the tactic. Just as she was about to grab the quaffle he dove, turning around in a 180 at the last second so the quaffle impacted with his broom tail instead of his head. Harold grabbed it and tossed it to Angelina. She looped a bludger and tossed it to Harold, who threw it to George who whacked it to Harry who bounced it to Sara who scored.  
  
Then Harry and Krum both saw the snitch, a tiny speck of gold far below, both dove for it. Faster and faster they dropped, the Bulgarian beaters hit both bludgers at Harry, who began to spiral in his dive around Krum, who was forced to dodge the bludger. Fred sent Harry a bludger, Harry bounced it off his broom and into Krum's stomach. Then he was forced to veer off course to dodge the next bludger. The other gagged and double over, rolling off course and slowing until he thudded into the ground and went tumbling for a few yards. The snitch was gone, Harry flew up again to search for it.  
  
Krum slowly stood and got back on his broom and took off. Bulgaria scored.  
  
A half hour later they were still playing 50-80 Bulgaria. Krum was nursing numerous bruises, but Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself and feeling fine. Suddenly he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. Five dark robed figures, well hidden in the shadows just behind the staff box. They all abruptly began to move out of the shadows, their wands went up, Harry ducked a bludger and dove at them. He was only a few yards away form the box when he saw their wands begin to move. Their wands snapped down to point at Dumbledore, five huge blasts of red light appeared.  
  
With a shout Harry sent himself and his broom spinning straight into the blasts, the teachers all whipped around, Harry leaned over and pushed the headmaster aside, then flattened himself to the empty bench and rammed a death eater head on.  
  
Harry impacted with the death eaters with such force that he and the death eater went crashing through the back wall of the box and out. The man dropped to the ground, Harry had already done a backwards turn and flew in at the remaining four. He gripped the broom tightly between his hands and legs, leaning forwards he crossed his feet over the tail end of the broom, better to control it. As he reach the death eaters he sent himself into a sideways spin which, at the speed he was going, made his spin like a Frisbee for a few seconds. Sending the two nearest death eaters smashing into the walls, Harry stopped his spin and flew at one of the death eaters, waving away a stunning spell and grabbing the mans leg, putting all the momentum of his broom behind the movement he hurled the man out of the box. The death eaters flailed wildly as he flew through the air before impacting hard with the Quidditch field. The game had stopped to watch the fight. The other man hurled a cruciatus curse at the headmaster Harry dodged between them and took the curse.  
  
Immense pain, Harry reeled for a moment, then brought up powerful mental shields, blocking out the curse he flew at the man, unaware that he was glowing faintly he grabbed the death eater and flew up high, breaking the opponents wrist and causing him to drop his wand. The death eater fought, terrified.  
  
"If I let you go you will fall just over a hundred feet. Harry said, his voice terrifyingly cold and menacing. The man stopped moving abruptly. Aurors were hurrying onto the field. His Agents were standing around the other death eaters, wands out. Slowly Harry descended and dropped the death eater unto the ground.  
  
Just then the dark mark blasted sky wards, and two score of death eaters came running onto the pitch. The Order Agents turned a fired stunning spells, Harry landed and leaped off his broom. His staff leaped into being from thin air and he attacked.  
  
During the brief fight the crowd had been moving onto the pitch, or running for the exits, and the players had landed. Now the watchers fled in terror.  
  
Harry whirled his staff and shouted out two enchantment in High K'haril, constantly aware that he couldn't use all his powers, which meant that the fight would be more difficult then it ever had to be. He ground his teeth in annoyance and slammed his staff down. Blue light flared in the orb, he swept the staff about, send four death eaters flying nearly thirty feet. He fought furiously as a small group closed around him, taking out all of them. He reached out one hand and made a motion, there was a loud cracking noise, the orb glowed silver, two death eaters stiffened screaming horribly before collapsing from the pain. Harry leaped at another group, with a satisfying crack from his staff one dropped over, another two suddenly had their wands blasted apart from the inside out, sending woods shards deep into their hands as the cores burned into nothingness. Harry raised his arms skywards "Aranak'sahai!" He began to glow and shine with white flames which suddenly vanished as his arms came down, a shock wave not unlike that caused by a bomb leaped out in a circle around him, the death eaters were slammed to the ground with such pressure that the air left their lung so quickly it hurt their noses and throats and many had damage to their ear drums. It passed, leaving them gasping , to weak from the pressure and shock to move. The Aurors closed in quickly.  
  
Harry later learned that there had been 27 death eaters in all. 2 had been taken as they tried to force entry to the Quidditch pitch. He had taken out five in the attack on the headmaster and a further 11 in the fight, the aurors 8, his agents had got 3. The remaining death eaters had had the fight knocked out of them by his spell. The game was continued after a half hour. The Minister trying hard to reassure people that it was okay.  
  
No one had been hurt, Harry's shockwave had harmed none of the people on the pitch except for the death eaters and he had stopped it before it reached the stands.  
  
** Draco Malfoy watched Harry fight with awe, he'd never seen anything like it, and then he noticed two death eaters running towards the pitch. He and the other Agents raised their wands and shouted stunning spells just as the death eaters started the killing curse, their wands pointed at the Minister "Avada-umph" both toppled to the ground. Three aurors ran over and removed them, as they left the last one stopped before the students.  
  
"Well done, you are brave to attack death eaters like that, I will make sure to inform the headmaster." With that he was gone. Draco slipped turned back to fight, grateful for the anonymity spells they had all use don themselves, he hadn't been recognized, but nor did he recognized any of the others, and the aurors would be unable to describe them.  
  
The game resumed, the players took off, the crowd cheered wildly, though slightly nervous. Harry knew he game needed to be ended fast. He signaled Fred and George, the other two caught up with a bludger and started hitting it back and forth between them as they bore down on the Bulgarian keeper. Suddenly George hit it to Harry, who hit it at Harold, who bounced it off the Quaffle he held to Fred who hit it at the keeper, his couldn't dodge fast enough, the bludger collided with his side, Harold scored.  
  
Harry shot back up to search for the snitch, suddenly, as he and Krum crossed paths, they both saw it and dove. Both teams came flying in determined to stop their opponent seeker. Bludgers smashed about their ears as the two followed the wildly dodging snitch. But no matter how good at following it, how agile or quick he was Krum found that Harry was always ahead, it was as if he were attached to the snitch, finally it dove.  
  
Down they dove, faster and faster, Krum slowed, almost imperceptibly, he needed room to maneuver if the snitch turned, but Harry's acute senses noted the slowing, and he knew he didn't need to do that, he caught up with Krum and smiled at him. With his right hand he signaled Fred, who came down, herding a Bludger. Just as Krum started to pull up Harry twisted sharply, slamming Krum and sending him down again, into the ground. Harry saw the snitch turn to the left, he slammed one foot onto the ground and twisted after it, it rose up, Harry ducked under it then shot straight up, just as the snitch, as he had guessed it would, went down. Harry closed his fist around the gold winged ball and flew up to the center of the stadium before raised one hand high above his head, showing the snitch fluttering inside. A triumphant roar came from the Hogwarts students, and most of the watchers who had been rooting for Harry after the fight.  
  
The Hogwarts team all swooped down hug Harry and pound him on the back, even the Slytherin Harold Dulan. Cheering the team descended to the ground, waving to the watchers. The Bulgarians came over.  
  
Krum stopped in front of Harry who met his eyes calmly. Then they both shook hands.  
  
"As I said you are a very good flyer." Victor said with a small smile.  
  
"You too Victor, well played." Harry replied, the teams relaxed and they all shook hands, the Bulgarians visibly unhappy about being defeated by a bunch of teens, except for Victor who had known that the Hogwarts team had a very good chance at winning, with Harry on their side.  
  
"You Potter ought to be a beater." The Bulgarian beater whose name Harry couldn't remember told him. Harry grinned at him, "perhaps we should start using your tactics and just have everyone play every position?" Harry smiled widely.  
  
"I'd be honored, unfortunately since we are all from different houses I have had to let my opponents in on my strategies, I'll have to make all new ones." He said, acting just a little dispirited. Actually he knew that because all of the strategies were meant for seekers, and none of the opposing seeker had heard or seen them, and because of special potion the players form other houses wouldn't remember his strategies long enough to tell anyone, his plans were safe from the other houses.  
  
The Bulgarians stayed for a few more days, Harry taught them all some fighting, and allowed them to attend the classes whenever they wanted too. He also wrote letters to all the agents complementing them on doing a good job, tough not good enough. But he didn't come down too hard on them, the death eaters had been well disguised, and they didn't have his method for sensing the dark mark.  
  
** Harry roamed the Hogwarts halls, stopping here and there to stand perfectly still, listening, his eyes closed, sensing. He did this frequently, for a few minutes each time, when he opened his eyes he would often frown and gaze into the orb atop his staff, before moving on, and it was driving his watchers mad. They had no idea what he was doing. Professors Snape and Figg had spent nearly three hours following him about, utterly bewildered and confused.  
  
He was sensing and mapping the castles enchantments, testing and reading the power flows throughout the castle. And what eh read was not good. All the enchantments lay dormant, barely alive at all, power flowed through all, but they were dead to it. Finally Harry stopped and went outside to the lake to his favorite rock. Here he sat down and began to build a small model of what the enchantments looked like. Golden fibers flared into being in front of him and he began to wind them together, watching each shift as he constructed them, thinking. But he couldn't finish it, because he didn't understand what was wrong, all the power was there, where it needed to be, but it wasn't flowing from the base web of enchantments into the ones that actually protected the school. And he had not a clue why not. With a sigh of annoyance he rose, feeling the need to fight and use his powers, he picked a leaf off a tree and split it down the middle, taking a half between his fingers he blew two high pitched whistles on it. A few seconds later Diablo came over at a loping run.  
  
Harry leaped up onto his back in on graceful movement and they were off into the forest, Harry's clothing becoming warmer and thicker, for where they were going it would be very cold indeed. Diablo snorted pawed the ground, Harry urged him on, knowing that the horse wanted to run, Diablo suddenly nearly doubled his speed, the trees became a blur as they flew along the trail. Snow flying form under the horse's hooves and the wind whipping his mane and his riders cloak about.  
  
Behind them two professors went back inside and up to the headmaster's office, still completely confused.  
  
Harry entered the Ways and paused to strap on his quiver of arrows and un- shrink his bow and sword. It was time to pay Voldemort a little visit, and he meant to do it in style. If everything worked right there would be lot of very sorry and/or dead death eaters before the night was through. Harry relaxed and the War Mage emerged again, his eyes burned brightly and the sense of power about him increased, his clothing changed to war mage battle gear, all of it black and silver, Diablo's fur became complete black, drinking in light and not reflecting it, the horse and rider ran into a clearing and vanished completely.  
  
They appeared again in a stand of trees on a snowy hilltop, down below was a gorge, a river, now frozen ten feet thick, ran above, cascading down a now frozen waterfall to run along one side of the gorge. It looked beautiful under the black night and glittering distant stars. But to the one who knew its secrets it was to soon become a killing ground. It was littered with traps, and specially designed in cunning War Mage style to create the perfect scenario for an attack; Heron Rah Xa'hazik was going hunting.  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS! I'M GOING AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS SO DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES!  
  
SORRY, FAMILY VACATION YOU SEE?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	44. Chapter 44 Zazjatah (attack)

Hey yal, I'm back again, and this time I'm not leaving. New chapter here, hope you like it, please review!  
  
Chapter 44 Zazjatah (Attack)  
  
Pain zapped across his scar, Harry turned his face into the wind and let the breeze fly past him, searching with sound an smell. Abruptly a scream, soft and indistinct at this distance, echoed from the dark, dank pile of chipped stone/castle that Voldemort currently inhabited. Diablo pawed the round where he stood in the shelter of some trees and a snow drift, he could hear it too.  
  
All over the world death eaters would be leaving what they had been doing to answer their master's call. Another scream from the castle, then silence, then four figures emerged from it. All were robed in black and probably already masked. Leading them would be Voldemort of course, the feeling of his foul presence making Harry shiver even at this distance, not with fear, but with loathing and disgust.  
  
Harry walked down to the rim of the gorge, well hidden by a small rise from the death eaters, Diablo followed him, ears flickering as he sensed his master's mood changing from wariness to dangerous. Harry knelt behind a rock on a small ledge, a good point to watch from, death eaters had started to appear, two dozen of them.  
  
Realizing that of course Severus would be there Harry sought him out, he touched his staff and in a second it had changed. Now flames licked up it from the base, water spilled from the talons that held the orb, symbols for air were wrapped around it and so was a vine. He touched the water, which had chips of sapphire in it, and reached out. No apprentice elemental warrior could hide from their master, war mage or otherwise, and no one could hide from a determined grand master war mage. A form half in the shadows across the gorge, standing between Lucius and Avery, glowed blue for a few seconds. Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out, sinking away from reality, everything blurred, his hearing and smell heightened. Harry carefully closed down on those senses as well, sinking into himself and calling up all the telepathy he could gather, now gripping the staff tightly, its orb glowing dark blue behind the rock he reached out to his apprentice.  
  
** Severus was standing, arms folded, between Lucius and Avery. Lucius was trying to explain a plan he had for capturing a pair of Ministry workers who were on vacation and happened to work for him, torturing them, and then returning them in such a way that it looked like he, Lucius Malfoy, had recovered them from Voldemort. Which would of course increase his standing with the Minister and remove any doubts people had about him.  
  
*Lousy git wants to take over the Ministry, and he could do it too.* Severus thought, trying hard to ignore the reek of expensive shampoo that rolled of Lucius, the man just didn't want to accept that he wasn't a natural blond like the rest of the Malfoy family, which meant he had to dye his hair, but did have to stink so badly as well? Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he tried to open his mouth to shout, but was unable to.  
  
"Relax Severus," the voice was chilly, distant, a soft whisper in his ear. Recognizing it Severus went still and listened, sure that the war mage would not have contacted him without a very good reason. In fact he hadn't known that Harry could contact people like this.or was Harry standing behind him? He tried to step back, but the invisible hand on his shoulder seemed to be exerting more power than he had thought, for he was unable to move, a quick glance behind out of the corner of his eye revealed just the wall of the gorge. Now he heard laughter vibrating in his ears.  
  
"No I'm not there, not physically at least, no don't try to locate me, you will not. Now listen carefully, in a few minutes the score or so of traps I have set up around the gorge will go off. There is boulder to you left, no don't look, one of the spells will hit you and blast you into the space just under that overhang, slightly behind the boulder. You will be safe there from all the other traps. Do not panic, just stay there, act stunned. After get up and do your best to help everyone else, that will certainly catch Voldemort's eye, and hopefully make you a more favorable candidate for some sort of promotion." The voice vanished, the hand left his shoulder. Severus blinked and slowly turned his head to look out into the center of the circle, realizing that he had been so tuned to what Harry had been saying that he had missed what was going on. Ahh, Crabbe and Goyle bragging about what good death eaters their sons would make. He suppressed a snort, their sons were as useless and stupid as a pair of yeti.  
  
Harry let go of his staff and made a motion with his hand, it shrank and vanished into his pocket. He picked up his bow and pulled out an arrow, he waited silently for a moment until he sensed the time was right, then he swung the bow up into position, arrow ready and leaned out form behind the boulder just far enough to fire.  
  
The arrow flew down and across the gorge and neatly cut the small rope holding back his traps.  
  
Instantly a score of miniature crossbows mounted in the walls of the gorge fired, his next arrow set of another group. Screams and shouts of panic rang out. The next arrow snapped the rope holding back jugs of liquid fire, which promptly fell over, cascading into the gorge and all over the waterfall.  
  
"Istafar!" Harry whispered, putting all the power he could manage into the spell, a sound began to vibrate through the gorge, his voice rebounding off the liquid fire it hit, creating a great symphony of sound. "Istafar, Istafar, Istafar," over and over again in a cold chilling voice, the death eaters looked around, terrified, the voice was echoing and rebounding all around them, menacing and powerful, Harry could see their fear and sense it on the wind, and suddenly the whole gorge seemed to burst into flames. The walls blew out, the floor flamed up, Severus was thrown to safety behind the boulder. Harry had cut away the walls of the gorge, covered the rock behind with the liquid fire, then replaced the outside rock, this was now sent flying everywhere.  
  
The waterfall, a nearly ten feet thick mass of ice, had been holding back the sluggish, half frozen river behind it, until such time as the water behind had enough pressure to crack it out of the way. Right now it was nearly at that point, the only thing holding back the water was the ice, but the fire melted through the ice. Snapping and crackling the huge mass broke away, the water burst fourth, ice shards went flying through the air. The water surged down into the gorge, taking with it the enormous piles of rocks Harry had placed on its frozen surface. Death eater's screamed in terror and fear as the huge mass of water, ice and rocks can tumbling towards them.  
  
Even when mixed with water liquid fire can still flame up. It is a highly corrosive and dangerous chemical, soaking into everything it touches. And the rock of the gorge had been drenched in it, so had the rocks now in the water, and the first hundred thousand gallons or so of water had liquid fire in it. Now all of this went up in flames.  
  
Harry watched the destruction unfold, seeing the magic the death eaters called upon to protect them, noting which ones might actually be a real threat to him, very few. Voldemort was chanting, and the fire was being forced away, with it the rocks and water, leaving him safe. The death eaters rallied to him, adding their shields to his. Well this would not do not at all.  
  
Harry moved back and out of sight, then he and Diablo ran up and around the gorge to the other side, over here Harry had piled a large mound of loose rocks and snow and debris. It took only a quick weaving of air to form a strong enough push to send the whole mass down into the gorge.  
  
"Zazjatah!" Harry said, putting power into the spell, darts flew from their hidden slots in the walls, metal traps, cunningly set about leaped into the air, the jaws snapping at anything alive, catching several feet. Ropes dropped down from where they were tied into the rock, looping about death eater necks and tightening, a storm of razor sharp ice shards flew into the gorge off a ledge where they had been lying in a heap. Then he withdrew, give the death eaters some time to organize themselves and try to recover, then he'd really give them a shock.  
  
Down in the gorge everything had gone quiet, then people started trying to get up, get free. Severus stood quickly and hurried to where Voldemort and most of the inner circle lay buried. Using a banishing charm he removed the rubbish heaped on them, feeling like maybe he should just leave them.  
  
"Find him!" Voldemort was snarling a few minutes later, raging mad. They searched the gorge, but found nothing, not even the holes in which the miniature crossbows had been, nothing at all. Voldemort was beside himself with fury, and cursed nearly everyone there.  
  
"You pathetic fools! Dithering idiots! He has to be around here somewhere!"  
  
"He might have apparated away?" A death eater asked, Voldemort turned on him.  
  
"Of course he didn't apparate away! Do you think I'm as slow as you are? There's a ward over this place for miles! You brainless scum! Crucio!" The death fell to the ground, screaming, Voldemort turned away, ignoring him.  
  
A half-mile away Harry was standing on a hill, well hidden, watching a group of shapes flying towards him. Aurors, a group of Russians mostly, but with a few members from all the surrounding countries that had ministries and such things had come as well to help out.  
  
"Where is he?" One of them asked as they landed. Harry walked out of the shadows behind them.  
  
"Greetings, thank you for coming." Instantly it seemed all of them had turned and drawn their wands. "Goodness! Do relax, I'm no threat to you." Slowly they all relaxed a little.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I won't ask how you managed to get here from England without anyone seeing you. We've been watching for you for nearly a week." Harry smiled at this, shaking the man who appeared to be the leader's hand, not removing his gloves. A war mage did not remove their gloves unless they felt they were in a safe place and trusted the others there well enough. It was one of the many small distinctive traits of the war mages, and a hint to others around them that they did not feel safe and there could be danger around. Or it might indicate that they did not like many of the others about and did not trust them.  
  
"I did not want you to find me so you did not. Are you ready? In all likelihood there will be some resistance, but not too much.but Voldemort is there." At this they all left their brooms hidden in a pile and got out their weapons, keeping their wands out. Harry gave them direction to the gorge, he would create the diversion, then help out.  
  
Severus was staying back in the shadows, Voldemort had apparated away with a few others after another death eater on some island in the Caribbean had sent him an owl, saying that he had captured a Ministry official. The inner circle was pissed off at how easily their opponent had attacked and escaped. And he didn't feel like getting cursed. Suddenly he heard a whisper in his ear.  
  
"Behind you that is a path out of the gorge, when the attack comes go that way and apparate out, the wards are gone, the aurors will be attacking with me momentarily." He tensed, waiting.  
  
Slowly all the death eaters grew quiet, listening, the pounding of horses hooves could be heard, slowly getting louder and louder, then, up on the gorge rim, a bright golden light could be seen. As it neared the rim they saw it, a horse and rider, both glowing gold, almost to bright to look at. With a loud scream the horse leaped into the air, the rider shouted something they couldn't hear, or understand, the rubble went flying about, smashing people into the walls and each other. Stunning spells suddenly leaped from wands all around, death eaters dropped to the ground, the aurors attacked.  
  
The shocked death eaters couldn't respond fast enough, half of them were down in less that a minute the horse and rider were suddenly forgotten in the fight.  
  
Severus had run up the path at the first sight of the horse and rider, now he watched the chaos below, noticing Harry and Diablo, no longer shining gold, come back around. Harry dismounted and leaped into the gorge, bright light flared, illuminating everything. Sharp screams rang out as death eaters were struck by whatever spell the war mage had used, horrible cries, the ground shook, Severus apparated out.  
  
Harry called into play years of tough training, exchanging blows with a knife wielding death eater until he stunned him, sending people flying everywhere. Suddenly someone standing in the back threw a killing curse, Harry quickly twisted air and set a spell in place, the curse blew up, knocking everyone for ten feet flat on their backs, but killing no one.  
  
War Mages were best at killing in battle, but in these times people were softer and he knew killing would be frowned upon. He'd wait until he really started taking them out. For now ropes leaped from thin air, people were frozen solid, another turned to stone, a few more stunned.  
  
The fight slowed, then finally stopped, Harry left all those he'd taken out in a pile, the aurors would deal with them. He noted without caring really that all of the inner circle had fled and escaped, he hadn't counted on catching them anyway, and many other with them. But he didn't really care, didn't even care that his traps had killed three, had he had his way it would have been all.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Potter.about that staff.it is like nothing I have seen.and neither are you, I recognized very few of the spells you used." One of the aurors said.  
  
"Well I learned them about a thousand year back in the past, so you wouldn't know them," he paused then said, "they should really have been killed, now there is a chance of their escaping and returning to Voldemort." The auror nodded in agreement, Harry went up the gorge by the path and called Diablo to him, noting that one of the aurors was following him he walked into the trees and into the Ways, watching in amusement the others expression as they vanished into thin air.  
  
** Arriving back at Hogwarts Harry groomed Diablo then went inside, Xenrose on his shoulder. When about any other humans she disguised herself, it would be a giveaway if anyone were to recognize a Rah Phoenix who had chosen a master, and knew what it meant. She looked just like an ordinary phoenix to anyone but those who knew, like the headmaster and a few of the teachers, Sirius, and Neville.  
  
"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Ron asked him as he entered Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Diablo got badly hurt but a type of snake, the teachers let me take the day off to make the cure. I spent most of it in the forest finding the things I needed. Harry said coolly and loudly so that everyone would hear.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, we need to talk, come on." They both followed him out of the common room curiously.  
  
"Harry? What's up? Is that blood on your gloves?" Hermione asked, Harry hadn't noticed the blood left of the sharp scales of his gloves when he'd ripped the side of a death eater's face open with them. With a wordless spell it vanished, he removed the gloves and tucked them into his belt.  
  
"Yes it was, come in here." He pulled aside a tapestry to reveal a door which he opened, a hidden room, inside were four comfy chairs. Harry put a enchantment up, no one could hear a word spoken in the room now, no matter what method they used.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Ron asked as soon as they were seated and the purple and silver flames had melded into the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
  
"Well first of all I haven't told you everything about my time with the Lazue tribe, there is much more that I haven't told you, so listen carefully." And he began his story of the War Mages. 


	45. Chapter 45 Death Letter

Chapter 45  
  
Harry waited silently by the window, his back to his two friends seated in the room behind him, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. He had finished his story five minutes before, and now he waited while they absorbed it all. He had told them that he had trained as a war mage, told them about his being the Keeper of the Ways. But he had not given too many details, nor had he said a word about being the Lord Phoenix, or being a Grand Master. He had not told them about what he had been doing to fight the death eaters, he had not told them about any of his missions into the past, he had not told them about the missions he had gone on while training. He had not told them about his search for the elemental warriors, or of his finding them, or of his Order. He had only given them a skeleton outline of his years in the past. They had listened in shocked silence, and now he waited for them to speak.  
  
Since he had returned they had of course noted how different he was, he knew that they had both spent endless hours in the library hoping to figure him out on their own. He had helped them along, like the wandless magic he'd use don Ron his first day back, they had picked up on that and many more strange little occurrences. He had known it was only a matter of time until they got it, and had chosen to tell them himself, rather than risk angering them when they did find out. They would not have liked him to have made them find out on their own, kept it from them. But he still would not tell them everything, they knew much less than even the staff did, and no one knew the full story, and never would. Hopefully now they would understand why he was so distant, so changed, his friendship with Ron and Hermione would never, ever, be the same, and he didn't want it to be. He was to different, to unreachable. Of course had he truly set his mind to it they might have settled back into their old pattern, but he would never let that happen, he did not want their companionship, had no need of it, it was a measure of how strong his loyalty even to old friends could be that he told them now instead of wiping their memories. He would trust them, and if he didn't like what they might be saying or doing he could remove this knowledge form them very easily.  
  
When a war mage gives such valuable knowledge they wrap an enchantment around their listeners minds. Power of the voice, telepathy, will power, and a careful binding of the person(s) aura and thoughts create the enchantment. Ron and Hermione could not give this information away no matter what, no torture however terrible could drag it from them, nor could any truth potion ever made cause them to speak it under interrogation.  
  
"Wow, that's all I have to say." Ron said finally, then quickly added, his eyes shining, "does this mean you could make Snape drink a bucketful of hair removal potion?"  
  
"Ron! I do not think that is how Harry should use his powers! They are far to valuable and strong to use in simple pranks," Hermione said, sounding utterly shocked. "Perhaps you could do some enchantments on the castle though."  
  
"I think it would be marvelous for pranks, he could fill Filch's office with dung bombs, turn Malfoy into a flobber worm, or make him come to breakfast in his PJs." Quickly an argument started up, Harry waited silently, slowly becoming slightly angry, though his face remained utterly expressionless. A particular suggestion of Ron's involving several professors covered in orange slime, followed by Hermione's thoughts on helping the house elves finally made him respond.  
  
"I will use my abilities as I wish too, none of your suggestions sound at all appealing, I will do no such thing. I am a fully trained war mage and I do have many other uses for my time and magics." He said slowly and very firmly, his voice rather cold, they both shut up immediately. He turned from the window and walked back across the room, "now we should return to the common room, it is getting late." Without a word they both stood to follow him out.  
  
Later that night Harry sat down in the deserted common room and pulled out a parchment with a phoenix stamped on one corner.  
  
Agent 7 reporting in on banquet joke plans.  
  
Agent 6 listened in on the Weasely twins conversations, they plan to put ton tongue toffees and some other food called flower chocolates (flower patterns appear on your tongue) in the food at the end of the year banquet.  
  
Agent 7  
  
Harry read the report with amusement. Agent 7-Cho Chang was gathering information on jokes that would be pulled at the end of year banquet. He had put agent 6, Ginny, at her command for this, as she could use the extra help. He'd given her the assignment three days ago, this was the first report he'd gotten back.  
  
The next report to appear on the paper when he removed the first was form Clara Vale of Hufflepuff.  
  
Agent 12 reporting in on student reactions to death eater attacks.  
  
The Hufflepuff students are very worried, they whisper rumors in the common room in the evenings and jump at shadows. There is a certain wonder at Potter's amazing spell; I have to say I myself am fascinated by him and his powers. I have done all I can to still these rumors, but they are still terrified.  
  
Agent 12  
  
Harry reread the report, then he filed it with the last one and wrote one back.  
  
Agent 12, I know you have tried hard, but fear haunts most of the school. However I have good news, from some sources I have received word that recently aurors attacked Voldemort and his death eaters at a meeting, capturing many, supposedly Voldemort himself was injured as was most of his inner circle. Please spread this news, you may tell the students you overheard the headmaster telling this to Professor McGonagal, as she is deputy headmistress this is believable.  
  
Be careful, do not draw attention to yourself.  
  
P  
  
He sent the note then wiped the parchment blank. Harry sat back into his chair, thinking hard, forming plans for how to accomplish what needed to be done. He had to ready as many as possible for the coming disasters, despite the fact that he did not yet know exactly what they had to be ready for, only that the wizarding world had become weak and needed to be strengthened again. And Mother Nature would make them strong again, even if it meant destroying almost all of them in the process. It had happened before, he had read the records the war mages kept, volcanoes, tidal waves, rabidly shifting land masses, continents disappearing and new ones appearing, a minor ice age, fire, floods and famine, why the future looked absolutely peachy! Harry laughed softly to himself, a dry humorless laugh.  
  
*Here I am with the worst disaster of the millennia coming and I must train and choose those that will survive. Humans have become so weak in these time.humans.but others haven't!* A sudden plan burst into his mind, fully formed, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter. In seconds he had finished and called Xenrose to him. The red and gold ordinary looking phoenix came through the window.  
  
"Xenrose please deliver this to Darun val Hasidra, king of the elves, as quickly as possible. Let nothing stop you or take the letter from you, deliver it to the king himself, fly quickly and return soon." He told her in a soft voice, with a trill she spread her red wings and flew out the window again. Harry relaxed back into his seat again, he knew that trying to change all of muggle and wizarding kind enough for them to survive was a hopeless cause, and so he wouldn't. He'd just have to let almost everyone get by on their own, knowing most would die. But he would choose the best, the strongest, most adaptable, those with loyalty and courage, and he would train them to survive. The elves had changed little over the course of history, ignoring technological advances, preferring the old ways of honor and fighting. And it was these older practices which would spell salvation for thousands. Harry had no illusions, he knew that when the disasters struck technology would drop back to what it was five hundred or so year ago, and that the planet's population of humans would plummet.  
  
In order to have some power over who survived, and what condition the world would be in, he had to turn hundreds of witches and wizards to the old ways. He wouldn't worry about the muggles, there were enough of them that some were bound to survive even if he did nothing. But with the Elementals trying to stop the catastrophes many more would survive. And from this mess Harry hoped to create and new world, where electricity, cars, and airplanes had no place. A new world where witches and wizards, muggles, giants, elves, goblins, everyone could live freely, no more being a hidden secret species that feared the world, the world would be theirs, the muggles would be too few and too unorganized to stop them, they might even welcome them. But first they had to survive the rearrangement of the planet, and Voldemort. Well with only three weeks left in school not much could possibly happen, could it? It certainly could, as was instantly proven to Harry the very next morning.  
  
In the middle of breakfast the owls came flying in as always, and Harry, seated across form Ron and Hermione, instantly felt and strange darkness in the air. He stopped eating and closed his eyes, and stinking, filthy darkness, Voldemort.but Voldemort was not here in person. Harry looked up letting his senses take control he searched for this feeling of danger and blackness, suddenly he spotted an owl, it was huge and a dark black/brown. Around its neck on a silver chain was a dark mark, even at this distance Harry's keen eyes could see it.and it was heading for the headmaster.  
  
The owl swooped down, Dumbledore saw it coming, when it was still eight feet away Harry gripped his staff tightly, thankful that he had brought it to breakfast.  
  
"Lastal cevan," he whispered softly, concentrating hard on the envelope, which shot out of the owls' beak and high into the air where it hovered. Then Harry touched the symbol for air on his staff and closed his eyes, slowly sinking into himself he reached out to Albus with difficulty, he was tired from last night and the fight.  
  
He placed a mental hand on Albus's shoulder and whispered to the shocked headmaster.  
  
"That letter is from Voldemort, touch it and you will be injured, open it and it might kill you." That was all he could manage before his concentration broke, with a sigh he stopped the spell and the letter drifted down to land before the headmaster. The dark owl swooped about above.  
  
"Look! It's go the dark mark!" Shouted Padma Patil, screams sounds people tried to stand and flee, Harry stood and raised his staff, a blinding light flared and thunder boomed.only the thunder was without sound, a great feeling of pressure hit everyone's minds with the same force and if they had heard a huge bolt of lightning strike nearby. There was an abrupt silence.  
  
"Sit. Down." These words were spoken with enough power to push them all back to their seats. Harry remained standing, looking coldly around, the disguise gone, power radiated from him and his eyes blazed. "That owl is no threat to anyone," he turned to the headmaster, "that letter is." Again there was silence, the headmaster examined the letter where it lay for a few moments.  
  
"And it is not safe for me to touch?" He finally asked. Harry frowned at the letter, the purple light glowing from the orb turned red, then slowly went silver.  
  
"It is not safe for anyone here to touch, but it is meant for you and would harm you even if you were to use a spell to open it. There is a dark enchantment on that, empty, envelope." He said finally, there was an uneasy stirring.  
  
"Students please proceed to your first class, Harry please stay." Dumbledore said, the students left the hall in a silent rush, Harry walked up to the teachers table.  
  
"How can we get rid of it?" McGonagal asked.  
  
"One of us could move it outside, with magic, then burn it or blow it up." Professor Figg suggested. Dumbledore glanced at Harry who stared hard at the letter, then said finally, "freeze it before you blow it up, and don't burn it. Take the pieces and bury them somewhere deep in the forest, in a very deep hole."  
  
If the professors found his advice confusing they said nothing, professor Figg levitated the letter and took it out of the hall, the others went to their classes. Harry remained, and Albus did as well, when the last person had left Albus turned to him.  
  
"You sensed that coming, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Voldemort seems to really want you dead. First at the Quidditch match, and now." Harry replied calmly, as if having the dark lord wanting the headmaster dead was no problem at all. "Next he will send a poisonous snake after you, I will arrange for one of mine to meet it."  
  
"You have snakes working for you?"  
  
"Two so far, more soon though, I'll assign a few to watch you carefully."  
  
"How would they do that?"  
  
"Two in your office, three on the grounds, my two in the forest, the ones in your office an try to always be with you, the others will intercept any coming into the area. They will also keep watch for any professional assassins he tries to send in, a snake can sense a human when they're still a fair way away. Then you have Fawkes, and basically the whole school." Harry said, not telling the headmaster that he was planning to set a few snakes around the halls and bring one in as a pet himself, it never hurt to have a few more sets of eyes about. And he'd have the Order watch out for anything unusual.  
  
"Thank you-"  
  
"And if you start feeling the least bit ill, or worried about anything tell someone, some snakes have saliva that dulls pain receptors around the wound so fast you never feel the bite." Harry finished, Albus nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, it sounds like a bit much, but I do know what a blow it would be to the wizarding world if I was killed."  
  
*In more ways than you know* Harry thought grimly, Albus the only first class air guardian, and he would be needed, Harry was not taking any risks with such a valuable apprentice, such a strong and useful wizard, or his friend. *And here I thought things couldn't get much worse.* But Harry's day got even worse than this.  
  
"Harry! Did you see the paper this morning? About Fudge?" Ron asked him, Harry's stomach seemed to drop, he really didn't want to deal with Fudge right now.  
  
"No, why? What's happened?" He replied, Ron just handed him the paper while talking to Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe that foolish git, he knows the dark lord's back. My dad's been keepin' an ear open, Fudge's trying to convince the whole Ministry." Harry tuned out Ron and read the article.  
  
Death Eater Impersonator Captured, Rumors of the Dark Lord's Return Proved False. By Rita Skeeter  
  
Three days ago aurors captured w man disguised as a death eater when he attempted to break into the house of a wizarding family (who shall remain anonymous) Under interrogation he admitted that he and a group of twenty others have been for over a year causing chaos and panic among the wizarding community pretending to be death eaters. They were responsible for the attack at the World Cup and ten confirmed murders.  
  
"Well I was sure all along that if you-know-who was back he'd murder more than ten people. And it's preposterous, he's dead!" Minister Fudge says as we watch the captured fake death eater being led away, proven to have murdered two people he will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.  
  
It went on for a bit like this, making sure that everyone knew that Harry, Dumbledore, the lot of them, were idiots. Harry scanned it briefly, then snorted through his nose in amusement. *Okay Fudge, what then happened to Bertha Jorkins? Barty Crouch? What about the other twenty-nine murders eh? * He thought sarcastically, well this wouldn't do at all; something had to be done at once. And a cunning plan was forming in Harry's mind. 


	46. Chapter 46 Returning to the Palace

REVIEW! I love to read reviews!  
  
Chapter 46 Return to the Palace  
  
"Black what in hell's name was that?" Roared a furious Severus Snape as a rogue fireball whizzed past his head. "Your supposed to be aiming for that blasted target!"  
  
"You're standing right in front of the bloody target!" Sirius shouted back, conjuring up another fireball. Harry, sitting in midair ten feet up and trying to teach Albus to levitate himself without a wand or words looked over at them. Sirius was trying to learn to throw fireballs, but none of them were larger then a tennis ball yet. Still it was better than the class a week ago when they'd been about the size of a marble. Severus was attempting to knock them out of the air with conjured water. Severus could only conjure about a quarter of a cup at a time, a big improvement over the ten milliliters a week ago. Neville was trying to encourage the earth in front of him to expel a half-foot by half-foot rock lodged a foot down in it. So far only the very top of the rock was showing above the soil.  
  
"My head is not at the target height!" Severus snapped, a stalked out of the way of Sirius's target. Sirius glared at him, Harry could see he was just itching to throw a fireball at the potions master.  
  
"It wasn't at your head height, it was nearly a foot lower." Sirius responded, surprisingly calm. Maybe he was remembering the last time he and Severus had gotten into a huge fight at one of the practices, they had attacked each other with their elements and a routine practice in conjuring their elements had gotten way out of control. Harry, after trying to stop them for a few minutes, had electrocuted both of them, it had only been a mild shock but enough to send them both staggering.  
  
Sirius conjured again and another fireball appeared, bigger then the last one, his anger was affecting it, he hurled it at the target, trying to maintain it as it flew through the air. Severus hurled some water from his hand at it, and missed.  
  
** The five of them were sitting on a large rock, having just finished the practice.  
  
"Neville you have preoccupied all evening, what is on your mind/" Harry asked finally, Neville had seemed withdrawn and thoughtful.  
  
"Harry, I was thinking, if you were to confront Voldemort.would you be able to kill him?" Neville asked, Albus looked over sharply at him, Sirius turned around and looked at Harry, as did Severus.  
  
"At this time I would have about a thirty percent chance of winning." Harry replied with a sigh, "I do not know the full extent of his powers, I do not know if he uses spells others invented or simply shapes magic into what he needs it to be like a war mage can. I do not know the extent of his knowledge, his reflexes, the weapons other than magic he can use, I do not yet know enough about him." Harry explained, not mentioning that if he died the coming disasters would likely kill many more than they otherwise would have. ** "Ron, Hermione, I have to go away fore the weekend, I'll be back Sunday evening. Please just tell anyone who asks that I'm with professor Binns explaining some history to him from the time I was in." Harry told his friends, everyone else had gone down to the great hall for lunch but Harry had requested that they stay in the common room and eat there. Harry looked across the small table at them, waiting for a response.  
  
"Alright, where are you going?" Hermione said finally.  
  
"To the Palace of the War Mages, I have to make it accessible again.right now you could search every corner of the earth and not find it, then I have to unlock it, and fix it up a bit, it as a long journey, I shall arrive there tomorrow morning." He replied, it would be an all night ride through a dangerous forest, then a high climb with rapid elevation change into the mountain pass to enter the valley. He watched as they took that in, surprised, and not really knowing what to think. Perhaps he had shocked them one to many times, Harry thought as he put down his napkin. He was dressed in traveling clothes, and everything was in war mage style for once. Pale tan/green pants made of vine fiber tucked into soft black boots with thin silver runes all over them, pale tan/green long-sleeved shirt under a red/brown tunic, both with a silver tracery of symbols designs on them. Over this was a black belt form which hung his sword and knife in a black sheaths, both belt and sheaths were decorated with silver. Strapped on with black leather straps and silver buckles was his quiver, his white dragons bone bow with its silver inlays was on the floor beside his chair. His black white and gold one was in his room. This one was a true mountain warrior's weapon, a gigantic longbow, its string was of unicorn tail hair coated with the 2nd stomach juices of a great elk, (great elk only have 2 stomachs) and then coated in basilisk saliva, it was nearly unbreakable. Over all this he wore a dark red flowing hooded cloak specifically for riding that hung to his ankles with a long slit down the back, it wrapped around him completely and was attached to his right shoulder with a silver pin. Hidden in the hood was another knife and he had one in each of his calf-high boots. His staff, which was currently about as thick as his forearm and reddish, smooth, and polished, with silver runes all over it, was leaning against the table. He had left his hair down, it hung a few inches past his shoulders, some of it was pulled back form his face in a short braid in the back, tucked neatly into the braid were three poisoned darts. There was a very good chance he might be attacked, by human or animal, for the animals in the Phoenix Mountains were not at all afraid of humans.  
  
"Okay then.I guess we'll see you when you get back?" Ron asked uncertainly, Harry nodded and stood, grabbing his bow and attaching it to its special clips on the quiver and taking up his staff.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days." He told them and nodded to Xenrose who had been perched on the back of his chair, she flew out the window. Harry went out the portrait hole.  
  
He walked through the castle quickly, but since everyone was at lunch he encountered no one. Except of course for Nearly Headless Nick who started following him as soon as he caught sight of Harry. Harry ignored him as if he didn't know he was there and left the castle.  
  
Diablo was waiting for him when he reached the bottom of the front steps. Harry tucked his gloves into his belt and leaped up onto the horse, bareback would be fine for this trip, he had never truly learned to like a saddle, and trusted Diablo to follow the commands he was trained to without reins. A few seconds later horse and rider were gone, Diablo's flowing gallop carrying them quickly into the depths of the forest.  
  
No horses on the planet can match the horses of the war mages. In only one hour they had cleared the low part of the forest and were going up into the mountains beyond. On any other horse this ride would have taken three days, on Diablo he would arrive early the next morning. The gigantic paint flew across the ground, in the way of the war mage horses (also called Zaron) his hooves made very little imprint and almost no sound. At his sprinting speed of fifty miles an hour Diablo was a blur, but he could only keep this speed up of about a half hour, Harry kept him at a comfortable speed of thirty, a speed Diablo could keep up all day long, they were making good time and had encountered nothing to delay them. There had been a Zicat but it had been a young one and had fled at the sight of horse and rider.  
  
Around seven the next morning Diablo and Harry finally stopped. They had traveled up into the high country of the mountains beyond Hogwarts. They had gone along a thin pass made by animals and deep into the heart of the mountain range. There was only one pass the Harry knew of leading into the heart of the mountains, the rest of the place was impassable to horses and much more difficult. Now they were on a wooded mountains side in the center of the mountain range. Off to the left loomed the twin pillars of rock, and here before Harry was a pass leading up between tow huge mountains. It was only about thirty feet wide with steep slopes on both sides. Harry dismounted, Diablo shook his mane about and pawed the ground, snorting through his nose, his breath producing a cloud of steam in the air. Harry walked a few paces ahead, then he sighed and bowed his head, his forehead touching the diamond orb on the top of his staff as he leaned his weight on the staff, sinking deep into his own mind, bringing up the enchantment he needed. Suddenly he looked up and began to speak, the orb glowing white and silver.  
  
"Delshamai versahaer zaril ramats vahael, calusun aril sol. Kaver Heron Rah Xa'hazik leitsul jahar nelas." He whispered softly, his eyes still closed, into the words he released a huge mass of raw power, suddenly a silver tracery of runes and designs began to appear at his feet, moving outwards, covering everything ahead of him, then there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
And the grassy rock strewn ground through the pass before him vanished. Ahead of him ten feet it was as if another world had fallen into being atop the one already there. For now ten feet head the ground was covered lightly with a frosting of glittering white snow. A pass led through the snow shrouded mountains, twisting out of view. Harry raised his head and looked at it for a long moment before turning and going to Diablo. He leaped onto the horse's back and they walked on through the Portal Harry had made, out of the mountains surrounding Hogwarts, and into the Phoenix Mountains.  
  
Majestic snow capped peaks rose al around him, Harry looked behind him and saw a huge gold and silver arch. The metals shining in the early morning sun, they were a thin webbing of inch thick gold and silver strands, in the arch was a gate made of a shining white metal, it was open, and slowly closing, through it Harry could still see the grassy mountainside he had just left. The gates in the arch closed, cutting off his view, but the arch remained, it would be there leading onto that same mountain side until he removed it.  
  
Harry and Diablo traveled for about a mile before they exited the pass, finding themselves on the rim of a huge valley. Harry stopped Diablo and looked out over the home of the war mages. His home.  
  
The valley was huge; a deep indentation surrounded by high, jagged, snow- covered mountains that looked utterly inhospitable. There were only three entrances and exits to the giant oval shaped valley, the pass Heron stood in, another across and far off to the left, and another across and to the right. He stood on one end of the oval, nearly eight hundred feet above the valley floor. Off to his right where the valley ended there was a steep cliff face, from six holes in the cliff face poured water. These were six different underground springs that had forced their way through the rock face, the water came out from each opening in a jet of water, falling nearly a thousand feet until all six hit a deep pool. From here the waters all joined and ran down a long brook and into the lake. Mists obscured the pool and pale colored stone bridges crossed the brook.  
  
The lake was to his left, it was large, not a pond, but not huge. On his side was a large thick forest that started on the mountain slope and became a large grassy field until it reached the water. Heron could see a herd of elk in the field, they hadn't noticed him and were oblivious to his presence. Across the lake from the elk was another large forest. This one was very thick, but it was different, even from here Heron could feel it with his mind, and could see the faint glow it had. That was the Golden Forest, it had stood for many thousands of years with little change. From here Heron could make out the palace, the beautiful pale colored building with its garden and pathways. Rather then clear an area to build in the war mages had built their palace among the trees of the Golden Forest. The building sprawled among the trees; it was three stories tall in most places, and four in others. Heron could see the elegant Phoenix Tower rising eight stories high, its pale gold stone seemed to glow. To the left of the palace was a huge stable and pastures, an archery range, and fencing courts. He trotted Diablo out further onto a high ledge that stuck out of the pass, leading down off it to his right was the path that would take him to the Palace.  
  
Seeing his old home Diablo reared high his long mane and tail flaring in the breeze, and let out a creaming war cry. Heron leaned forward as Diablo's hooves thudded back to the ground.  
  
"Sha aril ramat, aril githar, felri ahyi sharel." He whispered to his fiery horse, and then he leaned forward and signaled Diablo into a run down the steep path into the valley.  
  
They flew down the mountain side, Diablo long tail streaming out behind them down the switchback trail. As they reached the valley floor Heron felt Diablo gather himself and leap into a all-out run, the powerful muscles churning beneath his white-black fur. Heron laughed as the wind whipped his hair about and the trees became a blur, along the path through the woods and over a white stone bridge, through the flower-strewn field and into a glade before the huge white gold doors of the palace. Diablo twisted sideways and stopped quickly, sending the dust form the path swirling. Heron leaped down form him and stopped, looking at the huge doors. Made from the goldish wood of the trees of the Golden Forest with a coating of white gold and silver designs all over it. The handles in the center were made from the fangs of a saber-toothed tiger, carved into curling handles with gold inlays.  
  
Heron stood four feet in front of the door, and then knelt, putting his staff on the ground before him. He took a breath then sank deep into himself, then placed both hand son the forest floor and sent power racing out into the ground around him.  
  
The ground began to change; the leaf litter vanished to reveal the huge circular stone upon which he knelt. Silver lines began to spread throughout in symbols and designs and runes. Heron lifted up his right palm, and concentrated, a red and gold phoenix appeared on his palm, he stood and walked to the now glowing door and pressed his palm to a small circle of white in the door. Not even flinching as the door turned red-hot and his palm began to bleed. Then the door cooled and he took his hand off the white circle. It had recognized his blood signature, something that could not be faked or masked by anything. He gripped the handles and opened the doors to the Palace.  
  
** By Saturday evening Harry had found that the Palace was in perfect shape, everything as it should be, not a speck of dust or decay anywhere. Now all it needed were the War Mages. Harry walked along a stone arched pathway ten feet up in the air through the woods, Xenrose sitting on one shoulder. The splashing of water ahead drew him. Behind the palace was a small stream that came over a cliff and plunged one hundred and fifty feet, creating a small cloud of mist. He leaned on the railing of a small overlooks and felt the mist collect on his face. He would bring his apprentices here soon, it was their home too. Besides that another question was proving troublesome. There were no horses besides Diablo, the breed of the Zaron (the short term for the War Mage Horses) was gone and died out. How was he to get more? Suddenly a smile curled his lips, finding more horses would not be a problem at all. he turned with a swish of his cloak and walked back through the palace and out the door. He picked a leaf off a tree and slit it, putting it between his thumbs he blew on it, the piercing whistle rang out. A few moment later Diablo galloped back into view.  
  
Harry leaped onto him and they galloped to a small clearing back in the woods. It had once been a circular shed but had burned down, the two foot high circle of stone that had been its base still remained. Harry raised one hand over the ground and concentrated, creating a new entrance to the Ways. There might not be any of the Zaron left in this time, but there sure were in others.  
  
** Heron departed the Ways, leading three horses. He had taken them without changing history or anyone noticing, the war mages looking for them would find three carcasses. He took them to one of the huge pastures and set them free.  
  
The first, Amber, an unusual looking gold/brown filly whose coat seemed to change color, showing hints of green and times, at other times all gold with a wild rich black mane and tail. The fiery blood red Comet with his wavy mane and a red tail that swept the ground and his goldish eyes. The fierce Cloud, a beautiful white/pale gray with her darker gray and silver mane and tail and the long gray fetlocks half covering her hooves. Along with them were another three already in the pasture; the dark brown/gray with darker barely visible spots in his shining fur and a black mane and tail was Leopard. Cream, a pale white/orange horse whose red/orange mane and tail was streaked with the cream color of her coat. Then there was a rich brown horse with a silvery mane and tail named Dusty for the flecks of silvery/white all over her legs. And then of course there was Diablo, the horse lord of the place. The beautiful white and black paint was easily the biggest strongest and fastest, and after a few brief tussles they all got the point, he was in charge. The horses ran through the wavy waist high grasses, their glittering manes and tails streaming about behind them, and Harry was content to sit on a balcony of the Palace just watching them for most of the evening, but eventually he knew he had to go, there were records he needed to look over, maybe some of them could give him a clue of when the disasters would start.  
  
  
  
Hey I know you're all wondering about the High K'haril translations right? Well here they are.  
  
"Sha aril ramat, aril githar, felri ahyi sharel." = "Yes my warrior, my devil, we are home."  
  
"Delshamai versahaer zaril ramats vahael, calusun aril sol. Kaver Heron Rah Xa'hazik leitsul jahar nelas." = "Golden forest where warriors lie, hear my call. I Heron Rah Xa'hazik return to thee."  
  
Zaron = the name for the breed of horse the war mages ride. The horses of the Lazue tribe were also of this type.  
  
  
  
Should I post a High K'haril dictionary? REVIEW!!! 


	47. Chapter 47 Meetings & Exams

Chapter 47  
  
On Sunday evening Harry returned to Hogwarts, noticing professor Figg watching him from a window he dismounted and Diablo went down to the lake to graze. Harry went inside and up to Gryffindor tower, taking a secret passage to avoid Filch. As he was walking along a hallway the headmaster caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, how did it go?"  
  
"Very well, it was nice to return, if only for a little while."  
  
"Will you be spending the summer there?"  
  
"Yes, but first I think I'll stop by a freak out those relatives of mine." Harry answered with a small smile, Albus chuckled.  
  
"Don't do anything drastic will you?"  
  
"Alright, over the summer I'll contact the other elementals and bring them to the Palace for a week or so to start their training."  
  
"And ours?"  
  
"It will continue, every other evening or so, and I would like the four of you to be there for the week that the others are. Oh and I'll be taking you all back in time for a month, though only one day will pass here." Albus nodded slowly, Harry sensed that he was slightly nervous about time travel, and Harry wasn't about to reassure him, it was dangerous. "Tell me is it possible for me to take the History, Herbology, and Divination NEWTs this year along with the OWLs?"  
  
"Well yes.if you think you can."  
  
"I can." Harry replied, he paused for a few moments before asking, "how has Fudge been handling the Ministry and Voldemort?"  
  
"The same, denying his return, and that fake death eaters' word has swayed many."  
  
"It won't last. The other Ministries believe, and I have assurances that the elves will be putting the pressure on Fudge to help in the fight. Incidentally I think that we'll be seeing quite a bit of the elves during the next school year." He ignored the sharp look Albus gave him.  
  
"That could prove to be very beneficial to all."  
  
"Yes I think it will, goodnight Albus." Harry left the headmaster at the portrait and went into the tower and up to his dorm.  
  
"Okay everyone, the exams start next week," Harry was forced to pause of the groans form the class. It was the last class of the dueling club for the year. "And you have all greatly improved from when you first started." There were some smiles and a little applause. "During the exams you're still allowed to use the gym, exercise is a great stress reliever, good luck everyone!" Harry said, and waved them out the door before beginning his workout routine, he never studied the day before an exam, it didn't help him any, but a extra tough workout always did.  
  
Two hours later he emerged from the gym, completely exhausted but pleased with how well he'd done.  
  
After dinner that evening Harry went outside and called Diablo to him. It might be the night before exams, but he had a meeting he had to get to.  
  
** Harry was waiting when they arrived. He stood in the shadows just on the borders of the elven lands, completely hidden and unmoving, at one with the night and the forest about him. The elves dismounted in the glade and looked around for him, Harry stepped forwards, noting how quickly they caught sight of him and whirled around.  
  
"Greetings king Darun." He said softly, mentally forming a spell to send away the clouds so the moon could shine through, they could not risk a fire or any other unnatural light.  
  
"And to you Heron," the elf king said with a bow, "how goes the fight against Voldemort?"  
  
"Well enough, eight of his death eaters were capture din a recent attack and many more injured, including Voldemort himself."  
  
"And I'm sure you had something to do with that," the king replied with a grin, Harry favored him with an amused look. "You wished to talk with me?"  
  
"Did you find out anything from the death eaters you still hold in your dungeons?"  
  
"Not much, they knew little of their master's intentions, but form a more recent capture we have learned of an attack being planned on Gringotts, in three weeks. The silly fools seemed to be quite terrified of us." The elf king didn't continue as one of the guards chuckled and Harry grinned, elfish interrogators were very thorough.  
  
"Interesting, a good plan that. The Minister continues to ignore Voldemort and invents stories of death eaters admitting to be fakes. It would be good, Darun, if you could send him several messages demanding that he police his side of the border and try to stop the death eaters. And a few similar letters to influential Ministries who do believe would be helpful, the Americans, Russians, and Chinese would be good choices."  
  
"I'll do that, we've seen and sensed death eaters on the borders too often."  
  
"Your warriors get experience dealing with them, this cannot be a bad thing. The elves are turning out better warriors now then they have since the last time Voldemort came to power. And your people are aware of the problem, and united to fight against it."  
  
"Yes this is a good thing, and none have been killed yet. The young warriors get experience hiding form them and reading the signs of the land, very useful skills. But Heron, he will attack the world, not just the humans, or the elves, nor any human country, all, and the humans are most certainly not ready."  
  
"You are wise Darun, and you see clearly, they are not. The aurors are, but none besides them."  
  
"I was talking about the younger generation, they have no experience in war."  
  
"And they will break and fall at the slightest pressure, a drastic problem, I have been training those at Hogwarts, but it will take time as I cannot devote all their time to it. And there is no feeling of unity nor trust."  
  
"There is also a problem of the distrust between humans and elves, you are better with the magic arts, we with the fighting, and the ways of the wilderness."  
  
"A skill that is the very backbone of your people's unity and power, it is the minister's loss that he does not respect you and your word for it. There was a time when in such a crisis he would have called upon the knowledge of the elves, but no longer."  
  
"He would have called upon us, but even more he would have sought advice form your kind, the war mages preserve the very best of the old talents and powers."  
  
"It is our lonely task. Has Voldemort sent you a message yet?"  
  
"You would have heard about it if he had." This came from one of the guards on the kings' left, Harry noted his rank as the Captain of the Kings Guard, indicated by the badges on each arm showing a pair of silver crossed swords with a bow on one side of the swords and quiver of arrows on the other.  
  
"Yes I suppose so, very well, thank you Darun for your aid. I'll be contacting you again in a few weeks." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be riding with some of my warriors through the kingdom."  
  
"My phoenix will find you. Good night." Harry leaped onto Diablo's back as the horse stepped out form the trees and they cantered off into the dark. Xenrose swooped down and onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hey girl, did you enjoy reuniting with the other phoenixes on Mt. Phoenix?" He asked her, reaching up to stroke her feathered head. Xenrose gave a soft note of song and leaned forward on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his, Harry chuckled then leaned over Diablo and whispered into the horse's ear.  
  
"Zolarim Diablo," (Fly Diablo) Diablo snorted in response and leaped forward, in seconds they were nearing forty miles an hour, Xenrose let out a call and spread her wings while gripping Harry's shoulder with her claws so tightly it hurt, allowing the wind to lift her off to fly above them. Harry urged Diablo forward as they entered a clearing, as soon as Diablo's inky black hooves touched the rune drawn in the leaf-litter in the clearings center all three vanished.  
  
Harry rode back out of the Forest at midnight, he walked quickly through the hallways and up to the top of the south tower. This tower had no real purpose, except for the guest quarters of very important people, and Study of Ancient Runes class, which was held at its base. The tower top was stone with a four-foot high stonewall about it. It was here that he had been holding practice with his apprentices lately. Harry leaned on the stonewall and gazed off into the night, noting the herd of unicorns on the far side of the lake. Xenrose returned to land on his shoulder, and began to preen. Harry watched the stars, thinking, returning to the Palace of the War Mages had brought back memories of the years he had spent there, memories of Godric and Cleatris, memories of what that place had once been.  
  
The dark will start to rise, For the good is shaken and weak, Once again they have forgotten the truth, The truth of the powers they seek, The lesson out of time, That we, the war mages once again must teach.  
  
The lesson of loyalty, power and courage, The lesson of strength, unity, and, trust. The lesson we teach, time and again, But they always go onward, It can never end.  
  
The war mages will stand again, bold and true, Warriors who can stand against all, The Phoenix Lords, those brothers two, Destined to rise and never to fall.  
  
He whispered softly, reciting the old prophesy/poem sadly, he would see Godric again he reminded himself, and Cleatris. Harry looked up into the stars, noting the War Mage constellations, but this only brought back memories of sitting high on a mountain side with Godric and Cleatris trying to locate them all. Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories, a silver tear running form his right eye and falling unnoticed onto the stone. Xenrose trilled softly, feeling her master's sorrow, Harry turned away to go to his dorm, noting the tear, but not giving it a second thought, the tears of a War Mage were very powerful indeed, and shed for old friends and their people, especially form one so powerful as Harry, they would turn stone to silver, and they had healing properties. He left with a swish of his cloak, Xenrose lifting off into the air, she'd meet him back at Gryffindor Tower. He walked back down the staircase, pretending not to notice the figure hiding in the shadows.  
  
Once Harry was gone the figure detached itself from the shadows and went to the tower top, there it paused briefly, studying the single tear which had already turned the bit of stone it had landed on to silver, before leaving, Severus had tests to correct and give the next day.  
  
** Exams, every student's nightmare, the schedule was grueling, study all night, take long and difficult tests all day. Harry managed to enjoy it. The rigorous schedule reminded him of the brutal Glaz'rahan, though it really couldn't compare. He hurled all the effort he could in the OWLs and his NEWTs, which turned out to be even more nastily exhausting then he'd imagined. Not that he really minded, it enabled him to show the full extent of his knowledge to the professors, and the hard work helped him to rebuild the shields against painful memories. School would be ending soon, and he was looking forward to the summer.for the first time in his life.  
  
Agent 1, In addition to their other pranks the Weasely twins, and Lee Jordan, are planning to dye Potter's hair pink. It should be very amusing, if they manage it.  
  
Agent 7  
  
Harry grinned, *dye my hair pink will you? This is going to get interesting, you are IN for it now, no one tries to dye a War Mage's hair pink without retaliation, and THIS War Mage is the son of a Marauder to boot! *  
  
Agent 7, Very well, thank you for your hard work, you have done very well. Please relay this to Agent 6, this assignment is over, you will not be contacted again until sometime during the summer. Enjoy!  
  
Agent 1  
  
Harry sent the message to Cho who would send it on to Ginny; the other agents had already been let off until he needed them. Over the summer he would contact the second class elementals and begin their training, but first they'd have two weeks off. He paused for a moment, thinking, it was the last day of exams, tomorrow was the feast, exams had ended at noon, perhaps he would go work out.  
  
Harry found the gym nearly deserted, but the twang of a bowstring told him that someone else was there. Draco was practicing his archery in the archery range. Harry choose to work on his knife throwing, which was in the same room as the archery range. He pulled two knives out of his sleeves and went in, ignoring Draco for the moment.  
  
After about twenty minutes Harry stopped and sat down on the bench watching Draco, they hadn't done archery yet in class, they were still on sword and knife fighting, and Draco was doing so badly Harry nearly winced. His stance was wrong and he wasn't releasing the arrow correctly, and he only hit the target at all one out of three shots. However he was doing considerably better than any of the other students would have done, he seemed to have a knack for the fighting arts. Finally he turned to Harry and Harry stood and walked over.  
  
"Your aim is good but that isn't enough, your stance is way off." He showed Draco the correct stance and way to hold the bow.  
  
"You're breathing as you shoot, don't, take a breath, aim and fire, release just after the arrow leaves the string, draw the next breath as you take the next arrow from the quiver." Draco did as he was told, Harry noted that he was fumbling for the arrows in the quiver, making it hard.  
  
An hour later Draco was doing much better, and Harry could tell that his fingers were really hurting form the string, but he was standing right, and after nearly a half hour of just drawing the arrows from the quiver he was doing it much more smoothly. He had trouble holding the string back as he aimed, and still had trouble putting the arrow on the string quickly, his aim needed a little work, and he was gripping the bow much to tightly for too long, and a few other problems, but it was a vast improvement.  
  
"How about you stop, you're going to hurt your finger and strain your muscles, give it more time and practice, but not today." Harry suggested, turning to go into the armory to get his own black, white and gold dragon bone bow, then he paused.  
  
"Draco you've been down here more than anyone else, and you've been showing more effort in class, if you're really into the fighting arts you might want to consider lessons over the summer." He watched the other pause for a moment, was it fear he could see in the other's eyes?  
  
"No.I.I do not want my.family to know." Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, that could be troublesome." Draco's eyes snapped around to his, wide with shock. "I'm not blind Draco, I know what your father will ask of you." He waited, holding the other's gray eyes, dropping the disguise on his own, his eyes blazed like emeralds, yes Draco was frightened of joining the death eaters, he wanted to escape. But at the same time the thought of spying on them drew him to them, he wanted to do good, but was too far alienated from it to know what to do. The Order of the Phoenix was his only chance out of being a death eater, and even then the risk was great, but the risk itself drew him as well, even as it repelled him. *Perhaps he would manage to join our side even without the Order, maybe like Severus did? No, something drastic happened to make Severus change his mind, Draco doesn't need that. He likes being evil because he is drawn to the darkness and doesn't know how to handle it. Doesn't know balance, all his life he's been a death eater's son, that's all he knows how to be. The Order is his only escape.he is too frightened and too wary to talk to Dumbledore. * Harry thought watching he could sense fear coming form Draco.  
  
"You don't have to be like him Draco, you are not like him." Harry said softly, then relaxed his gaze and looked to the armory, as he started to move Draco spoke.  
  
"You have no idea Potter, no idea, and it's none of your business." With that he hurried out of the gym, but was drawn up abruptly at the door by the soft chuckle form Harry.  
  
"Actually Draco, I know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't WANT to be like him." Harry went into the armory, Draco, terrified that his archenemy could see through him, and what would happen if his father ever found out that eh didn't want to be a death eater, of course Potter would tell him just to get Draco in trouble, fled.  
  
*It is you, apprentice mine, who has no idea. * Harry thought as he strung his bow, bit the encounter had told him what he needed to know, Draco was not yet ready to be trained as an elemental warrior. Much as Harry hate dot use people Draco would be more useful as a spy, and being a spy would reveal to him a different side of everything, a new way of thinking. Then Harry would train him. Draco was a puzzle, he was a 2nd class pyromancer, but he was something else, something powerful, and Harry hadn't yet figured it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like dislike? REVIEW Please! Dictionary will be posted shortly. 


	48. Chapter 48 The Vampire Arai

Chapter 48  
  
"Harry! Are you coming back on the train with us?" Hermione called out, Ron was already on the train.  
  
"Yes, I have to see the Dursley's." Harry replied, ducking Peeves as he exited the front doors, staff in hand cloak billowing behind him. He slipped through the seething mass of students with effortless grace and leaping up into the train car. He followed Hermione along to a compartment and sat down.  
  
"We'll be getting our OWLs scores in two weeks, I'm so nervous." Hermione said with breathless anxiety, wringing her hands, Ron winced, he too was worried.  
  
"I'm sure you did just fine." Harry told her, he apparently wasn't worried at all, he was leaning back in his seat cleaning the silver, gold, and diamond, emerald studded chain about his neck. It had been splashed with blood in battle with some goblins while back in time on a mission. His silky black hair which fell down to just past his shoulders was tied back away from his face, showing a pale scar running from the back of his ear to the neck where it joined his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah well easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about your grades, War Mage, you've already been through your training." Ron snapped back, Harry paused, then resumed cleaning the chain.  
  
"I need to learn how to live as a wizard would, and wand magic is useful, but I have other things I'm more worried about." He replied, putting aside Ron's words and tone on account of nervousness. "Oh and I brought something for you," he pulled out two practice swords, "keep working at the exercises I showed you all summer, and work out regularly, it'll get you in good shape for next year."  
  
Malfoy did not show up on the train ride, and nor did anyone else, everything was quite, and Harry eventually went into meditation, planning his summer carefully.  
  
** At King's Cross Harry spotted his uncle in a crowd and went over to him, Vernon stopped stiffly staring at Harry. Harry was wearing a white shirt under a long sleeve black shirt with an open front and black pants and shoes, his staff he had shrunk and hidden, but the chain was visible, and he was pleased to note, he was a few inches taller than Vernon now.  
  
"Greetings Vernon, shall we go?" He asked in a cold soft voice, his uncle blinked, then turned and went back to the car, Harry following, his shrunk trunks and broom in his pocket.  
  
** Two weeks after the term had ended those who remained at Hogwarts, Sirius, Severus, and Albus were eating dinner when a snowy owl flew into the room and dropped a letter onto the headmaster's chicken. Albus opened it and began to read, this was the letter they'd been waiting for.  
  
"We're leaving for two weeks tomorrow, we're going to the Palace of the War Mages. We should pack for two weeks and bring our brooms, Harry will be here tomorrow at eight a.m." He explained when he had finished.  
  
"The Palace! That should be interesting, but where could it be if it's close enough to fly to so quickly?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
"Use your head Black, we'll probably get there through the Ways." Severus said, looking rather nervous at the thought.  
  
Early the next morning they were outside and ready, at 8:00 Harry flew out of the forest on his broom, with a pair of unicorns, one on each side of him. They took off down to the lake and he flew over to them and landed. Instead of the usual black he wore dark red shirt and pants, both with a thin tracery of silver designs on them, the black shoulder strap going across his chest also had silver designs and held the sheaths of two knives, both made of white dragon bone with silver coated engravings and grips wrapped in black leather. His black hair was tied back from his face so it wouldn't get it the way while he flew.  
  
"Good morning everyone." He said as landed in front of them, they had all shrunk their bags and lightened them for easier carrying.  
  
"Hello Harry, how long will the flight be?" Albus asked.  
  
"Six hours at top speed the whole way, we're going high into the mountains." Harry explained, the four lifted off and flew out over the forest. "Neville will come tomorrow," Harry said as he dipped down into the trees, startling a group of ravens into flight and chasing them about.  
  
They flew high into the mountains, four figures on broomsticks and a phoenix; Fawkes had chosen to accompany them. Harry led the way deep into the mountains, flying high above the trees and slopes covered in boulders between which trees, grass, and flowers attempted to grow.  
  
"Harry.up ahead?" Sirius paused, confused, pointing to the silver, white gold, and white stone gate.  
  
"Yes, through the gate."  
  
"I did not know that the Phoenix Mountains still existed." Albus said with a frown.  
  
"They don't, and they do. They exist like the elven lands, out of this world, with no connection to any place on it. They were created many millennia ago, their own continent, the War Mages made a copy of the entire continent and suspended it, basically. You cannot enter it from any point on this earth, except for this gate. Through this gate I called them back into full existence, and set their power free. In time you will learn how to enter them whenever you wish. You are not yet powerful enough, but once you learn all you will have to do is think of them, and picture one of the three entrances in your mind and it will appear before you. And none but the war mages can enter them this way, though Voldemort.may have some dark magics that would let him, but it is very unlikely." Harry explained to his three apprentices as they flew low, the gate sprang open and they flew through, and into the pass. Harry smiled at their gasps of shock as they exited the pass and found themselves out in the air over the valley.  
  
He started giving them an aerial tour, starting with the six springs bursting forth from the cliff, then down to the woods and the meadows and the lake, then across it to the Palace. Below Diablo's war cry rang out as he spotted them, the huge paint was running below them with the other horses, their long manes and tail streaming behind them and flickering and flashing in the sun. Diablo reared, flailing with his hooves, screaming at the intruders, until he caught the scent of his master on the breeze, at which he quieted instantly.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sirius said, staring at the high pale gold towers, arched walkways open to the breezes, and halls. On the tops of all the buildings were long gutters, filled with soil, form these grew long emerald tendrils of ivy, which were covered with pale/dark purple flowers. The ivy grew so that they didn't cover any windows, perfectly placed to show off the wondrous carved pillars, statues, and elegantly decorated windows and walkways.  
  
Behind the Palace was the golden forest, seeming to pulse with its odd faint glow, the scent of the trees and rustle of leave were on the breeze as the flew over it. Above the canopy they could only vaguely see the twisting marble walkways through it and the fountains. In front of the palace and about it, or tucked away in corners were fountains and gardens. Splendidly carved statues of rearing horses, war mages, and other animals were visible, they circled down to land in front of the main doors.  
  
Harry walked to the doors and opened them, they were no longer locked, there was no need, and no one besides the war mages could have opened them anyway.  
  
Harry gave them a thorough tour of the Palace, showing them their rooms first, he led them down a long hallway, over an arched walkway and into a small hall. Ahead of them was a huge reddish wood door, on either side was a long staircase, both curving up to where they met on the same balcony. From the balcony were two long hallways. Harry led them down the elf ton and into the third door on the right. Actually it was hardly a door, merely an opening with a thick blue satin curtain hanging cross it. Inside was a small lounge, a fire place, two couches, three armchairs, and two small tables, with four doors coming off of it. On each door was a symbol, the green and gold leaf with a tree above it for the Earth Warden, the red and gold flame surrounded by a ring of orange, red and gold flames for the Pyromancer, the blue and silver water drop in a circle of dripping water of different blue colors for the Water Wizard, the thin silvery symbol for wind surrounded in a thin white ring that was not quite flame and not quite solid for the Air Guardian. Their names were written in shiny black under each symbol.  
  
"Oh I like this!" Sirius exclaimed looking into his rooms, there was a front room with a few chairs and a table, then a large bedroom, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. The walls were red with reddish colored wood trim. The wood trim was carved into flames with gold in them and tiny slivers of rubies. There were two pale gray stone fireplaces, one in the front room and one in the bedroom. There were torches, unlit, on the walls, a the chandelier in the front room was made from elk antlers and covered with tiny candles, rubies hung from it. It also had a small balcony, the black railing carved with flames, which were inlaid with gold.  
  
Severus's room had dark blue walls, it was the same as Sirius's, except it had only one fireplace, in the bedroom, and three fountains, one in the front room and one in the bed room, and one of the balcony, here the black railing was carved as if water was running off of it, as was the goldish wooden trim, which was set with sapphires. All the fountains were pale stone with sapphires of many different shades in them. It too had a few torches, less, and the chandelier was also of elk antlers, but hanging form it were beautifully carved sapphires.  
  
Neville's room was in dark green with dirt colored wood trim. The trim was carved into a leaf pattern and set with slivers of emeralds. The balcony railing had a small plant box attached to it and the ivy, which grew from the roof, enclosed it. Emeralds hung form the elk antler chandelier, and plants hung form pots along the walls and a small tree grew from a huge pot on the floor, one in each room, even the bathroom.  
  
Albus's rooms were more airy, larger more ornate windows, the bedroom had wall along the balcony, stone pillars supported the roof, silver and purple curtains hung, tied back with silver ribbons to the pillars. In winter they could be tied shut and charmed not to let the heat form the single gray stone fireplace out. The chandelier was hung with diamonds, the dark purple walls had torches of a silvery wood, the same as the trim, which was carved with elaborate symbols for air, set with silver. It had a skylight in the main room and bedroom and faced the direction the breeze normally came from.  
  
Needless to say they were all delighted, Harry showed them the huge set of pools, saunas, hot tubs, fencing courts, archery ranges, and workout rooms, which were through the door beneath the two staircases in the hall outside their wing. In the same area there was also a room full of specialized pools and water systems for the water wizards to use, another filed with flamer throwers, torches, etc. for the pyromancers, a small tower that was completely hollow, and the staircase led up the outside, for the air guardians, and a set of greenhouses for the earth wardens.  
  
Neville arrived early the next day, Harry had gone to get him around seven and they had taken a portkey to the gate, his grandmother had been very proud, and quite shocked to hear that he was an elemental, a first class one at that. No one else had been told and she had sworn secrecy until such time as it was needed to be revealed.  
  
The apprentices quickly found that life training at the Palace was very different from Hogwarts. Harry had them spend almost all day learning. He taught them the fighting arts, the ways of the wilderness, the animals, and the mountains. He taught them the history of the war mages, and of course he taught them to use their elements. He made the training enjoyable as possible, but he worked them hard. He finally removed the enchantments, enabling them to use their element all the time, and with the constant training they improved quickly. Here in the valley the cold, distant, terrifying war mage vanished and was replaced by a humorous, kind, and understanding Heron who, while he could be very stern with them, was always ready to help and have fun. Though they all knew that the cold, merciless, warrior was just under the surface, waiting until it was needed.  
  
Heron gave his Agents time to relax over the holidays, but he kept them on guard, listening and watching. Malfoy did his best to listen in on his fathers meeting, those with parents in the Ministry kept their ears open, and those who live din areas with lots of magic folk about watched for anything unusual.  
  
Heron strolled through the garden, maintained for centuries by complex enchantments it was beautiful, with large ornate statues everywhere. But Heron was oblivious to it all, outwardly he was as alert as ever, but he was in deep thought, his eyes slightly unfocused, planning. Voldemort had to be removed, though it did not necessarily have to be at once, and a devious cunning plan had been forming in the war mage's mind, a plan that involved help from an old friend.  
  
** Harry walked silently through the back streets of a small town, seeming to glide, leaving no evidence that he had ever been there, this was not a place to get caught my the muggle gangsters that ran the town. It was just after twilight here in the US, though it was dawn at the Palace. Finally he stopped in front an gigantic old Victorian house, more like a mansion, that had seen better days, the tan, pale green, and red paint was peeling off, two windows were boarded up, one of the railings was perilously close to falling off the steps up to the porch. But the floor was solid and firm, and thr roof held well. It faced a tiny driveway that curled all the way around the back of a small convenience store, on the other side was a tall brick building with no windows on the side facing the house. The side that faced the street was boarded up and a rickety tan fence ran around the front. He walked up the steps and knocked firmly on the door.  
  
It was opened a few minutes later by a figure, Harry could not see the figure, for the lights inside were only soft lgihts along the hallway, and the figure's back was to them. But Harry, dressed in elaborate dark red and silver and black, was clearly visible. With a small gasp of shock the other dropped to its knees.  
  
"Master." Harry frowned, but in the light of the lights inside his emerald eyes flickered with a sort of annoyed amusement.  
  
"Enough of that, really I'm sure you do that just to annoy me." The other rose in a soft rustle of cloth.  
  
"Not at all Heron, please come in." It stepped back out of the way and led the way down the hall and into a large study on the left.  
  
While it may have looked shabby outside inside the old mansion was in splendid condition, wondrous works of art were on the walls, and inside the study an antique desk stood in one corner with a highly valuable antique lamp on it. The chairs were probably nearly a hundred years old, and the rug was certainly three times that. The table in the center had Heron thought, knowing the owner of the house, probably served the king of Spain at some point, or maybe even one of the Roman emperors. The bust of a warrior's head that stood in a wall niche had certainly originated form the Roman Empire. And at least six of the books along the walls Harry knew came from the great library of Alexandria; he had given them to his old friend as a gift.  
  
Now visible the other faced him, he was a tall man, about thirty years old. Long wavy black hair hung closely down his back, his eyes were golden amber, looking almost liquid, his skin was very pale, as if it had never seen the sun, he wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt, buttoned up the front with black buttons, the cuffs of the shirt were large and a little frilly, way out of style by over a hundred years, not that the other cared in the least.  
  
"It has been a long time since I last saw you Heron, it is good to see you again. You don't look like you've aged a day." The other said in a deep rich voice with a slight accent, of what Harry had no idea, his friend picked up new accents constantly.  
  
"It has not been nearly so long for me, my apologies for not visiting sooner, but you are right, I haven't aged more than a year since we last met." Harry said with a smile, the other grinned back, showing perfect white teeth. The other man turned and, from a rack of wine bottles, selected one and two glasses.  
  
"Care for a drink Heron?" His tone was dead serious, but he eyes shimmered with amusement.  
  
"No old friend, I don't think so." Harry said calmly, his own eyes glinting, this was an old game. "Whose is it?" He asked as the other poured himself a glass, the liquid, which they both knew very well was not wine at all, splashed into the glass, blood red and just slightly fizzy.  
  
"It once belonged to the.ah let me think," the other paused for a moment as he put the bottle back. "Czar Nicholas actually, not so terribly old, quite good though." He raised the glass to his lips, drinking, watching Heron with an amused expression as Heron reached for his own glass, with a flick of his finger it was filled with a bubbly pale purple drink. Made from the flowers of the ivy, which grew about the Palace, it was slightly tangy and sweet.  
  
"How did you find me?" The other asked as he set his glass down and sat across form Harry who was already seated.  
  
"You have improved at hiding your mind, and form any of your own kind it is certainly adequate, they could not find you, even those older than yourself. But it is not enough to hide your presence from me." Harry said with a grin at the others obvious disgruntlement at this news, another old game of theirs.  
  
"I had guessed I might be seeing you soon, I've heard the rumors Heron, Voldemort has returned, I can feel his power growing." Now the other man's dark eyebrows frowned worriedly at Heron, who nodded slowly.  
  
"He is back, and yes I do plan to kill him. But he is powerful, you were there when he rose last, you know, and he may be even more powerful now."  
  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." The other quoted the War Mage saying, Harry nodded.  
  
"Indeed, and as you may have guessed I know that your kind will join him, the young ones at least. Tell me, can I trust the older ones to stay out of it?" The other one paused to think, Heron stood and walked to the window silently. His mind reaching out and setting up some quick efficient enchantments against their conversation being overheard by anyone.  
  
"Oh yes, some of them may not even notice. But many will join you if you ask them." Was the final reply, he looked back to his friend.  
  
"I may, does that mean you will help?" Heron asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"I'm yours to command my master, you know I could never stay out of this." Harry turned back to the window with a snort.  
  
"As much as anyone could ever master a vampire? Whatever Arai. And thank you, I will need your aid in keeping the younger ones form turning to Voldemort." The vampire stood, sipping form his glass with a frown.  
  
"Why not kill them? There are to many young vampires anyway, I find them bothersome, though they do not even know of my existence there are six in the general area, too many. I will hunt them down soon enough anyway."  
  
"I won't kill them all, only those who would join with Voldemort. I'm not going to be nice Arai, I will simply question them and kill them, I will not take any chances with this. As for those who would aid me, they will live, though they will of course have to find another hunting ground, there isn't room in this area for more than one really." Arai nodded.  
  
"Agreed, but you know that I cannot search for them anyway but by going myself, if I were to seek them with my powers I would be revealed to the others and to Voldemort, I am one of the oldest of my kind, he would want me dead or on his side." The vampire put down his glass and crossed the room.  
  
Most people would have been terrified to suddenly have a vampire standing next to them, but Harry did not even blink, he could sense Arai's curiosity as to what he hadn't told him yet. Vampire's had an almost insatiable curiosity and they could tell when someone was keeping something from them.  
  
"However I know you, you did not come just to talk about the vampires, there is something else you've got planned, what is it?" Harry smiled this was going to be amusing.  
  
"Real reason I need your help Arai, I have a plan to remove Voldemort, and it will require your painting skills."  
  
It had the desired effect; Arai took a step back, staring at him as if he'd just sprouted an extra head. It was rare to see the vampire lost for word, but now he was shocked silent.  
  
"My.my painting skills?" He asked incredulously, Harry nodded, his emerald eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"You heard correctly, your painting skills, give me a few years Arai, and I will get Voldemort to be dancing outside the Vatican, naked, drunk, and without any of his supporters around, while I kill him." Harry said with al seriousness, Arai sat down hard on a convenient stool staring at Harry as if he were slightly insane. Harry walked back to the table and took a drink for his glass, calling up everything he had to keep himself from dissolving into laughter. Finally Arai found his tongue.  
  
"Okay Heron, start talking."  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	49. Chapter 49 Plans and Apprentices

Chapter 49  
  
Harry stepped back, removing his fingers form Arai's temples, the vampire sat still in his chair, eyes closed, slowly the spell faded away and he blinked. Harry returned to his seat, having implanted the image firmly into Arai's mind.  
  
"I see, cunning, very cunning. No tough magic necessary at all really, who would have thought it? Voldemort defeated so easily, let him become obsessed with demons that don't exist, drag him down in that fatal spiral of obsession with your book and the painting. Make him a puppet, jumping whenever you twitch a string until he is finally where you want him, then kill him." Arai paused to sip from the glass on the coffee table in front of him, Harry waited silently. The vampire's eyes flickered closed again briefly, savoring the taste of the blood in the goblet. Harry had always found Arai's habit of bleeding his victims, but not killing them, and keeping a constant store of blood, all in labeled and dated bottle, highly amusing. Like those who collect old wines Arai had blood, he had blood from just about everyone who had ever been someone important, all well chilled and preserved, by magic and cold, in his cellars. Harry happened to know that Arai had some from Caesar himself somewhere about, and Arai had once commented that the Royal line of France just before the renaissance had had particularly delicious blood.  
  
"You would make a wondrous vampire Heron, a devil among devils."  
  
"No thank you Arai, I will keep my mortal life I think." Harry smiled at his old friend, knowing that it was one of the highest compliments a vampire could give a mortal.  
  
"I would not make you a vampire in any case, no matter what I would never do that, you are too powerful and too cunning. We vampire's do not like dancing at another vampire's fingertips Heron, we are loners and do not take well to being ruled by others of our kind. You already own us, the old ones, as a mortal. And no I'm not complaining, I never would, but as a vampire you would be terrifying." Arai said slowly after deep thought, Harry nodded slowly, he was good friends with all the oldest vampires, though none more so than Arai.  
  
"True, will you be hunting down the other vampire's in the are tonight?" Arai thought for a few moment.  
  
"No, not yet, would you come when I do? You can ah.scent out which ones are loyal to Voldemort, they I will only chase off."  
  
"Of course, it has been a long time since we last hunted together." Harry said, the wicked grin on his face mirroring the vampire's. There had been other times when the vampire population had gone totally out of control, though always before it had been in a small area, now it was world wide. Harry had hunted with the old vampire's before, though never human prey, only other vampire's, and had actually enjoyed the experience. It had been among the jobs of the war mages, to keep the vampires at a stable level everywhere. He had learned a lot about hunting form the vampire's, for they had centuries to perfect the art. It was an old game, find an area with way too many vampires, and then set the trap. Harry would lure the vampire away form all other creatures, including other vampires, then when the vampire attacked him Arai would attack as well and kill the other vampire. Or if Harry was with a group of war mages they would attack. It was a game that appealed to the dark side of the war mage's sense of humor, there had been one time when he, Godric, and Cleatris, working as a team, had killed a dozen vampires in a single night, a record that had yet to be beat.  
  
** Ever since he had gotten home three weeks before Draco Malfoy had been changing, drastically. Under his father's relentless teaching he had been preparing for becoming a death eater. It took only a few tries to learn the cruciatus curse, and he found that he rather enjoyed it, and the feeling of power it gave him. The power that Voldemort gave his followers seemed wonderful, ever since he'd seen his father perform the curse on a dozen muggles at the same time. He wished he could have that kind of power; he could only manage one person at a time.  
  
The training had changed him, gone was the boy who had wanted to try and be half way good just for the heck of it, his rebellious nature against his father's evil was gone now that he had seen the powers, and felt them, first hand. Gone was the Draco Malfoy who had joined the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Twice he had tried to tell his father and other death eaters whom he now occasionally met about it, but he was unable too, and now he was thinking about it, how to tell them. Those soft weak little wimps. Muggle lovers all, none of them could ever compare with Voldemort's power. But how to tell anyone about them? Then the idea had struck, and so he wrote down everything he knew about the Order of the Phoenix, now he was ready.  
  
Draco closed the doors to his rooms, then pulled out the parchment with the phoenix on it from its hiding place, and without pausing tore it to shreds. There was a blinding flash of light, and he remembered nothing of the Order of the Phoenix. The symbol vanished form his palm, all memories of the parchment and agents vanished, and the writing he had had on them went blank, but it was okay, he would never miss them, his memory of them was gone as well. The part of him that could have brought him back from the darkness vanished, and the part of him that had tried to be good died.  
  
** It was two a.m. as Harry left Arai's home and apparated back, leaving the vampire still chuckling over the sheer cunning and nerve of Harry's plan. Arai had completely approved and had been more than happy to help. Vampires were great thinkers, and a vampire's bloodthirsty viciousness and the way they could effortlessly seduce their prey had led Arai's to fully appreciate the dark side of Harry's plan. And it was just that, dark and twisted, brilliantly cunning and clever, relying on Voldemort's own twisted mind to cause the fatal obsession that would drag him down. In this game Harry played the dark hunter, and Voldemort his unwary power hungry prey. Harry would lure Voldemort straight into the trap, through means of a book and a painting.  
  
** Bypassing the gate he appeared just outside the main doors and walked in. Reaching with his mind he located his apprentices in one of the courtyards and went out. As he walked down the hallway he suddenly felt a weird sensation in his mind, then the evil taint of Voldemort, he staggered as pain flashed across his scar and an image leaped into his mind, Voldemort, then Draco using the cruciatus curs eon muggles, then his tearing the parchment. Harry paused, leaning against the wall, absorbing the images, and then he straightened, very well, not yet then. It was no great shock or disappointment; in fact he was surprised it hadn't come sooner, Draco had returned to Voldemort's side, junior death eater.  
  
Adding Draco to the Order had only been an experiment anyhow, to see if the death eater's son had it in him to change sides, and Harry had never expected him to stay the first time. Draco had a long hard road to walk before he could rejoin the Order, but that road would make him a better person, wisdom and power were needed first. Harry didn't mind loosing an elemental to Voldemort for now; let Draco get to know the death eaters, Harry knew that he would return, for the same reason Severus had, he had it in him to be better. Harry could be very patient, like any master with a wayward apprentice he would wait until Draco had gained enough experience to choose sides again, at least when that day came he knew which side Draco would choose. With a grim smile of satisfaction, another step in his plans gone the way he had expected, Harry straightened and walked out into the courtyard, looking perfectly calm, if a little tired, he had not slept at all last night.  
  
Sirius was working with a fire fountain; curling tendrils of flame were forming and dissipating around him. Severus was seated at another fountain, trying to push water up a slope, he was nearly finished. Neville was coaxing the ivy hanging form the ceiling to move and tilt their leaves about for him. Albus was send breezes about and moving objects around with air. They all looked up as Harry came in and sat down.  
  
"Where were you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Visiting an old friend in America."  
  
"Ah I see, got a girl overseas eh?" Harry grinned at his godfather.  
  
"Yeah, got one in every major city, which is more than you'll ever accomplish." Severus snorted at this and Neville turned to stare at Harry.  
  
"I'm joking Neville, I was visiting an old friend whom I haven't seen for a few centuries. He also happens to instrumental in a few plans of mine to stop Voldemort form gathering yet more support." Albus, always ready to talk about stopping Voldemort, looked keenly interested.  
  
"What could he do to help?"  
  
"He's a vampire by the name of Arai, one of the oldest of his kind, though I won't tell you how old, and among the top five most powerful. He'll be trying to keep an eye on the young vampires, which are overpopulating and have been for about a century."  
  
"You've got a friend who's a vampire Potter? And here I was thinking your bad taste in friend ended with Sirius." Harry noted that the potions master had actually called Sirius by his first name, definite improvement. Sirius turned and gave Severus a death glare, suddenly the water Severus was forcing up hill turned to a thick cloud of steam. Harry directed the cloud straight up Severus's nose. The Potions master sneezed twice and made a wheezing noise.  
  
"Black! Wh-"  
  
"Enough Severus, you two and kill each other later. I just got word that Voldemort has a score of vampires working with him, and he's initiating some new death eaters soon, Draco Malfoy among them." This created a stir.  
  
"Just like his father." Sirius muttered angrily.  
  
"Not at all Sirius. He may be a death eater now but eventually he will be of great help to the fight." Harry said, with such calm sureness that the others stared at him.  
  
"How do you know?" Albus asked him curiously. Harry grinned.  
  
"I know everything," this earned him a snort form Sirius and Severus rolled his eyes skyward, muttering something that sounded like egomaniac.  
  
"Judging by your OWLs and NEWTs results I would believe it, partially." Albus said, with a grin he handed Harry a paper with his scores on it.  
  
Transfiguration: 850% Herbology: 850% Divination: 850% Charms: 850% Potions: 850% Astronomy: 850% History: 850% Care of Magical Creatures: 850% Defense Against the Dark Arts: 850%  
  
Harry gaped, then glanced at his NEWTs  
  
History: 1580% Herbology: 1580% Divination: 1580%  
  
"Uh Albus there must be a mistake here, the OWLs are only out of 800% and the NEWTs are only out of 1500%, this isn't possible." Harry turned to see Albus's eyes glinting with amusement, Severus was avoiding looking at him and appeared to be gritting his teeth, Neville looked very curious, and Sirius was grinning broadly.  
  
"Hmm yes, you have set a new all school record, no one else has ever gotten above 805% and 1520%, well we all knew you were intelligent, but I hardly believed you when you said you could take the NEWTs.could you do that in all the subjects?" The headmaster appeared amused and interested.  
  
"Yes, even the ones I haven't taken I studied while in training, and still study. But you know how much more difficult magic with a wand is for me than magic without one. I know the information, but managing the spell is very difficult, I'm probably the only student to ever pass the transfiguration OWLs without being able to turn a match into a needle with a wand." Harry said dryly, now Neville was gawking at him.  
  
"You can't.?" Sirius said in disbelief, Harry nodded, then shrugged and tucked the paper away.  
  
"Back to the subject I was talking about, tomorrow I'm contacting all the other elementals, 2nd and 3rd class. There's  
  
Ginny Weasely: 6 Gryffindor 4th Water 2nd class Terry Boot: 9 Ravenclaw 5th Earth 3rd class Cho Chang: 7 Ravenclaw 6th Air 2nd class Andrea Lizal: 11 Gryffindor 4th Fire 3rd class Lisa Sarell: 10 Slytherin 6th Air 3rd class Clara Vale: 12 Hufflepuff 5th Earth 2nd class  
  
Jessica Gabnelli: 13 Hufflepuff 3rd Air 3rd class Andy Welman: 14 Slytherin 3rd Water 2nd class Alan Ferzerer: 15 Ravenclaw 4th Fire 3rd class  
  
Nine in all, three air, two earth, two fire, two water.Draco Malfoy was a fire 2nd class but I'm not counting him. I'll be bringing them all here for training on Thursday. You may be needed to help teach them some things, I won't be here all the time, but that shouldn't happen often." They all nodded at this, Neville looking nervous at the prospect of training anybody.  
  
"How do you know they're trustworthy?" Sirius asked, naturally he would be very concerned about this.  
  
"Because during the school year I gathered all of them into the Order of the Phoenix, none of them know who the Phoenix.me.is, and they know each other only by their ID numbers so this will be a shock for them."  
  
"Wait I thought the Order of the Phoenix was only the Grand Master's." Albus interrupted.  
  
"No, it is whatever I want it to be. All of them have a tattoo on their right palm, a rune for Phoenix." Harry explained, then he stood and went inside, he had work to do. Arai's painting was out of his hands now, but he had to write the book to accompany the painting, and set up the plan, Fudge was just going to have to stay in office for a while. But Harry's plan to remove him could be put into action soon, tonight even, with a devilish grin Harry went to his study and sat down, now to write that book.  
  
** Cornelius Fudge was having difficulty sleeping. No that's not right, he was having difficulty waking up, and he really did want to wake up from the terrifying nightmare in which he found himself.  
  
The street was dark, silent, but up ahead were the sounds of laughter and chatter. It was a large neighborhood barbeque, fourteen muggles attending in all. A few children raced about shoe-less, it was summer and the smells coming form the two grills were delicious. Then they came, twenty two dark robed figures appeared in a series of pops just outside the party, everyone went quiet. Then the front figure raised his wand and pointed it at a small boy, no older then ten.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." There was a blast of green light, and the boy was on the ground, dead. Two other death eaters cast quick silencing charms so that no one outside the fenced in back yard could here the screams.  
  
"Crucio," an old woman fell screaming. "Crucio," another child, a girl of six was down. "Crucio." "Crucio." "Crucio."  
  
The screams were unbearable, ringing in his ears, harsh and painful. Then the death eater really got to work, nasty hexes caused the muggles to go into half/transformations, others skinned them alive, or blasted them apart. Cornelius couldn't look away, and was unable to close his eyes, oh how he just wanted to wake up! Then the last figure appeared with another pop. Taller than the others he strode forward, dressed in black robes with dark marks on both sleeves. His hood was back far enough for his chalk white skin, red slited eyes and snakish face to show.  
  
"My lord, fourteen in all, only one is dead." Said a death eater as he hurried up to kneel before he master.  
  
"Kill the children, these others we can have some fun with." Said the hissing voice, then silence, no more screams, then six voices crying out.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Six thuds, then a series of pops, and silence, the dream vanished, Cornelius woke, sweat and shaking with fear, whimper to himself, never in his life had he been so terrified.  
  
Thousands of miles away a man named Heron Rah Xa'hazik sat in his study, calmly writing a book, with a careless wave of his hand the image in a mirror across the room, an image of the terrified minister of magic shaking in his white nightgown, vanished.  
  
"Very well then Cornelius, you are just as soft and weak as I thought you were. And this is a game where only the strong survive." His voice was as cold as a mid winter blizzard.  
  
** "So then, Ginny, would you like to enter the training?" Harry said, sitting back in his chair. He was at the Weasley's, having just finished explaining that Ginny was a water witch, and that he was a Grandmaster war mage, and wanted to train her along with the others. The family was in shock, Ron's mouth hanging half open, Fred and George for once were wordless, it was Ginny who recovered herself first.  
  
"Of course!" She said quickly, her mother turned to her.  
  
"Are you sure Ginny? He said it would be very difficult, and you'll get injured." She trailed off at her daughters' firm nod.  
  
"Wow Gin, that's great, sounds like fun," George began. "We hope you enjoy it," Fred continued. "Go kick some death eater ass for us!" In unison.  
  
"Fred! George! She's not going to be fighting unless nessecary for years yet! Really!" Mrs. Weasely snapped furiously at her twins, who both shut up.  
  
"Well Gin, if that's what you want, though I suppose it is actually a necessity that you train so you don't kill yourself for someone else. When will she be leaving?" Mr. Weasely asked Harry.  
  
"The day after tomorrow, I'll come and get her at noon." He supplied, looking to Ron for his comment.  
  
"Well, that's great, hope you have fun, shouldn't be a problem eh? Bet you'll like it." Ron couldn't seem to find anything else to think of, Harry reached out, and felt great jealousy flowing form Ron, for both Harry and Ginny, Harry gave no outward movement or shift of emotion, but inside he was worried, Ron was already jealous enough.  
  
They talked for a while longer until Harry left, explaining that he had three other students still to visit, tow of which were Slytherins whom he'd save until last, hoping that their families wouldn't just curse him on the spot. It had gone surprisingly well, all the elementals had agreed, Harry chided himself, of course they had, it was basically impossible for them to not want to be trained with their power. Still that hadn't prevented his horrible case of nerves that morning.  
  
*Okay, by the day after tomorrow the valley will have nine new residents, should be fun.* He thought as he apparated back, relived that the meetings had gone well. He had told the families who he was, but all of them were enchanted so that they would be unable to tell anyone no matter what, he didn't want anyone finding out about him and the war mages, yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay kind of slow boring chapter, sorry about that. I know, I know, I didn't explain Harry's plan, well not really. Just wait, all will be revealed. Will post next chapter as soon as possible, please review!  
  
This story will end after about 2 more chapters. Then I'll start the sixth year. 


	50. Chapter 50 Velsahi Erladan!

Chapter 50  
  
"Welcome to the Valley of the War Mages." Harry said, watching with undisguised amusement as his new apprentices gazed in awe about the huge valley from where they stood in the pass. It was a nice day, crystal blue sky completely free of clouds, a slight breeze brought him scents form the valley. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, a faint tang of blood, undoubtedly a wolf kill, the scents of the animals and the plants. He opened his eyes again, they'd have enough time to gawk later.  
  
"Come on, this way." He said, leading them down into the valley, wincing at the noise they made as they scrambled down a trail even his horse could run down almost silently. Then again, the Zoran was no ordinary breed of horses, perfected by centuries of work they needed no shoes, left almost no hoof prints, and made almost no sound even on asphalt.  
  
"Ha Harry, I um, just noticed.you don't make any sound when you walk.how do you do that?" Ginny asked him curiously, drawing the other's gaze back to Harry.  
  
"You'll learn too, it is not that difficult, and you'll notice as you learn to use your powers other such changes. Your sense of smell should improve greatly, along with your hearing, eyesight, and reflexes." Harry replied, leaping from rock to rock on the hillside in a cat-like fashion as they descended the mountain.  
  
Harry led them in the front doors, grinning at their gasps of delight at the Palace. He led them along the main hallway, listening to their murmurs of surprise at the works of art all around. On the right was a huge silver carving of a wolf, it's side had been carved into a bench. A life sized grizzly bear made form wood, its belly sloping into a rounded seat.  
  
"This is the main hall, where we eat." He said, opening a pair of golden wood doors. The main hall was spectacular, one of Harry's favorite rooms in the Palace. On one end the rock wall had been carved into the form of huge black dragon, very lifelike it loomed out of the rock. It's wings outstretched to form the walls. Its head was near the ceiling, where its belly met the floor was a gigantic fireplace. The dragon's wings unfurled form its shoulder out in front of it, the wing across form them was built so that where the claws along the wing met the floor and the skin lifted slightly there were huge open spaces, leading out onto a balcony. The dragon seemed to be in flight straight through the hall, its wings on the downbeat ahead of it. Every black scale exquisitely carved from obsidian. Where the wings finally ended he wall was plain gray stone, filling with large niches were huge statues of animals stood. About the fireplace at the dragons belly was another large collection of animal statues, all of them formed seats in a semicircle about the fireplace, room for twenty to thirty people to sit. The hall was gigantic, two long table stretching out, then the slightly raised table, one single large one, running the same direction as the other two. Each chair was beautifully carved, the ones at the hight table extremely fancy, the one at the head of the table was fit for king, with phoenixes leaning outwards form the backrest. Tapestries and paintings hung on the walls, randomly spaced about them were smaller projections of rock, carved in the forms of small animals, coat or weapon hangers. The huge open arches along the far wall allowed in plenty of light, and a view of the golden forest. Overhead was a hundred chandeliers made form elk antlers, each with fifty small candles set into the antlers. Harry waited patiently as his new apprentices explored the hall before calling them back and leading them to their rooms.  
  
"Your training will take several years to complete. The first class Elementals, who have been in training for a few months, will help to train you but I will be doing most of it. The training will of course continue at Hogwarts, but it will be spaced out so that you do not fall behind in your classes." He said as he showed them to their rooms, it was the same set up as the other were, only much less fancy.  
  
Harry watched them all put their things away, Severus, who had followed them on the tour, was standing to one side, apparently rather amused by their awe of the Palace. And rather annoyed about having students he had to deal with during the school year as his equals for the rest of the summer. Finally Harry called them all together in one of the lounges.  
  
"Now that you're reasonably settled in it's time for you to meet the First Class Elementals, Severus here is our First Class Water Wizard." There were mutters and a few shocked stares. Harry could see the Gryffindors faces fall. "Severus would you please gather the others in the hall? We'll be eating soon." Severus gave him a short bow and left, Harry blinked in surprise, then he smiled, Severus was trying to help by getting the new apprentices to respect him, and the first class elementals. Harry led them down to the hall again.  
  
"What if we get lost?" Cho asked him as they walked.  
  
"Ask any of the painting to point you in the right direction, and other than that you'll just have to learn, I'll know where you are at all times so don't worry about never being found." He assured them as they entered the hall.  
  
The only table left was the high table, already seated around it were Albus, Neville, Severus, and Sirius. Harry gestured for the newcomers to take their seats.  
  
"Alright, everyone Albus here is our First Class Air Guardian, Neville is the First Class Earth Warden.and Sirius is the First Class Pyromancer."  
  
As he had expected they all leaped to their feet, Cho fell over in shock, quite a few wands came out, the five seated wizards just watched in amusement.  
  
"Hm, yes I hadn't explained to them yet." Harry said in answer to Sirius's raised eyebrow, "sit down all of you, he's not going to go on a killing spree or anything." Harry distinctly heard Albus snort. He began to explain Sirius's story as they gradually relaxed and sat down. Xenrose flew in, in her true Rah Phoenix form, to sit on the back of his chair.  
  
"Harry your phoenix! What.?" Clara Vale asked in shock." Xenrose gave a small whistle.  
  
"Xenrose is a Rah Phoenix. Meaning, basically, she is the queen of all phoenixes; she chose me as her master a few centuries ago. A Rah Phoenix will have no master other than a Grand Master War Mage, and then they will only choose a Phoenix Lord as their master. A Phoenix Lord is an exceptionally powerful Grand Master War Mage, my soul brother Godric Gryffindor was one as well. We are very rare, there have only been four of us to date, including me. We only.occur.when there is great need of us among the War Mages and for the world and we only occur one at a time. The Lord Phoenix is basically the master of the War Mages, their leader, though at the same time there is often a king or queen of the war mages, they are the Phoenix's second." He paused for a moment, waiting.  
  
"Wait a sec, Phoenix?" Harry smiled at Andrea Lizal's astonished outburst. "Yes, I am the Phoenix, of the Order of the Phoenix. I picked you all as my agents because of your elemental ability, I got the chance to test you before starting to train you." There was a very long silence, and then Ginny spoke up.  
  
"What then is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Whatever I want it to be. Usually it is a group of the best of the war mages, I say usually meaning that twice that was what it was, but the other two times, including this one, it is agents of the war mages, who are not war mages themselves, and all of the war mages who are special agents of the Phoenix. I used it as a name for the underground organization at Hogwarts, why I'm not going to tell you yet." They listened to his explanation with interest, especially Severus and Albus, who had had no idea of this underground organization in the school. Harry was highly pleased that he had been able to keep the Order secret from the observant headmaster.  
  
** Harry called out to his first class apprentices; the four of them came over to where he was sitting astride Diablo. They had all been out riding, while the second and third class apprentices worked on a series of very old spells Harry had taught them, using them to complete an obstacle course.  
  
Two days ago Harry had sent his four first class apprentices into the horse pasture for a day and a night, by the end of that time each of them had been chosen by one of the Zoran.  
  
Neville was the first to arrive, riding Dusty, who had chosen Neville as his master. The brown horse with his silver/gray mane and tail and white speckles on his legs and face was a perfect match for Neville. Neville had taken to riding very well, he was a quick learner and loved to ride. Next came Albus on the white/gray Cloud, her darker mane and tail streaming behind her as they galloped across the field, Albus's hair and beard flying about him, looking rather like he had his own mane. A few second later Comet came running up at top speed, Sirius guiding his blood red mount skillfully in a series of figure eights. Severus was the last to arrive on his Leopard, the dark colored faintly spotted horse prancing across the field. All of them rode bareback, as War Mages usually did, saddles were occasionally used in battle, or if the terrain or situation required them, but only rarely.  
  
"Today you'll be trying a little challenge in team work, rather dangerous too so think carefully before you act, this way." Harry turned Diablo and led them at a canter out of the Palace ground and into the woods, across a small bridge over a stream, and along a forest path to where a spring bubbled forth from the ground at the base of a cliff. Here there was a deep pool of water, and a cave leading off of it into the cliff face. They dismounted and knelt beside the pool.  
  
"It's seventy feet deep, the cave is at forty feet. Your task is to go into the cave, and map the entire thing. You'll be underwater almost the entire time so you had better think up a method for getting good air. The water is very cold, about fifty to forty degrees in the cave. There's six miles of cave down there, I just want a rough map of where it goes. You'll have to note all important landmarks so don't just use some mapping spells, you'll have to actually go there. And no wands." With this last their wands vanished and appeared again in his hand. "Your elemental powers only." Here he stopped, watching them with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ah so we're supposed to just dive into forty degree water and map a cave? Get real Potter, can't you think up anything better?" Snape growled.  
  
"Yes Severus I can, I need someone to go to Azkaban for a few days and make a thorough map of all the cells and passages, guard shifts, guards quarters, and a list of prisoners. Would you like to do that with just your element, alone?" Harry asked, raising a hand to teleport them there.  
  
"Point taken." Snape said hurriedly.  
  
"What are you trying to do kill us if we make a mistake?" Sirius asked him angrily.  
  
"Yep. Good incentive isn't it?"  
  
"Isn't there some rule about not killing your apprentices?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
"Heck no, where do you think we are? Good grief this is possibly one of the easier assignments you'll get, now hurry up!"  
  
"Training as an elemental, risk you life on a daily basis." Sirius sighed.  
  
"What do you want? A guide book?" Harry asked, exasperated.  
  
"That would be useful, you've got no right to take away our wands for something this dangerous!"  
  
"For once I agree with slimy, we could get killed."  
  
"I'll make sure you don't. But every time I have to rescue you, you start over."  
  
"We'll be here for hours!"  
  
"Don't get so optimistic Severus, I'm starting to think it might be days." With that he leaped onto Diablo and was gone; at his whistle their horses followed him. As he left called back over his shoulder to them.  
  
"Velsahi erladan!" (Good luck) And then was gone around a bend in the trail, leaving them with the difficult task before them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's short, review please! 


	51. Chapter 51 Into the Ways Again

Read author's note at the bottom of this chapter! Review!  
  
It's time to celebrate.yeah whatever, this chapter brings the count up past 100,000 words! Wahoo! Okay over excited, deep breaths now, calm down.  
  
Final Chapter of Order of the Phoenix II!!! Posting next one sometime soon I hope.  
  
Chapter 51  
  
The library was old, very old, a small stone building covered in dark green ivy that seemed to be trying to completely engulf it, and succeeding. It was only one story high, with another large room in the basement, a cranky librarian with hair that unnaturally white color, almost blue, that has come into style sat at a red desk with a large reading lamp on it. Beyond her were shelves and shelves of books, there were only two other people besides the librarian in the building, two men, both in their fifties, though this library was the only one for nearly forty miles around it was a Friday, and most people were busy. All three of them glanced up as the door swung open, banging against the wall, the librarian went and shut it, muttering about the wind these days, and the other two went back to reading.  
  
In the back the door to the downstairs was standing open, and despite the extremely rickety old stairs that creaked horribly not one sound came from it as the invisible figure defended.  
  
Down here the books were alphabetically ordered, with no other way of organization, and they were well out of order. Suddenly two of the book slid apart, and a third book, a small journal bound in brown leather, was placed between them, tilted at a careless angle. It had no title, and the lower right corner was badly burned, the pages crisped and blackened, illegible. It was the gathering of demon legends, put together a priest with way too much spare time and a taste for ghost stories a few centuries ago. It was also completely fictional.  
  
The door opened, and a tall man with graying blond hair stepped inside. He nodded to the librarian, who frowned at him over her spectacles, and went into the shelves, browsing around. After about ten minutes he noticed the open door to the downstairs, and went down, the stairs squeaking and groaning loudly. The door shut behind him silently.  
  
For a few moments the man paused, looking around, then he went down one row of shelves, as he walked one of his shoelaces suddenly became untied and he stepped on it, and went stumbling into the shelf. He caught himself and straightened, muttering a curse in annoyance. He had knocked a book off the shelf; the little leather bound burned title less journal. It fallen to the floor and landed open on the ground, as he bent to pick it up he paused; reading the title of the chapter it had fallen open to. The Sorcerer, and the Demons. The true story of what happened in Stonehenge May 1st 1592.  
  
Intrigued the man picked up the book and, forgetting his shoelace, began to read. By the time he had reached the bottom of the second paragraph his eyes had gone wide with shock, looking around his lipped the journal into a pocket and left. The librarian utterly oblivious to his departure. And he oblivious to the invisible figure that followed him out and watched him walk around behind the library, and vanish.  
  
Mission accomplished Harry returned to the Palace, grinning broadly at just how easy it had been to trick the death eater, soon that journal would be in Voldemort's hands.  
  
"Dear utterly stupid minister of magic.no that's not right. Dear slimy nutcase whose mother was a warthog.nah. Dear pompous, useless, and infuriating slow Minister.nope. Dear hapless git who had to open this cursed letter.no. Dear deranged bastard.nope. Dear Cornelius Fudge.yes. that's it, I'll save the insults for another time." The dark haired young man said as he quickly wrote his message in dark purple ink with perfect flowing script. Heron was seated in his office in the Phoenix tower, lounging on a dark red, wheeled, swivel chair. He had just retuned from seeing his apprentices off into the cave, and was waiting to feel them start panicking and drowning any second.  
  
He was going into the next phase of his war-on-Pudgy Fudgy, and it was turning out to be highly interesting and amusing. Unfortunately he wasn't sure what to write yet, and he had to make this perfect first. Heron searched for his apprentices mentally, they were still in good shape, Severus was pissed off about something or other, and Sirius was furious, nothing unusual.  
  
The four were nearly a half-mile into the cave when the problems began. Their plan had been fairly simple, Severus pushed the water away form them, Albus built a bubble of air around them, Sirius provided light and heat, for the cold water cooled the air quickly, and Neville kept the silt around the bottom of the cave away so they could see. But they had only gone a half mile when it became difficult to breathe, they had forgotten about renewing their oxygen supply, and keeping a fire going is also difficult without oxygen.  
  
"We need fresh air, we must go back." Albus said, at that moment they crashed into a boulder hanging from the ceiling, Albus jerked as it hit his head, not quite knocking him out, and lost control of the bubble of air briefly. Trying to duck Albus's flailing arm Severus collided with a sharp rock projecting form a wall that pierced their bubble and cut a gash on his back, he also lost control of the waters briefly, but long enough. IN seconds they were in the water, freezing cold, and without air. Unable to swim half a mile they had no idea what to do, Albus's attempts to remake the air bubble failed, and Severus found the water pressure to much for him to push it all back away form them. Floundering helplessly they began to take in water.  
  
Sirius blinked, then opened his eyes and looked about; he was lying on the grass beside the pool where the water bubbled up from the cave. Albus was next to him, still unconscious; Severus was stirring into wakefulness a few feet away, Neville, on his right, suddenly sat up with a gasp of shock. All of them were completely dry, and judging by how much the midday sun had warmed their robes they had been there for some time.  
  
Albus woke to a hand shaking his shoulder, and Severus cursing Heron, in multiple languages he could guess. He sat up, noting their surroundings, Heron had just left them there, and he could imagine the amused glitter in heron's eyes when he realized that they'd forgotten the essential need for fresh air. They'd been stupid in overlooking that, this time they'd plan better.  
  
"Oh will you shut up for a while?" Sirius asked, glowering at Severus as the other paced up and down, still cursing Heron furiously. Severus stopped and gave him a nasty glare.  
  
"Well we're obviously going t have to bring a few plants along this time." Neville said quickly, seeing an argument/war about to start. He began looking around and slowly coaxing a few small weeds out of the ground. "They'll keep the air fresh and breathable."  
  
"I'm going to try heating the water around us this time, last time was cold." Sirius commented as he sat down on the water's edge. Albus began to form their bubble again. Severus finally stopped muttering and came over to help.  
  
** Crash! Clang! The sounds of steel on steel rang out. Heron nodded approvingly, though it didn't show in what he said.  
  
"Lisa quit leaning away to the left like that! You're leaving you right side open and you're completely unbalanced!" Lisa Sarell flinched and corrected her stance, her opponent, Terry, seemed relieved that Heron hadn't said anything about him yet. Heron watched as they fenced for a few more minutes, before heading over to the archery range where Andrea, Cho, Jessica, and Alan. Jessica and Alan were turning out to be natural archers, the reason they were practicing with Cho and Andrea, who favored unarmed fighting.  
  
But Heron had other things to do, and he left soon, heading inside and into the library. The library was gigantic, airy and covered with statues, painting, and beautiful carvings around the domed ceiling in the center room. Heron went to one stonewall that ran along one side of the library. He tapped the eye of a phoenix in a painting and the painting swung out of the way, showing a passageway. Heron went inside and down the passage, which came out in a huge stone room, completely empty. Heron placed a hand on the wall and closed his eyes, using his mind to unlock the library of the phoenix. Thin gold lines spread along the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then with a bright flash the rough dull stone was gone. Now tapestries and paintings covered it, old carpets in bright colors covered the floors and the room was filled with long rows of shelves filled with books. And it seemed to have grown in size as well.  
  
Heron went to the section on vampires. Besides the books filled with information on vampires there was one wall covered in huge dark gray and purple volumes. In these nine hundred and twenty books (he had once counted them) were recorded every interaction between vampires and war mages that had ever happened. And beside this shelf was another, these books were black and red, each with a name in silver on the front. The life stories (or as much as any knew) of every vampire to exist. The information contained in the gray and purple books was the same as in the black and red; it was simply by vampires rather than in chronological order. Though in each individual book it was in chronological order. Heron selected the black and red book with Cassandra written on the front in silver. Cassandra was one of the oldest vampires, and another friend of his.  
  
There weren't too many vampires older than 2,000 years. There was Nasiji, the oldest, who was nearly 3,800 years old and looked like she was twenty- five. Then there was Arai, who would be turning 3,300 in two years, Heron made a mental note to plan a party. Vampires only had birthdays every century; it would be too big a deal to do it every year. Cassandra was about 3,000, Vela was 2,900 or so, Cerele was about the same age. There was also Kylar, who was just over 2,700, and Relgar, who was about 2,500. There were about two dozen under two thousand and above one thousand, and two score between one thousand and five hundred, and about eighty between five hundred and two hundred, and some eight hundred under that age.  
  
Cassandra kept up to date on where other vampires were, it was a skill she had turned into an art over the centuries. She was also a god friend and he knew that she would never join Voldemort. After looking through her book, and seeing that the last time anyone had met her was two hundred years in the past, in a tiny town Africa, he put the book away and closed and left the library.  
  
Heron walked up into his tower to gather the things he would need for the trip he planned to take.  
  
He dressed head to toe in silver and black, with his sword in silver and black sheath at his side, and two hidden knives. Then he picked up his staff and concentrated. In a second it had become smooth and polished, made form the golden wood of one of the trees of the Golden Forest and topped with a shining white diamond orb held in silver claws. He wrote a quick note and left it where he knew his apprentices would find it before leaving.  
  
Heron went down and out a back door and walk to the pasture; taking a leaf from a tree he split it and blew two piercing notes. A few seconds later Diablo came running over, he was in high spirits, nearly prancing through the field, his very long silky black and white mane and tail shining and glittering in the bright sun. Harry led him into the stable and went into Diablo's tack room, as each horse had their own. He paused to pet Shelia, the black stable cat with glowing orange eyes. She was a very odd cat, nearly two thousand years old. She had been caught in the cross fire during a duel between some war mages and a group of rogue goblins. The magics had ended up giving her poisonous saliva and an unnaturally long life of an estimated three thousand years eventually.  
  
Harry took out Diablo's silver and black saddle, and bridal. The saddle was very light and very comfortable, made from black leather with silver on it, the bridal black with silver studs and tassels. The girth and strap that ran across Diablo's chest were black with silver designs and tassels the silver and black straps and buckles had been polished and cleaned and shone. It was Diablo's war gear, heavily enchanted and the great horse tossed his head and pawed the ground in excitement when he saw it, eager for battle.  
  
A few minutes later the apprentices looked up to see the huge black and white stallion with Heron astride him galloping into the forest, towards the Gate into the Ways.  
  
  
  
I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!  
  
Should the High K'haril dictionary be a separate story? Or should I post it when I'm done with this?  
  
ALERT! This is the last chapter of Order of the Phoenix II! I'll post the next story as soon as I feel like it.  
  
Next Book in this series will be: Land of the Elves  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
